


When Catastrophy Strikes

by maybetomorrow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Earth, F/M, In which Kara and Mon-El are reluctant Villains, Okay technically it's more AE than AU, This fic has a lot of cursing. so much. i'm sorry. not sorry, also rated m for reasons we aren't talking about yet..., but also for the cursing too bc.. yeah, don't let the title fool you, this is not another angst fic, villains au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 105,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: Kara Zor-El didn't want this... to become this. But this world was not meant for the likes of her. It was the only way to survive for now.In a world where super-powered beings are feared and despised, Kara must fragment every part of herself and let go of who she'd hoped to be, shoving it all aside to let herself be who she needs to be to get through this. And she could do it... if HE would just leave her alone.{Reluctant} Villains AU





	1. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’d stroll into a bank and put a ski mask on and walk out with a million bucks. Then I’d burn it in a pile out on your front lawn, just to prove it didn’t mean that much." -- "My Gospel", Charlie Puth
> 
> Arc 1; Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million 'thank you's to my superwriter @Sunflower_Nation, who pre-read the entire first arc of this story and reluctantly accepted spoilers to help me make this the best it could be. Your feedback means the world to me and I'm so grateful for your generosity in the time you invested in this and your patience. Love you!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!!

A turn to the left.One — Two clicks to the right.A quarter turn… 

Kara's tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she remained focused, trying her hardest to get the door in front of her unlocked with precision and speed.She trained her eyes on the inner workings of the vault lock, using her X-ray vision to help her quietly and carefully turn the mechanism without setting off any alarms. It felt like cheating… using her powers to do this — but doing this was cheating of it’s own kind, wasn’t it?

She was only a couple moments away from getting it — she just _knew_ it — when something slammed into the wall behind her, making her jump. 

“Please.Please, please, please.For the love of Rao, don’t let it be him,” she whispered, cringing.She focused back on the lock, trying to remember where she was, when she realized she would have to start all over again.“Fuck.” 

She let the vault sit undisturbed for a few moments before she leaned in and focused to try again.That was, at least, until the slamming sound repeated.Once.Twice.She ignored it.Then the wall behind her crumbled and in stumbled a man on the opposite side of the bank lobby.Crouched behind the main lobby partition, where the tellers would usually reside, she was out of his sightline — but she could see _him_. 

She’d seen him a few times, but he’d never shown up when she was in the middle of a _job_.Heard on the streets that he ran this beat too, but they ran in different circles.Or, rather… he ran in one circle and she ran all on her own.She did it all by herself.Her jobs.Her plans.Her victories.This was supposed to be _her_ heist, and now he was going to hijack it?No.He had another thing coming.

He coughed twice, marveling at the life-sized hole he’d managed to make in the wall behind him, the bricks leaving an imprint of him behind.She watched from behind the counter, keeping silent and holding her breath, but slowly rose to peer over the partition through the glass.He was still looking around, but a grin had crossed his face as he surveyed the empty room. 

“That was awe and some,” he said aloud to himself as he brushed rubble off of his shoulder.Some dust had settled that he couldn’t quite get off, making his black suit turn grey from where it had made contact with the wall.He straightened up, adjusted his belt and pushed a pair of hideous orange glasses — ones that looked reminiscent of the glasses at Kara’s dentist’s office — further up the bridge of his nose.“Where were we?”

The man took a step forward, glancing around in front of him… and walked directly into the path of one of the near imperceptible security sensors.Kara heard a faint buzzing and grimaced.He’d tripped the alarm.They were both fucked and it was all his fault. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Kara said softly, to no one in particular, before standing up.He hadn’t noticed the alarm or her presence yet so she decided to grab his attention… since this job was already screwed beyond measure.

“Oi!” she shouted. “The hell are you doing — Setting off the alarm like that?”

He jumped with a start and stared at her.

“How long have _you_ been there?”

“Long enough to see you waltzing your way in.Can’t you sneak in like a _normal person_?Or just — not?I was in the middle of something here and now you're gonna get the cops called.”

“Shit.”He pulled his glasses off, glaring at them.“So much for these things _actually_ detecting the fucking sensors.Damn it.”He shoved the offending glasses in one of his pant pockets before turning back to Kara.“Where was I?”

“Leaving.I was here first, so if you could kindly fuck off —”

“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude not to share?”He had the audacity to smirk at her like this was all a joke.But they didn’t have time for jokes.He needed to leave her alone, so she could finish getting the vault open and get out before the police showed.

“Yeah, I have no interest in sharing _anything_ with you.Especially not after you screwed up my progress _and_ triggered the alarm.So you can stand there while I do this, or you can leave — but I sure as hell am _not_ helping you get anything and I’m not gonna help you when the cops get here.We clear?”

“Crystal,” he said, walking towards her through the waist-high swinging door.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting what I came for,” he replied, curling a fist.

“No.No no no.Don’t you dare!” Kara shouted as he slung his fist toward the vault door.

This guy was a terrible listener, it seemed, because he threw the punch anyway.And to Kara’s surprise and annoyance, the vault door crumpled around his hand as he knocked it off its hinges, leaving a gap wide enough for the both of them to enter the darkened room.

The alarm to the side of the door began flashing red and letting out the most unpleasant blaring sound — one she had hoped to avoid.

“You idiot!” she shouted, frozen in shock and disbelief.

“Ladies first?” he offered, extending his hand in front of her to let her go ahead.But Kara didn’t move for the vault.He’d managed to make it worse.The alarm was loud enough for anyone in the surrounding area to take notice.They’d be lucky to make it out of the building without notice.And they were definitely going to get caught on camera — oh, _this was bad.Very bad._

“Fine,” he said, stepping in without giving her so much as a passing glance. “Your loss.”

She could already hear the sirens.Four blocks away.They had seconds to get out.

“Fuck it,” she said, shoving past him, and stuffing what cash she could into the bag she’d brought with her. 

The man headed straight for the safety deposit boxes, unfazed by Kara’s aggression, but making sure to stay out of her way.He tore at the metal protecting the valuables from theft, pulling sheets of it away like they were aluminum foil.Effortlessly.He was strong.Maybe as strong as her.She spared a glance as he reached for the jewelry and watches in the box in front of him and tucked a few pieces into another pocket.Amateur.He’d have to be careful about where he sold his spoils.Cash was harder to track. She continued to shove money in her bag as the sirens grew louder.

“Come on,” she said.“They’ll be here any moment.”

He pushed past her as they moved out of the vault and across the lobby.She watched in amusement at the way he hopped with a certain grace over the swinging door and over to the hole he’d left in the side wall.She followed him on foot. 

“Catch you later,” he said, turning to wave.And then he pivoted on his heel and leapt — actually _leapt_ — onto the rooftop of the next building over. 

That was the moment she saw the lights on the police cars.And the moment she decided it was safe to start flying.She was out of sight of all the cameras she had scoped out when she was casing the place.If she moved now, they wouldn’t notice — wouldn’t even know where to look. 

As she floated up to the roofline, she saw the man jumping from rooftop to rooftop.If she hadn’t been so annoyed with him — rightfully pissed off, honestly — she would have thought the image of him was funny.Jumping — no _leaping_ — like a fucking gazelle — across the city.Instead, she rolled her eyes, held tightly to her bag, and started to fly in the direction of her apartment.

“NCPD!” Kara heard a shout from below as one of the officers walked, gun drawn, towards the entrance.“Come out with your hands up.”

Kara stifled a laugh as she looked down on the scene.Three cars, red and blue lights flashing, all eyes trained at eye level.The police had no clue what they were dealing with. _Who_ they were dealing with.They hadn’t seen either of them escape.

Still, blood pumped through her so quickly it felt like it was rushing through her ears.Like river rapids.It had been a narrow escape, and she hadn’t grabbed nearly as much as she had hoped to, but she had probably made enough to hold her off for now.Just enough, but she shouldn’t have to plan another one of these gigs… for a while, if she was lucky. 

Unfortunately, the idiot in the glasses screwed any chance of hitting up Central National Bank ever again.A busted up vault and wall meant they were bound to amp up the security.Two weeks of planning and precision just — wasted. 

And not that she was going to start robbing banks anywhere else… but that meant any branch — whether in Central City _or_ National City — was probably out of the question.

Kara’s flight across the city was spent trying to come up with her next plan.Key word: trying.Because she was coming up with nothing.It’d taken her weeks to work up to the last plan, and that didn’t even count the time and effort she’d put in once she’d decided on Central National.She didn’t loosen her grip on her bag until she’d made it safely into her apartment.She dumped the bag on the table and quickly changed out of her own suit.She’d sewn it herself six months ago, when she’d resorted to this… lifestyle… for the first time.She’d needed something outside her typical style.Nothing a young Ms. Danvers would wear.She needed something only Kara Zor-El would wear. 

She’d selected a jumpsuit style, cut the way her aunt Astra use to wear it.She’d even painstakingly embroidered her family’s crest into a small red patch and affixed it on the right side of her chest.Sure, there was no real honor in what she did, but having the mark there made her feel a little stronger.And strength was what she needed. 

Kara folded the suit and tucked it into the back of her wardrobe underneath her extra blankets.Out of sight and mostly out of mind. 

She returned to her small kitchenette, the countertop in disrepair and the table wobbly.She barely had enough room to cook and eat in the same space let alone move around, but she made do.She always made do. 

Kara dumped the contents of her bag on the table top and began to count.The closer she got to the bottom of the pile, the tighter her grimace became.Close.She was _close_ to having money for everything she needed to pay through the end of the month.Close.But it wasn’t enough.And even with her next paycheck… it still wasn’t enough. 

She sat down at the table, head in hands, and massaged her temples.She didn’t have the time or energy to think of something else.She’d have to pull off another heist.And quick. 

“Fuck.”


	2. By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1; Chapter 2

 

Kara had begrudgingly pulled her suit on the following Tuesday.She’d already used up her cash, and she was stressing. 

It was 2 am.National City was as dead as a city could be.Bars had closed — a few stragglers stumbled through the streets, making fools of themselves.Cops on patrol kept their eyes peeled for drunk drivers and disorderly conduct.Their eyes were on the ground — exactly where she wanted them to be. 

Up in the sky, she was soaring, weaving between lightless skyscrapers and over the shouting of drunkards in the street.If anyone saw her, they’d say she was a UFO or a bird.But in all black, her hair tied in a knot against the nape of her neck, she doubted that she’d be spotted.

She was a thief in the night.A black bird come to attack and retreat without any notice.And if she was careful, she could pull this off easy.

There was a vehicle moving up 3rd street.Kara watched it as it moved, weaving… turning right and left at every few intersections to ensure it was not being followed.But it still clung tightly to the main street.Bingo.

Kara followed it lazily, waiting for it to move further out of downtown.Somewhere she could get in and get out with as little mess as possible.Somewhere no one would see.

She knew from the hours she’d poured over the emails she’d hacked from T. R. Heinrich Protection Services that there’d be two guards in the truck, carrying cash from one of three of National City’s Watson department store locations to the regional headquarters just outside of the city.Henry R. Watson was skimping out on the deal on the rental from what Kara could tell — and she was optimistic.

Two guards… underpaid and under-enthusiastic?If they even noticed her, they’d probably be too scared to admit anything had gone wrong.She’d sneak in there, break the lock on the back door, grab what she could and be gone before they were any wiser.The door would be closed and sealed as if nothing had ever happened.It was going to be fine.

Except… it looked like something had already gone wrong.The truck was speeding now.Kara couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary from up above.For a moment she thought they spotted her, but then she saw a flash of something light amid the darkness.She lowered herself towards the street level as the driver revved beyond what the car’s engine could take. 

There was a thunk and a screech and then the car swerved and came to a halt against the sidewalk, only a foot from a chain link fence.A shout and a grunt was all it took for Kara to focus her vision on the force in front of her.X-ray was doing no good, she realized after a moment.The car paint must have been lead-based, because she couldn’t see a thing. 

What she could see was the driver’s door, swung wide open.In the interior of the truck, one guard slumped over the steering wheel — unconscious, but breathing.Kara could smell the sharp metallic ting of his blood and the steady thump of his heart.He’d be fine, but it wasn’t going to be a pretty sight. 

The other guard was breathing heavily with a racing heart, and Kara knew he must be face to face with the assailant.She heard the sharp inhale, then a crack, and that guard was unconscious.

With all the grace and stealth she could manage, Kara moved around to the other side of the car, lowering to the ground before she turned the corner and —

“You!”

“No, you’ve gotta be kidding me,” Kara exclaimed, face to face with the man she’d met at Central National Bank.“Please tell me this isn’t real.”

“I’m real as it gets, sweetheart.”Kara wasn’t sure if a man could ever truly look like a fucking peacock until that exact moment.The way his posture shifted with the dumb little pet name.The way his smile grew … not sinister, but … disturbing.He was too confident for his own good.Like he owned the world.Like he was untouchable.She’d gladly knock him off of his pedestal, but that would require more work than she cared for.And it would require she spend more than a minimal amount of time with him.She knew well how to teach a man his worth — however minimal — but doing so took an investment of time to get to know him.To know all his weaknesses so she could target them directly.It took planning.And although it was rewarding in a sick way, this one… he just wasn’t worth it.

“Do you ever just keep out of the way or are you always this —”

“Charming?Strong?Clever?” he suggested.

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of _intrusive…idiotic_.Piggish works, too.”The look of shock marring his features gave Kara a brief dose of pride.She crossed her arms in front of her and glared.“This was _my_ gig and I can’t believe you fucked it up.Again.”She gestured vaguely at his entire body.

“ _I_ fucked it up?If anything, you're hijacking _my_ plans. _I_ stopped the truck and knocked the guards out. _I_ did what needed to be done to get _my_ job going.”

“Yeah, and you’ve managed to make it incredibly obvious that this is the scene of a robbery with excessive force.”

“What did you think you were gonna do?Swoop in out of nowhere and vanish without a trace?”

“Yes.Exactly that.”Kara rolled her eyes and the man… shrunk.If that was even possible.His shoulders curled in as he no longer maintained the upright confidence he’d had mere moments before.

“Oh.”

“I, unlike you, am not trying to get the entire fucking city to notice that I’m doing something illegal, and I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

“Gotcha…” he trailed off, tapping a palm over his fist and exhaling forcefully.“So… What’s your name?”Kara stepped back as she laughed.Oh, he might be a swine… but he was smooth.The way he’d just accepted what she was saying and segued into trying to get to know her?It was almost impressive. 

“Like I’m telling you that.”

“Come on.I can keep a secret,” he whined on like a small boy, begging for gossip on a playground.But her identity was not child’s play. 

“Why do you need to know?"

“Just so I know what to call you.I can resort to obnoxious nicknames if you’d prefer.”She grimaced at the thought and just opened her mouth, letting it slip out.

“Kara.” 

"Got a last name there, Kara?”

“Maybe if you don’t fuck my plan up next time, I’ll let you have my last name."

"Fair enough.I’m uh… I’m Mon-El.Gand.You know, in case you wanted to know.”

“I didn’t.Thanks, but I’m good with nicknames for now.”

He pressed his lips together tightly and nodded, offended but unsurprised.“Well, umm.Since you’re here anyways.And I… fucked up your whole thing at the bank last week, I suppose we can split this stuff.”

“Good,” Kara said, stalking off to the back of the truck.“Because I had no plans on leaving empty handed.”

“And if I refused to share?” Mon-El scoffed.She pulled at the handle sharply, nearly denting the metal as she tugged.She’d been expecting a bit more resistance.There was something a little bit too easy about this.

“Easy.I’d wait for you to try and make your getaway and then I’d attack.You wouldn’t stand a chance.”She peeked her head around the corner to watch him as she spoke, amused by the way his face seemed to light up at the threat.Bizarre was a good word to describe him.

He gave a breathy laugh and Kara grinned.Sure, he was strong, but she was a lot stronger than she looked… and she had tricks up her sleeve. 

“Alright then,” he smiled.“Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“You’re already on my bad side… you’ve cost me a lot with your recklessness.”

“Fine.Remind me… to _get_ on your good side, Kara.It sounds like the right side to be on.”Kara stared at him in confusion.Sure, she was not exactly a great person to cross, but being on her good side?She knew he was trying to be charming, but that felt a bit more like he was trying to work by her side.And that… wouldn’t go well.She worked alone.She wanted it that way and she kept it that way.Two coinciding robberies did _not_ a team make.

“Okay.Sure.Good luck with that.”She stepped into the back of the truck and began unpacking what she could without making too much of a mess.“You better get in here if you’re planning on bringing something home.I’m not saving you anything.”

Mon-El moved into the attachment, the vehicle giving a small tremor under his footfall.They moved in silence, picking through the lockboxes and crates for anything of enough value.And it wasn’t quite as bad as last time, Kara thought as she held a stack of cash that had to be at least a couple grand.Enough money to get by… and that didn’t count what she’d already manage to get.

She’d never say it out loud — especially since she hated resorting to violence, let alone starting with it — but Mon-El had managed to get them more time than she’d previously planned out for herself.So… at least there was one silver lining.

“Are you human?” he said as she zipped her bag shut.

“Do I _look_ human?” Kara replied.She didn’t face him, waiting for his response.She felt like a bit of a smart ass, but it was his fault for asking such a stupid question.Or… perhaps he really hadn’t noticed anything she’d done that would suggest otherwise.After all, she liked to keep her powers discreet.

“Well, I mean yes.You do.But I’ve met a few species that can _look_ more human.You know.Blend in.I guess what I mean is — meta-human or alien?”

“Alien.”She hopped out of the truck with a bit of extra weightless grace.She had what she came for.He could take what little remained if he felt like picking the truck clean. 

“Me too!Wherefrom?” 

Mon-El turned around, an eagerness in his conversation that truly _was_ a little charming.But she didn’t have the time, energy, or desire to invest herself in his attempts at getting to know her.So instead, she took off without a word before he could notice she was leaving.Her favorite way to say goodbye was to say nothing at all. 

And as she flew she noticed the red and blue, flashing its way up 3rd Street.The guards must have called the cops when they started getting nervous.So perhaps they were a little smart.If _Mon-El_ was smart, he’d take off as soon as he could.For now, Detective Sawyer would have to hunt a little harder to get her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE MAKING PROGRESS... 
> 
> Anyone who finds the reference to one of my favorite Disney films is officially one of my favorite people…   
> Hint: it's in the dialogue and it's about another space-related criminal...


	3. Maggie Sawyer, NCPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the city, a brilliant stranger is on the case.
> 
> Arc 1; Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: MY Maggie.  
> Look, I know I'm not watching Season 3 right now, but I KNOW what happened. This Maggie... she's different from our Maggie on the show, just like MY Sanvers will be different from the show. I was never really happy with how they turned out, so I'm gonna be doing my own spin.  
> Also. She's heavily inspired by this photoset I found of Priyanka Chopra and when I find it, I'll post it in my "superhiatus inspiration" tag on tumblr [ @karadanversprince ]  
> In fact... it's probably already there. oh well.  
> Hope you like this Maggie, because I really do.

Maggie Sawyer sat in her office pouring over the reports from last night, trying to see if there was anything she could use to build her case.The Lieutenant had been breathing down her neck already about the mishap at Central National Bank and she was already kicking herself over it, but it’d gotten worse overnight.

A tall and burly man who called himself Director Henshaw had forced his way onto her crime scene and claimed ownership of the case without even offering proof beyond an FBI badge — one that didn’t seem all that convincing — that he had any jurisdiction.The scene was within National City limits, the victim claimed National City as a center of business, the men who were attacked were both from the city, and nothing indicated this was anything worth involving the FBI.Not yet, at least. 

Still, Maggie was ordered to stand down and take the passenger seat to Henshaw on this one.And she was pissed.

She’d worked her ass off to get to this point.She had a spotless record, she took no bullshit, and her team _actually_ listened to her.Hell, most of the department trusted her more the Lieutenant.And it’d put her through hell to get there.And for her boss to just toss her work aside and let a _stranger_ take over a case she’d been working on for over a week?No.She wasn’t about to give this one up.

“Are you still on that?” came a voice behind her as Dana Henderson walked through her door, not even bothering to knock.“Gilchrist _will_ kill you.”

Dana Henderson was the only person in the police station quite like Detective Sawyer.She’d been working on the force for five years before Lieutenant Gilchrist partnered her with Maggie.She was smart and resourceful, only not _quite_ so much as Maggie.But she was always an incredible resource — and an incredible friend.Smart.Calculated.And always with a little too big of a heart.In a station full of cops with damaged, wind-battered souls, Dana was still just loving and optimistic enough to help Maggie pull through the worst of days.And she had been having a _lot_ of those lately.

“Something’s off here,” Maggie replied. “Just… look at the damage on the car.When’s the last time you saw something like this.”Maggie handed her a photograph of the truck that had been attacked the night before.On the side of the driver’s door was an indentation that marred almost the entire thing.Almost as if the car had run into a person.Or rather a person ran into the door — but the vehicle had the only visible signs of damage.There was no pedestrian victim anywhere near the crime scene.But the men who had been driving the truck insisted that something had slammed into the side of their vehicle, knocking it up and over the sidewalk.Beyond that, they couldn’t give details — couldn’t remember.

“It looks like a routine car accident to me,” Dana said, looking over the image carefully and shrugging.She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned further in, trying to see what her partner was seeing.

“No, the indentation in the middle.”Maggie pointed her partner’s attention in the direction of the center of the dent.“It looks like it was hit with something.Like… a shoulder?Or a fist.What car is shaped like _that_?”

“Meta-human?” Dana whispered, her eyes widening.There was a fear there that Maggie knew all too well.Everyone here was afraid of meta-humans… and aliens for that matter.How easily they could overpower you — kill you — if they wanted.Any cop who went against them put their life on the line, as if they just ran into the field with no gun and no vest.Maggie knew that not _all_ metas and aliens were bad, and Dana did too… to a certain extent.But the rest of the officers?Not so much.They were as easily swayed as the public.

Which was why _she_ needed to be the one running this case.Meta-humans were dangerous enough,but if there was a chance that an _alien_ was involved, she knew she was the only one who could keep her cool.

“Or alien.I’m not sure yet.But I’m gonna find out.”Maggie tapped her fingers against the file impatiently, as if it was supposed to miraculously give her exactly the information she needed.So this case would finally just be _easy_ and let it all click.

“Is why you’ve been pressing Gilchrist to let you fully take over the bank investigation?” Dana whispered.

“The way the safe deposit boxes were torn apart — nothing about that says ‘your typical bank robber’.Lieutenant Gilchrist can ignore it all he wants, but I can’t just let that go.”

“Just… be careful, Maggie.Getting your nose in amongst the filth…Meta-human or alien, they’re made of stronger stuff.”Maggie winced a little at the harshness in Dana’s words.Dana was a lot more tolerant than most, sure, but even she had her limits. 

“I can handle myself.”

“I know.But… just in case — we need you around.”

“Thanks,” Maggie replied.When there was nothing left to be said, Dana retreated to her desk, partially closing Maggie’s office door behind her so it was barely open.

 

 

Maggie wasn’t sure how much time had passed before one of the newer officers, Frankie Hodge walked by her door, popping in for an offside comment.He knocked twice on the open door before sauntering in, unwelcome but not behaving _entirely_ rudely.At least, not until he broke Maggie’s concentration so casually, as if they were in the break room waiting for their lunches to heat up.

“Hey, Sawyer,” he began.“Tough break on the Watson case, huh?Listen, I know you’re busy working on… whatever _that_ is, but I was hoping to get a second opinion on —”

“Woah.What are you talking about, tough break?”Maggie’s head snapped up and she quickly shut the case files in front of her.Nothing had broken her concentration in hours as she poured through them with next to no viable prospects.But something in Officer Hodge’s voice… the pity she’d heard many times when she was still a rookie… coming from _him_.It was something she’d grown comfortable with never hearing again.And hearing it set off every alarm and red flag she could imagine.

“The Lieutenant decided on passing it over to the FBI.I mean it’s not official yet, but…”He glanced up and, seeing a mixture of confusion and ferocity in Maggie’s eyes, hesitated before finishing the thought. “I… I thought you knew.”

“The hell I did.Thanks for the heads up, Hodge.If you’ll just excuse me —”Maggie pushed past the officer without more than a moment’s notice, leaving him still slow to react at her doorframe, trying to process however he meant to respond.He trudged off in the direction of his desk.He supposed he could ask her for help later. 

Maggie rushed across the station and stood outside the door.She held her breath for a moment and tried to cool the boiling rage inside of her as she stared at the sign on the door. _Lt. Emmett Gilchrist._ One slow breath to calm herself.She couldn’t just start yelling at her boss.Not if she was going to do any convincing today.

She knocked firmly, took a deep breath, and waited for Gilchrist’s cough and gruff acknowledgement before entering his office.

“Lieutenant, I understand that you’re planning on surrendering jurisdiction to Director —”Maggie began before Gilchrist raised his hand, without even sparing her a glance.

“My decision is not up to negotiation, Sawyer.How many times do we have to go through this?”

“Hear me out, sir.Just look at this —” She tossed the photographs of the safety deposit boxes and the truck exterior onto his desk, waiting for the inevitable moment when he would give in and look for himself.Emmett may have been stubborn, but his curiosity was one of her favorite things about him. 

“Ss that a — is that a hand?The shape of a human hand… on that door?”He pulled one of the photos to his face to inspect it closely — almost suspended in disbelief.

“The correct size, too.You know I’m never one to suspect without ample evidence to back it up.I like to see the best in our citizens.But I don’t think it can be explained any other way.”

“And how do you prefer to explain it?” he asked, setting the pictures down, but not letting his eyes leave them yet.

“The more I look at this, the more convinced I am…We’re looking at something else entirely.”

“If you’re saying what I think you’re saying…” Gilchrist lifted his eyes up to meet her.

“We’ve got a being with superhuman strength running loose in National City, sir.Let me help take them down.We can stop them before it gets too dangerous.”

“How does this tie into turning our case over to Henshaw?I’m sure the FBI is plenty capable of handling a criminal like this.”

“I really don’t have anything to offer except a gut instinct…” she trailed off, unsure if he’d let her continue.She didn’t have _evidence_ , but it didn’t stop her from feeling so… certain.Of _something_. 

“Well those are _rarely_ wrong.”Sure, once upon a time, he could easily have said this in a tone poisoned by sarcasm — back in her rookie days when she was too idealistic and fragile to make those kinds of calls.But that was before she’d had experience.After years on the force, Maggie Sawyer had mastered her keen instincts and made a name for herself off being able to rely on those initial feelings.

“But I don’t trust him.Something… something about him terrified me.He was much too happy with the crime scene.I don’t want him roaming National City, tossing his badge around, and using whatever force _he_ deems necessary to take out our guy.”

“Sawyer,” Gilchrist warned, leaning back in his chair.

“Don’t give me that.I _know_ you didn’t like him either.”

“Is this about… the… Is it about the potential of alien involvement?”Maggie grimaced. 

That was worse than him calling her out on her mistrust of federal agents.She had her reasons for that, not that she’d ever explain them to her boss.But Gilchrist knew she was one of the only ones who spared half a heart on the beings who’d wound up as refugees on this planet.

“These men bring their guns and their own honor codes.We _already_ are getting flack for how violent _our own officers_ have gotten.I will not stand for it.National City cannot become synonymous with violent and virulent xenophobia.”And there it was.Gilchrist settled back into his seat.Sawyer was right.They couldn’t take another incident and another media field day.Even if just for their image, let alone the blatant problem of infringing on refugee rights. 

Gilchrist leaned forward, his chin resting on his thumb and his forefinger against his upper lip as he considered what she said.“And what would you have me do, Sawyer?” he asked, his words a little muffled by his hand.

“If you can’t keep this investigation in-department, at least let me work _with them._ Let me lead the team, if you can.I will make sure it’s done _right._ ”She stood as confidently as she could manage, but she was antsy.She couldn’t let this one slip away.And if he said no… she wasn’t sure what she’d do… but she had to do something.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Gilchrist whispered with a grimace.“Do us proud, Sawyer.For the love of God, do this city proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks 1 year since I stayed up into the early morning watching karamel vids and decided to sit down and binge watch all of Season 1. It's been a long and difficult year, but I'm thankful for this beautiful community. Love you all.
> 
> Thank you for the comments so far. I'm going back to respond to you all and thank you for taking the time to support my work. You mean the world to me.


	4. The Noble House Of El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1; Chapter 4

“How did I _know_ you’d be here, too?” Kara said as she floated down through the ceiling.Mon-El had managed to blast a hole through the roof of the Bank of National City on Main Street, which — she had to admit — was a lot better than his entrance last time.At least now it’d make it harder for the police to chase them.Easier to get in and out, she supposed. 

Mon-El turned around, stunned but ready to attack the stranger who’d caught him in the act — until he recognized her voice.Kara stared at him, standing in the middle of the lobby, arms crossed but a smile gracing her beautiful face.She felt — and rightly so — like a hellstorm ready to rain down on anyone and anything that got in her way.Her suit, as form fitting as ever, was zipped to her collar.Her hair was loose around her shoulders in her natural waves — a style she hadn’t really used in years.She felt confident… and more importantly, like she was a force to be reckoned with.A tempest. 

Mon-El gaped at her with a mixture of recognition, shock, and awe.In fact, he was so distracted for a moment that it was as if he’d completely forgotten where he was and what they were even doing there. 

“Kara!Damn.Great minds think alike?” he said finally, shaking off his thoughts and stretching to his full height.

“And fools rarely differ.”Kara rolled her eyes.Two meetings, and now a third.She wasn’t sure seeing him would ever be a good omen.

“I like to think we’re the former,” Mon-El said with a laugh.She was clever.He knew she was trying to get under his skin with that comment, but he’d be damned if he let it get to him. 

“Whatever.Did you set any alarms off this time or did you manage to do something right for once?”

That one annoyed him a little.He’d been nothing but friendly, hadn’t he?He’d said nothing offensive.And yet, her aggression towards him was as uncalled for as it was unparalleled.He stood imperceptibly taller and moved slowly towards her.The tendons and muscles in his right hand cried out as he relaxed his grip and hid a bruising and raw fist from Kara’s gaze and stepped away from the entrance to the vault in back. 

“I don’t always do that,” he said, gruff and grumpy. 

“You’ve managed to get the police’s attention _both_ times we’ve run into each other,” Kara retorted.The air between them grew sour and silence fell within the space.

“You know, I’m not so sure you weren’t partially to blame for one of those, Kara —” His mouth fell open open, like he was waiting another word to come bubbling forth, but it wasn’t even on the tip of his tongue.

“No, I think you can get enough attention all on your own.You don’t need my help for that.”Kara smirked, enjoying a speechless Mon-El for a moment.It seemed he _could_ shut up after all.“What?Cat got your tongue, Gand?”

He shook his head, refocused.

“Since you’re here, and I took care of our last two break ins, you wanna do the honors?” he asked, gesturing at the vault door behind him with his left hand.

“Only because I don’t want you fucking it up again.”Her sigh was entirely for drama’s sake, just to get to him.And get to him, it fucking did. 

Kara stalked past Mon-El, relishing in the look of blatant offense that he couldn’t have hidden even if he tried.Covertly, so as not to give her strengths away, Kara trained her eyes and began to twist the lock.Right then left.Right again. 

“I think we’re safe on the whole _fools_ front,” Mon-El uttered as the locks clicked and the door slowly opened.He still looked annoyed at her, but Kara was delighted to find he couldn’t hide how impressed he really was.A man who fought his way out of everything bare-fisted, outdone by a woman who could get the same job done faster and with less damage. _She’d be a brilliant resource,_ he thought. _Even though she’d be capable of far more._

“Maybe, for me.Jury’s still out on you.”Kara tossed her curls over her shoulder and walked into the dark and dry air of the glorified metal cage they called a ‘fully secured, state-of the-art’ facility.

Kara took a few moments as she waited for Mon-El to follow her in, using the time to help her decide what she wanted to grab — how much she could reasonably take without drawing too much attention to herself. 

This lifestyle was about balance.Like the Tragedy of the Commons — she’d seen it on her home planet and studied it on Earth.If she wanted this bank — or any bank for that matter — to be a resource to supplement her life, she had to only take what she _needed_ and she needed not to completely ruin the place.She could do that.Get in.Get out.It was Mon-El that was the problem.But that she could deal with later.

For now, she needed six thousand dollars — it was an emergency.She could worry about making ends meet later.But this cash... it was essential to get it tonight.And in cash.No jewelry or precious gems.And there — to her right she noticed the telltale beige lockboxes she’d seen the bank tellers carting through the back when she'd cased the place the day before.She needed one of those.Maybe two.She’d check first?Once she’d decided on emptying one of the locked boxes, she turned towards the door. 

Mon-El had his hands in the upper pockets of his pants and was watching her as she moved and looked around.Like he wasn’t in a hurry at all.Kara didn’t have all the time in the world.She figured they were bound to grab attention at some point, so she rushed as best as she could.

Mon-El continued his saunter and began taking his own appraisal of the space around him, but without any direct seriousness.Instead, he moved as if he was stalling — trying to fill time or work up the nerve to speak.

“I like that… thing… on your suit.The, uh — the S?” he said finally after clearing his throat.Still, despite his attempt at getting it out was plagued with a nervousness that seemed unnatural.Like new ground.It scared her a little.

She knew there was only one thing there.The crest.Bright and red against the black fabric of her suit.Still, she looked down at where it rested, right below her collarbone on the gentle slope of her chest.In the same place where young schoolchildren held their hands for the Pledge of Allegiance.Because the crest — it was a flag of its own, she supposed.In essence, at least.The symbol to which she’d always pledged her allegiance. 

“It’s my family’s symbol — from home,” she said quickly, thoughtlessly.

“Your family?”Mon-El walked to her side, only watching as she tugged the lock off the first box she found and looked inside. _Shit_.It wouldn’t be enough.She’d need a second box.Maybe a third. _Where in the stack to take from?_

“The Noble House of El,” she said it proudly, but she was distracted, so her pride was half-hearted at best.Portrayed in tone, perhaps, but not in stature. 

“Soooo…. Kara El.That’s a pretty interesting name.”

“Zor-El, actually.”The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could catch them.Before she could even think about the consequences of uttering them.To a stranger, no less.

“Kara Zor-El,” he replied thoughtfully.Slow, as he processed each syllable.His voice was deep and dark, but there was a lulling softness about the way he said her name.Sweetly, as if it was something precious.And it was.It was the only thing she got to keep for herself.The only thing that she’d always had to make her strong. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d heard her real name pass anyone’s lips.Maybe not since she had first taken the Danvers’ name.That thought made her freeze.Twelve years and no one had called her that.Not her Earth family, her cousin, her friends.She hadn’t even so much as _said_ her father’s name since she was a teenager, and that had just been the once — a moment of self-assurance, protected by complete privacy.It was easier that way.But her name… it was _just_ hers, and she’d handed it to Mon-El without thinking. 

“It’s a beautiful name.”

Kara still couldn’t move.She wasn’t exactly scared _because_ he knew her name.She’d never used it for anything on this planet.But she’d given her first name just to get him off her back. _That_ was reckless, but she hadn’t thought of it, because it was just a name.Humans had that name.Now… now he had her _full name_.Her _true_ name.The deepest part of her identity.Her _history_.

“I —”Her mouth fell open open and closed as she tried to understand how exactly she’d let this happen.Names meant this was _personal_.She didn’t _want_ anything personal with Mon-El.What she _wanted_ was him to be out of her hair, for good.And her head.She’d like that too.

“Is it your real name?Or just what you call yourself here?” he asked.The honest curiosity in his voice caught her off guard.Like he didn’t expect her to trust him entirely.Which she shouldn’t have.Seriously.

“Is _your_ name really Mon-El Gand?Or —”

“It’s my real name.I mean… I figured it was only fair and I don’t really have any reason to hide it, besides this… which you already know about.But… trust goes both ways, you know?”

“Oh.”

“So, you didn’t answer my question.”He pulled his hands out of his pockets and ran his fingers over the knuckles of his right hand gently.“You do that a lot.”

_Rip off the Band-Aid, Kara.You're already in too deep.Just… breathe._ “Sorry.It’s umm…it’s my real name.My old name — from my planet.” Still, she winced.

“I was gonna ask about that again.You kinda blew me off last time I asked.”

“You first,” she challenged.

“Wow you _really_ don’t like sharing anything, do you?That’s fine.I — uh, I’m from Daxam.”

“Oh.”

“You know it?” he asked with more interest than he intended to show.

“Yeah, I’m Kryptonian.”Trying to block the seriousness of this conversation within her own mind, Kara turned back to her task.She selected another box and pulled that one open too.This time, she pulled the cash out, and tucked it into the smaller bag she’d brought with her, and decided to do the same with the original.One more and she should be set.She placed the first two boxes back from where she’d taken them, leaving them almost undisturbed — unnoticeable except for the distinctive lack of a sealing mechanism.Oh well.

“Oh Rao,” he whispered. “I didn’t know any of you survived.Anyone from our side of the universe, for that matter.”Kara turned around to look at him.

“Only a couple of us did.Why are you so excited about that?” She screwed her face up in a confused grimace as she eyed him carefully.He just looked — amazed, perhaps.Or even amused?She felt suddenly like a piece on display in a museum — an oddity or a rarity.Something that was only truly precious so long as someone was watching it.She didn’t like the feeling.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” he asked, turning his head like a fucking _puppy_.If he had ears that could perk up or flop, she knew undoubtedly that his would have.  
“Daxamites and Kryptonians were sworn enemies.”

“And that was star systems away.I have no allegiance to the old wars.As far as I’m concerned they died along with our planets.We shared a star.That’s it.”

Kara felt herself slipping into her own particular amazement.She’d know of many planets and many wars.And she’d seen plenty of the hatred — both in humankind and in the Kryptonian-Daxamite wars — to find herself expecting the hideousness of lingering grudges.And, yet, Mon-El seemed not only _willing_ to forgive and forget, but like he _already had_. 

“Wow,” she muttered, the third box forgotten momentarily, as she turned back to him fully.

“This shocks you?”

“Just never thought I’d meet a Daxamite, let alone one like you.That’s all.”

“I hope that’s a good thing.”

“That’s left to be determined for now.” _Third box._ She needed a third box.Soon.

“So you’re saying there’s a chance.I’ll take it.”

Kara let herself submit to the shock of it.He was charming.She’d admit that to herself.That was the only reason she tolerated him.Yeah.He was just _really_ charming.It must be a Daxamite thing.Or a criminal thing.Girls dug the bad boys, right?That was a thing on Earth, wasn’t it?She shook her head. _It was a good thing she wasn’t from Earth_.

“Of course you would,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“What?Did I say something to upset you?”

“No — we’ve just… wasted time.”She threw her hands up noncommittally and tried to return to her spoils, but Mon-El was having none of it.

“What do you mean, wasted?We’re getting to know each other.I say that’s time well spent,” he retorted, growing irritated with her, but clearly still trying to restrain those feelings.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve got the time and energy to spare and the desire to waste it trying to get to know me, but I’m just not interested.”Sometimes she hated the sharpness of her tongue, but today she couldn’t decided if it was preemptive or deserved in its viciousness.

“Why not?We’d be great together.”Kara looked at him with disgust at the implication she’d read into his statement.His eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently.

“Gods, not like — I meant working together.Three heists in a month and look at us.I think we’re brilliant.”Mon-El leaned back against the wall, pleased, watching as Kara filled her bag with the contents of a third lock box.

That was his mistake.Getting too comfortable.

It was dark in the vault.And although his vision was impeccable, his attention was diverted toward the woman in front of him.He should have been more attentive to his surroundings, but instead he gazed at her in fascination and let himself rest.He was in no rush to get the cash and get out.Not really. 

But when he leaned against the wall, he’d managed to set off the panic button.The entire place — the bank, that was — lit up with a hideous and glaring red light as the alarm began to blare.

“No no no no no!” Kara shouted, turning back to him and seeing Mon-El against the wall.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”He threw his arms up and ran a fist through his hair, groaning.

“You fucking idiot!” Kara yelled.

“I’m sorry, okay?I didn’t know it was there.”

“Are you _ever_ careful?I mean, are you _trying_ to fuck this up or does the bumbling idiocy come naturally?”

“Ooh, burn. _I’m an idiot?_ How ever will I get over this.I’m torn apart.”His biting sarcasm would have made her laugh, except… they were in a tough bind.And she was stressing out. 

“Do you even care about getting caught?About what will happen to you?”

“Oh come on.The cops won’t get here for a while.We’ll just walk through the doorway and go out the way we came —” Mon-El stepped forward, off the wall and towards the entry to the vault when metal barricades came from the floor and ceiling, shutting them in and blocking all light.

“You were saying?” Kara said, snapping angrily.

“Shit.”

The next few moments were spent in seething anger as Kara and Mon-El tried to restrain their tempers.Not a word was said, but each could feel words already echoing at the tips of their tongues, ready to tear each other apart, even though none of them had been uttered yet.Mon-El was the first to speak.

“Fuck it.I’m going to break it down.”He stalked over to the barricade, fists at the ready.

“You go for it.It’d be nice if you did something useful for once.”Kara’s bitter words were what made Mon-El snap.He grew only more determined to get out of there — if only just to get as far from her as possible. 

“Oh, fuck you.It was an accident.”

“Mmm… I can think of some other things that were accidents.And yet…”Kara trailed off, feigning innocence, but the smirk she had plastered on betrayed her meaning.

“You watch your tongue, Kryptonian.”

“Oooh, spoken like a true Daxamite.What happened to leaving the old wars behind?”

Kara heard a dull thud as Mon-El’s fist met the door. “Shit.”Mon-El winced and he drew his hand back, holding his fist like it was fragile and not making a second go of it.

“What? Finally found a situation you can’t punch your way out of?”

In reckless anger, he tried kicking.Furiously.He made not even a dent.He tried the wall, away from the doorway.And each time he winced, as the material proved too resistant, even against the force of his brute strength.

“At least I’m fucking trying.Unless you’ve got any bright ideas to get us out of here.”

“Oh stop your punching.”Despite his anger, he stilled his movement.Kara kept quiet, trying to pierce through the door with X-ray vision and assess the weaknesses in the metal — at least, until she noticed… she couldn’t see through it.

“Lead door.Nice touch.”

“It’s _lead_?” Mon-El asked, a strange lightening in his tone, as if in fear or pain, Kara couldn’t tell which.

“Yeah.But I’ve got this.Hold on.”Kara took a deep breath and curled her hand into a fist.She raised it and blocked, as if she was boxing, then hit at the door with all the force she could muster.On the first hit, the seal buckled and light cracked through into the vault from the edges of the lead barricade.In the dull haze of red, Kara notice Mon-El to her right, clutching one hand with another.But his eyes snapped up to meet her at the sudden intrusion of the light.

“How the fuck?”

“I’m strong.” Kara shrugged.

“Understatement, but okay.”

She struck the metal again, and this time the entire door buckled and flew out in front of her, kicking into the glass screen where the tellers worked, shattering the partition and leaving fragments of broken glass all over the workstations and lobby floor. _So much for staying undetected.So much for being able to come back to this bank at all._ She supposed, now that they’d managed — that HE’D managed — to screw this bank up for her, she should just take anything she could carry… but there wasn’t much time.Besides… who knew what other obstacles might pop up to keep them from a swift escape?She didn’t want to chance it.

Kara turned around to see Mon-El switching his attention between her and the doorway she’d just cleared, his mouth open but an awestruck smile featured prominently reaching up to his eyes.A bright — well, she couldn’t quite distinguish the shade in the red tint of the bank’s emergency lighting.But his eyes were pale in color… and _shining_.

“Are you just going to stand there, or can we… get out of here?” she asked, helping him refocus on the important things — like breaking out of this bank-turned-holding cell.

“Yeah, just lemme…” Mon-El rushed over and grabbed a couple of boxes, giving no preferential treatment to any particular denomination and not checking inside to see what he’d taken.Grabbing blindly.Within thirty seconds, he’d returned to Kara’s side. 

And it was at that moment that Kara realized, she could have easily left him there.She had what she came for.It’s not like either of them needed the other to get out of there.And yet, she’d waited for him. _Maybe it was so he didn’t incriminate her.Or get more than she did._ She tried to convince herself, but the excuses were thin and she stood on shaky ground.

Kara let Mon-El lead the way out, watching as he leapt up through the hole he’d made.She knew once they were through the roof it would be as if the other wasn’t there.No lingering.No caring about the other’s wellbeing.And certainly no partnership.The way it was supposed to be.

Her justifications for hesitating kept running through her mind as she flew up through the ceiling and into the brisk night.Her mind refused to let her move along, punishing her for the thoughtless moment of… was it thoughtfulness? Or some other equally weak sensibility that had driven her to stay?Some quality she’d have to squash from whatever place it hid within her.She couldn’t behave like _this_ and continue without guilt and shame if she let feelings like _that_ rise to the surface.

Maybe she just wanted to rush him out of there so the cops couldn’t get him.He’d have to give them her name if he did, right?

The evil little monster in the back of her mind… the one that couldn’t lie… it whispered otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names make me really emotional, okay? You'll see that soon enough. 
> 
> I've been feeling really discouraged but I got back to writing some more last night, so i'm like 12 chapters ahead right now? I think. Maybe more. Lots of fun I can't wait to have you read.
> 
> Thanks to the handful of y'all commenting. It means the world to me <3


	5. Reeve-Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1; Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... it's time to meet Kara's Earth identity: Keri Reeve-Foster, Assistant to Cat Grant. She's very much NOT like Kara... she's what Kara has to be to live a "human" life.

She really didn’t have fucking time for this.It was eight minutes until noon, and she had Ms. Grant’s coffee in hand.Still hot, thank Rao.And she still had a couple minutes to walk the extra three blocks from Noonan’s to CatCo, but the universe had something else entirely planned for her.

At first, it had seemed like nothing.A downed power line in the middle of the intersection.It’d take a few hours to get fixed, and police would be here in no time to divert traffic.Foot traffic would divert itself… and she’d probably have an extra three blocks to walk.Ms. Grant would forgive her the couple minutes she’d be late, all things considered, but she wouldn’t be nice about it and Kara was already feeling like shit.She didn’t feel like getting chewed out in front of the entire office, again, for something that was entirely outside her control.

But if the downed line wasn’t bad enough, it seemed like it wasn’t an accident.The street by the park, where foot traffic _should_ have been moving, was in utter chaos.Screaming everywhere, flashes of — was that lightning?Kara couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed sooner.She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had walked right into a war zone.

Humans all around her were running away from the center of the park, pushing past each other, each trying to be faster than the person beside them.And Kara stood still amid the chaos, holding her ground and holding Cat’s coffee like it would keep her safe.Safe from her boss’s wrath, maybe, but from whatever disaster was in front of her?Maybe not.

She imagined for a second that she could reveal herself.That she could swoop in and fix whatever was going wrong and stop the chaos.But she couldn’t risk the exposure.She couldn’t draw attention to herself, especially not when she looked like _this_.She couldn’t risk everything she’d done to build up this identity. _Keri_ was quiet.Soft spoken and stuck to the familiar.And maybe she was a bit of a doormat, but that was what it took to stay safe and stay out of sight.No one questioned anything and everyone was none the wiser.It was better this way.

Besides.Why should she even bother trying to save them?Would they ever do the same?These screaming humans, unwilling to spare a moment to help the other humans around them — would they even give a passing thought to the aliens who needed aid?She didn’t think so.This planet… it was every being for itself.Sickening, perhaps.But it was the way humanity had evolved.And she was the one forced to adapt. 

It was no wonder the rest of the universe was so quick to hate Earth.Why it was the “safest” place to flee.Here, at least, the risk of being caught was low for those who fled, with no one willing to chase them to the little blue planet.The only real dangers were those posed by the beings already on this planet.Beings like…

_Whatever the fuck these two were,_ Kara thought as she approached the square.Two super-humans… whether of extraterrestrial or terrestrial variations…were out terrorizing the humans below.And the two of them — they’d made quite a mess of the place together.But… to be fair, they were both a mess to start with. 

One of them wore the most tragic greyscale suit — everything from her hair and makeup to her boots balanced between white, silver, grey, and black… all thrown together in a haphazard, I-just-rose-from-the-grave kinda way.Half of her suit looked like it was made of ripped cloth… making her whole ensemble look like a cross between a mummy, a zombie, and a wannabe super villain — complete with hideous knee-high silver boots and elbow-length gloves.And then there was the matter of her face… her face was painted to look like a skeleton… and it wasn’t cute.Kara cringed and looked away.Someone needed to tell the bitch that Halloween was ages ago.

The one manipulating the electricity from the downed power line — well, Kara assumed she was the one, considering her platinum hair was sticking up in the air as if she’d just stuck her finger in an outlet.Her hair was so light that it made her skin look sickly and hollow, and her smile might have looked a little less comical — or rather more terrifyingly clownish — if she hadn’t been wearing that lipstick… a berry-cherry red that contrasted against her skin and made her look unwell.

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of them as the people moved by, rushing around her and knocking into her as they moved in a frenzy.And for a while, the whole world slowed down.

“Watch out!” Kara heard a soothing, deep voice utter.The tone was tinged with a residual panic, making it hard to place exactly _why_ she was so caught in it.Why that voice, above the others — rushed and breathless people moving past her — actually registered within her mind. 

Not the screams that had blurred into the sound of her own breathing.Not the human noises or any of the surrounding sounds.It was just the shouting attackers, her breathing, and _him._

There was a hand at her arm, strong and willful, but not forceful, trying to guide her away.It was enough to knock her out of it.Enough to make her wobble — which took considerable strength, she supposed — but she still didn’t budge, her feet all but stuck in the cement.

_Trapped_.She was trapped. 

Kara shook her head and looked around, noticing her surroundings for the first time in… she didn’t even know how long.The man’s hold on her arm was gone, as were most of the people who had been gathered in the park.Clusters of a couple dozen beings — humans and aliens alike — stood in a circle, each clearly in pain, but unable to flee or look away.It was then that Kara noticed what the other attacker was doing.The one with the fucking hideous skeleton face thing going on was flying above the crowd.Her face was contorted into a haunting expression of anger as she screamed.Kara could hear the sound waves — operating on a frequency that most humans wouldn’t fully register.But she could.

Oh Rao, could she hear it — the agonizing pitch ripping through her brain.It was all Kara could do to ward the sound off without collapsing, let alone use her powers to combat the woman.Her ears were ringing, her brain felt like it was trying to asphyxiate itself, and her entire body was rejecting all sensory input to compensate for the sound intake. 

But she could move… kinda.That was something.Kara took a step backwards, trying to come up with a way to get out of there without drawing attention.Suddenly — the sound stopped. 

“Where the hell do you think _you’re_ going?” a shrill voice cried out. 

Kara looked up to see the skeleton staring at her.All the people around her were beginning to return to focus.And with it came renewed panic.The park returned to chaos as the remaining victims attempted to flee.The air buzzed with electric currents and her ears still rung from the screaming.

The skeleton bitch grinned smugly at her.Although her face was obscured, something in the look left Kara enraged.She wished she could knock it off of her ugly mug, but her head was still spinning from the overload of sound. 

As it was, Kara barely had time to realize that the words were actually _directed_ at her before a wave of sonic energy hit her with a force she couldn’t reckon with.Kara was blown back by a beam of concentrated shrieking, skidding across the pavement fifty meters back, and slamming into the brick wall of the building across the street.

The wall crumbled and shook as she struck it, rubble falling as it made room for her.To add to the shit she was already dealing with, the force of her hitting the wall had thrown Ms. Grant’s coffee back, too — spilling the hot latte all over her.She dropped the cup and groaned.

“Shit.”Yet another thing to add the the list of why today was going to hell in a hand basket.

Kara was struck with a splitting headache, gripping her temples and trying to relieve the pressure with some external force of her own.The skeleton had resumed her screaming…and was no longer paying Kara any mind.

Kara fought off the sound as best she could, abandoning the cup on the sidewalk and pushing herself up.It was slightly more tolerable — and less entrancing — from across the street and Kara thanked the gods for that. 

She got up, brushed herself off as best she could, and looked around to see if anyone had even noticed her.And sure enough — not a soul.Every human in sight had their eyes turned towards the park and the chaos there.She rushed as she moved along the block, back to Noonan’s.  
She tried to ignore her watch the entire way there and as she stood in line _again_ , tapping her feet.It’s not like knowing how late she was would even help.It was just her at the mercy of the gods, the universe, and her boss — who would inevitably rip her a new one when she finally got back to the office.

“What can I get you?” the barista asked without looking up as Kara approached the counter.

“Can I get a large, triple shot, non-fat, half-sweet soy latte?Hold the foam.”Kara tried to hide the annoyance and exhaustion from coming through, but she was too tired to _really_ try.

“Another one?” the girl looked up in shock as she scrawled the order on the side of the cup.

“Another one,” Kara sighed, nodding and gesturing to her top, as if the _general_ state of her — coffee-stained, disheveled, and with bits of dust and rubble in her hair — wasn’t a good enough justification to be getting another annoyingly complex coffee.

“Tough break,” the girl replied, her sympathy thin… but still present.“Name for the order?”

“Keri.Thanks.”

 

Kara was a mixture of prayer and loathing by the time she’d spotted her desk.Her name placard rested askew on the edge of the desk, angled so anyone approaching her could read it. _Keri Reeve-Foster — Assistant._ Still, no one ever paid attention to it.She was lucky if anyone even tried to call her by the correct name.Ms. Grant sure as hell didn’t. 

“Miss Foster,” Kara heard Cat’s voice tinging the moment she had fully reached her desk.“So nice for you to finally join us.Did you have a _nice stroll?_ ”Cat spoke with venom dripping from her tongue at all times.Kara tried not to let it get to her — after all, everyone in the office was the victim of her poison from time to time.Kara neatened her skirt, trying to look as unaffected and unashamed as possible.

Across from her desk, Siobhan Smythe sat back in her chair, grinning smugly with her arms crossed.Kara wished, just once, she could smack the look right off of her face. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant.There was an incident on —”

“Excuses are a lazy woman’s apology, Karen.Don’t let it happen again.”Kara cringed at the name, even though she knew she shouldn’t.She knew Ms. Grant must be doing it on purpose to fuck with her.To make her feel even _more_ shit about herself.Giving her the satisfaction of _knowing_ that she noticed… that was a terrible mistake.

“Understood.My bad.I’ll pay better attention next time.”

“Is that coffee on your blouse?”Cat looked with offense at Kara’s peach top.The spill from before had spread, and she hadn’t had a chance to cover it up yet.And it wasn’t pretty.

“Yes, uhh…I got knocked over on my way here and spilled.But I got you a fresh latte.That’s part of why it took so long.”

“Very well.Go clean yourself up.”

“Yes Ms. Grant.”

“Oh, and Kelly —” Kara grimaced. _Kelly, Karen, Keke… she’d heard them all.Was Keri_ really _that hard a name to remember?_

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”Kara said, turned back towards her desk, scared to look at the woman who made her days a living hell.

“I’m going to need you to help with the fundraiser tonight.It’s all hands on deck with this one.”Kara pressed her lips between her teeth to keep the venom on her own tongue from lashing out.Working weeknight events meant she wouldn’t be getting much sleep and she was going to be run into the ground.But it meant overtime, which she desperately needed.

“Of course.I’ll be there.”

“Oh, Miss Grant,” Siobhan chimed in, “That reminds me, I haven’t thanked you for giving me the night off.” _That.Bitch._ Of course _she_ was getting the night off.Cat Grant’s favorite protégé got whatever her little heart desired.As usual. _All hands on deck, my ass._

Kara plastered on a bright smile, trying to convince herself this could work in her favor.Maybe if she lied to herself enough it wouldn’t be as miserable as the rest of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the name queen @FangirlInTheForest for her help coming up with Kara's civilian name (among others). Her suggestions were absolutely brilliant!   
> We've got Keri to fit in with Kara's other names, Reeve (as in Christopher...) as a fun Easter Egg, and Foster to honor the Danvers family [but we'll see more of that later...]
> 
> A million thank yous to everyone who commented on my last chapter. Y'all made me smile, even when I was feeling discouraged. Lots of love going out to you today.


	6. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1; Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the chapter early bc i'm super depressive and don't care about my scheduling or making it perfect rn. oh well. It's a long one. Hope you enjoy.

At half past six, Kara stood at the door of the National City Museum of Natural History, neatening her dress and taking a moment to gather her temper.She was going to need it to be stable if she was going to survive the next few hours without murdering anyone.

Well… she would never _actually_ kill someone.But — the feeling.The anger.She’d rather not _feel_ _like_ murdering anyone tonight.That was all. 

Once her emotions were in check and she’d calmed down enough, she straightened up and looked at herself through the tinted glass doors in front of her.She’d chosen the only unworn outfit she had that suited the event — since she had hardly half an hour to get ready after work, and that included time to shower and get all that crap out of her hair.Not exactly a fair amount of time. 

If Ms. Grant didn’t like her attire, she could fuck off.Kara was operating on five hours notice and was on the clock for four of those hours.Not exactly conducive to prepare for the benefit CatCo was putting on in conjunction with the Marilyn Gold Foundation.Kara knew Cat Grant couldn’t give a fuck less about the Museum of Natural History, but Marilyn was a powerful woman and a close personal friend of hers — and _that_ made the event a big deal.

Kara glanced over her black dress.The sweetheart neckline was charming enough and modest, despite the more mature nature of the form-fitting corset — and, more importantly, conducive to wearing any number of hairstyles and accessories.Versatile.The skirt of the dress was sheer, thicker than tulle, but falling against her hips with enough volume to make her look like she had dressed up.Beneath the skirt, which was merely a coverup, the laced bodice was paired with a pair of clean, black pants, fitted at her ankled and held to her figure with the same belt as the skirt.

She had tried to balance the look with an unassuming cardigan and an updo, but it had felt like too much and now she felt like she’d be sticking out like a sore thumb… someone who _clearly_ didn’t belong.

And the _whole point_ was to fit in.Both as her human self — all wallflower and unassuming — and also in her role for the night.Sticking to the side, up against the wall, there only to make sure everything went smoothly.

Gathering the right balance of confidence — less _I'm ready to murder anyone in my way_ and more _I know what I'm doing and I can handle this_ — Kara shut her eyes and took a deep breath. 

After taking one more chance to neaten her skirt, Kara reached for the handles of the double door and pulled them both open in front of her, relishing in the slight pull against her grip as the air inside tried to keep the building vacuum-sealed. 

Inside, the foyer was bustling with event staff, and volunteers from the foundation, trying to pull everything together in the eleventh hour.And the place seemed almost unrecognizable with the decor and event furniture.The floor was paved with well-worn marble as usual, but movable black carpet extended from the doors to the staircase to keep any guests from slipping on their way inside, in anticipation of the forecast turning sour.Tables covered with sleek silk in red, silver, and black held flutes of champagne and name tags.Further inside, beyond the staircase, Kara could see more of the same tables, somewhat elongated, housing silent auction items, bidding sheets already in front of each donation. 

Kara reached the first table with the name tags and took the initiative to find her own tag so she wouldn’t have to check in later.As it was, Kara was almost certain she’d be stuck with check-in duty herself, so she may as well acquaint herself.

The entire table was organized alphabetically by last name.She trailed her fingers down the rows of tags.On instinct, she reached when she saw the letter D, forgetting for a moment that she didn’t use that name anymore… not really.Danvers was a dirty word in some circles, and she’d had to shed it with all but a few people — just like Alex and Eliza had.Each of them taking on a new name like a fresh wardrobe, reinventing themselves. 

Now, they were the Reeve family.Kara had tacked on the hyphenated name Foster on her own.Reeve-Foster.It hadn’t felt right to steal their names all over again.And truly, it felt more like who she was.A foster daughter.Half Reeve and half… _something else_.Some days she regretted it.Every time Cat called her Miss Foster… when she’d briefly dated Adam — that one was a bit awkward… when she had to forge any stupid census forms and figure out how to fit all the letters…

And there was the matter of worrying about Reeve being associated with the same images as Danvers had.Wrongfully so…One show of compassion after another, sympathies that society felt weren’t deserved, and they’d been cut off from polite company.They’d become a liability everywhere.Eliza and Jeremiah were some of the kindest and most loving humans Kara had ever met, and yet they became pariahs for the simple sin of sharing that kindness without discrimination. 

As much as she hated the name, “Foster” ensured she’d be safer if it happened again.And she had a way to distance herself from her family — while simultaneously keeping them closer to heart.

Foster was a heavy burden, but she’d needed it.She wanted an anchor to keep her here.She felt weightless far too often. 

Being Keri Foster grounded her a bit more.Reminded her of where her allegiances lay.It would be easy to say she loved the Danvers because they were her family and you didn’t _choose_ family.But they chose her.Everyday.They could have abandoned her when she became a burden.They didn’t need to keep her secret.But instead, they protected her and loved her when she had nothing else in this world and had nothing to offer them in return.They were the only heroes on this foul planet.The only real ones, anyway.

Kara held her hand over a tag, having frozen in a moment when Danvers wasn’t there.She could feel a cold chill in her throat.But of course it wouldn’t be.No Danvers would ever be invited to an event like this.

No.She needed the Fs or Rs.Wherever those were.She trailed past a few familiar names on the table and some that just jumped out at her.Foster — _Great.He’d be here, too_ , she thought, when she realized that Ms. Grant actually _had_ put in her full name this time.Or, at least, had someone on the planning committee do it for her.

Fowler… Grant… of course.Although, Kara supposed, her boss might not have arrived yet.There was a blank spot underneath Cat’s name tag where Marilyn Gold’s should be.She was already here and with her name on display.Good to know.Jefferson.Kramer.Lane — one of them, at least. At least three of the Luthors, Kara noted.She doubted all of them would show… they rarely did, but still the thought and donation were almost worth as much as the presence.Matthews… Moore…Olsen — _Of_ fucking _course_ … Parson… Smythe. 

Kara picked the tag off the table and tossed it in the direction of the trash, hitting it with a beam of heat vision that burned it to a crisp in mid air.It’s not like Siobhan was gonna show.And if she did, she’d have inconvenienced her just a little.She’d take what she could get. 

Where was she… Smythe —Wait — no.She’d gone too far.There it was. _Reeve-Foster._ In a smaller font, she noticed with a hint of amusement.Less room on the tag… too many letters.A pain-in-the-ass she knew a little too well.Whatever.It’s not like she wanted anyone paying much attention to her name anyway.Or her, for that matter.

She picked up the tag and affixed it to her cardigan, carefully moving the pin around the fabric to ensure it could survive whatever the night had in store for her.Then she set aside the small crossover bag she’d brought with her — mostly empty, save for her phone and wallet… just in case — and made her way into the main entertaining area.Kara wandered through a room that was more a hallway than anything else, filled to the ceiling with heavily protected and ominous dinosaur and pterosaur skeletons.

She tried to hold back her disgusted amusement at humanity’s fascination with both preserving and consuming the bones of the extinct.It seemed hypocritical that some fossils could be revered the same as art might be and others relegated to mere fuel, but she supposed she was not one to talk, coming from a species that burned through their every last resource too.Still, the posing of their giant, old reptiles seemed to be in poor taste.Even if they _were_ glorious.

Through the Hall of… Lizards, Kara found the main room for the event, and there, she found masses of people in a frenzy trying to finish their duties with less than half an hour before guests were set to be arriving. 

Large round tables lined the exterior edges of the room, surrounding a cleared rectangular space in the center, about the size and shape of the massive skylight that opened the room up to natural lighting during the day.Filling the space on the ground level, a dance floor was awaiting for the arrival of the guests, already primed for its purpose.

Each table had at least two staff preparing it for the event, laying out silverware and decor to enhance the altogether presentation of the entire event.The chairs, however, weren’t arranged around the tables yet, as might be expected, but Kara assumed that was one of the final details. 

In the center of it all, a beautiful woman with shoulder-length, expertly waved strawberry blonde hair, who looked nowhere near her fifty-three years, stood pointing gently as she guided volunteers and event staff to different areas of the room. 

A girl Kara couldn’t even see past the massive banner — or was it a tapestry? — in her arms, spoke animatedly to the woman.Kara couldn’t hear the girl, since she hadn’t been concentrating, but she could hear the woman.

“Darlin’, it will be _just fine_.Perhaps we can try it over on the west wall, instead?I’m sure it will look lovely there.Check with Jackson and please for goodness gracious, don’t break your neck.Better yet, tell Jackson I say it’s his task now.I’d much rather you work on the tablecloths and chairs.”Her voice was full of assurance and gentility.Kara felt reminded of one more reason that made this event worthwhile.Marilyn Gold, though beautiful and well off, was truly a woman of purpose — a purpose that seemed truly rooted in good things.Humanitarianism and preservationism were only _two_ of her more pragmatic causes.Mrs. Gold had never explicitly come out as either pro- or anti- in regards to aliens, but rumor had it that she was planning on running against President Marsden in the next election, which _had_ to be a positive mark on her character, right?Kara attempted to hope, though it was probably as futile as wishing Cat Grant would call her by the right name.That was, to say, a snowball’s chance in hell.

“Pardon me… Mrs. Gold?”Kara said, announcing herself softly as the woman shooed Banner Girl off to meet with Jackson, whoever _he_ was.As she turned, Kara noticed the doll-like blonde curls of Banner Girl, bouncing with the same infectious movement of a small child..and smiled.Poor Eve.Kara felt bad that she was stuck working too, but at least she didn’t have to be alone.

“Oh please, darlin’.I can’t stand that trifling formality.I always think someone is trying to find my mother-in-law.And believe me, she is not the kind of woman _anyone_ wants to find.” 

Kara laughed at her joke and smiled.In her head, she listed the reasons she should be playing along intently.Stress.Wanting to kill time.Getting on Cat’s good side.The promise of whatever hope came with good networking.She supposed there was even the potential of getting close enough to Marilyn to gain the advantage of her generosity and openness.Or perhaps, simply that Kara didn’t know many people — especially wealthy and powerful women like Marilyn Gold — who spoke and acted with such delicate kindness directed towards complete strangers.Although the idealist in her said that Mrs. Gold could be one of those beautiful exceptions in a world full of people who only appeared to be lovely for so long, Kara knew she couldn’t trust those odds.

“I’m sorry —” Kara backtracked when the moment of good humor died off and the ice was not just broken, but full-on melted, an uncomfortable puddle between them.

“But I can’t blame you as I haven’t bothered to introduce myself, I suppose.Mari — Mari Gold.Now what can I do for you, sweetheart?”

“I’m really sorry to bug you, but I was wondering if you’ve seen Ms. Grant at all?”

“Oh, you must be her assistant… Kelly?I've heard so much.”Kara fought back the attempt to roll her eyes at that.It was an innocent statement.Sure, this woman may have heard of her — although Kara dreaded that thought — but clearly what she had been told couldn’t all be true, or at least not truly memorable if Mari didn’t actually know her name. 

“Keri Reeve-Foster,” Kara said, holding her hand out to the woman.“An honor —”For a moment, Kara attempted to match the woman’s grip as she shook her hand, but Kara was finding balancing grips to be unusually unnatural.Sure, Mari Gold was an aspiring politician and everyone knew that — as a woman commanding respect in the field, the strength you showed in that first handshake was significant.But Mari was firm in her hold.Kara found her own approximation weak by any human standard, probably rightfully so.It was strange and unsettling, but Kara shoved it down and let herself be weak, so as not to give herself away.

“Oh, you’ll have to excuse me.I swear my memory gets worse with every passing day.The eyesight, too, unfortunately.”Mari gestured to the name tag which, though small, did have her correct name on clear display. _Good to know the piece of shit plastic didn’t even do its fucking job.Brilliant._ “Well, Cat hasn’t shown yet.No doubt she’s just biding her time to show up just slightly late enough to be fashionable.”

“What is that thing they say about queens?”Kara offered with a polite smile, trying to match her expression and tone.“Something about everyone else being early?”

“I hadn’t considered applying it to the Queen of Media, but I suppose you’re completely right.”

Kara could feel the conversation dying, but she couldn’t come up with anything else to say.She’d found out what she needed to know.Cat wasn’t there and she still had no clue what she was supposed to do.

“Mrs. Gold, I’m so sorry, but I can’t get the covers to steam for the life of me.”Eve Tessmacher returned, a portable steamer in hand, shame painted across her normally bright and cheerful features.

“Oh Eve —” Mari turned away.“Alright, give me a minute and I’ll see if we can’t figure out what’s the matter.”

“Actually, Mari,” Kara piped up, “Maybe _I_ could help Miss Tessmacher?Unless you need me for anything else in particular right now.”

“I’ve got you on check-in, since my team has set up under control, so go right ahead.If you can figure out a way to get the silly thing to work, that’d be a huge help.”

Kara nodded and reached out to Eve to get the steamer from her, which her friend gave eagerly.Kara then made her way over through the next hallway to an empty exhibition room, where she saw a line of chairs, covered in wrinkled white covers held in place with black and red sashes.The leftover folds of the fabric from weeks in storage were a glaring eyesore.Kara looked around for anyone else working in the area, but it seemed Eve had been left on her own to handle it.Not that she wasn’t capable — but one hundred chairs, many of which needed some serious smoothing out… that was no small task for one office receptionist to take on..And the stupid steamer didn’t actually seem to be boiling the water inside.She pretended to seriously examine the device in her hand for a minute and then turned back to Eve.

“Would you do me a favor and ask around to see if anyone’s got a second steamer?You know… double the manpower…”

“On it!Be right back.”Eve perked up and rushed out of the room, shutting the door to the room behind her and leaving Kara alone — at last.

It only took her a second to come up with a plan.If she was fast, she could get through most of the chairs, if not all of them, before Eve had done her due diligence and checked with… maybe four people higher up the chain of command?

With a careful balance of force, she directed a current of freeze breath to prep the fabric on the first row and then steamed the fabric with a weakened intensity of her heat vision.Just enough to melt the ice crystals and get rid of the wrinkles and folds.Ten seconds and she’d gotten twenty chairs done.

The next twenty-five passed the same way, her work a balance of freezing, heating, tugging, and then moving the chairs as if they were an assembly line.Forty-five chairs down.Fifty-something to go.She sat in one of the chairs she still had left to do and waited for Eve to return.

“Keri, I’m so sorry!” Eve announced her presence before she even opened the door.Kara knelt in front of a chair with the steamer in hand.“No one knows where anoth— Oh my goodness, did you —?”

“Yeah, well, I still have a few left, and a lot of them were good enough, I think.”

“Good enough?These look perfect! How did you — Oh I’m such an idiot.Can’t even steam chair covers right.”Kara could feel the waterworks coming.Poor Eve.She was probably already twelve hours into her work day and stressed beyond reason.No wonder she looked so frazzled and all over the place.

“No, no, Eve.It wasn’t you.It’s this steamer,” Kara said, trying to soothe the blonde, who was quickly approaching actual tears.“I had to hold it at a weird angle… and I had to turn the heat way beyond the recommended temperature.So don’t you _dare_ beat yourself up over it.Go man the check-in for me for a few minutes, and I’ll take care of the rest of these.”

“Really?” Eve asked sniffling and brushing delicately at the outer corners of her eyes. 

“Really.Take a break.I’ve got this.”

“You’re my hero, Keri,” Eve said, a big smile covering up her reddening and watery eyes as she retreated the way she came.

Kara felt her shoulders fall and her whole body relax as the door clicked behind her. 

_Hero.Psh._

 

“Winslow Schott,” a familiar voice announced with almost comedic delivery.Kara looked up from her seat at the check-in desk to see CatCo’s head IT guy smiling back at her. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, Keri,” he said with a laugh as she scrambled to get him his badge. 

Winn was one of the nicer people at CatCo.If she made friends at work — or friends at all, for that matter — she would have had him at the top of her list.Winn… Rachel from HR… Eve Tessmacher… maybe even Devin, although she hadn’t seen enough of him to decide if it was even worth trying to build a friendship with him.The four of them, though… from what few interactions she’d sought out or had time for, those four were the only ones that made working at CatCo bearable.

“I know… the _longest_.What — _four hours?_ Ages."She smiled, the plastic-coated tag in her hand, outstretched towards him.And it seemed okay.Her sarcasm was met with a wide smile that reached his eyes, crinkled in the corners.

“Actually, I think it’s only been two…I saw you in the elevator as you left — with all those binders?”

“Oh my gosh, that was _you?_ I’m still so sorry about stepping on your foot.I couldn’t see and —"

“It’s okay, Keri. We all know you’re a bit of a klutz.”Kara pretended to take offense, but that’s exactly the reputation she’d built for herself at CatCo — A bumbling, klutzy wallflower.“Besides.You barely even got me.Only broke one toe.I’ll survive.”

Kara hadn’t noticed the size of his smile, suddenly overwhelmed by the social interaction overload and her own embarrassment, so she completely missed his attempt at teasing.

“Oh my — I’m so sorry!Sometimes I —"

“Keri.Chill.I’m kidding.No broken bones.I barely even felt it."

“Oh okay.So… Cat has you working tonight? Or —”

“No, I’m just here in lieu of Dad.Gotta represent Schott, Inc., since he’s off at another conference,” he said, tapping the edge of his name badge before trying to attach it gracefully to his suit lapel. 

“Oh, okay.Well… hope you get to have some fun at least.” Kara hoped it was the right time to dip out of the conversation and let him go, but…

“Actually, I brought a friend with me tonight.”Winn pointed behind himself, where Kara looked to find absolutely no one.Kara wondered where his friend “He’s a life-of-the-party type, so hopefully it will be less of a chore.Do you mind if I…?”He began reaching for a tag in the middle of the table.

“Oh, gods, no.Go right ahead.”She bit her tongue, the instinctive response feeling out of place.Not gods.God.Humans — at least, most of them — were very into their god.One.Singular.Monotheistic. 

Winn didn't seem to notice her slip.“Anyway this is my friend —” He turned around to introduce the invisible stranger, only to look around in confusion.Kara had to stifle a laugh as Winn groaned and shouted at a man in a well-tailored suit, who was picking up and already tossing back a glass of champagne from the table by the hallway. 

“Oi!Dude, you’re supposed to wait up for me and get your badge.Oh, for the —Could you at least get me a glass, too?”

Winn turned back with a sigh of defeat and waved at Kara.

“Sorry, Keri.I gotta go.”

“Good luck keeping up with your friend.Enjoy!”She switched her million watt smile on and let herself slip back into the attitude she’d been carrying all night.The guise of a confident, young professional who was ready and willing to help all the rich and selfish people who walked through those double doors, pretending they gave a shit and weren’t here for the photo-op and humble-bragging rights.She’d seen enough of those types to last a lifetime or two. 

“Thanks.He’s… Well, I’ll try.”With a final wave, Winn was gone.

 

“Dude, you’ve gotta stick with me for a bit here.You don’t wanna draw any suspicion right now,” Winn told Mon-El as his friend took a sip from his second — no, third — glass of champagne. 

“You were dragging behind.After rushing me for the last half hour, _now_ is the time you choose to take your time?”

“Yes.Because we are _here._ Anyways, I was having a conversation.It’s what normal people do, Mike.They socialize.And they definitely don’t shotgun the free wine.”Winn held out a name tag, shoving his hand towards Mon-El with a little more force than was necessary.

“Mmmmm-ike,” Mon-El mumbled as he attached it to his suit. He didn’t exactly _love_ his pseudonym, but it was simple and unassuming enough.Mike Matthews.Two first names.And, as Winn had assured him, it made him next to invisible on Google and all those other search engine websites.There were too many Michael Matthews for someone to attribute any information directly to him.“Did you really have to give them my name?”

“I told you already, if you went walking around without a name tag, it could mean bad news.”

“Fine.Whatever.I trust you.”

“Thank you.Now come on.We’ll make the rounds and wait a bit and then you can excuse yourself for a bit and get what you came for.Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.On my honor.”

“What honor?” Winn said, giving a little snort as he failed to contain his amusement in his own snappiness.

“Oh fuck off, bro.”Mon-El raised his glass to his lips and took a large gulp — one that turned into him finishing the drink off in one go.Inspecting the bottom of the glass with annoyance, he resolved to go grab another.Winn had another idea, stopping him and shoving his own glass towards the Daxamite.

“No need to get so defensive,” Winn grinned, his teasing lilt growing more and more blatantly obvious.“Come on.Gotta immerse in the distraction.”

Winn took off towards the main room, where the guests had all gathered by their tables.But before he could get far, Mon-El stopped him.The Daxamite had frozen, staring back at the check-in table with a look of concern and recognition.He adjusted his glasses and lowered his voice to a whisper. 

“Speaking of distractions… who was that girl you were talking to back there?” he asked, unable to look away from her.Something about her seemed so disturbingly familiar, but not quite right.And he couldn’t place her perfectly, but his suspicions were running rampant.

“Slow your roll, dude.You don’t have a chance.”Winn laughed, reading into his friend’s determination.

“Fucking hell, Winn.Relax.Not like that.I just want to know her name.”Mon-El smacked his hand back against Winn’s upper arm, making the human reel back a little at the force. _Whoops_.

“Keri.”

“Keri —?!” Mon-El snapped his head toward Winn.He could’ve sworn…“You’re sure her name is Keri?”

“Pretty damn sure, Mike.I mean, I’ve known her for two years, so I think I know her name.”

“And you’re friends?”

“Keri doesn’t really _do_ friends.But… I guess so.”Winn shrugged.“I mean, I’d say we’re friends.Can’t say the same for her with any certainty.”

Mon-El frowned, somehow both confused and understanding, and nodded.“Fair enough.”

“Can we go?Or are you going to make me introduce you?”

“Uh, maybe some other time,” Mon-El replied, turning back towards the event, trying to put the woman out of his mind.He could have sworn she was Kara.But perhaps he was just seeing things.Getting distracted.He had a game plan to focus his energy and brainpower on.He’d have to keep it that way if tonight was going to be a success. 

 

So far, the night had gone well.Mon-El had been able to sit through the first round of speeches without going insane.He’d danced with half a dozen women without stepping on anyone’s toes — he’d made that mistake _once_ on this planet, and never again — _and_ managed to scope out the venue's security while he was at it. 

If Kara Zor-El had been here, he liked to think she would be both shocked and a little proud of him.But, since she wasn’t, he’d have to settle for bragging in hushed tones to Winn.

“Nobody is even patrolling the East Wing and the cameras are still off, man.I’m fucking set.”

“Don’t get cocky.”Win gritted out.“You know how it goes.You come up with a _brilliant_ idea and then one little wrench fucks you over.”

“I just need an excuse to breakaway and I’ll be set.Perhaps I can take a call or something?”

“Maybe you could —”

Winn was cut off by the sound of the glass above the room shattering above the crowd and onto the dance floor.Below the skylight, guests screamed and scrambled out of the way.Winn and Mon-El moved across the room, in the opposite direction of the west entrance where everyone had arrived — away from the swarming, screaming crowd.

And from the ceiling emerged a flying super-human.This one dressed like a skeleton… but one who looked like she was falling apart.Her grey and black hair, the sharp cut of the lines on her face, the Rao-awful shoes… She was a sad excuse for a villain, he thought, and yet, there she was, striking fear in all the humans below.

“Where do you all think you’re going?” a voice rang out from across the hall.Another super-human, this one with electrical currents dancing around her fingers, stood directly between the crowd and the exit.“The party isn’t over yet.”

“Winn, do you believe in fate?Or divinity?Or serendipity?” Mon-El asked, jaw loose in amazement as he turned to look back at the empty East Wing.Three steps and he could be mid-heist with a distraction so big that the police would never chase after him.Not when they had active super-beings causing havoc among National City’s brightest, richest, and most influential. 

“Ask and you shall receive,” Winn replied, laughing — half to cope with a newfound anxiousness in facing the _very real_ threat in front of him, and half in genuine amusement at the way the night had turned.“You gonna suit up?”

“Already on it,” Mon-El whispered back, tugging at his tie and shirt buttons as he stepped into the shadow of the East Hall and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 862euv, Klark, Madelie, and akane171 for your comments on the last chapter. I've been feeling so little motivation to write this week even though I'm on vacation, but your comments made me smile so this update is for you.
> 
> This is the start of the major events of this arc, so you can expect more chapters on what is exactly gonna happen here. This isn't the last you're seeing of this gig.


	7. Semi-Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1; Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM LOVING all the speculating y'all have been doing in the comments <3 getting to hear what you're expecting and hoping for makes this a million times more fun. The Danvers question comes later... but, for now, here's what our lost space puppy villains are up to next.

“Fuck.Not again.”Kara had finally wandered into the main event after shutting down the check-in table — any late arrivals now long beyond fashionable and well into why-even-fucking-bother-showing-up territory.And, of course — since Rao seemed to be testing her with a series of unwelcome intrusions in the form of super-powered idiots who wanted to screw everything up for her, intentionally or not — she found herself in the midst of chaos once more.Those annoying undead-looking bitches were at it again.Public nuisances.

“So glad you to see you all came prepared,” the skeleton brat taunted as she approached a group of older women who already looked terrified halfway to the grave.“So philanthropic of you.”

“My partner and I will be collecting your donations.So step right up and nobody gets hurt… too badly.”The other one conjured a current from one of the ceiling lights, letting the electricity dance around her hands and up her arm before absorbing it with a sickening tremor passing through her entire body.She looked drugged — _fuck.That was it_.She looked like she’d been going through withdrawal and just finally got a hit.The energy seemed to revitalize her in a way that seemed both harmful and helpful. 

Kara felt a sudden shock of pity for her.There was no doubt in her mind anymore.This bitch was a meta-human.Somebody had _made_ her like this.Like an addict seeking her mechanism.Chasing the next high.Someone had taken a girl who was alive and maybe happy, but at least somewhat normal.And they’d turned her into a monster — a villain who got a sick rise out of threatening, with complete seriousness, to harm innocent civilians.Kara knew too well how the hatred and rejection could manifest in those with extra-natural abilities.How it festered like a pit within you and sickened you from the inside out.Kara had had to fight off her own sickness everyday.At least _she_ had the Danvers.At least _she_ knew she had no one to blame for her situation except herself and her oppressors.At least she knew she was destined for a life like this since childhood.

No one deserved to have that normalcy — the one every human and alien alike craved — taken away from them.It made you become your worst self.

All of Kara’s empathy melted away as the meta-bitch send a volt — weak, but still live — towards the crowd without direction or discrimination.At some point, Kara couldn’t forgive that behaviour by explaining it away with the pain.If Kara could grow the fuck up and behave like a normal person, so could this super-brat. 

But she didn’t.She let the darkness get her.She was no better than any of the other human bullies on this planet.Meta-humans had it easier, but Kara had always seen them as equals in this miserable, cruel world.But this one… these _two_ , no doubt… were weak-willed bullies.

“We accept cash… check…”Skeleton turned to her live-wire of a partner and had the audacity to throw an amused wink her way.“Jewelry, watches… anything — no — _everything_ you’ve got.”

“Come on now, ladies,” the other meta said, her voice crackling dangerously with all the energy she’d just consumed.Kara could hear the buzzing coming from within her, the static hum persisting where her heart should have been beating.“I see some lovely diamonds on your hands.Don’t turn those rings around.It’s too late.”Her voice soured and the lights in the room flickered.“Hand them over.Or I’ll just take them off your bodies myself.”Her threat didn’t go dismissed.The ladies, terrified beyond reason, hastily tugged off their precious jewels and handed them over.

_Diamonds_.Kara slunk back in the shadows, as mercifully unnoticed as usual.Perhaps… just this once… Plan or not, it’d be a mistake to let an opportunity like this slip by.She didn’t need to sneak in, just sneak away.And it didn’t really matter _what_ she took.But she did know that the East Wing had an exhibit boasting hundreds of raw _and_ cut diamonds, among the many other precious gems and minerals they kept on display. _Wonders from the Earth_ , the banner had read.

Let the zombie twins have their public robbery.She’d get more with less effort if she could get in and out undetected.It’d be risky, and there was no doubt in her mind that someone had probably already flipped the panic switch or called the cops themselves.But nobody would be looking at the outer regions of the museum when citizens were actively being threatened in the center of the building. 

“Lighten up, everyone.Your donations will all be going to a worthwhile cause,” Kara heard one say as she rushed past the east-most archway… soaring beyond the pillar Kara was trying desperately to hide behind without a glance into the darkened hall. 

“Oh, yeah.We’re gonna put it to _real_ good use.”The maniacal laughter the two erupted into was… contrived at best.Almost like they’d practiced — except, for their sake, Kara hoped that they hadn’t.That’d make them even more pathetic and typical than she’d already thought.Everyone knew it — Real villains, they don’t need to try that hard.

“Yeah, fuck that,” Kara said to herself, stepping out from behind the pillar as the wannabe villains swept around with open hands, grabbing everything of value within reach, across the opposite end of the room.She walked with confidence, but also haste, as she moved towards the exhibit.She had her heart set on a few good rocks.Stuff she could hide easy and sell as needed. 

First thing to do was get out of this dress.Kara ducked into an emergency stairwell, took her glasses off and tugged at the upper layer of her skirt, pulling the fabric loose to reveal the pants beneath.She nearly ripped the cardigan off in her haste, but fortunately she only lost a single button.She stood taller without the unnecessary fabric, her torso bound tightly in the lace-detailed bodice and the form-fitting slacks.This…. this she could work in.She typically preferred her arms covered, but there was only so much she could do without flying all the way home to get her suit.Thank Rao she’d at least thought to wear what she did.She was dismally unprepared for what the night was proving to hold.

She pulled her hair out of her tight updo, pin by pin as quickly as she could.She dropped most of them to the floor, but she attached the last two to her belt.When each pin was gone, she flipped her hair and bent over, tousling her golden locks in front of her, before standing again —completely undoing the twenty minutes she’d spent getting each hair into place.She relished in the relief as her waves fell back around her shoulders, strands moving to rest at the sides of her face.Her roots ached from the tension, and just like that she already felt so much better.There was something empowering about getting to be so loose and free — almost as if there were no consequences.Nothing to hold her back.Not when she was like this.

She rushed down the rest of the length of the hall, thankful for the inhibiting darkness of the unlit passageway and the shut — but not locked — doors leading to the _Wonders From the Earth_.She flung the doors open with a little more force than necessary, checking around her before she did so.It wasn’t like anyone was watching her, but it was better to look anyway.She couldn’t risk being found out.Not a soul in —

“Oh, _of course_ you’re here right now…” Kara groaned as she noticed a familiar shadow standing between her and one of the display cases, a hand already outstretched to begin its taking.“Can a girl catch a fucking break once in a while?”

The figure turned at the sound of her entrance, graceless as it was…and she was greeted with the sight of Mon-El Gand, looking pissed off and on edge.To be fair, she was the one this time making an untimely and distracting entrance… and she was _definitely_ not prepared for any of this, so she thought — maybe she should let him be angry at her this one time.A role reversal if ever they’d have one.But — it seemed they wouldn’t after all?

“Oh, it’s you.”Mon-El softened, but the annoyance burning in his gaze didn’t fade quite yet.“I caught onto a worthy distraction and decided to play along with a moment of cosmic convenience rather than waiting the extra half an hour before I set my plan into motions.What’s your excuse?Don’t tell me that stick-up back there is all part of your plan.”

“I thought winging it might do me some good for once,” Kara said, trying not to give any indication of her discomfort.

“Well, it works for me…” Mon-El shrugged, his anger dissipating, and returned to his observation of the display cases.

“Yeah, well, you aren’t exactly the most subtle criminal in this city.”

“Is that what I am?A criminal?”He sounded distracted and not quite all there.She’d actually rather hoped he’d be cross with her. _Chasing a fight with Mon-El?_ she thought. _What was wrong with her today?Sleep deprivation.Or coffee withdrawal.That had to be it._ She wasn’t awake… not fully on her game today.That had to be it.

“Isn’t that what we are?” she replied, with complete, innocent curiosity.“I mean, we commit crimes… on purpose.I don’t know what you’ve been calling this, but here on Earth they’d call us criminals.”She cringed, listening to the words pour out of her.This. _This?_ _Us?_ There was no “this” or “us”.Kara curled her hand into a fist to try and regain her composure.Mercifully, Mon-El decided against teasing her — that was, if he’d even noticed what she’d implied.

“I fancy myself as more of a villain with a vigilante side, but I suppose we all have the labels we prefer.”There was that stupid shrug again.What the fuck was going on with him?

“You _want_ to be the bad guy?”Kara said, moving closer, her arms dropping to her side as she tried to get a look at him.He had to be kidding.She thought he was normal… _ish_.As much as an ass like him could be.And the wannabe villains in the next room… Kara knew they weren’t all there.Especially not with that fucking idiotic laugh and their general lack of concern over getting caught — the way they seemed to WANT to have the attention.Why would anyone in their right mind _want_ to be the bad guy?

“You said it yourself.We commit crimes on purpose.Wouldn't that make us _deliberate_ criminals?Isn't that _exactly_ what a villain is?”

“I hardly think we’re evil.”Kara crossed her arms and turned away.This distraction had to end.She had to get her goods and get out of there.She wandered over to the display on the right wall.Emeralds… Rubies… All lovely, but they were no — _Diamonds_. _Bingo_.Kara mulled over just punching the glass, but where was the fun in that.She pulled two hairpins from her belt and bit at the ends to remove the plastic bits.A second and a half and she’d fashioned herself a nice, little makeshift lock pick. _Not bad for unprepared_.

“You Kryptonians lack imagination.”Mon-El’s voice grew louder behind her.“Not everything is so black and white as it was back home.Here, morality is a little… grayer.” 

She was going to squat down and work at the lock at the bottom of the display, but he was distracting her again.Instead, she snapped to her full height and crossed her arms.

“If you’re always going to make a fuss about me being Kryptonian any time I disagree with you —” 

“Careful Kara.Wouldn’t want to sound like you’re warming up to me… getting used to... _this — us_.”He interrupted her with a grin that left her blood boiling. _Fuck_.He’d heard.He’d just saved the teasing to catch her off guard.She shouldn’t have lowered her walls so much.Convincing herself… damn it.

“— I won’t hesitate to wage our fathers’ war on this planet,” she finished.She didn’t want that any more than he did.She didn’t want war at all.She’d learned enough about what Kryptonians and Daxamites were capable of long ago — they’d be a full-scale disaster let loose on an unsuspecting world, even without their powers.

“Now, now.There’s no need for that.Let the ghosts rest.This planet has enough of war without our help.Besides…The two of us should be working _together_.”

“I’m good on my own, thanks.”

“Sure.You’re a loner.I am, too.But…Look at those two excuses that the humans call super-villains.If they can accomplish _that_ together, just _imagine_ what the two of us could do.”

“I’m not sure I’d want to be a part of whatever you think we can do.So I’ll pass.”Kara turned back to the case, dropping so the lock was at eye level.She resolved to ignore him.Or at least try to.

“We’re the same, you and I.Deny it all you want, but one of these days, you’ll see it’s not just inevitable.It’s brilliant. _We’re_ brilliant.”

The room grew quiet, and Kara had hoped he’d take the silence as a sign that they should leave each other alone, but it seemed she’d overestimated his ability to read the cues she’d been dropping.

“What’re you here for?” he asked, even though she could feel him over her shoulder, watching her every move.

“Could you back off?I’m trying to get this case of diamonds open without breaking anything.I don’t know how fragile this glass is yet.” 

“You know, I can’t believe I actually expected you to go for anything worthy of your level of effort.I mean, diamonds?Really?”

“Fuck off.You’re one to talk.I saw you breaking into the safe deposit boxes and grabbing a diamond or two, so you have no room to criticize me —”

“You’re in a room full of precious gems and minerals from around this planet and beyond and you go for the _diamonds_?The one substance that can be found on just about any woman’s ring finger?I mean, compared to _everything else_ here, those can hardly even be called _semi_ -precious. Tsk tsk, I’d expected better from you, but perhaps I underestimated you.” _Underestimated?_ Kara’s jaw dropped as she reeled from the offense boiling in her stomach.

“And what would _you_ take then?If diamonds — which, mind you, are a lot easier to sell than anything else in this museum — are not _worthy_ of my efforts?”

“Well, nothing on that side of the room, for sure.Except, maybe the opals.”

“Opals?Are you fucking joking?”She squinted at him as he drew closer and reached a hand to grip her arm. 

“I am not _fucking joking_.Just look at them.That fire opal on the third shelf is probably worth the effort of picking that lock.” Mon-El spun her around gently and guided her attention to a truly stunning black opal, with glinting and dancing shades of blue and an almost transparent black.A swirling cobalt galaxy within the sparkling vast darkness of space.As he moved her just slightly, her body rocking further to her right to pull away from his grasp, she saw the light catch the stone.Red and oranges, even a pale gold, glinted at her in a brief flash.She stifled a gasp, unwilling to let him know that he was right.It was more worthy a possession, sure.But she would never want to sell it.

“Those mean nothing to me.I want something with _real_ value _,_ ” she replied, feigning indifference.If she was in it for more than just the money, she might consider just punching the case and taking it herself.

“No real value?Are you fucking daft?”

“What good is having something like that if I can’t get anything out of it?”

“Beauty, Kara.Beauty.Some things are valuable just in looks alone.I know it it’s a familiar concept, so perhaps you take it for granted —”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kara said, taking offense even though she wasn’t sure why.A familiar concept —?

“Oh joy, you’re gonna overthink _that?_ ” he groaned, not addressing her question.

“What do you mean by—”

“— My point is, not everything that is valuable can be given a number and bought and sold like anything else.Some things are priceless on their own.”

“Okay.Show me.”Kara gave in.Mon-El smiled at her surrender and pulled her hand to tug her with him across the room to where he’d been standing when she’d arrived.

“Now this… you can’t _really_ put a price on _any_ of this.” 

In front of him, in startlingly underwhelming appearance, were rows upon rows of mineral and crystal growths.Some, she noticed, were stunning — but incredibly raw.Others were simply ordinary, except perhaps in name and frequency of formation.Quartz growing on limestone, little clusters that looked like barnacles… she wasn’t sure what the appeal was really about.But then, she noticed to her right, a glowing green stone, locked in a second case within the display.Yet, she could still _feel_ it. 

“Well, not all of it.”

“Kryptonite.”She said, bitter sickness creeping into her tone, a darkness Mon-El didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah, not so much value there, I suppose.Sorry…but there’s more where that came from.”He tried to redirect her attention once more, but she wouldn’t — couldn’t — look away.

She felt… frozen.Terrified.She’d learned from her cousin about all the things Kryptonite could do. The way Lex Luthor had used it to capture and torture Kal-El on countless occasions.How Metropolis had bolstered itself with Kryptonite weaponry and forced her cousin into the shadows.She’d seen the way that darkened him.How the torture ripped out the goodness in his heart.How they made him into the villain.It’s what she feared most every time she used one of her powers. 

“There is?How do you know?”Kara coughed, trying to sound as unaffected as possible.

“I’ve seen it.Lots of it.And it goes for pretty cheap if you know where to look.Metropolis flooded the market with it and then created an unexpected demand for Rao only knows what reason, but yeah.There’s a fuck ton of it everywhere, even in National City.For something that only naturally forms on another planet — on a planet that doesn’t even _exist_ — Earth’s got a lot of the stuff.”

Kara was desperate to turn the conversation to something else.Something that wouldn’t kill her.She knew if she let this go on, Mon-El might make the connection.He wasn’t that stupid.No Daxamite was by human standards.He could put two and two together.And then… what he’d do with that information — she couldn’t bear to think of it.

“And what are you here for?” she asked.

Mon-El simply pointed directly in front of them at a mineral cluster, it’s colors of the deepest black and purest white.The white clusters burst through from a darkness the likes of which she thought couldn’t be imitated within this atmosphere. _Ichnusaite_ , the tag read. _Containing both radioactive AND lead-like elements, Ichnusaite is both one of the most stunning and rarest minerals to ever be found on Earth._

Kara scoffed.This was what Mon-El was here for?Kara couldn’t imagine what the big deal was.She looked to the right of the black and white clusters at another formation, this one a mass of blue-green mineral deposits, rough and raw.But glinting between fissures was a deep glinting purple-red.The placard next to it boasted that it was the largest uncut sample not currently in a private collection.Right next to it, a cut stone shining in a perfect and dazzling blood red.It was… beautiful, at least.A little strange, but — yes.Beautiful.This one, she could understand Mon-El breaking into a museum for.But the Ichnusaite?No.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“This Alexandrite is a _lot_ prettier,” Kara offered, pointing at the massive rock, which shone in reds and greens as she moved, the artificial lights bouncing off it changing the color with every new angle.Mon-El nodded in begrudging acceptance. _Expensive taste_ , he thought. 

“But look at it.White against a darkness that I’ve only ever seen _deep_ in space.Places the stars won’t shine.And yet, it emerges — pure. Held back by darkness, but still resisting.And the simplicity of it, the white on black — it’s got a nature to it that defies any in-between.It’s beautiful on it’s own, but what it stands for — the things it reveals to us about our universe itself, whether intentional or not…It leaves me speechless.” 

Rao, she fucking hoped so.Mon-El shutting up would be high on the list of mercies the gods could provide her today. 

“Please tell me you aren’t trying to be all poetic bullshit about it,” she whined.

“Look at it Kara.Really look at it.And tell me that there isn’t something beautiful about it that goes beyond the surface.”She refused to play into his nonsensical games.

“For fuck’s sake.You are such a girl, Mon-El.”That earned her an eye roll.

“I just appreciate beauty for beauty’s sake.You should try it every once in a while, Kara Zor-El.If you can’t see the beauty in something like this, where else will you find it?”Kara was tired of Mon-El trying to show her something she didn’t want to see.She didn’t want any aesthetic attachment to the pieces in the exhibit.She just wanted something that’d get her enough money to help her get by comfortably for a while.That was it.And yet, Mon-El was trying — no, forcing— her to see light and mystery in _everything_.Like the money wasn’t good enough. 

And what’s worse was… his hand was _still_ on her arm, motionless but ever-present.She didn’t enjoy this closeness.It was too much.He was too much.

“Can you please shut the fuck up and let me open the case?” she snapped finally, earning a look of shock and irritation from Mon-El.She knew her outburst was probably uncalled for and more than a little rude, considering what he was doing was _basically_ harmless.But he was distracting her from her main mission, which was to get in and get out.Get valuables and make her way off site to sell them before anyone even knew they were missing.

“Gladly — you know, I could just —”He drew his fist close to the glass, pretending that he was ready to break it.Surely, he knew better than to do something so stupid when she was already prepared to do her thing? 

“What good is trying to sell the thing if the police are gonna know _right away_ that it’s missing?” she snapped again, watching as he lowered his fist.He stood back, letting her wiggle the lock a little with her hairpins before she was able to slowly turn the lock herself and snatch the mineral off of the shelf, secondary display box and all.

And that was when she heard the sirens.

“Fuck.What did you do?” she asked out of instinct, not having noticed anything out of the ordinary.No beeping, no lightwaves she could detect on visible or non-visible spectrums.What had he done?

“In case you forgot, we’re doing this job in the middle of an existing robbery.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh —Fucking hell, Zor-El.Always so quick to blame me.Wonder why that is?”It wasn’t a question but she answered it anyways.

“Because almost every time we’ve met you’ve managed to get the cops called?” she offered bitterly.

“No.Because you can’t trust anyone, can you?Most certainly not a Daxamite, but I’m sure if I was someone else — if I was from _somewhere_ else — you’d still…”He was right, she supposed.Not that she’d say it. 

“Whatever.We don’t have time to go over this.”Kara shook her head, clutching the display box close to her chest.“Sawyer and her team are going to be here any moment.”

“Then let’s get out of here,” he said, pointing her in the direction of the door.Mon-El followed only moments behind.As they reached the threshold, Kara looked back at the display cases.She could have gotten the diamonds too, but there wasn’t time to make or fix that mess.At least the display they _had_ touched looked like —

“Fuck.Mon-El — can you shut the glass?” she whispered it in case anyone was listening.She might not have liked him, but she knew that names were sacred things and she wasn’t just about to shout his when they were cutting it close.She heard the glass wobble into place and saw Mon-El bend over to… mess with the lock, probably.That was smart.

When he walked away she marveled at the space left in the case.Such a huge gap for one little mineral.They should’ve moved the other items so it wouldn’t have been noticeable, at least right away.Kara looked down at the box in her hand.Such a small little rock. 

Kara was knocked back a little as Mon-El walked into her.A force strong enough to make her wobble.

“Come on, we gotta get out.Now.”She took off after him as she ran, shaking off a feeling of deja vu. 

“NCPD!” came a couple voices from the main room.

“Fuck.Come on.Staircase.Quick!”Kara tugged his hand and pulled him behind the door where she’d left the remainder of her clothing.“We’ll go unnoticed for a minute.”

“Give me the box.”Mon-El said, holding his hand out.

“No.I took it, so it’s mine,” Kara said, shaking her head.She wasn’t about to just hand over the _only_ thing they’d managed to get out of that exhibit.Not when it was his goading and pressuring that prevented her from getting what she came for.She stepped back, nearly stepping on the pile of her clothes in the corner, which he thankfully hadn’t noticed. 

“Don’t you fucking dare —” his eyes darkened as he moved, stalking towards her and cornering her.

“You’re the one who said I should take something _worthy_.”The bite in her voice seemed only to make him more frustrated. 

“But not MY shit.You find your own.”Kara knew she was coming close to pissing him off.And honestly, she didn’t want him trying to take it back from her by force… not when she could turn this in her favor.Not when she could get something out of it.

“I picked this one.Thanks for the advice, Gand.” She smiled and spoke with the bitchiest and most passive aggressive tone she could. 

“Do you even have a seller?” Mon-El asked, the corner of his mouth turning up. _Shit._

“I —”Mon-El took that as a confirmation of what he already predicted.She’d come in with no plan and was too proud to admit she couldn’t walk out of this alone.Not when she had no clue what to do with the stupid rock… beside putting it on display or something that’d still leave her as broke and miserable as before.

“Listen.Either way, you’re stuck.You give it to me and you might walk away with nothing.And with no seller… all you’ve got is a glorified chunk of crystals.My guy is giving me twenty grand for it.You let me sell it, I’ll split it with you.”His offer was tempting… but unrealistic.She shook her head.

“Like I’m supposed to trust you.Fuck that.”

“I’ve already proven I can share.Alright?”He held his hand out again, but she still wasn’t moving to hand it over.Just as his hand fell back to his side and he was trying to come up with a plan B, she spoke.

“Half.I’m the one who got it out, so you’re giving me half.”She asserted her demand with a mixture of nervousness and force.She wasn’t about to negotiate with him, but… ten thousand dollars just for picking a lock with a bobby pin?When she hadn’t even set out for the night with any plan to take anything?She couldn’t expect any better really.She could hardly even hold a fragment of hope that he might agree,

“Deal.” 

“Wait — you aren’t even gonna fight me on it?”She reeled back in shock, still clutching the box tight to her chest.

“Why should I —?”He tilted his head.All Kara could think was how innocent it made him look.He didn’t look like a criminal to her then.Just a boy.A lost and confused… space puppy.Yeah.A puppy.Tilting his head the same way dogs did when they were trying to get a better look at whatever human was talking to them.That was it.She had to take a second to fall out of that thought and pull together her answer.

“I…Well, how am I supposed to believe you?It sounds too good to be true.”

“You’re the one who asked — Okay.Look, we can meet my guy together, or I can meet you after and give you the cash.I don’t mind either…”He waited a second to give her time to decide, but somewhere in that time, his whole face lit up, and Kara felt her heart seize up a little.“Ooh, but — If you go _with_ me that _does_ mean we’d need to intentionally spend time together.You might have to _actually_ get to know me.”His beam told her that he knew exactly what she’d say next.But she said it anyways.Going anywhere with him?Not a fucking chance.Especially not if she’d have to meet one of his contacts.There was no way.She’d pass on it all.Getting to know him.Meeting _any_ of his Rao-awful friends.Spending any time more than necessary by his side.Hard pass.

"Fuck no, I’m good.Besides, I don’t _need_ to get to know you, Gand.You’re as open a book as they come.” 

“You know nothing about me, Kara.”He was so quiet then.She’d forgotten how soft and gentle he got when he spoke her name.She liked it and that was terrifying.His tone wasn’t threatening, despite the fact that it probably should be, but she still felt a threat in the way he whispered. 

“Oh, I know exactly the kind of man you are.”She whispered back, hoping he would use the quiet to back away or depart from the topic.She knew well enough… neither of them really wanted this to keep happening.The getting to know each other and getting in each other’s way.It always ended in anger and frustration.And they never seemed for any of it to be intentional.

“And what kind would that be? Because I’d _love_ to know what you think you—”The idiot wasn’t taking his chance, so she cut him off.

“The roof of the Remarque Hotel.3 am.Can you handle that?”

“Deal.Hand it over.”She placed the box in his hand, but didn’t loosen her grip quite yet.His eyes met hers in confusion.

“Make me regret this and it’ll be the last mistake you ever make.”She spoke with force and sourness — a threat if ever she could make one.And she meant it.If he double-crossed her, she’d make sure he was on the news — with the police trying to identify his body when it turned up in the river overnight.She wouldn’t fucking hesitate.He got the point and nodded at her, so she let go. 

“Consider me sufficiently incentivized.”Mon-El looked out the door of the stairwell, noticing the flickering lights as officers moved through the hall.

“Take the roof.Up the stairs.”

Mon-El didn’t say goodbye.He just nodded in understanding again and rushed up the staircase, several steps at a time, leaping a little as he went.Kara tried to hold in a laugh, a smile breaking out as her amusement got the best of her.A fucking gazelle.Just… leaping everywhere.That would be a hard image to forget. 

She waited until she heard the door open and shut behind him before she pulled the cardigan back on, put her hair in a quick bun and reattached the skirt.Good enough.When it appeared the officers had vacated the east wing hallway, she rushed out the door and rejoined the startled masses.

 

When Mon-El returned to his apartment, the lights were all out.He moved in the darkness as he pulled his suit off and replaced it with the first t-shirt and sweatpants he came across.Sufficiently presentable in case his next-door neighbor or parents swung by, he began to secure the positioning of his spoils.

He pulled two boxes out of his suit pocket and rested the first in the middle of the island in the middle of the kitchen against the white marble.The contrast of the black and white of the mineral was exactly what he’d hoped.It looked like it belonged there.Beautiful.

He stared at it in appreciation for a few moments before he took the other box and walked over to his bedroom.He pushed the sliding metal fire-safe door and hid the box underneath his bed, where no one but him would look.He’d save it for later.It’d been a last minute grab and he had a good feeling about who he thought would want it.It too was priceless, but he knew what he’d get for it.Or at least what he’d get in exchange for it.Certainly something of different value from its worth, but that was no matter.He lowered his duvet to keep it hidden from view and straightened up.He had a few hours before he had to meet Kara.Time to kill before he had to pull his suit back on.He walked over to his living room and settled into the couch, picking up the book he’d set aside when Winn had called only a few hours before. 

The apartment was quiet as he turned page after page.A deep, impersonal silence.He wasn’t sure he liked it, except in moments like this.Winding down from the thrill of a gig, the blood still rushing in his ears, his eyes tracing a page.Like he’d switched into a new life briefly.Become someone else.And, perhaps… he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the comments on last chapter! I got so excited about it that I ended up FINISHING ALL of arc 2 AND I'm also done with an update on something else ;)
> 
> My gratitude for the motivation and excitement and feelings y'all shared with me is boundless. Love you all!   
> SHOUTOUT TO THESE ANGELS: Lina, Linda, Klark, 862euv, LuNiK7505, Jrom0824, Madelie, akane171, and Short_Stuff_Supreme. You all helped turn around my mood when I was feeling really lost and down and I really appreciate the encouragement. You are all my heroes.


	8. Buttercups and Fuck-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1; Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into what's going on outside this little bubble Kara and Mon-El have going for them...

Nathaniel Hodge sat at his desk, scratching the skin behind his ear as he listened to an audio clip of the anonymous tip he’d received on the station hotline.He knew he probably shouldn’t be so fixated on this call — after all, it _did_ get him a quick arrest and a potential link to one of the major drug rings in the city.But… something about it didn’t feel right.He should be proud of himself.He’d gotten evidence without cutting corners — unlike an embarrassing number of rookies he knew — and he’d gotten the arrest.One delinquent in jail and one criminal no longer out on the streets.He’d done his duty.But, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Usually his gut instincts were… well, honestly, subpar.Besides, he had three active cases on his desk right then.And it wasn’t like the alien he had in custody would be going anywhere any time soon.Not with the evidence he had on him.He’d be lucky to get a misdemeanor.And jail time was certain.And don’t even ask about getting out on bail — there wasn’t a bonds person in National City who’d risk a penny on a Jorian… and very few who’d front cash for _any_ alien, for that matter.

He’d stopped the young Jorian as he was walking home from his school downtown.The station had gotten an anonymous tip off that the kid was dealing.And sure enough — Prarien Buttercups.A whole bag full of them.Just one petal carries enough neuro-inhibitors to give a human a nasty overdose.If not an entirely fatal one.Sure, to Jorians and other creatures like them, it just led to a fun time.Still, possession of illegal substances was, in fact, illegal. 

But Prarien Buttercups were no fun little recreational drug.It was heavy stuff.First smuggled from Praris Iota by somebody on a ship full refugees about ten years ago, the flower had grown exceptionally in the Californian desert.Most of the stash the NCPD had managed to get a hold of had come from one of the drug rings operating just outside of the city limits.Turning up in a few of the gentlemen’s clubs and a couple particularly grimy alien bars.And this kid was planning on selling it?Taking it to and from school? 

What was worse was that he was a freshman at National City University.Part of their diversity programming no doubt.Had to be, if he was _this stupid._ He wasn’t one to talk ill of someone less fortunate than himself… but deep down, Hodge still suspected that keeping National City schools segregated between humans and aliens was the way to go. 

After all, they weren’t from around here.So they were at a keen disadvantage already.Then they always got into trouble.Aliens like that just did not _belong_ in schools with humans.Couldn’t they just stay in a nice separate zone with their own school and leave well enough alone?

This kid was their best chance at locating and infiltrating the ring and getting to take them down once and for all.A bunch of no good extraterrestrials, the lot of them, run by one of those shape-shifting camouflage types.Hiding in plain sight.

No matter how much the miscreant insisted that it wasn’t his, Hodge knew better than to fall for it.Jorians were dangerous.Everyone knew that.And everything about them left him feeling unsettled.Perhaps it was something in their eyes, pitch black except for the pupils, which were a cold, faint blue…You could tell just looking at ‘em that they couldn’t be trusted.

Still.The anonymous tip.There was something off there, and Hodge knew there was only one person in the station who’d be able to be objective about it.And that was Detective Maggie Sawyer. 

 

Hodge had set aside the file for a few hours.He hadn’t seen Sawyer in her office, let alone with her door open, in almost a week.The woman had been darting around the city chasing leads and leaving Detective Henderson to pick up what she couldn’t handle herself.Hell, he barely even saw Dana this past week either, now that he thought about it. 

When Sawyer _hadn’t_ been out in the field, she’d been locked in her office having what seemed to be muffled shouting matches with that FBI guy who’d barged his way onto her crime scene last week.He could never make out what either was saying, but he was scared.For the FBI.Not for Sawyer.She had her shit handled.Those federal agents had no idea what they were up against.

Yeah, she’d been a bit M.I.A. for days now.And he’d just about given up on getting her thoughts on the Jorian when she’d set a case file down on the corner of her desk, nearly scaring him half to death.

“Alright, Hodge.I owe you a favor.So, that tip you mentioned — what’ve you got for me?” Maggie said, leaning against his desk, impatient.

"You …”He gaped at her, confused by her sudden appearance. “Did Gilchrist —?”

“He let me partner with Henshaw.So, it’s a start.So far so good.Anyways.You needed a second opinion?”

“Oh, yeah.Picked up this kid — Hal JaoMari, 19, Jorian.”He waited for Maggie to react to the species, only to be disappointed by the emotionless gaze he saw lingering in her eyes as he spoke."We got an anonymous tip that he was dealing drugs on the NCU campus and sure enough he was in possession of a bag of Class-A foreign neuro-inhibitors.”

“Do we know anything else about the kid?He from town?What does he say he was doing on campus?” 

“He’s a student.That… mandatory inclusion policy at NCU.Anyways, I guess they let a Jorian in and he brought something to campus and someone snitched.”

“The whole world has their eyes on them.They’ve work for a decade to earn their place.They’ve fought for this.None of them would want anything to happen to risk ruining that chance,” Maggie said, trailing off as she slipped into her own thoughts.

“Wait… you’re not telling me you think —”

“Give me the case file,” she snapped, sticking her hand out.

“Wh-why?”

“Did you want a second opinion or not?I’m going to talk to him.Now, give me the case file.”

Hodge handed it over with no hesitation, nearly cowering under her squinting eyes.Detective Sawyer was an intimidating woman on her best days.But when she was impatient?She was a storm like no other.She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and straightened up. 

“Which holding cell do you have him in?”

“Four.Just… be careful.Jorians are a charming bunch.I wouldn’t want you falling into his trap.”

“I’ve got it under control, but thanks for the concern.”

She stalked back to her desk, reading through the file as quick as she could, her mind racing the entire time.She slammed the door shut behind her, ignoring the way the metal cried out against her force and the way the wall seemed to quiver behind her.She was in her zone.

She remembered the day NCU announced they’d be accepting applications from… what’d they call them again?‘Undocumented Inter-terrestrials’?She’d liked that one a bit more than the other more vicious words she’d picked up in her time at the precinct.‘Aliens’ wasn’t so bad, and she used it at work, but others… ‘Spacies’… ‘Invaders’… ‘ETs’… some accompanied with a snicker and others paired with a sneer.Inter-terrestrial seemed the most gentle.They were just beings like anyone else.Sure, more of them got in trouble in National City, but she wasn’t sure that was entirely their fault.

Like Hal.She looked at his mugshot, a spark of recognition hitting her.She’d seen him on his first day of school.She’d been assigned to crowd control that day — set up a protection zone around the school — in case protestors showed up.And show up they did.The memory of the spiteful humans, fighting to cross the barrier, shouting obscenities and spitting as the freshmen aliens walked up the front steps of the registration building… it reminded of her a darker time.And it sickened her.

That thought left her bitter all over again, so she shut the case file and walked briskly to the interrogation room.

Hal looked… well, normal.Human.Like most Jorians, they could change their skin on command, and Maggie could tell he’d chosen the olive shade to mimic human skin.But the eyes — she’d forgotten how strange they were.It’d been months since she’d seen a Jorian in person.There weren’t many of them in National City.

He stared at her, the blue at the center of his eyes growing brighter as fear crossed into every facet of his body language. 

“Hal… Can I call you that?” Maggie began, her voice soft so as not to make him feel too threatened.She sat in the seat across from him, waiting for him to nod.When he did, she continued.“I’m Detective Sawyer.I’m here to help with your case, Hal.So I need you to be honest with me, because anything helps.”

He looked confused, but he cleared his throat and nodded again.“Of course.”

“Okay, first things first, drug possession is typically grounds for automatic suspension, at minimum, if you’re convicted.Do you have any enemies on campus?Anyone who would want you expelled?”

“We all do, ma’am — Detective.”He fiddled with his hands nervously.

“We?”

“There’s fourteen of us taking classes — non-humans, I mean.Not everyone’s real pleased to be having us on campus.There are protests sometimes.Some professors … well they’d never say so outright, but you know… we deserve to be here, too.We were all getting fantastic grades in high school, but the professors don’t always grade fair at NCU.Not for us.”

“Do you believe that anyone would intentionally frame you?And if so… why you?”

“I’m not sure.” 

 

Maggie knew it the moment she’d caught Hal’s gaze.The way he shrunk.She’d felt that exact fear most of the time in high school.Knowing the way other students judged her.Being different.The whispered words.The threat of physical violence.She knew she was overprotective of kids who felt like that, but it didn’t stop her from leaving Hal in that room with a gentle reassurance and storming over to Hodge’s desk.

“He’s the fall guy, Hodge,” she said, setting the file back down.

“What?”

“Your Jorian.He’s innocent.Someone’s trying to get him kicked out.Or jailed.Either way, the drugs weren’t his.”

“How do you —”

“He’s got no criminal record, he’s been on Earth since he was an infant, he’s consenting to testing, and he’s got the look.I know that look.Reading people, even aliens… it’s my superpower, okay?I know a bad egg when I see one.Trust me, Hal JaoMari of Joriae is a good kid, trying to make the most of a shitty situation.” 

“You sure?”

“Trust me.Give me time and let me work with you on it and I’ll prove it to you.There are a lot of aliens out there that do bad things, but not all of them are bad.Some are just trying to survive.Some are doing the best they can.You gotta learn that difference if you’re ever gonna be a halfway decent detective.” 

“Got it.Thanks, Sawyer.”

“Yeah, yeah.Now, get a statement from the Jorian and figure out how to prove it, alright?”

“Yes ma’am.”With that, Maggie smiled and walked back to her office. 

She’d get her coworkers to grow more tolerant and observant in time.For now, she’d have to do it herself.Find and take down the bad ones, protect the good ones.For the kids like Hal — she’d do it. 

She’d hardly even made progress into her own caseload, finally having gotten her chair comfortable and her evidence spread out, when the tale-tale alarm came through.Dana rushed into her office, a sparkle in her eyes as she relayed the news, more adrenaline than excitement, although Maggie was sure it was a bit of both.

“Supers at the Natural History Museum.Same ones as before I think — And, I mean, I know they aren’t the _only_ ones in town, but —”

“If there’s even a chance one of them is our perp —”

“Henshaw is already on the way and he says he’s got something for you.Anyway, I call the driver’s seat!” she squealed as she grabbed the set of keys off the desk.

“Oh for crying out loud!Dana, hold up,” Maggie said, tossing her pen down and grabbing her phone, her badge, and her gun.She rushed out of the office after her partner, hoping she wouldn’t need it.

 

“What’ve we got, Henshaw?” Maggie asked, gun in hand and crouching behind her car door.Dana had the other door and was talking on the comm with a couple of the officers approaching the building from the rear.

“My agents inside reported that — ” Agent Henshaw began, shouting from his place behind his own door.

“How’d you have agents in place —?”Maggie cut him off, red flags going off.He’d just gotten here, and he’d had maybe a few minutes head start.How the hell did he already have agents inside the building if…

“We had suspicions that there would be aliens running amok at this event,” he shouted back.

“And at no point were you planning on bringing us in on this?”Maggie tried to restrain her temper, but — this was _exactly_ why she didn’t trust Henshaw from the start.Already.Only a week into working together and he was already tip-toeing around her and tracking his own targets on her turf. 

“We can handle our own operations, Sawyer,” he cut back. 

“Listen to me.If you’ve got an operation involving _any_ aliens or meta-humans in this city, you _will_ loop me in or we will have problems.I don’t give a damn who sent you, Henshaw.This is _my_ city, and if you try and pull anything behind my back I _will_ stop you.Understood?”She spat in anger.If she was gonna partner with this… this agency at all, it would be on her terms.And this was _not_ okay with her.

“You are relentless, aren’t you?”Henshaw actually had the audacity to laugh at her.

“I am.”

“Don’t get me wrong.It’s not a bad thing, Detective.Alright.I hear you.Next time.”

“Next time, you will consult me from the get go,” she demanded.

“I will.”His nod in her direction felt like confirmation enough.Like every other conflict that had come up so far, they’d talked it through enough to get back on the same page.

“Sorry.I interrupted.What’s the report from inside?”

“Two supers.Suspected aliens, but we aren’t certain.One seems to have control over electrical currents.We aren’t certain the limitations of those powers, but there was a power surgemoments before she turned up and we think she might be able to syphon it.” 

Shit.NCPD hadn’t come across any supers _that_ resourceful.She made a mental note to keep her eyes on anything that could be syphoned up — which was just about anything.She’d be a tough one to get behind bars without help. 

“Okay.No tasers then.” Her joke fell short when she looked at Henshaw who was looking at her like she’d sprouted a second a head and asked if she looked okay.She grimaced, and Henshaw decided to move on.

“Her accomplice is a little harder to understand because she produces her own sonic energy.”

“Sonic?”Maggie asked.

“She… screams.And flies.That’s all the intel we have on her so far.The two were spotted in a park in the city this afternoon, causing trouble —”

“Yeah.We got that call, too.Alright.How do we get them in custody?”

“We’ve got a device for one of them… but the other one — I hope you have some ear covers for that gun of yours, because you’re gonna need it.”Maggie reached into the glovebox and grabbed out a pair of protective noise-cancelling headsets for herself and one for her partner.

“So leave the electrical one to you and try to take the supersonic one down.”Henshaw confirmed with a gesture to go ahead.She tossed the other pair onto the driver’s seat.Dana picked them up and put them on, giving Maggie an appreciative smile. 

“If you can,” Henshaw said as Maggie stood, gun at the ready, and stepped out from behind her door.“Otherwise, try to find out what she’s capable of.”

“Gotcha.Come on, Dana.We’re going in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my endless love go to Klark, Madelie, akane171, LuNiK7505, 862euv, and Linda for your insightful and wonderful feedback on the last chapter <3 I am so happy y'all are enjoying this story so far! I'm hard at work on the THIRD arc and knowing what you all have ahead to read is so amazing. So much to look forward to! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this one! I know Maggie's side chapters aren't the MOST interesting, but there aren't too many of them like this and I wanted to root this side of the story. Context is keyyyy. And how do you feel about Hal? He'll pop up every so often so I'd love to know what you think about him.
> 
> Next chapter brings the end of this first arc <3 So excited!!!


	9. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1; Chapter 9/9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I don't know where you're going  
> But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
> I don't know where I'm going  
> But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
> I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
> This is the road to ruin  
> And we're starting at the end  
> Say yeah  
> Let's be alone together.  
> "Alone Together" - Fall Out Boy

When the police had cleared the building out, it was already 10pm.An armed agent with the FBI logo emblazoned against his chest had come into the room just as Kara had gotten back into the main room, undetected.One blast of energy from the device in his hands, and Electro-Bitch had been sucked into the thing, like a scene out of Ghostbusters.It was… unexpected to say the least.The NCPD had focused their attention on Skele-Bitch but they hadn’t gotten a hold of her.Kara supposed if she lived in another universe — one where people with powers like her worked _with_ police and weren’t hunted for their differences —she could have flown after and apprehended her for them.But, as it was, the police were already after her.She couldn’t expose herself, especially not here when the theft in the exhibit hadn’t been noticed let alone pinned down on someone. 

Keri Reeve-Foster had stuck around to give a statement to Detective Henderson of the NCPD, both on the attack that night and the attack earlier in the day.She even mentioned how she’d seen the skeleton depart for a minute or two mid stick up.And just like that, there was reasonable suspicion that it’d been all done by the two of them.For a moment, Kara found some relief in knowing justice was being done in National City.The bad guys — at least one of them, this time — were being put away.

And then she remembered.She was hardly better than the zombie twins.She was a criminal, too.And she was lucky not to get captured.She worked hard not to.Everything she’d watched unfold after Mon-El left was proof that she was going the right way about it.She kept out of sight for a reason — so she didn’t end up in custody.She didn’t want to be a villain… not really.She just wanted to survive this life in one piece.

It was hard enough to live in an unfamiliar place.Even harder to be an alien.But trying to keep afloat and take care of everything she needed — and everything that was important to her… that was the hardest part about it all.

When she got back to her apartment, Kara let her hair down again and tugged her cardigan back off.She sorted through the mail she’d picked up on the way up the stairs from the lobby and leaned against her front door. 

It was already 11pm by then, and she had four hours to kill before she’d be dealing with Mon-El again.And while she was eagerly anticipating an easy payout — one that meant she could probably say _fuck it_ when it came to doing overtime for Cat this weekend.It’d be nice not to have to come in on a Saturday for once.But she’d know for sure in a few hours.

She sat down on the small, creaky couch she’d set in the middle of the little space she called her living room — even though it was just a glorified corner of her kitchen.Her tv was one of the few things in this apartment that she didn’t own — although she didn’t have much in her apartment that _was_ hers.The tv was her landlord’s.A merciful addition she’d been offered after four years living there without a single issue. _Something to make the place a little more marketable,_ Mrs. Warren had said with a wink.Kara knew it was just to be nice.Mrs. Warren had been more than kind with her.She was — like most old folks on this planet — not keen on aliens, but she’d taken Kara in and been flexible with her rent payment, which Kara had completed without tardiness for nearly 50 months now.Kara clicked the tv remote on and crouched down to sit.A man stood in the forefront on the Channel 8 news, the museum in the background, as clusters of people continued to slowly leave the museum and red and blue flashed across the building’s facade. 

“Police have one of the attackers in custody, but ask the public to keep on the lookout for anyone who matches this sketch.Anyone with more information is urged to contact Detective Sawyer of the NCPD.”Kara smiled, seeing the wonky, haphazard, and rushed sketch of the skeleton.One bitch down, one more to go.For once, she found herself rooting for the detective.Kara wanted that bitch in custody as much as anyone — if not more — after that attack in the park.Besides… Kara was starting to suspect that the meta _knew_ her.Or… well, not her exactly.But Keri.She was pretty sure that the meta knew her civilian identity — which narrowed it down quite a bit. 

And Siobhan had been off the clock for the night.She’d never shown to pick up her name tag…So unless she had a good alibi —

Of course, Kara couldn’t take any of this information to the police.All she had was her own awareness of how few people knew her, a knowing look, and a very loose alibi.And everyone knew she and Siobhan didn’t get along.It wouldn’t look good. 

“Almost all stolen goods were returned, save for a few pieces of jewelry and a couple priceless and one of a kind specimen from the new _Wonders From the Earth_ exhibit.And while police are still searching for the missing specimen, reported to be worth a combined one million dollars, National City can rest easy tonight knowing that one of the super-villains responsible is behind bars and the authorities are hard at work to apprehend the second.Reporting live from the Museum of National History, this is Wesley Brooks, signing off.”

Good.Those two would take the fall.Except — _Did he say one MILLION?_

Kara felt a seething rage burning through her.She’d trusted that — that — Daxamite.And she’d let him leave with a million dollars without any insurance besides his name, which he’d given her freely ages ago.A name she could do fuck-all with. 

If he wasn’t there tonight, she’d show him the hell a Kryptonian could rain down upon this Earth.

 

“Mon-El Gand, explain yourself,” Kara shrieked when he finally showed up on the roof, five minutes past 3 am.“Ichnusaite is damn near priceless and you sold it away for _twenty thousand dollars?_ How fucking stupid can you possibly be?”

“One — no one is going to try and define priceless.”He raised his hands in surrender as he approached her from his end of the roof.

“Oh yeah, wanna bet?The museum did.One million.” 

“And nobody, not even the Museum of Natural History would pay _that_ much for what we took.Okay?I took the offer because I wanted to do it.”

“You _wanted_ to break into the museum and grab one of the rarest minerals on Earth?”She kept her voice below a shout, not wanting to draw attention.She looked at him like he was crazy to do what he had, but she knew she was acting a little crazy herself.

“Yeah…” he replied, shrugging like it was nothing.So calm and level-headed, even when facing her at her most intense, maybe ever.

“So you took a pay cut and broke into a museum — using _me_ in the process to do your dirty work for you —" 

“I could have done it myself.You were welcome to go do your own thing.You chose to work with me, just as I chose to share the payout, okay?”

“Why the fuck —But why make that choice?? What’s in it for you?” 

Mon-El stuck his hands in his pocket and kicked at a leaf that had somehow made it onto the roof.He continued to walk closer to her, lowering his voice as he moved, but sauntered slowly, each step taken as he finished a sentence.

“The curator — He took something of mine.The pod I used to get here.I haven’t figured out how to steal it back… So, for now, I’m starting with this.He took something priceless from me, I will take something as priceless from him.Money is a nice bonus, but really I just want retribution.What is it the humans say? ‘An eye for an eye’?”He looked up at her, finished explaining himself. 

“Makes the whole world blind.” Kara said, finishing a phrase the Danvers had told her time and time again.Every time a bully hurt her… every time the world seemed too unfair to bear… Hell, even when Alex used to snap at her or smack her when she was drunk. _Don’t fight back,_ they had told her. _Don’t stoop to their level._ Maybe they were right.But maybe they weren’t.

"No, I’m pretty sure it’s just ‘an eye for an eye’.Equal punishment.Some kind of moral code.I don’t know… I’m only following their laws, archaic as they may be.”

“You — Are you for real?” Kara shook her head and laughed slowly and breathily.No fucking way.

“I’m as real as it gets…"

“What the actual fuck are you —How is that even comparable?A pod is just a pod.” She rolled her eyes.“It’s just a hunk of metal that serves one purpose.So unless you were planning on using it again, I’m not sure how you think it’s even _remotely_ valuable enough to warrant that retribution.”

“Tell me, Kara, what would you give to have piece of home?” he whispered.And there it was again.A chill running down her spine.Her name on his tongue, so gentle.Trying to get her to understand him.

“A… I don’t know.”Kara’s arms dropped to her side and she felt her walls start to fall a little.He was upset, more than he showed.And he must have thought she would agree with him, but instead… she’d tried again and again to fight him on what he held most dear.She’d been a contrarian, and not seen how big a deal it was.She stepped closer, ready — for some indescribable reason — to apologize.

Mon-El shook his head and took a step back.Kara was dazed. 

“Whatever.You don’t get it.It’s fine.Here’s your cut.”Mon-El tossed her a stack of cash which she caught and just held.The shock didn’t wear off, even with the money in-hand.He’d actually held up his end of the deal.

“Are you… gonna count it?” he asked, interest and confusion peeking through his cold exterior.

“Sorry, just a little surprised."She looked up to see him, arms crossed and impatient with her.“This…” She flipped through the stack twice.A third time.“This is more than ten grand.”

“I got thirty thousand for it.You’re welcome.”Sure enough — there it was.Fifteen thousand dollars.More than she’d expected or even hoped for.Maybe she could even visit home next weekend. 

“You — you got more and…”she pressed her lips together, holding her tongue and leaving the thought unspoken.

“And I thought I should actually give you what I owed you.Half is half.”

“Why would you —?”

“Consider it… a show of faith.”If he was anyone else… a human, even, Kara might be tempted to believe him.To give into her purest, most idealistic self.But she thought she knew enough of his nature to know better than give him her blind faith.

“No.What’s your game, Mon-El?”

“For the love of Rao, there’s no game.I made you a deal and I’m following through. That’s all.”Mon-El laughed half-heartedly.He put his hands back in his pocket and stared down at his feet.

“You —you don’t need it, do you?” she asked.The accusation in her words drew him out of his self-made distraction.

“What?”

“You don’t need the money, so why are you here?”

“Who says I don’t need money?”

“Oh,” she said, her voice stained with thinly veiled sarcasm.She gestured between him and the stack of money he’d just handed her.“Sorry.Shouldn’t judge a book… you just have that whole _frat boy of the universe_ look going for you.”

“What does that even mean?”Kara didn't respond, but she looked him over again before nodding.“Okay, well, whatever that is — I’m not.I told you Kara.You don’t know me.Not yet.”

“The point is, you don’t seem the type who actually needs money.”

“I have my needs, I just don’t talk about them, okay?Like I said… you don’t know me, just as I don’t know you.”

“And yet, here you are _trying_ to get to know me.Look I don’t know _what_ you want, but —”Mon-El rolled his eyes and cut her off.

“I want to work with you.That’s _it_.”He snapped at her, a smugness weaving into his tone of disbelief.Almost as if he was shocked by his own candor.

“What?”

“I’m sorry if that disappoints you.”He scoffed and turned on his heel as Kara gaped at him, dumbfounded.He’d taken her confusion for rejection.Not that she’d actually say _yes._ But still.She hadn’t even processed what he meant.He wanted to work with her.Like… like teaming up?What the fuck was he on about?

“Why now?Why all of sudden do you think that we could _ever_ actually work together?”He turned back around, his lips in a hard line.She followed his gaze as he looked up in the sky, pulling together the words he’d say to try and convince her.

“You saw what those two were capable of today.I’m not saying we should go out and start harassing the citizens of National City by any stretch of the imagination.”He waved that thought away with a few flicks of his hands, as if brushing something off an invisible table between them.Then he hit his open palm with his fist and held his hands joined together, deep in concentration.He rocked back on the sides of his heels.“But, just think.. if we actually worked together, we could do so much more than we do now.Than they can do… than anyone can.We could be this — this unstoppable force of nature.We could have anything we needed.We’d be okay.All we’d need to do is take one out of their book and team up.Be partners.For real, not just this dodging around pretending we’re strangers.I mean, I know you hate me sometimes, and I hate you from time to time, too… But —”

“Yeah you make a great point, except you’ve picked a shit example to try and convince me.The metas that attacked the museum?One of them was captured.”Kara began to pace as she explained herself, trying not to look at him or even think about him as she did.Cold.Closed.How she wanted to be.Talking about partnerships… something about it made her feel vulnerable.Something she didn’t want.Her walls would have to stay if she was going to get through this whole affair.If she was ever planning to escape this new life of hers. 

She continued, eyes on her feet and hands clutching her money like a lifeline.“That’s how these things always turn out.Someone inevitably gets caught cause they’re too cocky to believe they ever will be.And it’s up to the other one… _Do I save them?_ See, real partners would probably take care of their own, but us?If we worked together I’d _never_ risk capture to get you out of there and you’d be a fool if you did for me.”

“If we worked together, we wouldn’t have to.” 

“You’re so sure?”

“You said it yourself.You wouldn’t spare yourself to save me.So you wouldn’t need to.When you feel like you need to go, you go.No looking back.No fear.I’m not asking you to help me get out of any mess I walk into.I’m asking that you give this a chance and try working with me _on purpose_.You’ve seen what we can do together.I mean, that shit when we were locked in the vault?You were brilliant.And tonight, I stopped you from wasting your time with the most obvious and least lucrative things in that whole exhibit.We’re better together.”

“I’m better alone.”

“Okay.But… let’s be alone _together_.”His insistence… it was cute, but it still didn’t make the set up make anymore sense.

“That’s the same as working together.” She crossed her arms, not wanting to talk down at him like he was a child.But how could she not, when he didn’t even grasp what his words meant.

“No, Kara.It’s different and you know it.Look… you’re the planner.I’m good for the getaway.And the stuff in between — we’ve each got our fair share of strengths.”

“I don’t know…”

“How many times has Detective Sawyer almost caught you red handed, again?” he asked.She straightened up, feeling a fight coming.

“That is not my fault,” she began to argue.

“If we coordinated and were more purposeful about this… And maybe if you were a little more deliberate and forceful about your attacks like me —”Sure, his suggestions could be helpful, but that would mean that she was doing this wrong. _Which.She.Wasn’t._

“Maybe if you didn't just come in without a plan, setting off alarms and destroying things she’d never know I’d done anything!”

“I’m serious.Work with me.”Mon-El pushed aside her baiting accusations.Probably for the best.

"And what exactly do you think you have to offer — Mr. Tall, Dark, and Blandsome?” 

“Ouch.Is that the best you've got?”Mon-El shrugged it off and Kara laughed.His male ego… it was so fragile.And she knew just where to hit him so it hurt… just enough to chip away at it.Maybe one day she could give him a hefty enough dose of humility to make him a good guy. _Psh.Ha._ Who was she kidding?

"I don't see you denying it.  Look at you, embracing your own mediocrity. _I'm so proud_.”

"Look, I get the whole lone wolf thing.  Really.  I do.  But sometimes it's nice to get a little help sometimes.  And if there's anything you need to help you do what you do... chances are I've got a guy for it.  All you have to do is let me know."

"And how do you suggest I do that?” she asked.

"Well you could give me your number and —"Kara laughed loudly, covering her mouth the moment she realized that her laugh could draw attention to them if she wasn’t careful.

"Fuck no.  Did you actually think that'd work?” she asked, dumbfounded.

"I was offering for your own good.  Bitchiness not necessary, thanks."

"Help not necessary, thanks.”

"Whatever.  Listen.  If you ever change your mind... there's this old pub on Linden Street between 6th and 7th — The Golden Lion.  Kind of a secret alien hangout or whatever.  There's a grate out front where they keep the kegs.  You drop a note down there and it'll get to me.  Okay?”He waited for her to nod.“NO strings attached.I’ll show up.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“That’s all I ask.”He offered her a small smile and stepped back.“I’ll uh…. I’ll see you when I see you.” 

Kara lifted a hand to wave, but Mon-El had already turned away and jumped from the rooftop.She rushed to the edge to see him, hands in pocket, walking down the sidewalk. As if he was any normal citizen walking home at… half past three in the morning.She supposed she should do the same.Head home, that was.She needed to get the cash somewhere safe and plan out what she was going to do.And get sleep.She’d promised to come in early tomorrow.Or… well… fuck.That’d be… today, wouldn’t it.She’d need to get up and out the door in about four hours.And to think, she’d thought a 3 am rendezvous would be a brilliant idea.Funny what the promise of financial security and a heavy dose of adrenaline could do.

 

{End of Arc 1}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to akane171, LuNiK7505, Klark, Jrom0824, Lee, 862euv, and Lina for your amazing comments. I am so grateful for y'all.
> 
> So the INTRODUCTION arc is over... up next? Notoriety. I'll be back super soon with Arc 2, which is where the fun REALLY begins.
> 
> Predictions? Feelings? Let me know <3


	10. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 1/9

“No no no.Snapper, listen. _Livewire_ is the one in custody.The Silver Banshee is still on the loose.”Cat Grant leaned back in her office chair as she tried explaining it to Snapper Carr _one more time._ Her work forgotten, she continued to hold her pen in hand as she massaged her temple.Her phone was secured against her ear by the sharp bend of her neck as she balanced it carefully against her shoulder — her headache demanding both hands… and a massage later, perhaps.For now, painkillers and a coffee would probably help.

The phone cable wrapped around the back of her chair, threatening to knock her glass of water all over her desk.“Yes, I understand that you don’t like the — I don’t give a damn what her _real_ name is.Until she’s ‘reformed’ or whatever, I’ll be calling her Livewire.And so will anyone else who wants to tell the story, am I clear?”

“Does ANYONE know where Kelsey is with my latte?” Cat shouted, spinning her chair around to get the attention of _anyone_ who could do _anything_ today.It wasn’t like she was asking for a lot.Just a fucking latte.That’s it.And some acetaminophen, while they were at it.

“Right here, Ms. Grant,” Kara said as she rushed from the main elevator to her boss’s desk.“One large, triple shot, non-fat, half-sweet soy latte with no foam.Anything else?”Kara set the cup down on Cat’s desk and stepped back.Eyeing her suspiciously, Cat took a tentative sip.

“Ah, perfect.Still hot.”She took another sip and snapped her fingers while she swallowed. “I have a headache —” she began.

“Oh, what would you like?I’ve got…”Kara rushed over to her desk and pulled the top right drawer open.“I’ve got a lot…ibuprofen…aspirin…acetaminophen…let’s see.Oh!I found your anxiety medication.”Cat snapped her fingers again.

“Acetaminophen.And my pills, too.Please.”A please?Kara smiled.That was unusual…Didn’t bode well for the rest of the day, but Cat saying ‘please’ was about as rare as a meteor shower.Or maybe getting struck by lightning?She wasn’t sure.But Cat showing any level of kind politeness came only once in a blue moon.

“Already one of those days?”Kara joked as she pulled a bottle of water from the bottom drawer and pulled out a dose of each requested pill.

“You haven’t heard?”Cat asked in shock, accepting the pills and water.“Oh.I forget.You millennials don’t _watch_ the news anymore.”

“Actually —” 

“Eve, where is my remote?” Cat shouted again.“It’s been playing all morning,” she explained, tapping at her computer and taking a few sips of her latte. 

“You threw it at me, Ms. Grant.I think it fell by your fern,” Eve shouted back. _Oh.It really had been one of those mornings_. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Keke.She was already out of the room.Besides, I wasn’t even aiming at her.”Kara said nothing, walking over to the fern and looking around.When she found it, sitting in the wood chips at the top of the pot, Cat continued.“Channel 8.Catch yourself up.”

As it was, there wasn’t much to catch up on.The first ten minutes of the ‘Live Updates’ coming from the channel were bits of information she could have reported herself.The attack… what had been taken… information from the report she’d seen when she got home after the event.But then… 

“One of the perpetrators is in custody and has been identified by police as Leslie Willis, former CatCo employee and radio DJ.Willis was presumed dead last month after a seemingly fatal helicopter crash.But it appears she is back with a vengeance, as a string of burglaries and public nuisance charges have been filed against her following her arrest late last night.Police warn to be on the lookout for anyone matching this sketch…”Cat waved her hands like she was conducting an orchestra through the second half of the newscast, but as the reporter signed off, she pushed her chair back and reached for the printer and pulled a photograph of the two attackers from the night before, taken during their mid-day attack. 

“This one,” she said drawing an arrow in black permanent marker, “is Livewire.One of our own.Everyone is _very shocked._ ”Cat’s sarcasm wasn’t meant to amuse her, but Kara found herself giggly anyways, lost in the unintentional pun that Ms. Grant hadn’t registered yet.Figured Leslie would be cut out to be a villain, what with all the vile things she said on that stupid fucking show of hers.Knowing that she and Electro-Bitch were one and the same only confirmed what a shit person she really was — and made her feel even less sympathy for the little monster.

“The other one is still out there.”Cat drew another line, regaining Kara’s attention as she drew a circle around the skeleton one.“The Silver Banshee.Fitting, right?”Kara nodded.Banshee _was_ a screamer… and she really did seem to like those hideous boots and gloves.Although, Kara could help but find it a little disheartening that Ms. Grant hadn’t thought to mention the whole skeleton thing…

Cat shoved the paper into her hand.“I want you to make a copy for every writer in the office.We need the names to gain traction.And soon.I want this going viral.The sooner they stop reporting her name, the better for us.Am I clear?”

“Check-in with everyone and give them the names.”

“Yes.And report back when you’re done.”

“Right.I’m on it,” Kara said, waving the paper in the air before rushing off to the copy room.

 

Kara had made her rounds and just finished explaining the names to everyone when she decided she needed a coffee.Immediately.She’d take any caffeine.Less than three hours of sleep under her belt and she was _this_ close to screaming her head off at the next person who asked her about Silver Banshee _or_ Livewire.She was done.Done done done.Since she didn’t have time to run to Noonan’s without Ms. Grant’s say so, she opted to grab some of the break room coffee, garbage though it was…

“Oh, it was terrifying!” a high pitch voice shrieked ahead of her. “And when she hit me with her super scream — I thought, ‘This is it.This is how it ends.’That kind of thing really makes you appreciate what you have, you know?”Kara rolled her eyes at the melodrama.She turned the corner and saw Siobhan talking some poor intern’s head off.She looked down at the papers in her hand, pretending not to notice her.And, because she honestly couldn’t give a fuck,she ran into Siobhan. _Literally_ ran right into her. 

Siobhan turned to look at her with disgust written all over her.“Excuse you, Keri!”

“Sorry,” Kara said with her fakest smile.As insincere as she could be.Siobhan deserved nothing more.

“Do us all a favor and watch where you’re going, klutz.”Kara held her tongue and kept the fake politeness together as long as possible.

“My bad.So so sorry!Hey, how was your night off?” she asked, winking at the intern to free her.The girl rushed off the moment Siobhan turned around.

“Ugh, it was _awful_.I was at the event last night… you know, with the attack.And that Silver Banshee _actually_ attacked ME!”

“Oh, that’s awful… But hey, you were there? I didn’t see you!” Kara replied, only able to offer so much false sympathy before the urge to call Siobhan out rose to the surface.For now, it was manageable.Probably because she didn’t have an audience.It was no fun calling her out when she had no one to expose Siobhan in front of… audiences were so much better.

“Of course, I was there!Cat had me with her at Mrs. Gold’s table.An honor, really.Spent the whole night chatting with Mrs. Gold.Up until the attack, that is.” 

Kara smiled to herself, knowing full well that Mari didn’t spend even three minutes at her table the entire night.She was too busy hurrying around and running the event to be bothered sitting.But Siobhan wouldn’t know that, _would she?_ Considering she didn’t show up until the attack…Besides, Kara knew that Mari would _never_ have let anyone who was _chatting the night away_ with her actually call her by any formal name.

“What is Mrs. Gold like?She sounds incredible!”Kara probed Siobhan for more information, enjoying Siobhan lying so obviously.It was so sad, but Siobhan didn’t even know it.

“She’s just — _such_ an inspiration.She agreed to do an interview with me about her charity work with the foundation!Can you believe that?”Ugh.Bragging with complete bullshit to try and make Kara feel jealous.Of course.What a typical Siobhan move.

“I really can’t.”Kara smiled to soften the real disdain in her words.Siobhan didn’t even notice.Perhaps she wasn’t even listening.

“Yeah, she said she —”

“I’m so sorry, Siobhan, but I’ve got to get my coffee and get back to Ms. Grant.We’ve got lots of important work to do today, her and I.”Kara tried not to enjoy the way Siobhan’s face fell.But she couldn’t.

“Oh yeah.Of course.”

“Chat later?”Kara said, not even looking back as she returned to the coffeepot and poured herself a cup.She already had the little liar tuned out. 

 

“…Representatives at Queen Consolidated have refused to disclose the nature of the shipment originating from an island in the North China Sea, and why they initially failed to consent to standard customs regulation and inspection union their arrival in port last week.However, it appears that negotiations with the Mayor’s office have led to an expedited processing, set to begin this evening.”The screen went black as Cat turned off the television that stood by her personal elevator.

“I see the world has momentarily moved on from our little super villain cluster for today, so how about we focus on bigger and better things than the business dealings of a billionaire playboy who is finally getting to play with his father’s company, hmm?”Cat Grant commanded the attention of everyone in the room as it fell silent.All eyes that hadn’t been mindlessly watching the broadcast were focused intently on computer screens or copyediting. 

“But Ms. Grant,” one bold reporter spoke, adjusting his tie as Cat turned to look at him.“What do you think Mr. Queen is making such a fuss about hiding?Isn’t that a story the people would want to know?”

“Perhaps.And the answer may have your simple minds enthralled, but where do you expect to take the story?The gossip rags will already have played with ever idea before you find out for sure.But as journalists… what truth are you looking for there?Anyone?”The reporter shrunk back, his tail between his legs. “I didn’t think so.”

“Why is the public only finding out about this shipment now?”Kara spoke without realizing.“If it’s been here a week already and has been trapped behind red tape, why is it only being announced _today_ — and without clear connection to statements from the Mayor’s office _or_ Mr. Queen — as they’re looking to release it for transit to Star City?”Cat perked up as Kara finished her inquiry, adjusting her posture and turning towards her assistant. 

“And there we have a story.Take notes.Balworth, I want you on this one.”Cat pointed to the timid man who’d spoken up in the first place.If he wanted to write a story on the shipment, that was his time to waste.“Kelly, I need you back on my emails.Chop chop.” 

Kara returned to her desk as the shipment slipped out of the collective memory of everyone else in the office.But she couldn’t set it aside.The questions were all nagging at her.What was he hiding?How has it been kept so quiet?Why did it have to be taken care of on a Saturday, when all shipping operations were supposed to be down?And why was Queen operating out of National City in the first place?

 

She was set. _Really._ She still had seven thousand leftover from the museum — and that was _after_ setting aside the cash she would need for rent on the 1st.If she didn’t know that she’d be back in the red next month, she would have been tempted with the idea of opening a savings account or something.Maybe in Alex’s name.Now that’d be nice.Perhaps in another universe…

She didn’t need the cash.But the security of knowing she wouldn’t be kicked out of her apartment for another month… it was near addictive.Hell, if working overtime for CatCo had paid more than scraps, she probably would have done it more.And with enthusiasm.Taking initiative. 

Maybe if she had a decent job she’d be able to let that all slip by.She could be Keri full-time, let her immerse herself in that life…She could make a name for herself and do some real good in this world.But as it was, she was lucky to still have this job.She was pretty sure the fake social security number she gave Human Resources had been a dud.It was only by some complete and unfathomable miracle that she hadn’t been fired or reported. 

So, of course, she couldn’t reasonably demand a promotion.That would require paperwork… and a review.Not to mention the fact that Cat would _never_ approve it.And she’d grown to accept that.Until, and _if,_ something better came along, she was completely stuck.Trapped in this hellhole of a city on one of the worst planets she’d ever been to, stuck working full-time for less than a living wage.If she could afford her rent and transportation and food and a little bit extra for comforts and silly little desires, she could live with it.But no.The universe had to burden her with challenge after challenge and it would never be enough.

She knew other aliens who gave in and sacrificed other things.Some sacrificed their health, their dignity, their lives, their bodies — And perhaps, they were stronger than her for bearing it.But she refused.

If she couldn’t make it work, she was convinced.No one could.She would give up everything but that which was most essential to keep her together.The basics… food, shelter, loved ones.And then the things that made her _her._ Her pride, her dignity, the moral code she’d been raised with.She couldn’t switch to a new prayer system, but mercifully no one in this country seemed as preoccupied with alien faith as they were aliens themselves.Her health was never a concern.She was lucky.So it came down to her conscience. 

She’d tried —She’d really tried.She wanted to be fair, to never use her powers for evil, to never betray the planet that had sheltered her despite her intrusion.But this was a cruel and miserable world, not meant for the likes of her.And she’d given in.She’d fallen.Once she’d let her morality slip and broken her code, she was lost.And she was quickly approaching a year living like this.

So having that extra bit of cash to spare… it was heavenly.It was comforting.And she didn’t want to ever get back to having to live without it.She loved not having to live on the edge, worrying when the next crisis would come, and it couldn’t have been more than a few hours.Already, she could feel herself growing addicted to the felling, willing to chase it — to give whatever it took to ensure she’d never have to give it up. 

That was why she spent her break walking through the city instead of stopping at Noonan’s for a mid-afternoon coffee.She took 7th Street all the way down towards the port, nearly giving up and turning around when she hit Linden.And after that, it was only a half-block before she saw the cut out for the alley, where a fading sign — red and gold — advertised the entrance to the Golden Lion. 

She clutched a small piece of paper tightly in her hand.This was a mistake.As sure as the sun would set.And yet, she walked down the alley, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.She felt horribly out of place — a woman in bright colors and a pencil skirt in a dark alley that looked like it would only be frequented by bikers and all kinds of dangerous people.She was suddenly regretting the emerald cardigan she’d picked out that morning.

Kara held her breath and watched her feet as she tried to find the grate by the entrance.She was about to give up, having walked almost the entire length of the alley, when the door to the pub opened and an alien — one with purple skin and… were those gills? — stumbled out, laughing with someone who at least _looked_ like a human.The two of them didn’t even look at her, but she still retreated into the side wall, cornering herself. 

She stumbled as her heel caught on and sunk into a hole in the cement beneath her — a grate!Kara watched as the pair retreated down the street and breathed a sigh of relief as she found herself alone once more.She look the paper — a yellow sticky note that she grabbed on her way out of the office — checking over what she’d written.

Not that she could change it at all… she hadn’t thought to bring any extra papers or a pen.She supposed she could go in and ask for a pen and maybe a napkin to write something else on.Or she could turn around and go home. 

Besides, what was the harm in just… letting go?That’s it.Just drop the paper and she’d be free.If he got it in time, he got it.If not, then it wasn’t meant to be and she wouldn’t continue on with it.And she’d be off the hook.She’d made that clear enough with the note.

_People like us don’t get second chances.Tonight.5:45 pm.Pier 27._

Kara folded it in half twice and dropped it between the thick slats of the grating.She watched it flip and float until it landed on top of a keg.

Too late to take it back now…

 

National City at night was one of Kara’s favorite things to see.The buildings, darkened above the first couple floors… the eerie glow of streetlights that so rarely seemed to change between green and red.The quiet.At night, National City seemed peaceful —idyllic even.It was easy to fool herself into believing that life here was much simpler than it really was.And maybe, she supposed, that was extra incentive to do all of this under the cover of darkness.The city had its fill of criminals — bank robbers and vandals and murderers — who operated in broad daylight with no fear of the cosmic karma that was coming to them.And sure, maybe she was a bit of a coward for not wanting to show her face, but she just wanted to stay safe as long as possible.It was survival instinct.That was all.

But today, today she had to do this out in the open.The sun was still a ways away from setting and yet, there she was.Standing on the edge of Pier 27, wearing her suit, keeping an eye out for any unwelcome intruders in case she needed to make a break for it.Being noticed by anyone was even more a concern now than it ever had been before.

The sunset was one of the few marvels of this planet that she never paid much attention to.Most days, the sun went down behind her as she finished her work at CatCo, but the days were getting long, and sometimes the sun didn’t sink into the sea until nearly 7 pm.Still, even with the long afternoons, she couldn’t be bothered to enjoy the sun making its daily descent into the sea as most of the humans seemed to love.

If Sol was really Rao or she was back on Krypton, perhaps the awe would be striking enough to get her to look.But not even the yellow sun — to which she owed much — could pull her away from her mission.Especially not today.

She stood with her back to the sea and sun as Mon-El arrived. 

She knew that there were some — albeit _misguided —_ humans who thought the aliens who came to Earth were gods come to walk among mortals.As he approached her, the light of the sun gliding across every line and curve on his face, she could understand why.

“I got your note,” he said once he was only a few short strides away, pulling the pale yellow note from his pocket.He held it up with a shy smile, trying to find some comfort in this new ground of theirs.Or cover his own discomfort at the sudden and rapid change.

“Oh my Rao, you took the thing with you?” Kara exclaimed in mock embarrassment, hidden under a layer of seriousness.

“Why, of course.It’s the best gift I’ve even been given.I will cherish it always.”The sarcasm dripped from his tongue and Kara thought for a moment that she couldn’t fully hate him, could she?Not when he made her want to laugh when she was trying to be her most serious.Not when he played along with all her teasing instead of just shutting off or brushing it aside.It was a game they played, and as much as she wanted to keep her focus, the temptation of it was… enjoyable at best and tolerable at its worst. 

“No, I wanted to be able to make sure I had the right place.”

“Bite me.” She was softer than she meant, earning an equally gentle chuckle from him.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” he said when the laugh subsided.He looked at the ground, rubbing the end of a black boot against one of the gaps in the wooden planks below them.

Kara bobbed her head a little, the way she imagined someone might discreetly bow at another person from across a room.He took it as a surrogate expression of thanks for his showing up as requested and continued, rambling.

“I’m just glad you took me up on my offer.Which still stands, by the way.Ad finitum.”

“Good to know.Now, can we please get down to business?I’m not sure how much time we have.”

 

Kara had spent an unfortunate amount of time explaining everything to Mon-El.So much so that she was starting to get worried about when the authorities would be showing up.They said _tonight_ on the broadcast… but that could mean after sunset… after 8… after the dock workers had dinner… or even late into the night.She was viciously and recklessly hoping for the latter. 

Just as she was recklessly hoping that there’d be anything worth taking from the container.Oliver Queen was not known to purchase anything less than luxury.So at the very least they could get something of value.Perhaps something illegal.But if anyone could find a buyer for her on the black market… it was Mon-El.

“So… this is it?”Mon-El asked as they approached the shipping container together, assessing from the outside.It was a lot smaller than Kara had anticipated.The tan box stood at only twice her height, and that included the thickness of the container itself.

“Looks like it.”She stood back as Mon-El approached.

“You think if I just tug the handle right off, they’ll notice?” he said with a laugh.

“We should probably keep that where it is,” she said with a smile.“Even if only so it passes through to Mr. Queen.Could you imagine how angry he’d be if something was missing and the authorities here hadn’t caught on to anything?”The thought of the billionaire having an absolute fit excited her, but she still found herself antsy… nervously looking around and wringing her hands.It was everything in between that kept her on edge. 

“You _really_ don’t like getting caught, do you?” Mon-El asked, even though it was a stupid question.

“Not even a little bit.I’d rather do it my way and get away with it and dodge the whole navigating suspicion nonsense.”

“Alright, well.Your way seems to work well enough, so why don’t you do the honors?”He stepped back from the container, and gestured at it.The bow was the part that made her roll her eyes.The tilt of his heel as he bent, the extended hand, the way his eyes watched her as he folded at the waist.He had a flair for the dramatic and Kara couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing.But at least she _knew_ he was doing it for his current audience.Because if he was truly that ridiculous all the time —? 

Kara trained her vision to try and look into the container before she opened it, but — there was nothing.Or at least nothing she was able to see.The container walls were hard to breach, and her vision of the interior was spotty at best.

“Here goes nothing,” she said, tugging up on the handle, breaking the lock and chain as she did so.She and Mon-El stepped tentatively into what was, in fact, an empty container.Nothing except the walls surrounding them.And as she focused her x-ray vision once more, she noticed she still couldn’t see outside clearly.Still spotty.

“Okay.So it looks bad.” Mon-El started.Kara groaned and began to pace.

“Someone must have already cleaned it out.We took too long.Damnit, I knew I should have had us here sooner —”

“Or…Look, I’m not the smartest one in this little box, but I’m good with space in general.”He smiled at his joke, which got him nothing but a stern look from Kara.“Doesn’t it it feel really small in here?”

“It’s a small shipping container, what do you expect — Oh, don’t tell me you’re claustrophobic.”

“No, no.I mean… it was long.So… where’s the rest of it?”He gestured towards the back wall, his face contorted into disgruntled frown as he shrugged, waiting for her to understand what he meant.And when she did, Kara lit up, suddenly feeling stupid for having not noticed herself — and brilliant for thinking to bring him with her.

“And this is why I keep you around.”Mon-El felt a surge of pride as Kara began to observe the wall, floating as she moved across it looking for any anomalies. 

“I thought it was for the danger of it… You know, me always fucking up your plan and nearly getting us caught.”Kara snorted. 

“Thanks for the reminder.”Kara pressed against a panel and it sprung open, revealing a small safe.She set herself immediately to try to open it.

“Anytime.So, umm.With powers like yours, why are you resorting to picking locks and vaults?”Mon-El stepped forward to the center of the container, approaching the place where she floated, deep in concentration.“I mean, couldn’t you be doing something much more with that?”  
“Why are you?” she threw back.Smooth. _Okay, so she wouldn’t tell him today.That was okay.Fine, even_.

“Not so much I can do with just brute strength,” he offered with a shrug.

“You forgot the leaping.”Another turn of the safe’s dial.He wasn’t sure how much of her attention he had, but she was still breaking in with precision.

“I do not leap.I jump.”

“You leap.Like a gazelle,” she said with a grimace, taking a private delight in teasing him about it.She saw how he watched her when she took flight.Sometimes she’d float just a moment before she took off.Even now, his appreciative glance, tinged with the glaze in his eyes he’d get anytime she played along with his game, revealed it.His offense was short lived.

“You —”As he stepped into her space, the floor sunk a fraction beneath him.He heard a soft clicking echoing through the container walls.And then a hissing.He turned to find some kind of gas pouring in from a crack in between the wall and floor.“Kara — Kara stop!”

“I’ve almost got it,” she insisted.

“We’ve gotta get out of here.Now!”

Kara whipped around, noticing the gas rising as it pooled and rose from the ground around Mon-El’s ankles, swiftly moving up and out.“Shit shit shit.”

As soon as her body caught up with her brain, she headed for the roof of the container, punching it twice with her full strength — making a large enough hole so they could squeeze through.She did so as carefully as she could to avoid the jagged edges of the punctured metal, and rose out of the container as the sounds of sirens started to reach her ears.

Kara flew up and froze at the sight in front of her.A line of cop cars with officers standing, guns at the ready. 

“Grife,” she heard Mon-El mutter as he landed outside, his fist meeting the top of the container to brace himself.He noticed the officers a short moment later. 

“Hurry — go,” he whispered to Kara.Her ears were pounding.She could only hear his voice and a faint, repetitive clicking from beyond the police blockade.

But somehow, she managed to fly off, following Mon-El as he jumped away, the sound of gunfire chasing them but growing quieter the quicker she moved. 

 

When Mon-El reached his apartment, he stumbled through the open window, a hand over his mouth.It was a close one.And not in a good way.He felt light-headed and his heart would not settle in his chest.He could only imagine how Kara was feeling.

But as the adrenaline died down, he felt a stinging, searing pain running the length of his forearm.A deep slice on the outer line of his arm.He held one arm over it as he rushed to the sink.Fuck.He had to have a first aid kit somewhere, right?Blood spattered in the sink as he turned the faucet on.How had he not noticed before?

He ensured that there were no traces of lead left behind and began taping up his arm to help with healing.Even though he knew Kara was probably fine — probably better off than him, since lead didn’t seem to affect her here — he still found himself worrying. 

She led the way at first, but he had caught up with her during their escape… and once he had —? He hadn’t watched to see if Kara made it out safe.Hadn’t looked back even though he wanted to.That had been the deal.They weren’t supposed to try and save each other, right?

He may have been a man of his word… but he was a villain, too.And villains could be selfish, right?

If there was even a chance she wouldn’t have made it, he would have turned around.He would have broken that vow.He couldn’t imagine doing anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to Klark, lahaina_gurl09, Linda, Short_Stuff_Supreme, jeymien, Jrom0824, 862euv, Winn_Schott, LuNiK7505, akane171, Madelie, Katie, Lee, Amber, and Lina. Your responses to last chapter were phenomenal and have me so excited to share this new update with y'all! 
> 
> I'm baaaaack. It's been quite a month and a half (and then some...) Full of emotional highs and lows and a vanishing muse and lots of recovering. But I've been making progress on the upcoming arcs and I'm ready to start posting again!
> 
> Hope you love the start to the notoriety arc! We've got a lot ahead. More crime, more fights, and more feelings... Next update will be out in a day or two, but in the meantime, let me know what you're expecting will come next or what you're feeling!


	11. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 2/9

On Sunday morning, National City was quiet.Kara Zor-El woke with a brief, but new outlook on this whole criminal deal.She’d survived her biggest fear, and she didn’t die.No one had shown up to capture her yet.She hadn’t gotten shot.Yesterday, she’d fallen right into a trap and gotten out of it.Once her heart rate slowed and she was no longer running on borrowed adrenaline, she realized that she had survived it entirely unscathed. 

So what was one little bank robbery on a Sunday gonna do?Even her worst case scenario couldn’t have been as bad.Clearly the Queen Consolidated shipment had been meant to draw in someone, but they hadn’t expected _her —_ and the police still didn’t know who she was.Or Mon-El for that matter.

A bit of spontaneity couldn’t hurt, could it?Her first attempt had gotten her pretty far.And for the second… well she hadn’t been careful, had she?But Mon-El made sure they were covered.He made… _okay_ backup. 

She waited all day picking what she’d do.A smaller branch of the Bank of National City — the one off of 6th Street was packed onto a street corner.More walls to break through if _he_ showed up.And she could be a little more choosey about what she grabbed — or just rob the place blind?No.That still wouldn’t be right.She’d grab five thousand dollars.That’s it.Boost her current savings to twelve thousand. 

Hell, maybe if she kept at it she could finally buy a car for herself.Living without one and not being able to get a loan to try and pay it off really made life difficult when she was trying to blend in.Her job, it seemed, was the only place where her fake identity seemed to work.As it was, she had to fight the urge every morning to just cut the commute and fly to work, but that was not one of her brightest ideas.That one was… a bit too clogged by the helpless daydreams she’d stumble into before she’d had her first coffee.Still… good dreams.

Around 11, she decided to head out.A few blocks from her apartment, so it’d be a quick flight back to the safety of her home.In and out.Less time in the air to be detected.Everything was going according to plan.

That is, until she actually got to the bank and found the east facing wall wide open — a human sized hole with fresh rubble still falling from the outline. _Mon-El._

“Damnit, how is this fair?Are you stalking me or something?” she shouted into the building as she stepped over a pile of bricks a few paces from what used to be the wall.

Mon-El popped out from behind the partition, clearly trying his hand at unlocking the vault _her_ way.He waved her over with a laugh.

“Kara!I would’ve thought you’d be —” 

“Seriously.How do you keep beating me at this?I’m the one who does all the work, planning and you just show up at the perfect time and get the clean getaway?I don’t think so.And now you getting here first… I—”She crossed her arms and watched him as he worked.He was… pretty good at it actually.Maybe if they worked on his pacing, he might manage.As it was, he was already missing a click.

“Does the perfect Kryptonian have an issue with losing to a Daxamite?” he goaded.

“You’re an ass.”He knew she didn’t mean it, so he pretended it stung.He even threw in a mock heart-clutching.He turned his attention back to the vault door.One last tug to the right…careful…careful.And then a click.He’d done it.By himself.Fuck yeah.

He stood up to his full height as he pulled the door open.The inside was dark and only a small portion of cash remained reasonably accessible.He pulled the stack of it up and set it on the countertop between them. 

“It’s okay.You can admit it — I’m the better criminal.You hate that even with all your powers, you still aren’t good enough to —”

“You are crossing a line, Daxamite,” she warned, her voice still gentle but tinged with a sharp edge that said this could very easily turn sour.He leaned against the barrier, laughing to himself. 

“Don’t _we_ have a fire today?You aren’t still upset about yesterday?I thought it might’ve scared you off.”She shrugged.Sure, it had been absolutely terrifying, but if she was being honest, she hadn’t fully processed it.Maybe this was just her feeding off the high of a well-executed escape.

“You don’t know how well I bounce back.” 

Mon-El nodded.It wasn’t like he could fight her after all.She took great care to ensure that he wouldn’t know that.Only slipping up a little.He looked up at her, a new hesitance peaking through.

“Clearly, I do now.I underestimated you again…hopefully for the last time.”

She smiled at that, falling back into a comfortable distance with him — both physical and emotional — his certainty of the future running in conjunction with her confidence that he wasn’t where he’d like to be.Where she never wanted him to be.She liked the upper hand here, still in control and aware that he couldn’t read her quite as well as she could read him.He seemed so desperate to get used to the way she thought, but she would be tough to pin.As it should be.She wasn’t even sure that her _family_ understood why she did what she did or how she handled it all. 

No — they definitely had no clue.She wouldn’t dare tell them about any of the things she’d done.Even if she tried to justify it… she could already feel their reactions.No, she was still ashamed of what she’d had to become to protect herself… and her family. 

She was distracted, and as she reached unthinkingly for a section of the stack, Mon-El swept all of it back towards himself.Fuck.She reached again with minimal effort, but it was just a little too far for her to get without actually trying.

“Hey, hey.Now I’m all about sharing, but I got this myself.No help from you.”The pride in his words made her settle back on her heels.She crossed her arms like a child would.He could already hear the whine that followed before she even opened her mouth.

“But I—”Yep.An actual child.

“I mean, I suppose I could be convinced…If you were nice.But I’m not sure that you’re capable of that.” He trailed off, smirking, hoping she’d at least take another shot at swiping more away.It was like she wasn’t even trying to get anything right now.Whereas she usually was harsh and would take for herself, guarding her winnings like he’d snatch them away if she so much as blinked… right now she was loose.Unconcerned.She was too comfortable.Unlike herself.It worried him.If he’d just jumped away a moment ago, she’d be on her own and the trip out here would have been for nothing.But he hadn’t. 

"Some of us are trying to make a living here,” she sighed.“Not everyone can rely on their good lucks and their inheritance.”

“So you think I look good?” He said with a tilt of his head and a grin.He’d caught her in a compliment?That was… well, it wasn’t her typical behavior.Suddenly, she leapt forward, reaching across the counter to grab a small section out from under his right elbow. 

“Of course that’s what you'd focus on.You and your big head.”She rolled her eyes, holding onto her small prize.

“If we’re talking big —” He winked and Kara instantly reddened.She took another chunk of cash, held together with a paper wrapping and chucked it at that big head of his.He dodged it, barely, and went to pick it up.

“We are _done_ talking,” she said.

Mon-El laughed.Annoying her was his favorite part about all of this.Watching that flame burning.Every time he did, she grew fiercer.And today was like nothing else.She was bold and confident.Her usually quiet antsy-ness as they worked was replaced by a stature befitting one of National City’s best.He pictured her for a moment in the museum, hobnobbing with the most influential people in the area.Only two days ago, he wouldn’t have been able to picture it, even if he’d seen her.But now… now she looked like she could belong there.

“Better luck next time, Little Miss Krypton,” Mon-El said, snatching most of the stack and shoving it into his pockets. 

“You complete —”She held her tongue and didn’t continue, so he waited, curious.But no words followed.She only stood, clutching what little cash remained from their share, staring at him like a deer in the headlights.A couple more stack rested on the counter between them, but he made no move to add them to his filled pockets.Instead, she swiped them away.

Kara turned with a flourish and flew out through the hole in the wall he had made on his way in.He heard police sirens on their way, and clenched his fists.Of course. 

She’d heard the cops coming.They must have been on the alert.After all, two major heists — or at least attempted robbery — in the span of as many days… it only made sense for the police to expect a pattern. 

At least he’d gotten a good amount of the cash he’d come for.Mon-El followed her out of the building, but she was long gone before he reached the street outside.Squatting low to the ground, he jumped with everything he had and soared through the night air, landing on the top of the office building next door.Down in the street below, a few blocks away, he could see the red and blue lights flashing off the side of a building paneled in tinted glass.They weren’t even on 6th Street yet.He was as good as home safe.He waited for them to pass and watched as they happened upon the scene minutes too late.And with a deep breath and a balancing stance, he took off in the direction of his apartment. 

Sure, he hadn’t given her much this time, but he hadn’t anticipated that she’d show up.But he’d done what he could to compensate.Still, he was worried.Had he taken it too far?Was she handling everything alright?

And most of all… was she getting sick of him?Her temper was short today, but not nearly as short as it had been during their first few meetings.He didn’t know what that meant yet.Perhaps that she hated him a little less.Or maybe it was just because she was the one swooping in at the last second to take a share of his spoils. 

But he’d let her have some.A consolation prize.Something to remind her that if she wanted to get something out of him, she’d need to take the thought of their partnership seriously.As in, _really_ accept it.And maybe it would take a little more goading.Or a little more kindness on his part — or hers, for that matter. 

But it was progress.After all, three days working together in a row… and she hadn’t bitten his head off yet.No attempted murder.That was a success in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love <3  
> MaiaSpeedster, Lkaramel, Klark, akane171, katie, LuNiK7505, Linda, and Lee -- I'm immensely grateful to y'all for reading and giving me some feedback. You mean so much to me <3 .


	12. No One Ever Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 3

On Monday morning, feeling a little more invincible despite the craziness of the preceding few days, Kara felt that aching call… the one she got from time to time that reminded her why she wanted to be a journalist in the first place.Truth.Justice.Telling stories that needed to be told — no matter how ugly or simple.

This time, that call began with a worried mother in Snapper’s office.“Please.He’s only seventeen.He knows better than to go out on his own.”

What had started with a woman’s plea — and an alien woman at that — turned into a deep research pit.Twenty-four. There were twenty-four missing persons cases in the last 6 months.All aliens of different species.All were reported as being unusual behavior by the people who were closest to them.And none of them had been properly looked into by the NCPD. 

Kara had a hunch that there was something much bigger going on.She hadn’t been wrong about the shipment from Queen Consolidated… even though she’d been unable to guess what exactly that thing had been.But this one was innocent enough, and for a moment all thoughts of personal cost and sacrifice were tossed out the window.There were aliens out there that needed help — ones that couldn’t rely on the police or the news to help them find out what was going on.

Cat was out of the office for back-to-back lunch and therapy, so Kara figured she had at least three hours to herself before anyone noticed she was gone.In fact, she didn’t have anything on her calendar until Cat returned from lunch out with her mother, when almost the entire office was schedule for a post-lunch time meeting.Anyone whose opinion Ms. Grant even _remotely_ care about, anyway.

She didn’t know exactly where to start, but if it was only aliens that were going missing, talking to any sources she could get in that group was a start?

Taking a deep breath, Kara stepped away from her desk and rushed down the stairs, two at a time, not even willing to wait the thirty seconds for the elevator to reach her floor. 

She walked at almost a run as she moved through the city, a full half mile to the alleyway off of Linden Street between 6th and 7th.Sure, she could probably send a note to Mon-El, but… she could also just go inside and get contacts of her own… do some interviews.If nothing worked out, she could always drop a note as she left.

Kara walked in and sat down at the bar, next to an alien with green skin and pale, almost strawberry blonde hair. 

“Hey, have you — uhh.Have you been hearing about those disappearances?”Kara asked, trying — and failing — to be nonchalant about it so as to look like she belonged there.The woman turned to her, a disgruntled annoyance at being disturbed flashing across her face before a gentler expression settled.

“You talkin’ ‘bout those kiddos that’s gone missin’ on the No’th side?” she said, a soft drawl to her words.They were lulling and comforting, like some kind of angel coming to pull her back to sleep.“Ain’t none of my folk gone missin’, but my heart’s achin’ just the same,” she said, taking another slow, small sip of her liquor and shaking her head. 

“I only just heard about it,” Kara offered.“Starting to worry… you know.About my own family.”The woman nodded at her and clicked her tongue. 

“I heard it’s only registered ones that’ve been goin’.Those damn police ain’t doin’ like they promised, watchin’ after ‘em and all.”The woman finished her drink and tapped the glass on the counter.

“Darlin’,” she shouted over the corner to a figure that Kara couldn’t quite see.“You heard anythin’ new ‘bout the disappearances?”

“Viv, I’ve been trying not to pay attention, but it’s inescapable,” said a voice from under the countertop.Suddenly, out popped a man, brown hair and grey eyed, who kept his gaze on the woman as he poured another two fingers’ worth of liquor in her glass.“You know how dangerous it is out there.I don’t want to have to be scared for you all on top of myself.”

“Thanks, doll.”She accepted the glass and raised it up in a solo toast.

“I—” Kara started, panicking when she recognized the man in front of her.She’d never seen him without that ridiculously chunky suit, but there he was in front of her in a black t-shirt and jeans, a towel tossed over his shoulder.

“Now what can I get— Oh, Rao,” he whispered as he looked over at Kara.“I, uhh —”

Mon-El backed away and moved down the bar, trying to gather himself together.He knew he shouldn’t have told her about this place.She was bound to show, especially since he’d only identified the place as a safe haven for alien types.

“You — you work here?” Kara asked, following him as he walked, watching him until he stopped and answered her. 

“Yep.And… it’s you…I never —I, uhh… I like the glasses.It’s a nice touch.” He stumbled through his words, trying to find out exactly what he should say to her.Kara… didn’t exactly look like herself.The glasses were a bit distracting, he supposed.If it hadn’t been for those eyes, he might not have been sure.Everything about her was different.Makeup, hair, the style of her clothing.But the glasses really worked for her.

“Thanks.They’re — my father made them for me.”Kara grew nervous, pulling her glasses off and cleaning them a little with the corner of her blouse.She looked up at Mon-El who stared at her without any indication of a desire to speak.She raised them back up to her face, enjoying the comfort of hiding behind them.“They help me manage my powers when I’m out at work and among humans.I used to have a lot of trouble controlling my powers.And now, I guess it helps keep my identity a little more… secretive.Kind of.”

“Well, I barely even recognized you, so you’ve got that going for you.”It wasn’t just in appearance either.Kara in this disguise was… she was timid.Not weak, exactly, but he could hardly see the same bold woman who had fought with him over the value of precious gems and minerals only a few nights ago.And he certainly couldn’t see the woman who got a kick out of trying to embarrass and mock him nearly every time they spoke. 

This Kara was just as lovely and beautiful, but — She wasn’t Kara… was she?Not _really_.It seemed to him that she was just a shadow of herself.

“Anyway… what about you?”Kara asked, pushing the thin plastic frame further up the bridge of her nose.

“ _What_ about me?” he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.Kara wasn’t usually so curious or even keen on getting to know him when she was in her suit.Perhaps those glasses were a piece of armor she used to keep it all compartmentalized.It only reinforced his belief that she wasn’t quite herself when she was in this human identity.

“Why don’t you have some kind of disguise?What if somebody figures out who you are?”She sounded so concerned, but he shrugged it off. 

“Do I really look like a somebody that anybody would notice?” he said, gesturing at the bar behind him. 

Kara looked around.She supposed not… After all, he was just a bartender in a quiet pub tucked away in a little corner of the city.Even as she ran here she’d hardly noticed too many people.And if all the customers in the bar were aliens, or at least alien-positive, no one would be paying much attention to him.Just another one among many.It was probably easier to blend in that way and feel more comfortable.She found herself envying him for having this place.A little home when home was dead and still _so far away_.

“I guess not,” she whispered back, looking at him sadly.Something in her eyes made him want to speak.To say anything he thought might keep her from worrying too much about him.Not that she even _should_ be worrying about him.She didn’t care that much about him, if all their bickering was any indication.

“No need for a disguise when no one is looking for me,” he said, settling the conversation at a comfortable resolution once and for all.“Anyway.Since you’re here.Can I get you anything.Lunchtime pick-me-up?”

“Just a club soda.I’ve got to get back to work soon, anyways.”

“Gotcha…” he mumbled as he pulled a glass out from under the counter and reached for the soda nozzle.One press of the button, and he’d filled the glass and tossed in a thin straw.“Speaking of no one looking… why are you so concerned with the disappearances?” he asked as he placed a lime wedge on the rim of the glass.He slid it over to Kara’s open hand, waiting patiently for her response.Kara took the glass gratefully and let out a shaky breath.

“I’m helping out a, uhh… a friend.Her son went missing and no one is helping her.”Kara took the lime off the rim and squeezed the fruit slice into her drink before taking the first sip.

“Didn't take you for the friend type, what with the whole flying solo vibe you’ve got going on.Or the selfless type for that matter.Looking out for more than your kind?You are a whole lot of something, Kara.You know that?”

“I’m — not — I just want to know the truth.”She sipped on the club soda awkwardly, not knowing what to do with that — was it a compliment? Or just an observation?Either way, she was uncomfortable accepting it from him. 

“Alright, well, I don’t know much about who is missing, but I do know that the going rumor is that stupid underground fighting ring.”

“Fighting —?” 

“Yeah.This creepy woman — I think she’s human, but she mixes with all sorts.Big on the red dress, very… wannabe Jessica Rabbit?She’s got a cool snake tattoo, but I think she’d just vile.Bit of a snake herself, actually.She, uhh — _hires_ aliens who are at their lowest.The really desperate ones.And she pits them against each other in fights and has humans taking bets like it’s the horse races or something.”

“That’s — horrifying.”

“Yeah, and once they’re in, it’s like they’re trapped.I think it might be blackmail keeping them there.Otherwise, I can’t even imagine why they’d stay.”

“And she just — gets to do that?”

“It’s a bunch of aliens beating each other up.Alien on alien violence.Do you really think the authorities give a shit about keeping them safe?No.I’m sure they know something about it, but they aren’t going to do a damn thing about it.”

“Someone should.”She spoke softly, feeling lost and saddened, the way she usually did when she let herself remember what she really was.It was easy to slip into her humanity, to toss aside her history and her culture and just… blend in.Unlike so many others, she didn’t have anything to root her in that part of herself.Her cousin was all she had left of Krypton, and even he was distant, trapped in his own issues and his own darkness.And he had been so young when they fled.So instead, she shoved the memory of that life and that version of herself to the back of her mind.She focused on being human.That was something she could do.Most days, at least.

“You’re right.But no one ever does.”

“And on that delightful note,” Kara said, checking the time on her phone and starting to worry a little. “I’ve gotta head back before my boss kills me.See you around.” 

Kara didn’t wait for Mon-El to say goodbye.Instead, she rushed over to the door and pushed it open, ignoring any words that he might’ve been directing at her.Because, right now, the thought of getting back to CatCo with a half-baked story _after_ Cat got there?That was a terrifying prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to Fandomlove17, Klark, 862euv, LuNiK7505, akane171, MaiaSpeedster, Madelie, and Jrom0824. Any author would be blessed to have commenters like you and I count my blessings that you're following me in this fun fic journey. 
> 
> Let me know what you're expecting next? Hope you've like this one!


	13. The Red Sun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara got to see a bit of Mon-El's human life last chapter... fair is fair... ;)

Noonan’s was on the way back to the office, so Kara hustled back that direction, going as fast as her legs could take her without standing out too much.Just a girl on a mission — not a super-being going slow.

She popped in to get Ms. Grant’s latte, waited the three minutes for the drink to be prepared, and walked out the door, eager to get back where she belonged.Or rather, the place she _wanted_ to be — to act like the person she was supposed to be becoming.Keri Reeve-Foster was going to be a great journalist who was going to make a _difference_.And in order to get there, she had to work her way up, doing all the dirty work and tolerating a whole bunch of bullshit before she’d finally make it.This job was an ugly means to a much greater end, like just about everything she did.Every job, whether as Kara or as Keri, was done as a part of her grand plan that was going to end with her becoming something _worth_ being.

“Kara, wait up,” came a voice from behind her — soft, as if spoken with every modicum of privacy and respect that her true name demanded.She felt Mon-El’s gentle tug against her arm and turned sharply, a small bit of the latte spilling out of the cup as she did.

“What are you doing?” she whisper-snapped, both angry and worried all at the same time.

“I was… I was wondering if I could maybe… help you with the missing kids.”

“Why?What’s in it for you?”She was in a hurry, so she continued walking.If he really wanted to help, then he’d follow, right?His grip slipped from her arm, but his voice was just as loud as it had been before.

“I’ve got this… I got a gig planned and I’d rather not have to pull it off on my own.So you help me, I help you?I’ve got people who’ll know where to find Roulette.”

“Roulette?” she asked, watching him instead of the sidewalk in front of her.That was when — gracelessly and with the fullest force her Kryptonian body could afford — she tripped.If it hadn’t been for Mon-El’s quick hands, she would have ended up on the pavement, in a pool of hot latte.Mon-El held her steady, one hand at her hip and the other wrapped around her wrist, keeping both her and the coffee cup stable.He took the moment of closeness to whisper in her ear as she righted herself, pretending like she hadn’t been about to make an embarrassment of herself and that she didn’t have to thank him for saving her from that tragedy.

“The snake woman.Her name’s Roulette.Help me and I’ll get you whatever information I can,” he said, pulling his hands from her and letting her shake herself off.“I don’t stay in the loop with her crowd, but —”

“—You’ve got someone who is.” Kara finished his sentence with a nod.

“Plenty of someones.We have a deal?”He let his hand linger by hers, offering a handshake but passing it off as a continuation of his pulling away from her.

“Sure.Keep talking and keep walking.I’m on a tight schedule.”

 

Mon-El was quiet about the details of what he wanted her to do.In hushed whispers as they wove through the crowds of people on the sidewalk, he explained that there’d be a few locks to get through.And that he wanted her to meet him in the alleyway outside of the Golden Lion at midnight. 

And he was probably right not mention many details — that way he didn’t jeopardize their human identities or the job itself.But she wanted to know more of what she was getting herself into.

He walked with her the whole way to CatCo, offering up bits of rumors he’d heard about Roulette, aliens he knew who had worked for her, a little bit about how she treated and compensated her fighters, and how much the authorities knew.

“Most of the ones who _aren’t_ in her circle of benefactors — which wouldn’t be many of them, mind you — suspect it’s an alien trafficking situation.And when those same fighters show up dead in an alley, they just call it gang-related violence.”Mon-El would not shut up about it, continuing to chat her head off, even as they reached the CatCo offices and took the elevator up.Which would be just fine, but Kara didn’t have anything to write it down with, so she was relying on her memory to pull together the bits of information he was throwing at her.

Still, she couldn’t get enough.This — using Mon-El as a source for the article she was planning — it could really be what she needed to get Cat to start seeing her as more than just an assistant.And beyond that, she could bring attention to the aliens being manipulated by vicious and cruel humans in National City and beyond.Maybe she could start a movement to start holding the law enforcement accountable for making sure non-human species were truly also included in those they swore to protect.Because, hearing this, Kara doubted any of them were dedicating themselves to everyone living in the city.

“How the hell does anyone get away with that?Kidnapping, illegal gambling, even murder?Roulette must have friends in high places.” She shook her head and stepped out of the elevator.When she saw Eve waving at the front desk, Kara felt her blood freeze over.She hadn’t thought this part of it out.Here she was freely giving Mon-El access to the one place that she held most sacred.The center of her life on this planet.Her career and everything he wanted to know about it was freely accessible now. 

Sure, she’d seen where he worked, too.But he clearly didn’t worry too much about it.He was hidden away.She was constantly in balance here between known and unknown.It was a fragile thing.And now she had brought something — someone — from the most turbulent and polarizing part of her life and led him straight to the doorstep of something he could very easily fuck up for her. 

Not only because she could lose this job and have to abandon this identity — but also because he was in the center of the one place in National City were secrets… things like multiple identities and criminal records… were traded and shared like the world used them as currency.

“Keri, welcome back!” Eve said as Kara approached, a little frozen still.

“Thanks, uhh.Is Ms. Grant here yet?”Eve shook her head, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief.With a wave and a gesture to get Mon-El to hurry along, Kara moved to her desk.

“You.Can’t.Be.Here.” she said through gritted teeth, her mouth twisted into a sad excuse for a smile.

“And yet, here I am.”Mon-El began to mess with the things around Kara’s desk.He flipped his fingers through her sticky notes.He pulled a pen out of the mug she kept hers in and then immediately stuck it back — leaving it dangling half out of the cup.He ran his finger over the top of her computer monitor and inspected the microscopic amount of dust he’d collected.When he picked up her name placard, holding it close to his face as he tried to say the whole name out loud, she snapped.

“You… you aren’t even trying to disguise yourself or blend in.You stick out and the —” she snatched the placard out of his hand and set it back down.She grit her teeth so no one could read her lips. “Everyone is bound to figure out something weird is going on if you keep acting like you’ve never seen office supplies before.”

“Sorry, my bad.Hold on.”He turned around quickly and, spotting what he apparently wanted, rushed away from her desk.He glanced around to ensure no one was looking at him before he swiped something off of a neighboring desk and walked back over to her.

“How is that any better?” she said, resting her fingertips against her temples and leaning on her elbows. 

Mon-El pulled the stolen item from behind his back and brought it up to his face.He slipped on a pair of sleek black metal-framed glasses that looked like they could pass for his own.A disguise.He gave her an awkward smile, mostly made up of his bottom teeth, and waved his hands slightly in front of him like he was a magician who had just accomplished some magnificent feat.Ta-fucking-da…

Kara pushed the sense of pride she felt down, remembering that he’s also just stolen them from her coworker.But still.He was making an effort for her.And, to be fair, the glasses really did work for him.He hardly looked like himself.And it gave him this charm that was both unsettling and hypnotic.She shook it off and returned her attention to her workspace.

“Look.My boss will be here soon, so either you’re going to give me information or you’re gonna leave.”

They spent the next twenty minutes the way they’d spent the walk over, with Mon-El passing on information to her in hushed tones while she tried to tie it all together.He stood over her shoulder as she typed, leaning against her desk and looking like he might actually belong in the office.In no time, she had an outline for an article, several useful quotes from Mon-El and a few phone numbers of aliens who could corroborate his account and provide interviews and quotes of their own.

It was going swimmingly.That is, until she heard the whirring of Cat’s personal elevator behind her, coming to life.She had only moments before the door would open and all hell would break loose.And Mon-El was _still_ there. 

"Shit.  Ms. Grant will be up here any second.  You need to go.  Or like... make busy.”He spun around once or twice as he tried to process what he was supposed to be doing.Or how she knew, without any noticeable change in the office around them, that her boss was almost there.

"You know she's coming?” he asked incredulous.

“Super-hearing.” She said, waving her hand around her ears.  “She's in the elevator.  Shit… Shit. Shit!” she said, standing up straight and brushing off her skirt.Trying her best to make herself presentable.

"Right.  Forgot about that one.  You know I have pretty good hearing myself —"Mon-El started to brag, but Kara wasn’t paying any attention.She had her eyes trained on the elevator doors like it was bringing a battle with it.She was armed for war.But then her eyes widened and her posture faltered.

"Oh Rao! Her coffee.  I —  Fuck."  She looked around and scooped the untouched coffee cup off the desk, where it had grown cold in the time since she’d left Noonan’s.  She pulled back the lid and lifted her glasses.  Mon-El watched in shock as her eyes grew a bright burning orange-red, like magma, a bright light passing between her and the coffee, and then the drink was steaming.

"You.  What —"His shock would have made her laugh in any normal circumstances, but instead she brushed it aside.It was nice to shock and impress him, but she didn’t have time to bask in it right now.

"Be quiet.  No.Actually, get out of here.”She stuck her arm out blindly behind her to push him away, but he wouldn’t budge.Half because he was about as strong as she was and half because he was trapped between her and her desk, with no real room in the direction she was pushing.

"You have heat vision?!” he screeched as softly as possible, swaying slightly at the force of her hand against his chest as she pushed with what might she could offer when she was so focused on Cat’s arrival.  “That's the coolest fucking thing I've _ever_ seen.” 

"I'm serious you need to go!"  Kara turned suddenly, giving him a look and then, readjusting her glasses and correcting her posture just as the elevator door opened with a soft ping.Mon-El took that as his cue to leave. 

But it seemed Ms. Grant had something else in mind. 

Without a beat and with no greeting offered to her assistant, Cat Grant strutted past the outstretched coffee and stopped directly in front of Mon-El.

“Now who is this tall drink of water?” Cat asked Kara… or perhaps Mon-El himself, slowly pulling her sunglasses off to get a good look at him.Kara knew it was probably fine and Cat probably wouldn’t recognize him, but the panic didn’t falter despite her self-reassurances.

“This is… Mark.From the… Red Sun Times,” Kara explained with as few details as she could manage.“I’m trying to see if he’ll let us recruit him to join CatCo.Talent scouting and all that.Everything but the wining and dining.”Kara laughed nervously, hoping that she wasn’t obvious.

“I am still hoping to chat with you over dinner, though,” Mon-El said as he turned back to Kara, picking up and joining in on her lie with alarming speed.And the charm — well, he was just a natural, wasn’t he?A soft smile and a wink — one that was infinitely more effective with those stupid glasses — and he’d played right into the story she was spinning.Kara found herself forgetting for a moment that it wasn’t real.In fact, she had to think hard to remind herself that _no,_ she _didn’t_ want to get dinner with him.Ever.Work related or not. 

Cat seemed impressed — with him or her, Kara wasn’t sure.

“I’ve got to admit, the view is reason alone to consider leaving,” he told Cat.

“Mark,” Kara interrupted.“I know you were looking at the National City Gazelle —“ her eyes widened in concern at her slip of the tongue.Stumbling over her words?This was bound to go to shit.“I mean Gazette.The National City Gazette, but…” Kara gestured around her to the entirety of the office.  


“CatCo is swaying me even more now.Just like you said it would.”  


“Look at you, Karen.” Cat said, looking at Kara for the first time since leaving the elevator.She grabbed the coffee and took an appreciative sip.“Showing initiative.I like it.Now, please see your guest out.We’ve got a meeting in five, and I want you there taking notes.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”Kara’s words were punctuated with collapsing shoulders as the intended receiver walked away without acknowledging her response or saying goodbye to Mark.

“Okay.Seriously.Now I need you to leave.I’ll see you tonight.”Mon-El didn’t seem to hear her though, as he looked immensely confused and picked her name placard back up.

“Karen?Your name is Karen??” he asked.Kara shook her head and took the placard back, gently this time.

“No…uhh.Ms. Grant doesn’t know my name,” she explained as she set the plastic back down on her desk and straightened it so it was parallel with the edge of her desk. 

“Doesn’t know, or doesn’t care?” Mon-El quirked an eyebrow and Kara blubbered like a fish for a moment. 

“I don’t even want to ask myself that, okay?”She screwed her face up in a mixture of discomfort and deep thought, trying not to ruminate on that ugly thought.“Now get out.I’ll meet up with you later.”

It took her literally nudging him halfway through the office with her hands against his shoulder blades for him to finally get out.He walked from the front desk to the elevator by himself, mercifully, considering how he’d nearly made a scene in front of the _rest_ of the office.

He waved back at her and shot a wink at Eve when the elevator doors opened for him.Kara waited until he was out of sight and the indicator above the doors said that he’d gone straight down to the lobby.

She calmed herself down and returned to her computer.Her research was still unsaved, so she quickly fixed that and shut down the program.She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for a moment that could have been horrible but mercifully turned out in her favor.Then she straightened her back, took a deep and soothing breath, grabbed a small notebook, and walking into Cat’s office — ready to take on whatever hailstorm her boss had waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to have a explanation of a pretty big thing about this story (well a few things, but one in particular that we see constantly...)
> 
> All my love to my angels who make all this writing a million times better. akane171, Jrom0824, MaiaSpeedster, Sunflower_Nation, LuNiK7505, Klark, 862euv, Linda, Fandomlove7, katie, and Lina, thank you a million times over for the comments and motivation. So excited to have been able to share this fun bit with y'all.


	14. The Masks We Wear Will Reveal Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 5/9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Lee for catching onto the spelling in the title of this fic. Once again wanna thank you for your grace in pointing it out and your patience in waiting for the reveal. It's finally here. "Catastrophy" isn't the proper spelling, but there's a reason for it, and you'll understand a bit more of the meaning of it by the end of this chapter. The title will come up later, but in the meantime, it'll make more sense.

Once she'd gotten Mon-El — sorry… Mark — out of her hair, Kara found herself able to concentrate on what she needed to with alarming focus.Not even a thought devoted to her article and when exactly she’d try to pitch it to Ms. Grant.She didn’t even spare a passing thought to making sure she had grabbed her bag or her phone, leaving the both of them behind so that she could deal with one thing at a time.The notebook she grabbed was a perfect size for an office meeting — compact enough to not take up too much room and capable of being held in her lap or while she stood, but wide enough for her to take detailed minutes, as she was typically expected to do.

Most of the employees working in Cat’s general vicinity filed into Cat’s office, each curious and at a loss to know exactly what she had called them all there for.Usually, meetings were limited to however many people could fit on Cat’s couch or stand in front of her desk…Most of the time, that was the four or five people working together on a bigger multi-perspective article, or a full team consisting of a journalist, a photographer or two, a copy editor, either herself or Siobhan, and Cat herself.

But the room… it was getting crowded.

“Alright, I know you all were _so_ enthralled with that story on Saturday.” Cat looked around at the group of them, most of whom had watched the report on Queen’s shipment with baited breath.Kara felt some relief.It was just a checking in to see if anyone had made progress on their investigation, right?But… shouldn’t it have just been Balworth and maybe herself involved in that meeting?Kara tapped her foot nervously, as she scrawled ‘Queen Consolidated’ in her notebook and drew several lines beneath the header.

“So, let’s get down to it then.Balworth, you failed to get me anything based off the points Kara made, but it seems the situation revealed itself nicely.And CatCo is the only news source with the answers so far.” 

Kara could feel acid rising in her throat, as she grew sick with fear.Cat raised her remote to the television sets behind her.And suddenly, Kara saw herself, in a grainy image, hovering above the damaged and mis-proportioned shipping container.She wasn’t exactly recognizable, but it was _her._ She hadn’t _just_ been seen.She’d been _photographed_.Those clicks…And somehow Cat Grant had gotten a hold of them. 

National City was just about to get its first taste of Kara Zor-El’s worst secret.Not her biggest secret, but she supposed that no one in the city would truly care about the other one.And it was in that moment that Kara realized what a slippery slope this all had become.Within a year, Kara had gone from having her biggest fear being someone realizing who she was — both as a Kryptonian and a Danvers daughter.She’d thought that whole time that those were the biggest shames she had to hide, completely forgetting how she was… a criminal now.Not just a criminal… she had basically become one of —

“National City’s newest super-villains,” Cat announced.Kara looked down and continued trying to write notes… any kind of notes.Something that would keep everyone’s attention off of her.The fewer eyes on her, the less suspicion could be directed at her.

“On Saturday night, these two supers were discovered during a NCPD operation investigating the Queen Consolidated shipment.Still nothing on what Mr. Queen brought through our port, but no one is going to care about that when they see that we’ve got a bigger story.”

“And what story would that be?” a voice in the back pitched in.

“Well, we start with introducing these two to the public.And then we alert the public to what we believe they might be capable of.We put it out first, with all the facts we have, and then we will _own_ the story.”

Kara found herself scribbling on the side of her paper, unable to look at Cat, who was pacing in front of her desk.Kara curled into herself every time Cat drew closer to her.And for a moment, she thanked Rao that Jeremiah had the foresight to make her these glasses.Because otherwise, she’d be fucked.

“The first thing we need are names.On the right, we’ve got a man who at a minimum has incredible speed and strength if the damage left behind in the surrounding area as he escaped is anything to go by.There are also rumors that he might be involved in a string of burglaries that the police have been keeping under wraps.All of the reported break-ins have involved excessive property damage that exceed anything that could be accomplished by your average Robin Hood.The other super is believed to be an accomplice or perhaps the perpetrator, considering the damage she left behind on Saturday.”

“It’s like the man is _made_ of steel,” Siobhan muttered, rolling her eyes.And as her irritation grew, so did her volume.“Yet _another_ strong super-villain. _Boringggg_.Why are we talking about these two, again?”Her voice was a patronizing sing-song.Kara tried and failed to stifle a laugh, hiding it behind a well-timed and convincing coughing fit.No one noticed but Siobhan herself. 

But she couldn’t help it.Knowing for sure what she did now, Kara couldn’t fight off amusement seeing how bitter Siobhan was that the Silver Banshee wasn’t getting more press attention.And sure, maybe there was a problem there.Maybe it was because she and Mon-El were near unstoppable.Or that their powers weren’t limited to… glorified shouting. _Wow, Siobhan… so terrifying._  

And that bitterness was a victory for Kara.Siobhan could win Cat’s favor, but she could never be anywhere near as powerful they were.Kara knew that must make her blood boil.Siobhan was many things… a conniving monster, a liar, a bully… but second best?She never settled for that.The bitch couldn’t leave anything alone until she’d beaten everyone or someone told her she had.

“Siobhan, I know they may not _seem_ so different to you now, but does anyone notice anything strange about them?Look carefully.It’s staring right at you.” Cat asked.

The entire group focused their attention on the screen once more.And yet everyone was coming up blank.it was just a low quality photograph of two beings, one floating and the other crouching, above the shipping container, dressed in what appeared to be black jumpsuits.When Cat grew impatient, she picked up a laser pointer and circled around their faces on the screen.

“They aren’t wearing masks.Setting aside their powers for now, we have two criminals here who aren’t _really_ in hiding.They’re showing their true faces.And that — that is very important.”

The room was silent as everyone looked to confirm for themselves.But it was true.The color on their faces, unclear as the photo may have been, was consistent.And in the silence, everyone took time to quietly contemplate what exactly Cat Grant found so remarkable about that.But Kara knew.Masks meant many things, but _not_ wearing one — whether the mask was literal or not — meant only one thing.They weren’t ashamed.They weren’t _really_ hiding.And that confidence in their actions, even at a superficial level, was a major concern. 

Kara knew better, of course.But perhaps that was because this existence — quiet and mousy Keri — was her mask.After all… she was least herself when she was like this.Maybe her own brand of villainy was allowing her the freedom to be her true self.

She pushed that thought aside, not willing to let the quiet swallow her whole.She was more than a villain.She was more than Keri.There were so many fragments of herself scattered across this planet that she could hardly keep track of them herself.Life on Earth had been a 12 year study in compartmentalizing in order to survive.

“Steele.”Cat’s voice lilted slightly, drawing everyone out of their trances.She spoke the word as if she couldn’t decided if it was a question, a suggestion, or an answer in isolation.

“That’s what I said —” Siobhan said, ready to repeat herself, not willing to drop her input to the conversation until they whole team had decided they were _also_ bored of talking about the new supers… the designated topic of the entire fucking meeting.

“No.” Cat laid her hands on the table.Kara felt a chill run through her spine, forcing her to sit at attention.Everyone but Siobhan seemed to feel the same vibe from their boss.Pen at the ready, Kara took a deep breath, ready to write down the next words out of Ms. Grant’s mouth.

“His name… is Steele.Keri, put that down with an E at the end.S-T-E-E-L-E.Understand?”

“I’ve got it Ms. Grant.Absolutely love it,” Kara muttered as she jotted it down.A strange part of her was thrilled at the thought of telling Mon-El his new name.At least, the one he wouldn’t get to choose.A fresh identity.And one less thing to trip up on when they spoke.It’d be so much easier if she could just call him Steele.More distant and more descriptive.It painted him with just as much humanity as she liked to pretend she saw. 

Steele, she could work with.Steele could be a partner down the line.Not Mon-El… just Steele.Maybe.If he didn’t keep trying to get into her business and personal life.

"Brilliant, Ms. Grant,” James piped in, taking notes of his own.“Completely brilliant.” _Fucking kiss-ass_ , Kara thought as she snorted.But she wasn’t exactly surprised.

“Thank you, Mr. Olsen.”

“I’m the one who said steel, though,” Siobhan continued to whine.She stood up and leaned against the couch, standing over Kara, as if she was hoping to pressure Kara into jotting down her addition in the meeting minutes.Fat chance in hell of that. 

“Sit down Siobhan.No one likes a credit hog.”Siobhan at least knew when to nurse her wounds.In this case a scalding hot burn.Cat Grant, resident media queen, taking her crown back once more.Kara was here for it.“Recognition where it is due… and nowhere else.”

Kara had to cover her face to keep from laughing, pretending to be deep in concentration as she continued to write on the notepad.As it was, she had to keep her lips pressed in a fine line to keep her smile from getting too big or her laugh from making its way out.Sucked to be Siobhan.Kara wondered how long she’d be reeling from this one.

“Alright, now the other one,” Cat moved the conversation along.“Any suggestions?”

“If they’re working together, perhaps something along the same line?Another strong material?” Balworth pitched in.

“Another award-winning idea,” Cat said, her sarcasm almost undetectable.Balworth himself missed it, nodding privately in a self-congratulatory gesture — the next best thing he could get to patting his own back.

“No, her name has to be unique.She’s not just an extension of her partner.She’s her own entity — her own force to be reckoned with.”

Kara smiled to herself, feeling strong and brave for the first time since the meeting began and she realized what it was all about.In big block letters on the corner of her page, Kara wrote ‘HER OWN’ triumphantly.Above all else, Cat saw that in her. 

“Besides, I mentioned the damage _she_ left as she escaped.The police report stated that she was the one to break through the barrier.She tore through steel and lead like it was foil.Imagine the catastrophe she could leave in her wake if she set her sights on the city itself, instead of a bank or a shipping container.”

The reporters and editors around Kara all muttered in agreement.Kara wanted to shout in her own defense.To say something that would say she’d never do anything like that.But she couldn’t.Surrounded by people who thought they knew her — even among a few friends, she couldn’t defend herself.The curse of being Keri.Striking once more.

“She is a catastrophe herself,” Cat muttered.“That’s it.Keri jot this down, please.”

“What?” Kara nearly shrieked. 

“Catastrophy.Cat-as-trophy.With a Y.”

“You’re naming her Catastrophy?” Kara asked, her voice wavering. 

“Yes, please get your head out of the clouds.Do I need to spell it out for you?C-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-P-H-Y.Did you get it?”

“I’ve got it, but — Are you sure that’s the most fitting name for her?I mean, we hardly know anything about her or her abilities.”

“Unless you have anything better to offer?”

Any thought of a name that might suit her better slipped from her mind.Instead, she circled the word and looked up at Cat.

“Steele and Catastrophy,” she whispered sadly.

“Excellent.Now I need the first article running by the morning.I will write up the first piece.Each of you need to reach out to your contacts and dig up anything that might be of use, am I clear?”

Every reporter in the room immediately got to their feet and moved out of the office, some ringing their best sources before they’d even reached their desks.

“Olsen, I want the photo we have running front page.Names as big as we can get them.Who is on layout again?”A boisterous, young copy editor — as loud as the fonts she used and as colorful as her choice in business attire — raised her hand. 

“Excellent.We’ve got a lot of work to do.Let’s get on it.”

 

“I can’t believe this,” Siobhan said as she collapsed into her chair after the meeting, dumbfounded.Kara pressed her fingers against her mouth as she cracked a smile, trying desperate to keep a laugh in.Siobhan looked so… defeated.Downtrodden.It was nice seeing the bitch disappointed for once. 

“What?” Kara asked, feigning interest.Her resources for pretending were limited with her fellow assistant, but still, she had to keep up appearances as always.

“Ms. Grant just shoving me aside like that.How _dare_ she?”Kara smiled to herself.She knew Siobhan was right.It was unusual and somewhat fucked up for Cat to treat her favorite assistant like that.But… she couldn’t bring herself to even fake sympathy.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you were a bit of a cryptomnesiac, Siobhan.”Kara shouldn’t have said it, but she was still on edge from the anxiety and frustration of the meeting and Siobhan was making it all about herself.Again. 

“Excuse me?”Siobhan tensed and looked at Kara with a mix of burning anger and shock.

“Oh,” Kara said, her bitchiness rising to the surface for anyone to see as she condescended to Siobhan in her moment of weakness.When would she have this chance again? Playing innocent while she tormented the woman who took pleasure in making her life miserable or making her look bad ondaily basis.She’d be crazy if she didn’t.“It’s a person with this condition where they recall someone else’s idea and think it’s theirs and it’s original —”

“I know what cryptomnesia is, Keri —“ Siobhan snapped.

“Are you sure?Because you seem a little forgetful to me today.”

Siobhan stood up and stormed towards the elevator, a sinister darkness shielding her pain.But Kara caught sight of it as Siobhan fled with what dignity she could.Kara should have regretted it.She didn’t need to be making even _more_ of an enemy out of Siobhan.But today… it felt like a victory.She’d take it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Catastrophy and Steele, National City's hottest new duo.
> 
>  
> 
> The last couple days have been really shitty, but I finished an arc this week, so here's an update. Updating usually helps my mood so this is for y'all and a bit for myself.
> 
> Many thanks and love to the name queen @FangirlintheForest for giving us Catastrophy and Steele. She helped come up with perfect names for our villains and she didn't even know why they were so perfect. I can't thank her enough for coming to my rescue and guiding my inspiration.
> 
> Also many loves for everyone who commented on last chapter. Fandomlove7, darknessfalls1321, MaiaSpeedster, ships_sailing_in_the_night, akane171, lina, LuNiK7505, and Jrom0824 y'all are every writer's salvation and i love you so immensely for taking a part in this journey with me. 
> 
> Next chapter is one of my favorite chapters and I can't wait to share it!
> 
> How do y'all feel about the names and Cat's thoughts on our villains? Now that they've got some notoriety and public attention, the outside world will play some more role in what they think of themselves. I hope you'll enjoy that growth.
> 
> Much love until the next update!


	15. This Daxamite's Got Mxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the result of the brilliant mind, suggestions, and support of my bestie and superwriter @Sunflower_Nation, who not only inspired the entire chapter, but also read and gave feedback for the entire story up to this point. Even though she'd been waiting very patiently for the next UIFY update (almost there) she's supported me in this story, been open to some spoilers, and has let me share this with her, which is something I couldn't have done this project without. Love you darling!

Despite her better judgment, the part of her that told her that these heists with Mon-El were a bad idea and definitely part of a long-term downward spiral, she still found herself at the Golden Lion, ready to face whatever gig Mon-El had for them tonight.She stood, stubborn, in the alley leaning up against the wall while she waited for him to meet her… where they said.

He popped out into the alley from the rooftop above, something that was probably meant to frighten her, but she’d noticed his breathing as he waited on the roof.And the change of heartbeat when he recognized where she was, the rushing sound turning slow and steady.He was nervous.Whether that heartbeat was because of her or because of the gig he had planned, he wasn’t sure.

When he jumped down, Kara didn’t even flinch — and, beyond looking directly at him, she didn’t much react to his presence.

“Hey, thanks for showing up,” he started, leaning up against an old crate next to her.

“Well, you caught my curiosity, so here I am.” 

“How’d the meeting today go?” Mon-El asked out of the blue. 

Kara reeled for a moment, having to remind herself that he was actually there, at her workplace, and had been witness to her getting called into Cat’s impromptu meeting.He knew details now… about her work life.It was strange, having him be the connection between those two versions of herself.And although she knew where he worked, she knew next to nothing about his work life beyond the fact that he was constantly surrounded by aliens.No fine details.It seemed that today he was the one who had gotten the most information, and she had just let him.She let him talk to her for a while too long without telling him to fuck off.And now he knew where she worked.He had met her boss.Now daily annoyances she’d have to deal with were… conversation fodder.Things he might regularly ask about.

“It was… Well, the meeting itself wasn’t too unusual.But you might like to know that Cat decided to name us… since we haven’t named ourselves.”Mon-El stopped in his place as the importance of her words hit him.Neither of them had had any need to give the world a name for themselves.Some villains announced theirs, but those villains were the kind that wanted attention, and Kara definitely did not.

“What’d she give you?” he asked, his attention fully engaged.

“Catastrophy.With a Y.”She pressed her mouth in a hard line and waited for his reaction.

“Isn’t it usually with —”

“An E?Yeah.But Ms. Grant is _big_ on brand recognition.So I’m stuck with a weird spelling of a name that honestly feels like it’s meant to be an insult.”She tried to hide how much she disliked the name, but she wasn’t exactly subtle.Not when her fire was burning, hot and angry.Not when she was this set off.

“I’m not so sure about that.Catastrophy is kind of… monumental.She could have named you after a bug or something… you know, since you fly.”He was right, but it didn’t make her feel any better.In fact, it probably only worsened her mood, knocking her back down a notch.

“Fair enough.Small mercies, I guess,” she offered, ready to drop the topic.She was bitter and the wound of it was still kind of fresh. 

“What’d she name me?”Mon-El asked, with the eagerness and innocent curiosity of a child.She felt an overwhelming urge to just squish it out of him and make him squirm. 

"I heard that they're on the lookout for 'The Gazelle'." She set her face in full seriousness to pass off the tease.His face dropped instantly, his eyes squinting and his brows furrowing. 

“You’re lying.You’re fucking joking, right? _Please_ tell me you are.”His denial was hilarious, edging on begging.Clearly he hated the gazelle jokes even more than she’d previously thought.Which only made her want to make more.He should have never let her see that it affected him… now she’d never be able to give it up.

“Cat really seemed to like my suggestion,” she grinned extending the ploy.

“No.No.Fuck no.”He looked primed for murder.And to be fair, she would too, if it wasn’t illegal and wrong and if her boss had given her a name like Gazelle.Catastrophy was bad enough.

“I’m only kidding.She called you Steele.”

“Steal?Like… robbing — kind of unoriginal, don’t you think?I’d imagine the Queen of All Media might be a little better at this kind of thing.”

"No.Steele… like a “man of steel”.But with an extra E…”Kara couldn’t fight off the taunting sing-song in her voice.“ _Brand recognitionnnnn—_ ”

“You're still joking right?RIGHT?”

"Don't like that one?What about the Smooth Swine — it’s my particular favorite.Maybe I could change her mind with that one.”

"Have I mentioned I hate you?” Mon-El asked, all sweet innocence with biting anger lingering behind his eyes. 

“Likewise.” She nodded awkwardly, hiding her laughter behind pressed lips.She started to move down the alley in the hope that Mon-El might get them going so she could get on with her night.Messing with him was fun, but she’d much rather be on her couch watching Funny Face for the second time this month.

“Why'd you get the _cool_ name?” Mon-El asked, walking by her side, still not giving up on his whining.Kara rolled her eyes.If he had cared about what the people would call him — since he so clearly didn’t care _if_ they saw him — he could have named himself.But he didn’t.

“You didn't hear Ms. Grant say it.   _Cat_ astrophy.  Emphasis on CAT.  She thinks it's brilliant.”Mon-El snorted a little and stopped walking, covering his nose and mouth with a curled fist as if he was preparing to cough.Instead, he just laughed softly and then held his hand out to her, a gesture of innocent, harmless amusement.

“Ooh, tough luck.  But it _is_ brilliant.”He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, content to just walk alongside her in the darkness with no clear direction in mind. _Far from it_ , Kara scoffed.She opened and shut her mouth, feeling bested for a moment.

“I never want to hear you say that again,” she said. 

“Just think about it, Kara.You’re a Rao-damn _force of nature_.I can hardly even imagine a name more worthy of you.”

Kara stalked back over to him, her index finger pointing dangerously in his direction, like it was a real threat.And he treated it like it was — like if she wanted she could set him on fire or strike him down with a bolt of lightning at the slightest flip of her fancy.For all he knew, she could.He still didn’t know all she was capable of.

“You take that back, Mon-El.Right now.”

“Nope.  I'm sticking with it.I stand by what I said.”She eyed him suspiciously, not sure if he was just messing with her or if he was really going to hold onto this.She’d inadvertently revealed now three names to him — and with each one shared, he seemed ready to use the newest, even though each name was less and less a part of _her._ _Strange_ , she thought, that not so long ago she was terrified at the premise of hearing her true name on his tongue.Now, she’d prefer it over any other thing he could call her.

“If you call me Catastrophy, I'm gonna call you the Smooth Swine from now on.”

“You wouldn't dare.”He mirrored her in posture and expression, and she knew she had him caught. 

“Try me.” 

He could have taken the bait.And perhaps he usually would… Although he did love to tease her at a delay.It always ticked her off even more.He waited just long enough for her to convince herself that it wouldn’t bug her, and then snap it back in her face before she could pull a threat to stop him.

But still, she expected at least a little bit of teasing.Just a smudge to show he wasn’t giving up on this punchline — even though she hoped beyond hope that he would.

“What nonsense are you dragging me into tonight?” Kara asked, trying to fill the awkward silence that had settled after her threat and get them back on track so they could get down to business.Two birds.One stone.

“So there’s this car uptown.”He waited for her reaction before he continued, but Kara cut him off in disinterested frustration.

“You want to steal a car?”Kara groaned.She had to admit, it was a bit of a let down.A car?Couldn’t he easily just do that on his own?

“Not just _a_ car. _The_ car.”He said it with a sparkle in his eye, the way Eve looked when she talked about dresses… or how Winn looked when he started babbling on about coding and super-viruses.Or how Alex talked about their parents.Kara couldn’t imagine what brought that look to her own eyes, but there had to be something.Just —right now, she wasn’t sure what that was.Lately, she’d been swimming with water rising up to her neck, trying to keep afloat.There wasn’t time for those things anymore.Maybe one day.But not now.Not when there were more important things to worry about.

“Yep.There we are.Nonsense.You know, I thought human males were bizarre what with their obsessions with wrestling and football and monster trucks, but even _you_ aren’t immune?I had hoped for better from you.”

“Trust me, when you see it, you’ll get it,” he assured her.She remained unconvinced.

“I highly doubt that.”

Mon-El just shrugged and decided to leave the thought be.He took off in the direction of uptown, where all the wealthiest people in National City lived, knowing Kara would be following shortly behind.

 

“Oh Rao, tell me you’re joking.”

“Not a chance,” Mon-El said, admiring the building’s exterior as eagerly as Kara knew he’d be with the cars inside.The entire building was outlined with glass.In fact, it seemed the whole place was just a mixture of glass and steel.A balance of strength and fragility.Through tinted panes, Kara could see the cars inside the dealership and, frankly, she couldn’t believe they were really doing this. 

When he’d told her they’d be going uptown, she’d imagine that he was going to be breaking into some rich bastard’s garage.Not a fucking _Mercedes-Benz_ dealership.And yet, despite her disbelief, Mon-El continued to walk up to the building.It was really happening.He was really going to break in and steal a car.Something that was probably worth more than her family’s home, honestly.And he thought he was just gonna waltz on out of there with one?

She expected him to slow down as he approached the dealership, but he didn’t.He kept his stride up until he was nose-to-glass at the side of the building.Then with one raised fist, he knocked a full panel out.The entire thing, stretching a full floor in height and twice that in length, cracked and splintered before crashing into a million pieces on the pavement.Mon-El stepped over the glass, grinding the chunks into the pavement with a sickening crunch.

“You fuck,” Kara shouted, any logical words abandoning her at the sight of such obvious and reckless damage.“You realize I could have unlocked the door for you right?Like, are you actually that daft?Why have me come here with you if you aren’t going to let us do _some_ of this the smart way?”

Mon-El turned back to Kara, waiting for her to walk inside as well.“Well, now I have a way to get the car out.Who’s the smart one now, hmm?”

Kara supposed he had a point, but she still didn’t understand why she was there.She felt so… out of place.The showroom was wide and open.Inside, everything — besides the recently demolished glass wall — was neat and polished.So clean.Almost meticulously so.It was clear to Kara that they prided themselves on the uniform perfection of it all.And Mon-El had just royally fucked it up.With intention. 

She was sure he had better reasons to just go smashing through this particular wall than he usually did.But she didn’t feel like prying quite yet.

“So… you’re the man with the plan.And the plan would be what, exactly?” she asked instead, hoping to find some purpose in why he needed her along so desperately that he worked himself into a nervous fit over it.

“In the back room, they keep all the keys locked away, alongside a stash of cash from down payments.You get me the keys and the cash is yours.We each get what we want, yeah?Unless you want a car, too.”

“In what world would it make sense for _me_ to be driving a Mercedes around town?I mean, you _know_ what I do for work.And if you’d seen my apartment, you’d only have more reason to understand that I _can_ never and _will_ never drive any car that so much as _looks_ fancy.”

“Okay fine.Cash it is.Sorry.I didn’t mean to hit a sore spot.”Mon-El held his hands up in surrender.

“No, it’s fine.Just… not all of us can pull off the trust fund baby look, alright?I mean, sure, you bartend.But no one would bat an eye at the sight of you driving a sports car.You seem the type.”

“You mean a handsome and successful type?”Mon-El winked and Kara faked a moment of thoughtful consideration.

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of the douchebag who likes to show off his toys.”

“I —” Kara held her hand up, stopping him before he had time to protest.

“Kidding.Don’t get yourself worked up.”Kara took off to the side room, working her way through the basic lock on the door.Mon-El followed her into the room, watching her, since there was nothing else he could do until he had the keys.She moved back to a massive lock box, affixed to the wall and started to open that as well.

“Wow, you know for a luxury dealership, you’d really think the pricks would put a little more effort into some basic security,” she said, prying the door open with ease.“How’d you even find these idiots?”

“A regular at the bar got fired last month.I guess his boss got wind of his… species and decided to toss him out on bogus charges.He couldn’t find an attorney to take the wrongful termination case, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.Make the bastard pay.He told me where to find what I wanted and here we are.”He reached forward and began picking sets of keys off of their little hooks, reading the plastic tag on each one.

“And now both of them will have lost something that made them money.Wow.You’re really focused on the eye for an eye thing.”

“Fair is fair,” Mon-El said, waving a set of keys in hand and walking off onto the showroom floor.Kara took the cash left behind — not much, but still worth her while — and waited until she heard the revving of an engine, wild and whirring.

 

“Okay, look at this one and tell me it isn’t _the_ car,” Mon-El said as he rolled down the window of a pure white convertible.Kara looked up and moved from her place against the countertop of the reception desk.

“Why, Mon-El?” Kara asked, finally laying eyes on the car he’d chosen.“You don’t even _need_ the car.You can just leap wherever the fuck you want to go.”

“But — but she’s gorgeous, isn’t she?”He carried on, his voice grating and ridiculous.Kara cringed.The car… a girl?Ugh, he was going to be emotionally attached to the thing before they even left the area.“Any guesses what I’m gonna call her?”

“No no no.She?You are _not_ naming the car.No.”She shook her head, vehemently opposed to the idea.

“Too late.”He grinned and Kara knew it was a lost cause.He’d started out as just being ridiculous in his admiration, but if he already had a name in mind, nothing she said would keep him from using it… even if only in the back of his mind.That was where it meant the most. 

Kara sighed in annoyance.If it was too late and he already had the car… and she already had her cash, what was the point in fighting him on something as stupid as this.Especially not if this was what he really wanted.If it mattered so much.Names were just a sign of attachment, right? 

You named something and it became something of yours.Something you could hold onto and take credit for and ownership of.A chill tore through her spine as she thought about all the names she carried.About who had given her those names.Who could claim her for their own.She’d never thought Cat Grant would make it on that list, but she supposed it was an inevitable truth.She and Mon-El, like Silver Banshee and Livewire, were all a part of Cat’s brand now. 

“So… the car.I still don’t see the big deal.I mean — it’s sleek.I’ll give you that.Definitely beautiful.But why this one?”Let the boy have his toys, right?At least he liked this.Mon-El looking at something he cared about… it was kind of a cute sight to see.

“Lesson number two,” he muttered.“Things that are beautiful have meaning in their beauty.But the most beautiful things are the ones that are art themselves.”

“Not sure what you’re on about…” Kara trailed off, rolling her eyes.Her mumble got lost in the gentle hum of the engine.

“Right so, take the Ichnusaite from the museum, for example.It was beautiful.”

“Yes, we’ve been over it.”Her patience was wearing thin.She thought he had given up on getting her to agree with him on this one.But perhaps not.

“But there was poetry and art in it’s creation.It’s beauty is more than surface level.”

“You’re still on this?” 

“The Cabrakán is a gorgeous machine.One of the finest on the market, as far as I’m aware.Magnificently crafted, it’s a work of art.A sculpture with functionality.And it’s name?The cosmic significance of it is astounding to me.”

“Cabrakán?”

“I think it’s poetic, don’t you?” He smiled gently, charmed by his own thoughts.

“I’m not seeing it.”

“Mayan god of earthquakes?And how Bal Gand —” Mon-El’s explanation died off when Kara showed not even a _hint_ of recognition.He should have known that the old stories he grew up with wouldn’t have been important on Krypton the way they were for his people.His family, for that matter.“Never mind.It’s a Daxamite thing.”

He turned the key and pulled it from the ignition, stepping out of the car and leaning against the hood, so he could speak to Kara on the same eye level. 

“Okay then.”

“But you know Cabrakán is only my second favorite super-powered being of natural destruction.”

“Yeah?Who’s your first?” she asked, curiosity piqued.And she hadn’t even thought that he was setting her up.He took the opening she left him, jumping eagerly at the chance to drive her a little crazy.

“I mean, it’s a close one, but I'd have to go with — Catastrophy.”The silence that fell after he delivered his punchline felt like a sudden victory.Though he didn’t know how Kara would retaliate, he’d gotten her comfortable enough to lull her into a false sense of security.And he’d timed it perfectly.He couldn’t resist.

“That’s it,” Kara deadpanned.“I’m going to kill you.”

“Empty threats,” he whispered.

“Real sentiments,” she said, mirroring his tone.

“My bad.Lemme make it up to you.We can take a spin with Mxy,” he offered, returning to the driver’s side door and resting his palm on the handle.

“Mxy?”

“The car.I’m naming her Mxy.”He tugged on the handle enough to click the door out of alignment without actually opening it.

“You know you could just be normal and name it something like… I don’t know.Bessie?Or just not name it at all.Do you really have to be so extra about it?”Mon-El shrugged.

“Her name’s gotta be as one of a kind as her.And me.So…are you in or are you flying home?”

“I don’t know why I’m doing this —” she whispered, shaking her head, unable to believe that he could talk her into a joyride in that smooth metal death trap.

“Yes! — shenanigans.”He pulled his door back open, hopped in, and had the engine starting before she’d even stepped away from the desk.

Kara moved around the back of the car, marveling at the design.When she’d given it a full look over she begrudgingly admitting to herself, and herself alone, that Mon-El did actually have nice taste in cars.As much as she hated to give him credit, he’d picked out one of the few cars here that she could stand.Except for the color.The white was a bit showy and obnoxious.It’d stand out and be easy for the cops to find.

“How’re you planning on keeping this thing under the radar,” she asked as she opened the door.“It’s not exactly subtle.And stolen cars can be tracked down.”

“I told you, I’ve got a guy for everything,” he said, pulling at the gear shift to put the car back into drive.“Fresh paint job, a set of convincing plates, replacement identification and some paperwork and no one will be able to find it.”

“Well look at you.Planning everything out beforehand.I’m almost impressed,” Kara said with a smile.She pulled the buckle around herself, fastening herself in.Not that she needed it.She’d be fine if they crashed, but after acting human for so long… it was habit.She gave herself a moment to mentally prepare before she gave the belt a final click, to let Mon-El know that he was free to drive. 

She held her hand over the money as if it would fly away if she let go, even though the roof was still in place and the air in the car was still.Mon-El hit the petal straight the the floor, shooting the car forward so fast that Kara yelped.And then she started laughing.Because it was ridiculous, really.A Kryptonian and a Daxamite… getting along for long enough to make this moment happen — her a willing passenger on a joyride that would make any ordinary human have a fucking heart attack.And yet, she just felt more invincible.The night couldn’t touch her.The police were nowhere near them.And they’d just drove straight through what once had been a wall and skidded into the street as fast as the car would go.And it wasn’t fast enough.It would never be faster than she was when she flew.Or him as he leapt through the city.

He dropped her off on the outskirts of downtown, far enough to remain free from detection.Instead of going straight home, she secured her cash and took a flight.Into the desert where she had room to breath and room to scream.

She was strong.She was free.She was invincible. 

And maybe she was a glorious catastrophe wrapped up in a mortal body — a force to be reckoned with. But she was untamable.

And she was her own. 

She was all _her own_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'dya think of Mxy? ;)
> 
> My heart goes out to MaiaSpeedster, lina, 862euv, ships_sailing_in_the_night, Linda, Klark, LuNiK7505, akane171, and Jrom0824. I'm so glad you all loved the names, and I can't wait to keep revealing more of how it plays into their world and their perceptions of themselves. This chapter is an early emotional coda for Kara but she has more embracing to do of this new identity.
> 
> This chapter has been my favorite I've written so far (but I have a few favorites coming in the arc I get to write next) and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. I've been writing so much the last couple days and I can't wait to be able to finish my current arc and start posting rapidly <3 So so soon.


	16. The Likeliest Candidate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 7

_Anyone with information is urged to contact the National City Police Department._

Kara sat back in her chair and smiled.She’d spent days working on this article in between every single command Ms. Grant threw her way.And she’d done it.She’d taken phone interviews on her lunch break, she’d gotten a few more quotes from Mon-El, and she agonized over adjectives to make it the crispest writing she’d ever produced.And, although she didn’t have enough to fully incriminate Roulette specifically, she had enough evidence to definitively prove that these disappearances weren't just runaways.Which was more than the police had managed to pull together so far… or, at least, more than they’d _bothered_ to get around to.

Kara heard sirens, knocking her back to the real world.It was getting late.The sun was beginning to set and the city was turning down from the busy day to prepare for the wild night.Kara checked her watch.Twenty-five minutes past seven — Shit!She was going to miss him! 

Mon-El only had five minutes left in his scheduled shift, and she _really_ wanted to get some final thoughts and make sure she’d covered everything.She _knew_ she should have accepted his phone number when he offered.Yesterday, when she met him at the bar, she had felt so certain that she wouldn’t need to chat about it again.But if she wanted to get Cat the article when she arrived tomorrow, she’d need to talk to him.Tonight.

Kara saved her document and closed the program as she stood up.And with a quick stretch, she pressed the power button on the top of the monitor to put the screen to sleep.She barely hesitated long enough to get her bag before rushing out the door.Three minutes.She’d have to fly…maybe _literally_.

 

“Good Morning, Keri!” Eve said brightly as Kara walked in the next day.Kara felt stronger than she usually did in the morning — recharged and revitalized by her excitement.If she did this right... today could be the first day of the rest of her life.A whole new chapter.And it all started with getting this article to Cat.It was a story that _needed_ to be told about people who _needed_ the city’s awareness and support — and she was the missing link.If she could help even one of the kids get home, it’d be worth it.

Kara shook the mouse to restart her computer, only to find her desktop open to her document folder, the icon at the bottom of the screen indicating that her word processor was active in the background. _Strange,_ she thought, but she must have forgotten to close the program _._ She had been eager to get out the door last night, and with the stress of the day and her quick approaching meeting with Mon-El, she supposed it made sense that she’d forget.She almost shut the program for good this time, until she remembered that she had to print off the article before Cat got into the office. 

She looked everywhere.Sorted by last modified.Checked her trash.Tried to open it from the program itself.Nothing was bringing up any results matching her article.The only solution she could think of was that she’d saved it to her thumb drive… which was at home.Perhaps her next chapter could just begin tomorrow?

Cat came in sooner than Kara had expected, Siobhan close to her side, speaking in hushed tones.Kara listened carefully, watching Cat’s unaffected features and Siobhan’s desperate focus on her boss.

“With Foley having just transferred last week, I have been looking at hiring a new Junior Reporter.I’ve looked over a few applications, but —”

“Surely promoting from within CatCo would be better,” Siobhan suggested, insistent.

“As I was saying,” Cat said, annoyance creeping into the words, ticked off by her interruption.“The applications thus far have been… lackluster.At this point, it’d be easier to look for an intradepartmental candidate.”

“Well, I hope you won’t mind my putting my name in for consideration?”Kara hurried to look busy as the two women passed in front of her desk.Cat picked her coffee cup from off of Kara’s desk with only a nod in acknowledgement and turned back to Siobhan.Her eyes flickered towards Kara, aware that the conversation was no longer private.

“The sample you gave me yesterday was certainly up to par with my expectations for anyone who takes the position.”

“Miss Grant, you will _not_ regret it.”Siobhan looked ready to bust at the seams.Kara couldn’t remember the last time her smile had seemed so genuine. 

“My mind isn’t set, Siobhan.We will discuss tomorrow.For now, I need you to run a couple errands for me.Until I say otherwise, you are still my assistant.”

“Yes, ma’am, of course.Thank you.” Siobhan turned around the edge of her desk and set down her belongings.

If that was the game Siobhan was going to play…Well, Kara could play it, too.Sure, her article wasn’t exactly accessible, but she could give it to Ms. Grant tonight over email or first thing in the morning — proving she had the talent and deserved to be considered for a promotion too — and Siobhan would lose and Kara would be the graceful victor she had always hoped to be.She wouldn’t even shove her success in Siobhan’s face… probably.

Cat shut her office door behind her, and for a moment, the office was eerily quiet.Kara watched as Cat inspected a stack of papers to her right and pushed them out of her way.The applications, perhaps.Shit.She needed to get that article to Cat — and soon. 

“Something wrong, Keri?” Siobhan asked, a darkness in her eyes that gave Kara chills.

“No, nothing.Just… thinking.” 

She tried to tell herself that it was nothing — that the smugness that settled on every line of Siobhan’s face as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and logged onto her computer was nothing.But it wasn’t.It couldn’t be.

Kara needed to know what she was up against.She pulled a yellow sticky note from her drawer in case Mon-El wasn’t on shift yet.It was still early…Regardless, this was too important to leave to chance.She needed to get a hold of him.Now.

_Rooftop of the CatCo building — midnight.You’re nosy, so let’s play to your strengths._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is hell and I am in immense mental pain and nothing is fixing it, so i'm updating a chapter because I feel like that's my MO. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> To akane171, Klark, MaiaSpeedster, Jrom0824, 862euv, LuNiK7505, katie, and Fandomlove7, thanks for your comments on the last chapter. Love y'all.


	17. Ships In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
> If its just you and me  
> Trying to find the light  
> Like ships in the night"  
>  \- Mat Kearney, "Ships In The Night"

“You know this feels a little creepy.And kinda illegal.” Mon-El stood beside Kara as she worked, paying close attention to every motion — from the intentional twisting of the mechanism as she fiddle with the lock to the twitch in her brow and the way she ran the tip of her tongue along her lip as she focused.Each detail taken in and given the attention it deserved. 

“Since when has that _ever_ been a problem for you?” Kara scoffed, refusing to laugh as she remained in her zone, but still present enough to follow along and listen as Mon-El spoke.He liked to talk a lot when they were working… and, honestly, it was starting to grow on her.

“No, don’t get me wrong — I love it.Just… doesn’t seem your style.”Kara rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, you barely know a thing about my style.So…”A gentle shrug and she thought the topic was dropped.She wasn’t even certain what he’d originally meant with the comment, but his silence in the moments after she returned to full focus felt like a lengthy ellipse — like he was waiting for her to say something else or ask him for clarification that he wouldn’t offer unless she truly wanted it, regardless of how much he wanted to give it.

“I suppose you’re right.But I look forward to learning.”

The genuine sentiment in his nonchalant confession distracted Kara.So much so that she rocked back on her feet and stared at him, completely taken aback.“You what?”

“Don’t overthink it, okay?” Mon-El groaned, wincing as he drew her attention away from him and back to the door.“Pretend I didn’t say anything.How goes the lock?Need help?”

“Sorry.Almost done.”She shook her head and returned to the mechanism lining the glass door out front the main CatCo offices. 

Getting in had been simple.The rooftop door was kept unlocked for emergencies at all times — although Kara couldn’t see how getting to the roof incase of a fire or earthquake would do anyone _any_ good — and the stairwell had been accessible for the same reason.Which brought her to a minor challenge, but a challenge nonetheless — the glass panel doors that kept the offices on her floor locked up outside of business hours.

Opening this door was a lot harder than it needed to be —If she wanted she could just pull out her employee identification card, which had a sensor to open this door effortlessly… but with a log in the computer systems.And that wasn’t the best idea.

So instead, she toiled away at the manual lock, trying to override the system without setting the alarm off.Which should be fine if she just fiddled with it a little more. And…

The glass shifted in front of her and the door swung inwards.She’d done it.Kara straightened up and didn’t even wait for Mon-El before she walked purposefully into the office, making a beeline for Siobhan’s desk.

Mon-El followed her in silence as she sat down at the desk, lingering in the space behind her and waiting for instructions as she got the computer started up.And that was when she was finally met with a _real_ challenge.One for which she had — stupidly — not planned. 

Kara stared unblinking at the box in the center requesting her coworker’s password.She should have figured — after all, even _she_ had a password on her desktop.And she had nothing to hide.She just hadn’t considered the fact that she might actually need to _know_ the password.Siobhan was about as open and shallow as any lake shore, but Kara had never cared enough to know any details that could help her, and she and Siobhan were definitely _not_ on a password-sharing basis.Kara gagged at the thought.

Mon-El wandered off towards the break room as she started tugging at Siobhan’s desk drawers, looking for any notes or personal items that could help.A picture of her dog, her employee identification badge, a pack of gum.There was nothing there that was particularly useful. 

Kara heard Mon-El opening the massive refrigerator, the rubber seal sticking to the door so that you could hear it peeling as some kind of sugary glue — most likely old soda — tried to bind it shut.

“Can I have some of these… whatever these are?”Mon-El shouted from behind the fridge door.Kara went to hush him, used to having to keep the office under _some_ level of noise control.Except, it was past midnight and no one was around.Weird… being able to talk however loud she wanted.

“I’d eat from the fridge with caution.I don’t know the last time anyone went through and checked expiration dates.”

“What’s gonna happen,” he laughed.“I’ll get food poisoning?I don’t think so.”One perk of alien anatomy, she supposed.No allergies of Earthy origin and a super strong immune system to boot.Kara listened as Mon-El opened a container of someone else’s leftovers.

“Ooooh, moldy.” he groaned.He returned the plastic seal, and Kara had to keep her lips pressed together to keep from laughing.“Never mind.No thanks.”

“There’s some non-perishables in the cabinet,” Kara shouted back.“Top right shelf is mine.”

“Who’s got the top left?” he asked.

“Siobhan.”

“Fuck yeah.Alright, then I’m definitely taking the cookies.”

“She’ll kill you,” Kara sang, turning back to the computer.If he dared… it’d be his funeral, not hers.

“She won’t ever know.And she and I in a fight over these things?As if.”Kara heard a crinkle as he pulled the bag open — a fresh one… oooh she’d definitely be on a murderous rampage when she found out.Good thing Mon-El wouldn’t be around when she did.Kara laughed. 

“Besides, I bet you’d like to see that fight.”She could barely make his words out through the mouthful he was currently chewing.After giggling for a bit and composing herself, she responded.

"Yeah, I’d have to decide who I’d root for in a death match between you two.It’d be close.”

“Put your money on me.I can fake a fair fight for a bit and then get her in the throat.Boom.I win.”He said it is such alarming seriousness that Kara found herself almost charmed.No joke about how _clearly_ she hated him.No trying to sway her one way or another or trying to be extra critical about Siobhan to make himself look better.Just a half-joke about how she could get something out of a fight like that.Buried under a bit of masculine bravado.

Giving up on the drawers, Kara turned back to the computer and began to type in whatever came to mind.Nope… not that — Or… nope —

“Hey can I take some of your… red tubes?”Kara looked up to see his head, just his head, peeking out from behind the doorframe, waving a few of the tubes so she could see them.

“The licorice?Yeah sure just… save me some.”She was distracted typing away.She was on her third attempt.Still going nowhere.

“I’m only having a couple.”Suddenly, Mon-El moved to lean on the doorframe, his voice full of concern.“Hey, are you doing alright?” 

“I can’t figure out her password.”Seven attempts now.She was starting to doubt that she could figure it out.She heard shuffling behind her as Mon-El retreated back into the room and started shutting the cabinets and fridge door.

“What’ve you tried?”

“Her ID number, her cell number, her dog’s name, a few basic ones… you know… like password1234 or whatever.”

“Can I try?”

“Go right ahead.But first.Bring me the cookies.”

Mon-El was back in moments, cookies in hand.She stood up to give him a turn, wordlessly taking the box from him.Inspecting the cookies inside the box, Kara decided they were worth a try.And worth a try they were.The sweetest, crunchiest cookies she’d had in ages, coated in a bottom layer of milk chocolate.She’d picked out a second one before she’d even finished the first.

Mon-El fiddled with the keyboard, making an attempt or two, not seeming to lose his cool as he did.

“Got it!” he exclaimed, pushing the swiveling chair back.

“What was it?”

“siobhan0219.”

"How did you —?”

“It’s her birthday.Check the calendar.”

Kara rushed into the break room and checked out the little paper on the fridge with the entire lists of office birthdays.Sure enough, there it was.February 19th.And he’d thought of it in mere moments.Perhaps he was better at reading people than she’d given him credit for.

“That narcissistic bitch.”

“Also predictable as hell.I just couldn’t figure if she had her name or the number first.”Mon-El pushed himself out of the chair and let Kara take her spot back.Kara set the box off cookies down on the desk to her left and focused her attention ahead of her.She began clicking around, concentrating on the monitor, as he grew bored.Again. 

“I noticed yours isn’t on there…”

“Huh?”Kara was taken aback by his question, lost in thought.

“Your birthday.Isn’t on the list.”Kara grimaced and turned her attention back to the screen, so she didn’t have to look at him.

“I don’t like birthdays.Besides, I don’t know what mine would be compared to Earth days.I celebrate my arrival day with my family every year, but that’s it.”

“Your family made it to Earth, too?”

“No… uh.My umm — my _Earth_ family.My parents didn’t make it out.”

Mon-El froze for a second, unsure of what to do.His throat tightened and he had nothing meaningful to offer her to make it any better.So instead of saying anything — a choice that would undoubtedly lead to him fucking up the good thing he currently had going with Kara — he reached out and rested his hand gently on her shoulder and pressed lightly against her skin.It was a squeeze just strong enough to remind her he was there — or, more importantly, that he was there _for her_. 

He fully expected the gesture to be met with a furious disgust, or perhaps a show of forceful violence.But instead, Kara lifted her hand to rest it on his, holding him in place and letting the moment continue.And before he could decide that it was certainly _just_ so she could rip his hand off of her and tell him off… she leaned her head to that side as well, letting it rest against his wrist and lower forearm.If he were a fool, he would have let himself call it an act of affection.But he and Kara — they — no, never.Surely, it was just a figment of his imagination.

The air between them grew heavy in the silence.Already, Mon-El could feel his limbs growing accustomed to their current placement.Him… balancing against her with one reassuring grip — letting her do her thing while still being a support beam to help hold her up.Kara was strong and didn’t need that exactly, but he was there to relieve the undue and excessive pressure in whatever way he could.He knew the world she carried… it was far heavier than any burden he’d ever had to bear.He didn’t need her to tell him.He could see it etched across her every feature and every action.That beautiful and vigorous fight.

Kara cleared her throat and let go of his hand and began to click more with the mouse.But she let him continue to rest his hand upon her.  
With his other hand, Mon-El leaned forward from behind the puffed leather desk chair, nearly having Kara in what could easily be mistaken as an embrace.Extending his fingertips and trying to catch the corner of the white, plastic tray housing his stolen treats, Mon-El attempted not to disturb Kara too much.

“Can I have my cookies back now?” he whispered in Kara’s left ear as his finger finally gained purchase against the crinkling plastic.

Kara leaned back and slapped his wrist away from the desk with a little too much force.“No!” she snapped.“They’re mine now.” 

Mon-El shook his wrist.Even though her slap had stung a bit, he did it less in pain and more out of habit.Years of acting like he had felt something, suddenly becoming practice for the day he actually would.This woman did strange things to him.He wasn’t sure he understood them yet.

“Aha!” Kara suddenly exclaimed.“I found the article —”she trailed off as the document opened from the email screen.Siobhan’s desktop hadn’t had any new files of note, but her email was still logged in, and Kara had immediately looked for any recently files shared between Cat and Siobhan, and sure enough…

“An article on the missing aliens?” Mon-El said, reading over Kara’s shoulder.“Wait… I — Didn’t I say that?Was she listening to our conversation?”

“No — this is — She stole my article.”

“How?Isn’t it —”

“I couldn’t find the file anywhere this morning.I thought I was going crazy, but —”

“— But she had it all along.”

“Oh, I am going to rip her fucking throat out.”Kara snarled and pushed the chair into Mon-El, who stumbled back a little before rushing back to Kara’s retreating form, trying to restrain her with a little tug at her wrist.

“Hey, hey.That’s maybe a little too far.And not your style.Maybe you could… get back at her in a more fitting way.You know, conniving trickery… good old-fashioned sabotage?”

Kara shook her head to clear her mind, no longer seeing red.“Rao, you’re right.I can make Ms. Grant see reason, and if I prove to her what she did… it’ll ruin her.”A smile crept over her face, tinged with a darkness that had Mon-El breathless for a second. 

“That’s — yeah.Do that,” he muttered in response, his voice low and crackling as it moved in and out of a whisper.He was doing a shit job of hiding how affected he truly was by the sight of her like this.He swallowed air like it would help him breath or speak or _something.Anything_.

“See, I knew I was keeping you around for a reason.”

 

Saturday morning, work at the bar had been slower than usual.Most of the regulars were there, slowly sipping on their choice drinks.Mon-El had found himself focused on cleaning the bar.Just general upkeep —checking stock in the back, making sure all the glasses were cleaned, moping the floor behind the counter. 

And as he worked, though he tried not to, he fixated a little on the fact that this thing with Kara… strange as it was… seemed to be getting a little better.She was starting to really take him up on his offer, bringing him in intentionally when she wanted to get something done.And yesterday, she’d brought him on a job that wasn’t for the money.It was personal.

He always preferred those.Of course, stockpiling cash was critical, and he’d take a gig for money alone, within reason.But that urge to do something — to enact petty revenge or take back what one was owed.It did something to him.Made him stronger… quicker… the fire within burning made him better.

And so did working alongside Kara.The banter and fighting sparked that same strength and made him not only more capable… but also more enthusiastic.It was easy to lose himself in the process of the crime.To distance himself from what he was doing.Make it about the ends and not the means. 

But when it was personal, he was absorbed in every moment.In pulling a heist off and being sure he did everything right.And yesterday’s break-in was nothing _but_ personal.It mattered to Kara, and she brought him along.And for once, he hadn’t been a pain in the ass and he’d actually been able to help her without any monumental fuck-ups.And the thought of it happening again?

Rao, that’d be — well, he wasn’t sure.It’d be nice for her to just agree to be his partner.They were equals already — Or… that wasn’t quite true.He knew he’d only seen a fraction of her powers so far and she was definitely stronger than him.Not by a really overwhelming amount, but she was.They were a match in skills and sheer force, but he knew she could beat him without batting an eyelash. 

And he was fine with that.

He knew about the flight.He was still hoping that power would come along, but he’d been on Earth a few years, and so far he’d only gotten some progress.The high jumps had him convinced it’d only be a matter of time.Maybe just one more excessive adrenaline rush and he’d be soaring over the city.In the mean time, he’d have to stick to the ground. 

Kara didn’t use her powers as much as he did though, so he wasn’t entirely sure what she was capable of.No… she didn’t rely on them.Not unless it was essential.Always hand-picking locks.Walking or running instead of flying.If it could be done without her powers.

Like she was… still trying not to be herself.Shoving aside the things that made her Kryptonian no matter what name she was using.Was it shame?Probably.Being anything but human hung over the heads of everyone even _accidentally_ different.Having strengths that the average person didn’t was seen as a liability, rather than an asset.He knew how that could tear at a person.But he’d never seen it tear at anyone quite like it did with Kara.

If he could get her to work with him… Maybe he could let her see that what she could do was so much greater than the humans knew.She had so much to offer the world.

Mon-El walked down the stairs into the pub’s outdoor storage facility.He held the door open with a brick, berating himself for leaving his key _again,_ but stopped short when he saw something. 

Sitting on the ground, to the right of the keg he had come down there to grab, was a note.The plain, white printer paper was folded in four and streaked with the etchings of dirt and dust and grime from the cellar floor.

His heart was pounding.It had only been last night that he’d helped her break into CatCo.Kara, though begrudgingly drawing him into her personal vendetta, _never_ asked him for help twice in a row.It was always an accidental meeting punctuating in between, to remind her that they could do this on purpose, too. 

Her sending a message today had to mean something, right?Progress?Her slowly accepting him, perhaps?

He unfolded the note carefully, read it, and smiled.

_Thanks for the backup._

_Anytime._ He nodded to himself as he tucked the note into his pocket. _He’d do it anytime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl; okay I am finishing one last chapter before I get to do massive editing and posting again and I am deadddddd. Excited to share these next chapters with you.  
> Next chapter is the end of Arc 2. We've got some changes coming up for Kara and Mon-El. 
> 
> Jrom0824, Klark, jeymein, akane171, LuNiK7505, MaiaSpeedster, and katie -- thanks for the love on the last chapter. Y'all are amazing and I'm so lucky to have you on this journey with me.
> 
> Lemme know what you're expecting next... I'm dying to see who can guess it.


	18. Survival of the Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2; Chapter 9/9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal A/N at the top this time hahaha. 
> 
> I almost updated last night but I had such a terrible night. My coworkers are cruel and fate was picking on me yesterday. So instead, I've got you an update today! 
> 
> I'd like to give immense thanks for everyone who commented this last week. MaiaSpeedster, katie, Klark, Fandomlove7, akane171, 862euv, Jrom0824, Lee, and Linda -- y'all are some freaking incredible superfriends and I am so glad to have you in my life! 
> 
> I've been working my butt off these last couple months, and I am happy to announce that I have TWO FULL ARCS completed and ready to POST! I need to space it out a teensy bit so I can work on writing arc 5 (Ya'll are gonna DIEEEEE. I'm updating rn from the grave.) But I can promise you that nothing is keeping me from giving you updates like... every other day tbh. So prepare for rapid updates. I didn't want to leave y'all on this chapter for too long and I just wanna feed y'all so much. As a thank you... for being so great.
> 
> You've given me such incredible support in this adventure and in my personal life as I work on recovering and coping and I love you so much for being here for me. And for letting me share this story with you.
> 
> And without further ado, here's the conclusion to arc 2. See you in a day or two!

Kara wandered into the office first thing the next morning, feeling a strange relief knowing she was still one of the first few employees there.She could rarely bring herself to get to the office before seven, but she’d managed just fine today.One coffee in hand, instead of the usual two — since Cat would be out of the office until mid-afternoon — Kara felt like _maybe_ she could take on the day. 

And she needed to feel like that.For once.She had at least an hour in the office before Siobhan would be there to interfere.Kara knew that the bitch had stolen her article.She just needed the proof.Maybe.Or a game plan to convince Cat of the truth. 

Because, as much as she hated sitting across from Siobhan and having to constantly battle with her for Ms. Grant’s attention, Kara would rather lose her job than watch Siobhan Smythe get exactly what she wanted. AGAIN.

And yet, there she was at the entrance to the lobby, stepping through the elevator, only able to see the corner of Siobhan’s desk from her place in the hall.A cardboard box with ROOM 17 on it in large, block lettering made the situation all too real. 

Just like that, her motivation and drive — the vindication she was _sure_ she going to get mere moments before— vanished.Hearing from Siobhan that she’d bagged the promotion was one thing.Siobhan was a pathological liar, so naturally she could’ve had a chance to turn it around.Nip that idea in the bud before Cat had committed to it.But now?It was too late.Cat was giving her the spare room.Siobhan’s desk was already packed and ready for her to go. 

Cat must have had someone come and pack everything up for her in the time between her sleuthing and now.The decision was made.Siobhan won.Again.Siobhan always won.Kara supposed that was the way of this planet — you could work as hard as you wanted… be kind and resourceful.But kindness got you nowhere.Aggression and cruelty did wonders. 

Just thinking of Ms. Grant, there was nothing about the woman that seemed inherently _just_ kind.There were bright spots, moments when a hint of affection or softness would crack through that cold exterior.It in was those moments that Kara was grateful to have Cat as her mentor.Those moments redeemed her.Revealed her to be a woman as war-torn and worn down as Kara felt. 

Survival on Earth as a woman was an everyday battle, where only the strongest lived to succeed — whether you were human or not.Cat Grant wore her armor like a champion should.Kara was still growing into hers… she hoped.

But Siobhan?There was no gentleness to crack through like a dandelion growing out of concrete.Siobhan was cutthroat and cruel.She cared about no one but herself and it showed.At work, in her crimes, in her friendships and relationships…People like her were supposed to _lose_.They were supposed to fail and learn the error of their ways — that’s how the movies said it should go.But instead, Siobhan got exactly what she wanted without having to face the consequences.Every.Single.Time.

Kara collapsed into her chair.She could no longer remember why she’d been so ready to conquer the day.She made a to-do list out of the instructions Cat had left for her.She mindlessly made phone calls.She paid no notice when the media mogul arrived, drowning herself in her work. 

When Siobhan arrived and picked up her box with a smug grin, Kara tried her best to ignore her. 

“On to bigger and better things, Keri,” Siobhan said, grabbing the attention of everyone around.“You know if you ever need advice, my door will always be open.”

“I’ll uhh… I’ll keep that in mind,” Kara whispered, waving at her coworker and resident tormenter.The moment Siobhan turned around and marched to room 17, Kara slunk into her seat.She could hardly breathe.The thought of staying in this hellhole of an office for the entire afternoon was unbearable.Let alone working overtime this weekend. 

She’d talk to Cat about that later.But for now… she needed fresh air.Maybe a good midday flight could help her clear her head and shut off the boiling rage and simmering pain working it’s way through her spine and shoulders and creeping into her ribs. 

“Miss Grant —” Kara sang out, her voice cracking halfway through.“Would you like me to run and get you your lunch?”

 

Today of all days, Kara needed something for herself.She needed control and strength and to find her center again.So few things recently had made her feel that way, but the stack of cash under her bed was probably the closest thing she’d had to “happy” in a good, long while.So there was only one thing to do. 

She didn’t even wait until late at night.Only until sunset.She pulled her suit on and let her hair loose, allowing it to fall in wild waves, made even more pronounced by the twisted bun she’d had her hair in all afternoon.She could feel a fire burning within her, one she’d mistaken as a good sign.And then she took off flying through the city.

She picked her target on the way — a small franchise bank that she’d never been to before.The lights were out and dark, and she could see straight in.No lead walls and only standard security.Perhaps today was her lucky day after all.

She grew more certain of that every second until she heard a familiar footfall behind her, the landing of each leap shaking the ground _almost_ imperceptibly as he approached. _No no no.Not today._

“Are you stalking me now?Because this is getting unnerving,” Kara uttered aloud, denying him his usual grand entrance.

“No, no… not this time,” Mon-El joked.Kara’s expression didn’t widen in amusement, so he played it off.“No, uh — this was a perfect case of right place, right time.Saw someone flying as I was leaving work and figured it could only be one of two things — trouble… or you.That is to say… it looked like trouble I felt like chasing after.”

“Because only _you_ would come up with a plan so stupid.”

“I mean, I was ready to fight that Banshee chick, but imagine my surprise when it’s my favorite Kryptonian up to a little fun.”His hopeful smile was met with nothing but sourness and the radiating fury from the wildfire deep within her.

“No fun here… So, move along.”She shooed him, with a little shake of her wrists.

“Alright, well… since I’m out anyway, I’m just gonna —”Kara crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back to let him pass.

“Have at it.” 

Mon-El moved past her with substantial speed, but came to a jarring halt in front of the double doors.He fiddled with the lock for more time than Kara certainly would have… but — He got it, sure enough.Kara’s jaw fell open, and for a brief moment she felt this surging that she couldn’t put a word to.

“Well who would’ve thought —” she began.

“I learned from the best,” Mon-El smiled.Suddenly, his patience and his careful eye the last week or two made sense.He hadn’t just been letting her do the hard work like she’d thought.He’d been giving her the chance to work at her own pace so he could learn how to pull this shit off without fucking everything up by blasting a hole in the wall.

“You actually —”The pride soothed her momentarily, like a cooling gel against a burn.Only a temporary cure to heal the hurt from the surface.

“Lead the way, Kara,”Mon-El held the door open, eyeing her as she walked past.Kara still didn’t know how to feel about this new side of Mon-El.But the strange feeling didn’t last long, as they both set to work, focusing on emptying cashboxes in the main lobby.With a bank this small… there wasn’t much point in delving into the vaults.Most of these places kept low amounts of cash stored, lest they become a liability in the off chance that… well, the chance that someone like Catastrophy or Steele showed up.

They made quick work in the silence, mutually offering each other an unspoken agreement to ensure they’d both leave happy.Or, at least well-funded.It wasn’t until they’d scoured most of the place and each had a hefty stack of cash, that Mon-El’s voice broke through the quiet.

“You’re not the one who can… disappear.. on camera, are you?”Mon-El asked as Kara organized and counted the cash she’d grabbed so far.She turned to look at him, confusion at his comment leaving her distracted and unable to focus on anything until his question made enough sense to answer. _Disappearing on camera?Like… invisibility?Or something different?_

“Not that I know of,” she mumbled back, not willing to draw this out longer than it had to be.She had been irritable and impatient all day, and now she just wanted to go home.And, although she and Mon-El had been getting along well since he’d showed off his new skill… Kara had been left alone with her thoughts for too long.She was bitter and angry and hurt… and she wanted _not_ to feel like a failure for once. 

“Damn.Now that would have been a cool power.And here I was just about to give you props for a heist well done last night.And then whine about you not bothering to invite me to at least be your getaway car or something.”Mon-El teased lightheartedly — much in the same way he always did.But the vein of criticism in it — comparing her abilities to those of another super-being — it enraged her and consumed her.

“Save it,” she snapped, Mon-El flinching a little at her abruptness.“I don’t have time for your whole… macho bullshit today.”

“What’s got you in a tissyfit?”He rolled his eyes and straightened up for one of their usual fights.And Kara’s anger grew, the taller he stood.

“I said _save it_ ,” she snapped back, her teeth gritted.That was when he caught it — the rabid look in her eye.A real indication that she was _not_ herself.

“Kara, what’s going on with you?”He softened and relaxed his posture, stepping toward her.She flinched and stepped back and the hand he’d been raising fell back to his side.

“Shut the hell up or I will make you,” she growled.

“Fine,”Mon-El conceded and stepped back with his hands raised as she finished what she was doing.

Kara should have simmered down.She knew that.Mon-El had been cooperative and kept quiet like she asked.He didn’t do anything stupid to warrant her anger.Not really, at least.And when her temper got the best of her, he willingly gave the space she demanded. 

But Mon-El was standing too far back, abandoning his work to watch Kara.Acting as if she was a live bomb ready to go off at a millisecond’s notice.

“Is this about me?Did… did I do something wrong?” he whispered finally, as Kara stuffed the last of her spoils into her bag.

“Well for one, you’re here.Interrupting my work _as usual_ , so yeah.I’d say you did something wrong.”It was unfair.Definitely.And she had no good excuses.She always demanded a lot of him, and he’d really tried.But hearing concern in his voice — the way he genuinely took note of her acting strangely…It set off red flags, as if Mon-El knew more intimate information about her than she’d ever willingly have shared with a friend, let alone another one of the bad guys.

She had expected he would at least back off a little.She was usually mad at him and he was quick to counteract that by giving her a little more room or distracting her in some other way.

But this time, his temper grew alongside hers.He didn’t back down at all.

“I knew it,” he muttered, weighed down with the force of some revelation he didn’t think to share.His disbelief and anger only made her heart wobble and her lungs collapse.

“What?”

“Is this about that girl in your office?Something happened.” 

“Nothing happened.”

“I was right!Look, Kara, I know you’re upset, but you can talk to me about it.I promise it will help.”He reached back to her and lightly touched the side of her arm.She curled back in disgust at the contact, as if he had been the very flame that burned her.

“As if!You’re no help at all.You’re just a thorn in my side.”

“Taking it out on me isn’t going to make you feel any better.Just tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened, Mon-El.NOTHING.Fucking hell — it’s like Rao put you on the Earth _just_ to make my life more miserable.And if that’s the case, you’re doing a fantastic job of it.Really.”

“Look I know you’re frustrated —”  
“I’m not interested in your little pep talk.I made a mistake.I shouldn’t have let my guard down because people take advantage of that and if I rely on anyone, I’m the one who has to deal with the fall out.This is tough enough without you sticking your nose in it.”

“Maybe if you let me —”

“No.I’m sick to death of you and your attempts at trying to get me to work with you.It’s a waste of my time and I am done.You think that you can help me, but you _never_ will.”

“Gotcha.”Mon-El clasped his hands together, the grin he’d normally offer as he retorted to one of her crueler remarks now replaced with a grimace and a nod as he took a step away.“Right.And you’ve already made up your mind about me, so it seems kind of pointless to keep talking to you.”

His words made something click in Kara’s mind.Something that told her she’d taken it too far this time, when nothing else about the fight had felt real.But when she turned around, Mon-El was gone.

 

{End of Arc 2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the bad guys win.


	19. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 1 (of 8)

The last thing Kara wanted to do was think about the mess she'd managed to get into this week. She didn't want to have to constantly remind herself that her nemesis had gotten her dream job. She didn't want to have to worry about what next week would look like. She didn't want to sit in her piece of shit apartment and remind herself that she was alone. All alone. 

She'd fucked up. Badly. 

She lashed out against the one person she could actually see herself trusting. And he had only tried to comfort her, asking for nothing in return. All she needed to do was talk. That's it. A simple “Siobhan got the promotion with MY article.”

And maybe if she had done that she would have been able to process it better. Channel it. At the very least she wouldn't have had to keep it all in. 

The world was so heavy. At least he was willing to help carry a little of it with her. 

But instead, she hit him where it hurt and rejected every kindness he offered her. And she hadn't even gotten a chance to apologize. Once that moment was gone, she knew she had no chance of fixing this anytime soon. It wasn't like she could just wander into the Golden Lion and pretend like everything was okay.It would take a massive shot to her pride and a moment of immense kindness on his part for them to just be able to _act_ like nothing had ever happened. Let alone actually get over it.

The last thing she wanted was to be in any place that reminded her of this. Of being Catastrophy. Being Keri. She just wanted… she wanted to run away. 

Kara knew what she needed. 

When she got back to her apartment she packed her suit into a ball and shoved it under her bed. Out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind. She packed a small messenger bag with some of her cash and a few essentials. 

She wandered into her bathroom and picked a box off the counter. _Permanent, sure_ … she thought as she tugged open the top of the hair dye. It'd never lasted. One of the gifts… and curses… of being Kryptonian. She couldn't actually dye her hair. But if she put hair dye in and blow dried it without washing it out, the dye clung to her strands, so she could at least use it as a disguise until the next time she took a shower. 

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small bowl and the remaining supplies she'd need. She really liked this color. A deep red-based brunette. The color made her hair look perfectly healthy. And styling her hair was easier with the color, since the dye set well with heat. When she really escaped, she dreamed she'd be able to keep the color just for fun.It was easier to blend in. The perfect appearance to give her an entirely new identity. 

Once the dye was set and dried and she could easily run a comb through it without the color flaking off, Kara looked in the mirror. And the woman who looked back at her - she wasn't Kara or Keri. She was… something else. Normal. 

She changed into some more comfortable clothes and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She didn't feel like leaving her window wide open for too long, so instead she locked her front door behind her and made her way up to the roof. 

And then she was soaring. Below here, National City seemed so small. She couldn't even see the people as she sped by. For once, she felt like the city was all hers. There was no one here. She could dodge between towers and above without feeling trapped. No eyes on her. On the ground, there wasn't a soul in sight. 

Kara let herself enjoy the feeling of it. Flying on her own, every choice she made… conscious and centered. 

 

She stood at the door, waiting for the courage to knock. She shouldn't have even second guessed it, but she couldn't keep herself from it. It'd been a few weeks since she'd been here. And her excuses for not coming around were weak at best. She grimaced and pressed her lips in a fine line, keeping in the doubt and pushing it down. And then she knocked. 

Kara heard a shuffling and a muffled shout from behind the door before it was flung open. 

“You're back?” a young woman with long, tangled auburn hair said as she stood back from the door. Her look of shock made a swirl of guilt and frustration crop up within Kara's gut. 

“Good to see you too, sis.”Kara lifted her bag strap over her shoulder and gripped the fabric tightly in her hand as she let the bag fall to her side, dangling near her ankle. When Alex made no move to hug her, Kara pushed past and into the house. “Where's Eliza?”

Alex rolled her eyes as she shut the door. “Where do you think?”She wobbled in place, balancing back against the door and squeezing her eyes shut. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. 

“Are you _drunk_?” Kara asked, upset and balancing on the edge on angry. 

“I'm not drunk!” Alex shrieked back, the pitch of her whisper rising to a level only a dog — or an alien — could hear. 

“Oh, so still hungover, then,” Kara snapped back with a roll of her eyes.

“Fuck you,” she whispered again. 

“I’m sorry — I’m just.I worry about you,”Kara hung her head in shame.

“I know.”Alex softened, and Kara could see the woman underneath her sister’s armor.

This… state… It was half of why Kara hated coming home. She never wanted to see Alex like this. Half because she couldn't stand seeing Alex suffering, destroying herself day by day, and half because she couldn't live with the guilt. 

Kara was aware enough of what her arrival had done to the Danvers. Sure, she wasn't the sole reason that they were struggling, but she was a key player in a chain of events that made them fall harder than they ever should have had to. Kara could sometimes live with that, justifying it in her own ways. 

But not Alex. Kara knew that she was a larger part of that particular downward spiral. The sudden movement from only child to older sister. The pressure of having to be a role model. Kara's dependency when Alex was trying to get through med school. Kara's numerous abilities and her desire to please — always making the elder Danvers look just a little bit… less. 

Watching Alex become the woman she was now… it became a burden she bore, wracked with guilt as she watched her sister suffer as a consequence of her mere presence.She’d gone from a popular teen thriving in high school to an anxious, semi-isolated older sister within weeks of the Danvers taking Kara in.And for the first few years, the only damage was the added pressure of having to be there for Kara.It was draining — it had to be.But Alex bore it well.When college came, Alex was eager and driven, and she had every advantage she deserved.Four years of undergrad, followed by another four years in medical school — and she was doing stellar.But then it all fell apart.

She lost her scholarships, she barely scraped together enough money to finish out her school.She survived her fellowship, but after that — despite all her qualifications — no hospital would allow a _Danvers_ to practice medicine in their facility. 

She turned to her old friends to distract her from her anger, but one distraction turned into another, until everything around her — everything she chose for herself — was something meant to distance her from her reality.The partying.The copious drinking.There was a period for a while where she was doing Rao-only-knew what kind of drugs — that had been a dark time.Thankfully, she was off almost everything now… everything but the alcohol.When she got clean — after Jeremiah disappeared — she decided for a fresh start.She and Eliza both changed their names to escape a little bit of the shame — becoming Lexi and Elizabeth Reeve.She got a job at a palliative care facility, and it was enough for her.Not what she wanted, but it was a new life, full of promise and hope.It was a life she could settle for.A career to give her purpose.But Lexi was a short lived optimism. 

Lex was what all Alex’s _friends_ called her, the men and women she let become her new self-destruction.Lex was bold and unpredictable.She was as brilliant as she was recklessly stupid.And she knew just the ways to hurt herself.Strings of lovers, blackouts with alarming frequency, paychecks wasted away on a night out or a run to the liquor store for “essentials”.And every selfish, erosive choice was paired with a period of guilt that followed.Every moment of escape had its corresponding depressive cycle.When Lex wasn’t partying, she was either working to take care of her patients… or mindlessly moping around the house looking after Eliza.

“Where’s Mom?” Kara asked again, not sure what else to say.

“Where do you think?” Her sister repeated as she rolled her eyes, speaking with a venom-coated tongue.Kara supposed it was a stupid question, especially one to ask twice, but she still felt her heart breaking at the bitter anger in Alex’s words. 

“Anything new?”

“She’s doing as well as she was the last time you visited.She’s still recovering from the last infection, but the treatment went well.”

“That’s…” Kara trailed off, unsure of how to take that answer.A good treatment wasn’t always a good thing.Treatment and recovery weren’t always synonymous.

“It’s good.It’s something.” 

“Any news on Dad?” Kara asked.

“We haven’t heard anything from _my_ dad.Not in a long while.”Kara tried not to notice the way Alex grew cruel, claiming Jeremiah as her own, as if Kara was not a part of the family he has made for himself.It didn’t work.But she supposed she deserved it.

Kara gave Alex a nod and set her bag by the entrance to the hallway.She slowly made her way into the living room, past Jeremiah’s old office, which had been fixed up as a makeshift bedroom for Eliza.

Eliza sat in the middle of the room with a book in hand.She turned her neck carefully at the sound of Kara’s familiar footstep.

“Kira, honey — is it really you?”

“Hey Eliza.I’m home.”Kara started tearing up at the sight of her.It’d been a month and nothing had changed.That, she supposed, was a good thing, and a little bit of a bad thing.Kara walked over and leaned down to give her Earth-mother a hug.Eliza stretched her arms up to meet her, leaning a little too far forward in her wheelchair.“I took the weekend off, so I wanted to come and visit.”

Eliza’s smile was a bright and hopeful as it had been when Kara first arrived.Of all the reasons Kara could love her, Eliza’s smile was one of the strongest.She was fierce and brave and resilient.Eliza Danvers fought like no one Kara had ever met.And through it all, she was always smiling.Always finding something to be grateful for, always seeing the best in people, always infecting those who knew her with an unmistakable sense of warmth and comfort.It was shocking, seeing how anyone could treat a woman like her the way they did, knowing how loving and generous she was. 

She gave until there was nothing left of her.Until one day… she had given too much.

It began with a generosity the people of Earth decided was undeserved.Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers were brilliant scientists, with combined expertise in computer science, mechanical engineering, quantum physics, and alien _and_ human biology.They were the kinds of people who should have been out there exploring the stars — or at least _helping_ someone do that.But instead, they relegated themselves to smaller, more meaningful projects, leaving time for their truer callings. 

When Kara arrived on Earth, her cousin had been there to meet her.He was still young then — before he’d become the man he was now... before the Luthors tore him apart and made him into a monster.It had been Kal-El who had brought her to the Danvers, and it proved to be the wisest choice he could have made.Within days, Kara was dangerously ill.Operating out of their home, Eliza and Jeremiah discovered the source of her weakness — sun poisoning from her initial arrival in the presence of Earth’s yellow sun.They nursed her back to health and then they took her in as one of their own.And for a few years, life was peaceful.She got to be as normal as she could reasonably expect, and she had a new family who reminded her constantly that she was loved and she wasn’t alone. 

Looking at Eliza now, she knew that the woman hadn’t changed.She was weaker now, frail and paler than before, and — like Kara had been those first weeks — she was constantly fighting off infections and bouts of increased weakness.Her immune system was failing — slowly, but surely, and without explanation.Eliza would never say it out loud, but Kara and Alex knew it had something to do with her clinic.That glorious, humanitarian quest of hers had taken so much from their entire family.And now, it was finally starting to threaten the life of the woman who had already given so much.

“Alex said the treatment went well?”

“I’m okay, honey.Crisis averted,” Eliza assured.

“For now.”

“Kira Danvers, don’t you go all pessimist on me.”Her scolds were weak and far too kind.As if Kara was the one who needed to be comforted and taken care of.“I am going to be fine.I don’t want you worrying about me.” 

“I’m going to worry either way.”Kara let herself sink as she sat besides Eliza.

“I know.But you shouldn’t be occupying so much of your energy with this.Not everything can or should be fixed.” 

She was right, of course.Everyone got sick on Earth, even Kara — though in very different ways.Everyone had to die eventually.But Kara couldn’t accept that this was Eliza’s time.Losing her life to some unnamed non-human disease?Kara wanted answers and a cure for Eliza; at the very least, she deserved that. 

It’d be easy if they could just find a great doctor who would treat her.But everyone who might be able to help was either hideously prejudiced or far beyond what they could pay.Each treatment they’d managed to get was thousands of dollars out of pocket, and even those only delayed the inevitable. 

“And while we’re on the subject, I don’t want you wasting your paychecks on me, Kira.Alex and I make do.”

“Alex told you?”

“I’m sick, not stupid, sweetheart.When Alex shows up eagerly handing over twice her paycheck overnight, it could only mean one of two things.And it’s not her selling herself.”

“Nope, cause she’s already sleeping around.”Kara was thoughtless and bitter with her words, still feeling raw from Alex’s angry lashing.

“Watch your tongue, Kira.”

“How many guests was it this week, hmm?”She willed the anger to flee, praying to Rao that her vision would no longer be a glowing red.She could feel the hatred manifesting itself behind her eyes.Just waiting to be turned into a chaotic act of superhuman destruction.

“Darling, be not so quick to judge her.We all deal with our lot in life differently.Alex has to surround herself with distractions.You shut yourself away.”

“I haven’t been —”

“Kira, it’s the first time I’ve seen or heard from you in a month.You never talk about your friends in National City or your coworkers.You spend your weekends working overtime and then I magically end up with enough cash to make ends meet?Do you — I mean, I need to know that you aren’t all alone.I need you to take care of yourself, too.I can’t let you sabotage your future like this.”

“I’m fine, Mom.Really.I’ve uhh… I mean, I have friends.And I’m not alone.I have M —”Kara hesitated, her face crumpling a little.She scooted alongside Eliza, wishing she could just fall into herself and let Eliza make everything better with a hug like she used to when Kara was still just a kid.But her mother was fragile now.So the closeness would have to suffice.“His name is — well, actually it’s not important because I said some cruel things to him and I’m pretty sure he’s never going to want to talk to me again.”She didn’t want to think about him.And she definitely didn’t want to explain to her mother about the man weighing on her conscience. 

“Perhaps, if you just apologize, you’ll prove yourself wrong.”

“Maybe.”Kara felt Eliza’s hands in her hair, stroking her gently.It was funny how after 13 or so years, Eliza still knew exactly how to comfort her youngest daughter.Still knew when something was tearing Kara up inside.Still knew exactly what Kara needed to do and what advice to give. 

She could talk to Mon-El on Monday.For now, she could spend the next couple days making up for everything she’d missed here in Midvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have met yet another side of Kara -- Kira Danvers, loving and guilt-ridden daughter. We'll get more of her and the rest of the Danvers later on, but for now... Kara needed her mom's advice and some time away. 
> 
> My love to MaiaSpeedster, Klark, akane171, and Jrom0824 for the lovely ( and quick <3 ) comments on the last update. As promised, we are diving right into Arc 3. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about the start to this arc. Hopes for Kara in the next 7 chapters? Anything you want to see more of?
> 
> All my love <3


	20. Wide Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Now I’m the villain in your history.   
> I was too young and blind to see…  
> I should’ve known the world was wide enough…”  
> \- The World Was Wide Enough

“Are you sure this is a good idea?It feels like this is a mistake.” 

Winn’s concern wasn’t lost on Mon-El.The two of them sat quietly in Mon-El’s apartment, the human sitting nervously on the small black leather ottoman across from Mon-El, who took up the entire length of the matching couch. 

“Fuck if I know,” Mon-El groaned.“But I don’t know if there’s a good alternate.”

Mon-El was still seething.He knew what Kara was doing.He knew this wasn’t about him, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel personal. 

He’d seen Siobhan’s article.And he wasn’t so unobservant that he didn’t notice the “Junior Editor” label next to Siobhan’s name.And he certainly didn’t miss his own words on their page, still miraculously anonymous.So that bitch got her promotion.So be it.There were other ways Kara could get the job she wanted.There would be other chances.Hell, she could just tell her boss what they’d found.If she revealed it, there was no way Siobhan would win.But that wasn’t what Kara did.Instead she’d lashed out at him and vanished.And he had no way to try and fix things. 

“Look, I’m all for you wanting to have the partnership you want.I get it.But do you think you can really trust her?”

Mon-El shrugged.He knew he couldn’t.And he knew Winn wouldn’t get it.

“I can’t trust her, but I think that might be a good thing.”

Winn’s eyes widened and his jaw fell loose as he tried to piece together how on Earth that could be the case.The dissonance of it was disconcerting.

“You’ve already risked a lot pairing up with Catastrophy.I’m not sure you’re ready for that kind of vulnerability with anyone else right now.”

“Psh.” Mon-El swatted in Winn’s general direction.“Catastrophy was just some girl I kept running into.She meant nothing.”Winn shook his head and kicked his feet out in front of him before balancing his head on his hands, held up weakly by the pedestal of his elbows against each of his thighs. 

“That's bullshit and you know it,” Winn finally said.

“I told you I’m done talking about it.”

Mon-El had spend the last two days trying not to think about Kara.Trying not to play their last conversation in his head over and over.He knew it wasn’t about him, but the way she had snapped at him, how settled she was in her dismissal…It had torn at him.He knew she was really done with him this time, and it wasn’t even because he’d fucked up. 

“Doesn't mean you’re over it,” Winn reminded him.Like he needed reminding. 

“Do you have any more thoughts on the matter?”Right now, he needed his mind off Kara and to start moving on.A new life without her.He’d grown used to her company and their partnership, but now that it was over, he had to fill the gap it left behind.That skeleton freak he’d seen at the museum had approached him after a particularly close call at another bank.He hadn’t even managed to get through the vault.Despite Kara’s teaching, he’d gotten stuck trying to get past the lead door.He took off, defeated as the sirens started to get close.And as he fled, the Silver Banshee flew after him.And she wouldn’t stop following him until he agreed to consider meeting up with her the next day — he had to say yes.He couldn’t risk her following him home.That’d be just another train wreck.He’d had his fill of those this week.But that rendezvous was yesterday.Now, he only had an hour until he was supposed to meet her, and he still hadn’t decided if he was going to go.

“I didn’t wanna say it, but Silver Banshee… She’s a bit of a…”He held his tongue, unsure of how to put it delicately.

“A bitch?”

“Yeah.Pretty much.”

“I don’t think she’s a great person or anything.”

“So nothing like Catastrophy, then?”Mon-El glared at him.But Winn couldn’t help it.Mon-El had been talking about the girl for weeks, and every time it started as a rant about how annoying she was.By the end, he was forgiving her for her temper and praising every good thing he’d noticed about her in their most recent interaction.Winn was worried for his friend’s heart.It didn’t feel like this was just a meaningless team-up to him.

“I swear to Rao —” Mon-El threatened, covering his face and pressing his index fingersagainst his temples.

“Sorry, I’m done.”Winn clasped his hands together.He tried to get into best-friend-mode — trying to be able to give Mon-El the support he needed to get over the pseudo-breakup he’d been dealing with this weekend.“Do you really need to dive back in with someone else?I feel like it’s safer for it to be back to just us, you know?Whatever you need, I’m here to help.”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Winn.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m right here.”

“I need to decide this for myself,” Mon-El realized.He stood up and headed towards his front door.As if he was going to just leave.But Winn got the message.This conversation was pretty much over.And he wasn’t sure if he’d talked any sense into his friend’s head. 

“I don’t think you should do it.I mean, it’s not my life, but… just think about it.And I know it isn’t about —”Winn thought carefully for a second.“I know it isn’t about _her_ , but think about if you want to ever salvage that relationship, okay?Don’t do anything stupid.Be cautious with your trust.”

Mon-El nodded, but he wouldn’t meet Winn’s eyes.His friend walked through the door, tugging it shut behind him.Mon-El made up his mind the moment the door clicked.

 

“About time you showed up.”The shout coming from a few meters ahead of him set the hairs on the back of his neck straight up.This girl didn’t give a damn if anyone knew she was there or not.He was starting to regret being there.For giving in.Perhaps Winn was right. 

“What can I say?” he shouted back.“I’m curious.”

“Are you ready to show this town what we’re made of?” she asked, arms crossed.Her smile, if it could be called that, was a sinister twist — an upturned edge of one side of her mouth, displaying her canines from between the row of teeth she’d painted.

“I’m still unconvinced.”

“We want the same things, Steele.”

“And what do you think I want?” he asked.He needed something.Even if this partnership wasn’t what he’d hoped for.He’d be damned if he threw himself into something new without getting something out of it beyond the payout. 

“Notoriety, Chaos, Spite, Revenge…Vindication.”The smile peeking behind the painted skeletal teeth on her lips reminded him of the Cheshire Cat.Devilish and unsettling.Like she knew too much.He hated it. 

“And _if_ I want all those things?” he asked.

Silver Banshee held her hand out eagerly.He shook it, hesitant and resistant to actually agree to anything this woman suggested.She spoke directly to the anger and frustration that got him into this business in the first place.But — he wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore.Old Mon-El would’ve agreed in a heartbeat.But New Mon-El?The last month or so had changed him.He wasn’t certain what that could mean. 

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand from her grip — vice-like, but not nearly as strong as his own. 

“So.Where do we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.
> 
> So much love to everyone commenting. Y'all make this adventure so much more enjoyable and I'm grateful to share this story with you. I've just realized it's been 9 months since I started planning this fic and 7 months of writing so far and I can't believe it! Thanks for making all this much more enjoyable and exciting.   
> akane171, darknessfalls1321, Klark, MaiaSpeedster, Libbie, Linda, Jrom0824, Fandomlove7, and katie -- Ya'll are my superheroes and I couldn't keep this going without you. My gratitude and love know no limits.


	21. Silver and Steele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So I heard you found somebody else  
> And at first, I thought it was a lie  
> ...  
> I don't want your body  
> But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
> Our love has gone cold  
> You're intertwining your soul with somebody else."  
> \- "Somebody Else", The 1975, cover by VÉRITÉ (I'm a sucker for the vibe)

Monday morning, Kara felt… refreshed.A whole weekend away did wonders for letting her relax.And despite the anxiety and guilt she felt any time any time she saw Eliza, she loved being home.It was an escape from the stress of her day to day life.Being back in Midvale reminded her of easier days when she could be Kira.Just Kira.Before chaos and fear.Before she and her entire family had been cast out of polite society.

Kara clutched her bag to her side and took deep, steady breaths as she waited for the elevator to take her up to the CatCo offices.One more deep breath before whatever chaos was waiting for her.But the office was… almost quiet.For a Monday morning, it felt a bit shocking.Cat wasn’t yelling yet, so she must not have been late… did she miss daylight savings time while she was away?No… that wasn’t it.She checked her phone.7:58am.Right on schedule.

Kara walked through the office, past Eve — with her nose buried in a book.She decided to save her hello for later.Instead, she moved to her desk, eyeing the completely empty desk across from hers.Siobhan was officially gone.She supposed now it was just her.No doubt Ms. Grant would be running her ragged unless she found a replacement for her co-assistant.If she even wanted one.Cat Grant probably thought no one could ever live up to that vacancy, since her boss obviously loved the bitch so much.What a fake, kiss-ass fucker.Kara would give anything to have a free pass at knocking her senseless.Wishful thinking.

She sat down at her desk without noticing that it wasn’t cleared off like she’d left it before her weekend away.Instead, laid out over her keyboard was a copy of the Monday morning edition.Today’s paper, and pretty fresh off the press if the state of the ink was any suggestion.Someone had left it for her.

And Kara knew just who when she caught a glimpse of the title.

_SILVER AND STEELE_ by Siobhan Smythe.

She could feel her blood boiling.Like there was a flame beneath her, turning her into a seething pit of liquid, steaming and bubbling over.At the first glance, she’d just been enraged that Siobhan was being a braggart about her new job.So what.She got a front page.On her second day.SO. FUCKING. WHAT.Kara could already picture the smug expression on her face, could imagine her peeking around the corner to watch Kara’s dismay unfold.That thought helped Kara keep her emotions in check, but that was a challenge in and of itself.

But her eyes remained glued to the title.And the photograph that accompanied it.And what she saw ripped away any joyful hope she’d had for the day.The picture was of the Silver Banshee and… Mon-El.Escaping the scene of a crime.Together?It couldn’t be.He wouldn’t —

Except, she’d told him she was done.Like _really_ done.That was straightforward enough.So why was she expecting that he’d be just waiting around for her to figure herself out?She’d regretted those words the moment she’d spoken them.But there were some things you could never take back.

And he’d done something she wasn’t sure _he_ could take back.Teaming up with Siobhan?Really??Even if he wasn’t as certain as she was that Siobhan was the Silver Banshee — which was undoubtable now, considering Siobhan’s behavior and her defensiveness when it came to any discussion of her alter ego.

But he’d chosen to work with the Silver Banshee, who’d already proven herself to be reckless, selfish, and uncaring.She’d take what she wanted and would hurt anyone in her way — and even the innocents who weren’t.The Silver Banshee was everything she couldn’t picture Mon-El becoming — a _true_ villain. And yet…

_“With Catastrophy nowhere to be found, it seems as if National City has a new duo wreaking havoc.”_

He’d just — replaced her?As if she was nothing? 

Her blood slowed to a simmer and she sat back in her desk chair, tossing the entire paper in the bin by her feet. 

Then she stood up.She was in a daze as she asked Eve to cover her for an hour, excusing herself to go to Noonan’s.But she didn’t really plan on going to the coffeeshop.Sure, she’d probably end up there at some point, being the dutiful and eager to please assistant she was. 

No, she wanted to see him.Wanted to understand why.Wanted to apologize.What she _really_ wanted was to yell at him.She’d give anything to fight and take it out on him.That way, they could get over and through it and they’d be back to normal.

She felt guilty for hurting him and for letting this happen.And she was hurt.She hadn’t known what she wanted.Hell, she still didn’t _really_ know now. But pushing him away went against everything she’d hoped for, and she’d done it all herself.Sabotaged that one well enough on her own.She didn’t even _need_ Siobhan fucking it up for her, and yet, her nemesis had be there waiting in the wings for her to give up the only good thing she’d had in a while.

She was at the Golden Lion before she knew it.She hadn’t even thought about the path or her speed.She didn’t even know how long she’d been lost in her own mind.And as she’d found herself every time she was in this alleyway, she was standing above the grating with a sticky note and a pen in hand, wondering what to say.Perhaps she should just go inside?Or was it cruel to intrude on his space when he was working?

No.The note would do.She began to scrawl a time and a place when she heard a clatter below her.A metal door scraping against cement.She looked down to see a man below, retrieving a keg.Wait — not just a man.Mon-El.He was right there.She could say something, or at least drop the note. 

But her heart sunk at the sight of him.All the anger washed away, leaving her with an immense grief.She took one step back, then another, and with a deep breath, she turned back to the street.She couldn’t face him, not now.She resolved to try to move on and act like it didn’t bother her.If she didn’t fight with either of them, she could continue on like none of it ever mattered.

So instead, she walked to Noonan’s to order Ms. Grant’s latte and throw herself into her work for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I just wanna break you down so badly,  
> I trip over everything you say.  
> I just wanna break you down so badly  
> In the worst way."  
> \- "Make Damn Sure", Taking Back Sunday
> 
> Sorry for the sads. How're ya holding up? 
> 
> My dear, darling superfriends who commented this past week: Bookaholic21, MaiaSpeedster, Fandomlove7, katie, akane171, Libbie, Jrom0824, and Klark -- Y'all are sweet, darling angels. Your reactions are giving me life and I'm so so so happy to keep updating for y'all. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.


	22. Underdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As a child you would wait  
> And watch from far away  
> But you always knew that you'd be the one  
> That work while they all play.  
> In youth you'd lay  
> Awake at night and scheme  
> Of all the things that you would change  
> But it was just a dream!  
> Here we are, don't turn away now,  
> We are the warriors that built this town...  
> From dust."  
> \- "Warriors", Imagine Dragons

As fate would have it, there wasn’t much work to throw herself into.Ms. Grant was in meetings all day, and between lunch with her mother and therapy and interviews for a junior assistant, Kara’s boss was nowhere to be found.And without her, the demand for Kara’s duties was… nonexistent.And yet, Eve Tessmacher excused herself from the front desk with alarming regularity to come and “help her get extra work done.”Or so she’d explained as she plopped her purse onto the desk across from Kara.

Anytime there was a call or a minor task that could be done, Eve threw herself into a frenzy to get it done.And Kara wasn’t complaining.Although she wanted the distraction, Eve’s insistence on being helpful gave Kara time to throw herself into something entirely different.Siobhan may have taken her article, but she hadn’t taken her contacts.And she hadn’t taken her story.All she needed to do was investigate further.Get down to the heart of the issue.To sink her teeth into it.And once she did — she’d present an article that Cat couldn’t dismiss.She’d get her promotion and shove it in Siobhan’s smug face.

Kara was drawn from her thoughts, her fingers sitting still against her keyboard, when the phone rang.

“I’ve got it, Keri!” Eve exclaimed, grasping at the handset on Siobhan’s desk.Immediately, she was nodding and uttering small ‘mmm’s as she jotted down details on a ‘While You Were Out’ notepad for Ms. Grant to go over later. 

Kara laughed to herself at the sight.Eve was so eager to work her hardest and make herself useful — even when Cat wasn’t in the office — juggling extra duties she didn’t need to in order to make everyone else’s lives easier.Cat was wasting her time in those interviews.She already had the perfect candidate for Siobhan’s replacement right here.It gave her an idea.She’d have to talk with Ms. Grant about it later. 

Kara tapped out a few notes for herself, mostly suggestions for how to go about her researching this time.She could talk to one of the guys Mon-El had introduced her to.She could stop by the bar?No.Terrible idea.She’d just call one of the aliens she’d talked to before.Calls were safe.

She wondered how the hell Siobhan planned out her writing.Clearly she didn’t spend much time on the writing, if her prose was anything to go by.Dull and unimaginative.Threadbare.And always about herself.Like…The fuck was that about? 

Kara couldn’t decide if it was because Siobhan had no original ideas, she was too lazy to write anything meaningful, or perhaps that she was just too much of a narcissist to write about anything but herself.Yeah.That was probably it.Or a mix of all three.Did that even make her a journalist?Kara didn’t think so.Siobhan was a disgrace to their field, and Kara was probably the only one who knew.

After all, the bitch just went and logged onto her computer and didn’t _just_ plagiarize her article, but actually stole it.With little more than an afterward to make it seem original.No wonder Cat hadn’t run it.It must’ve been an absolute mess.

And while she was on that thought, she reminded herself to add a new password to her desktop.Leaving it as the assigned password she’d be given when she started working had been irresponsible and naive, but she wouldn’t make the mistake again.No.She debated what to choose.Something she could remember.No birthdates or anniversaries.Something no one but her would know.Something no one would think to connect with her. 

She quickly typed her father’s name — her Earth-father… couldn’t risk anyone else learning of her true name —and saved the settings.She heard a cough in front of her and instinctively minimized her document.

When her eyes flashed up, she saw Siobhan standing over her desk, and Eve looking at her both nervous and apologetic.

“Good to see you, Siobhan.What brings you this side of the office?” Kara muttered in a monotone, with clear disinterest as she made herself look as busy as possible.

“I was wondering if you’d seen my article this morning.”As if she didn’t know.As if she hadn’t been the one to put the offensive page directly in her way so she had no choice _but_ to see it. 

“I have actually.Someone was kind enough to leave me a copy so I didn’t have to look for it myself.I’d thought you might have been so kind to?” Kara gave her the most fake and forced smile she could, blinking excessively.And tragically, Siobhan was either too stupid or too unaware to notice the hostility laying shallow beneath Kara's gaze. 

“Not me.I’ve been so busy all morning.You know… the life of a reporter.Always something to do.So many articles, so little time…I think Cat’s going to let me take the lead on covering any bad guys that might dare show their faces.So many villains to expose.”

Kara resisted the urge to upchuck.The sinister smile Siobhan offered her set off every alarm in the back of her mind.Her fight and flight instincts were going wild, telling her the latter would have to do for right now.

“Well congratulations, Siobhan.I’ve got some errands to run for Ms. Grant.I hope you’ll excuse me.”

Kara stood up swiftly and grabbed her purse, making sure to log off her computer with one swift keystroke.She didn’t look back and didn’t hesitate, barely remembering to ask Eve to cover the phones before she was out the door and down the stairs, running.

She was six blocks from CatCo when she realized she didn’t really need to be running anymore.She was safe.No one was after her.But the pounding in her heart and the gripping in her throat didn’t ease.There was hardly a doubt in her mind that Siobhan knew who she was.And if Siobhan knew, it could only mean that Mon-El told her, right?

She was in a frenzy and could hardly remember what she’d been planning to do before Siobhan showed up.Wait.Calling one of those guys she’d spoke to before.She picked up the phone and dialed the first contact she’d reached out to.Brian.He seemed nice enough.

“Brian, this is Keri Reeve-Foster.We spoke last week?I was wondering if you might be free for a chat.Coffee’s on me.”

 

He was waiting for her outside the Star Haven Gastropub, a quiet bar and coffeeshop with an unusual menu and next to no customers in sight.Brian was decked out in an outfit that was bound to give him the wrong kind of attention, mostly because of the baggy black hoodie that obscured most of his face.At the sight of Kara, and the way she didn’t flinch when she saw him, he lowered his hood to reveal himself.Blue skin and all.No wonder he hid himself in broad daylight.

Kara smiled brightly and extended her hand, which he took with reluctance. 

“Brian, thank you so much for meeting with me on such short notice.”The alien continued to shake her hand, unsure of when exactly to let go.He gave her an uncomfortable smile, full of too many crooked teeth.

“I never say no to free caffeine,” he replied.

“My lucky day then.”Kara followed Brian into the building, making sure to pull enough cash out of her wallet to cover both their drinks. 

The woman at the front counter caught Kara off guard.She was stunning, with eyes the color of thick ice — a true and piercing blue-white.The raised ridges along her nose and forehead, however, were unmistakable.Non-humanoid, and she was definitely like no alien Kara had encountered thus far.Kara tried not to stare, but the girl caught her eye and would not release her own gaze. 

The woman took a deep breath, as if trying to catch a scent in the air around her.

“What are you?” she asked with a thinly veiled snarl.

“ _The human_ is with me, Strayd.” Brian pitched up, leaning against the counter.“Back.Down.”The woman listened, but still didn’t let go of Kara’s gaze until she absolutely had to.

“Valerians,” Brain scoffed as they collected their coffees and picked a table.“Too distrustful, if you ask me.So… you wanted to chat.”

“I wanted to follow up on that group of missing persons we talked about last time.Have you heard anything new?”

Brian fiddled with a coffee stirrer and took a tentative sip.

“None of them have magically shown back up if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Any new kids missing that you know of?”

“There was a whole family of Martians that went missing Monday.Could be related… or maybe they just figured they’d get the hell out of dodge.”

“Martians?On Earth?But I thought Mars was doing well.”

“For the White Martians, maybe.Greenies… less so.I used to hear stories, saying they started a World War out there.Concentration Camps and everything.”

“How could it have gotten that bad?Wouldn’t the United Planetary Defense Council step in?”

“Mars and Earth aren’t in the UPDC.It’s beyond their jurisdiction.Aliens of all kinds are as screwed on Mars as they are here.No, scratch that.They’re worse off on Mars.Gods, save the souls of any miserable being stuck on that planet.”  Kara nodded.  She'd forgotten the limitations of the UPDC and taken for granted that as a human-presenting refugee, she'd never had to be aware of their absence on this planet.   But others… like Brian, hadn’t been as lucky as she had.Aliens on this planet were in dire need of advocacy.

“That’s… unfair.”

“It’s an unfair universe.We’ve got it bad everywhere, sweetheart.I mean, have you seen the hospitals lately?Waiting rooms packed with injured aliens that doctors refuse to see.There’s a few clinics out there who’ll take aliens in.Mostly operated by biologists and surgeons from all over the galaxy… Although there used to be this great one I went to outside the city.Human couple, really kind, never turned anyone away.We could really use folks like them again.”Kara felt a wave of discomfort hit her as she recognized who he was talking about.But then, her mind backtracked.Brian was going off topic and rambling now, but something he said seemed unusual.

“Injured aliens?” she asked, finally piecing it together. It couldn’t be —

“Yeah, most of them claim they were mugged or got in some kind of street fight, but most of us know better.”

“People from Roulette’s fighting ring have been turning back up?”

“Sometimes.The lucky ones do.The ones too injured to fight get kicked out.Sometimes they can get work, but that’s tough enough as an alien, let alone one with sustained and sometimes permanent injuries.”

“So hospitals won’t help them recover, they can’t get work, and that’s just _if_ they make it out of Roulette’s alive?”

“Pretty much.”He shrugged and gave a sad little half-hearted laugh, as if the world had become one giant comedy, the kind where the same goofy character got hurt with regularity in some increasingly stupid way.But it was no laughing matter.Kara was enraged.She could feel every nerve in her body lighting up with electric shocks, suddenly feeling like she knew what she had to do.And she was going to start by giving that Roulette bitch a piece of her mind.Silence settled between them — Kara was too angry and too focused to continue their interview as she had planned originally. 

Kara stood abruptly, picking her cup up.

“I’ve got to get to work.Thanks for meeting with me.You’ve got my number.If you hear _anything_ you think might help, let me know.”

“There’s only one thing bugging me, Keri,” Brian said, reaching to touch her forearm lightly, stopping her in her tracks. He withdrew his touch the moment he had her attention.

“What’s that?” 

“I still don’t understand why you care.Why are you wasting your time trying to dig into this?”He watched her carefully.And Kara supposed he was right to be suspicious.A so-called journalist showing up and asking about a bunch of alleged runaways?Normal would not be the word for it.

“I’m one of you.” She said, breaking her gaze by distracting herself with the collar on her coffee cup.

"An — an alien?”Kara swallowed nervously, gathering her thoughts.Evade, omit — but don’t lie.That felt like the safest bet.It always served her best.

“An underdog,” she said, glancing up again.“And if that’s taught me anything, it’s to _always_ root for the underdog.We aren’t the kind of people to underestimate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update as promised. <3 I freaking love updating this fast, and I hope you're enjoying it too and not getting too overwhelmed. 
> 
> I have the BEST Superfriends - you angels have been commenting so so fast and keeping me so motivated and excited about this adventure.  
> Seriously. Darknessfalls1321, MaiaSpeedster, akane171, Klark, Fandomlove7, jeymien, and Linda -- I cannot believe I'm so lucky to have so many of you who read the update and sent your thoughts my way within A SINGLE DAY. 
> 
> I am honored you'd set aside precious time in your lives to share this little space with me and let me tell you a story. It's a privilege to be able to share my work with you and today was a great reminder of that. 
> 
> Sorry for the angst so far this arc, but I hope our move into the more plot driven side of this arc will make up for it? Love you so so much. Next update should be in under 48 hours?


	23. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Yes I’m with someone new,  
> that doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you.  
> Yes, I’m a mess,  
> that doesn’t mean I’m trying to fix you.  
> you could stay in the darkness,  
> let the dark become the day,  
> I say ‘don’t wait, come over here.’”  
> — “Ready”, Paige Chaplin

Schwartz and Sons was slick place.Pretty heavy security for a place that called itself a retail store, rather than the jewelry store it really was.Although, perhaps jewelry was a loose term, considering they almost exclusively sold luxury watches.As in watches that started at… more money than she’d ever had saved up.Until now, that is. 

She took a small pride in the fact that — even if just for now, she could afford one or two of their watches.Perhaps, in another world — one where Jeremiah was safe at home and all her cash hadn’t been gained through less than legal means — she could treat her father and mother to pointless and frivolous gifts like these.To surprise them with objects of value, just because.If only life were that easy.

She wanted an easy steal… something different this time.Just a handful of watches she could pawn off without drawing much attention.Claim it was a gift from an ex-boyfriend — a very _wealthy and generous_ ex-boyfriend — that she could no longer bear to look at.She didn’t even want to take any of the good stuff. 

She’d gone to university with one of the Schwartz brothers, Ryan, and he seemed fine enough.Not outwardly an asshole or anything.She didn’t want his family to suffer for her benefit.Nothing that would go anywhere near the scope of their insurance coverage.Nothing noticeable, preferably.She wouldn’t have even decided to break in had she not seen Ryan’s post announcing that they were on their way to Fiji for the annual family vacation.They’d be gone for days and the shop would be shut for that entire time.By the time they’d be home, or even found out about the break-in if she fucked up, she’d be home safe with the watches already sold.

She was trying to get a good look at the prices from behind the counter, crouched down when she heard the tell-tale click of the front door unlocking.And despite every prayer she sent to Rao, it was still Mon-El Gand standing between her and her escape.She held back every fiber of her that begged her to just run away.Running away was weak, and — even worse — he would inevitably know that she couldn’t face him.The least she could do was try to be even a tiny bit civil.Or passably normal — that’d be something.

Kara stood and let out a groan as she immediately covered her regret with the closest thing she could come to a normal quip. 

”Oh look it's the Smooth Swine, here to smash walls and dance away like a ballerina,” she uttered.Mon-El barely gave her a glance before he shot back.

"Fuck off.”Kara found herself taken aback.He’d never been so abrupt and harsh with her, even when they were actually fighting.Not since they’d met.And she couldn’t think of a single word he’d uttered with as much venom as he did now, casting a single curse at her.Her stomach flipped and she felt something shattering inside her.

"Why don’t _you_?  I was in the middle of a heist,” she snapped back, her vision growing red with thoughts of making him bleed.Of making him hurt.Of making him feel the shattering that was rocking though her entire being — the aftershocks of an earthquake within her.

“I deserve to be here as much as you,” he replied, walking away from her, as if to dismiss her entirely.But he didn’t get to abandon this conversation so easily.She’d pick a fight — and if that didn’t work, _she’d_ be the one to storm off and leave him alone.She was sick of watching him leave, sick of always being the last to go.

“Oh _sure_ you do.Why would an arrogant frat boy like you need an extra gig?I know you’ve been tearing up the town with that skeleton bitch — haven’t you had your fill yet?”Kara smashed her fist into a glass case, paying no attention to price tags.She’d take whatever watches she could… whatever it took to get out of here as soon as possible without leaving empty handed.

“It’s none of your business what Silver Banshee and I do.She and I… we’re partners.We make a good team.But —” he scoffed.“Why do you even care?”

“I thought we were going to do that.” 

He actually laughed, and unnatural huff, carrying the ghost of amusement, wrapped up in condescension and poorly disguised fury.

Suddenly, a chill set through her.If they weren’t working together anymore — which they obviously weren’t since she’d been the one to cut that plan off — then that meant there was zero obligation in this relationship.She was on her own, as was he.And everything they shared in confidence?Kara felt unsettlingly assured that it was fair game in the new war between herself and _Silver Steele_.

Fear came and wrapped up Kara’s guilt and anger, zapping them of all their energy and leaving her reeling with the thoughts of all the threats she might now be facing.Dangers she made for herself. 

She stalked over to Mon-El, taking him by surprise by backing him into a corner, invading his space with a stern pointed finger and eyes like hot lava.He lifted his hands in surrender and waited for her to speak.When she felt confident he’d stand still, she let her wild loose. 

“Did you — does she know who you are?” she demanded, prodding him with as much force as she could muster.He flicked her hand away.

“You mean Steele?Yeah.I’m pretty sure she knows that.” His amusement left her feeling unsettled.Kara shook her head.

“No, I meant —”

“My name?” he asked, his eyes meeting hers.“It’s none of her business.Not that knowing _that_ is any of yours.”

“Did you — did you tell her who _I_ am?”She watched him carefully, ready to pick up on any subtle hint that he was lying… or see something else under the surface that would make her feel like her treatment of him had been deserved.Something to justify her fury.But she found none of it.Instead, he softened — near imperceptibly so, had it not been for her careful scrutiny and the way she’d begun to learn every line of his face.

“Why would I do that?” he asked quietly.

“Because we’re —” she didn’t want to say it.They’d never been _together_ or anything like that, but the fight — it had felt like a breakup was supposed to feel.The shattering, the heartbreak and grief she’d expected to feel with every guy she’d ever dated… she felt it now, seeing him so gentle and hurt by her accusations and being unable to make it better.

“Enemies?” he suggested.She tried the word on for size, but it didn’t feel right.

“Nemeses.” She offered back the best she had, tried to justify it. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.I hardly think we’re _that close_.”

“Beyond the fact that you’re working with my nemesis…you’re _inescapable_.And the one singlehandedly making my life difficult.”

He shook his head.“You do that to yourself… you certainly don’t need me for that.You made it very clear.We are just two people who happened to show up the same place at the same time.” 

They were both too proud, she realized.His eyes were darkening, and his fists grew tense at his side.Defensive.She could already see the walls forming between them, a border she wasn’t sure they’d be able to overcome without tearing it all down. 

“We stopped being that when you decided you wanted to work with me.What we had — we… we have _something_ here still.”And brick by brick, she felt her wall coming down.Not open enough to let him break her heart completely, but enough to let him in.

“No, Catastrophy.We have nothing okay? You are… _nothing_ to me.Do you understand?”His face didn’t seem to agree, and she definitely heard his voice crack, but his tone meant business.He may have been fighting it, but he still said it.Even if he didn’t believe it, which she prayed he didn’t, he spoke those feelings into existence.

Kara tried to withhold the wince, the hurt bubbling up to the surface.Cutting him off had been an instant regret, but the distance made it easy to pretend like it wasn’t painful for her too, not even a little.But hearing the bite in his words as he assured her that it was really over…It made her want to take it all back.But it was too late now.She’d put her trust in him… let him get under her skin and past her walls, even more tonight than ever before.And now the one person she could trust with her true self was the one person she couldn’t trust to keep her secrets safe.

She was better off alone.She’d always been a lone wolf, fighting for survival, on her own.She didn’t _need_ him. 

Still — she _wanted_ him.

Kara reached for his forearm, a gentle touch.A physical apology, to stand in the place of a true one while she summoned her courage.He didn’t push her away, and that gave her the strength she thought she needed.

“Look, I know that I —“He flinched under her grip, and looked away.

“I’m not going to spill your little secrets, okay?So would you just leave me the fuck alone?”

“I — alright.”Kara let go of him and backed away.And once she knew for sure he wasn’t going to say anything else, she turned and walked out.The first to leave.She let her fingertips graze the pockets of her jumpsuit, the watches in them distracting her only momentarily. She held herself together with a string until she got home, just in case he was following behind. 

And if Eve noticed the tear-stains on her cheeks when she arrived at CatCo the next day after an emotional morning commute, she didn’t say anything.

At least she could thank Rao for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll be here, when you’re ready for me.  
> Are you ready  
> ready  
> ready  
> for me?”
> 
> \---------------------------------  
> Okay so this chapter... I am sorry for these feels. It's a turning point. She and Mon-El are both hurt and they both lashed out. But now that they've both had those feelings control them, they can process this better. They're ready to begin to heal. 
> 
> I am honored as always to have the best people ever reading this and sharing their feelings and experience with me. I love love love having y'all around. Fandomlove7, darknessfalls1321, katie, MaiaSpeedster, Klark, akane171, Jrom0824, and 862euv -- I cannot say enough how much I appreciate you. You're beautiful blessings that I am lucky to have in my life. Thank you for everything. <3
> 
> Update in 48 hours or less :) <3


	24. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 6

Kara was beginning to think Rao had his hands in all of this.Truly.Because it was as if, no matter how hard she tried to avoid him, he turned up.Sometimes it was him interrupting her.But other times, like tonight, it was the other way around.All she knew was that there was NO chance this could be anything but fate, cosmic interference, the manipulation of the gods — something of a higher power.Because she walked through the bank entrance, already unlocked.And there he was, squatting in front of the vault with his ear against the door, deep in concentration.Alone.She counted it as a blessing, because at least Siobhan wasn’t there. 

Kara couldn’t help but to watch him.When he completely threw himself into a task, careful and competent, he had this incredible peace about him.Something that leaked through her entire soul.She couldn’t help but try to picture him with that gentle dedication in everything else.She froze as she imagine him playing every variation of role.The dutiful son, the empathetic bartender, the fun-loving best friend.She both loved and despised the thoughts as they passed through her mind. 

They made him more… human?It was easy to hate him when she kept him in one little box.Easy to blame him for their fights and bickering.Easy to demonize him for the choices he made.It was harder to imagine him outside this one context and feel the same way.Because as much as she wanted to just let him be the villain, let him just be Steele, he wasn’t.He was Mon-El.And that was a side she’d been privileged to be introduced to from the start.She knew a side of him even Siobhan didn’t, and it’d been _his_ choice to trust her with the softer, more candid version of the man she saw before her.

He stood, a sharp movement that threatened to reveal her before she had the chance make her presence know.She couldn’t help it.She gasped and betrayed herself. 

The tension in his shoulders, the stiff turn, and the way his face twisted from defensive to exasperated — it ripped through her like a stab wound.Her nerves lit up, urging her to run. 

“I should’ve known.Listen, I’m —” he started, but she cut him off.

“Can we talk?”Her words surprised even her.As did the intensity of his gaze, scouring her eyes for any confirmation of how genuine she was being.His mouth fell open and shut for a few long seconds before he shook his head.

“You know, I’m not sure I want to hear it, so I’m gonna go.Please — enjoy the spoils.” He gestured behind him at the unopened vault, the money inside already sacrificed. For what?To avoid confrontation… something he’d made for himself time and time again? 

“Aren’t you gonna…?”Kara trailed off, concerned and confused.Mon-El was not one to give up on anything.Especially not a heist. Especially not if she was involved.

“I’m good.” He began to move to the door behind her, careful to keep his eyes from reaching hers.

“No, Mon-El —“She let her fingers stretch to touch his forearm.The contact stilled him for a moment, kept him from fleeing.“Stay.There’s no reason we can’t do our own thing, okay?"

“That’d be working together,” he baited, more cautiousness as he tested the water than his usual playfulness.As if he really couldn’t tell if he could take her serious in her offer.If it was a trick.Either way, he seemed resistant to the thought.

“Not exactly.”His eyes snapped up, a coldness where she’d once found something gentle.It’d been the wrong thing to say. 

“Look,” he sighed, staring at the point where she still clung to his arm.“Can you just be straight with me for once? I can’t take this.Decide if you’re mad at me or not.I don’t care, just stick with it.” 

“I _was_ mad at you. But —” she began.

“I didn’t _do_ anything, Catastrophy.”Kara winced.He was abrupt, and suddenly, the name felt like venom in his mouth.The same mouth that carried her true name so softly, like it was precious.Yet now, he could speak her given name as if it was poison.And, like a charm, it made her stomach churn.There was hurt here that would not be easily fixed.They were both hurt — both had made mistakes, but surely… surely talking could help fix it, right?

“Well, maybe not before.But then you teamed up with Silver Banshee.”She should have given it up.Turned it into a civil conversation about trust and loyalty when they _weren’t_ fighting.She knew it was growing tired and weak, as far as arguments went. 

“Why’s that even a big deal?” he asked, more frustrated than curious.“You didn’t want to work with me.That’s — it’s fine.But she wanted to work with me, so what’s wrong with accepting her offer?”

“The friend of my enemy becomes my enemy,” she replied.It was all she could offer.She couldn’t reasonably blame him for choosing to work with someone else.But it was _who_ he did that broke her.

"I don’t _want_ to be your enemy.”Kara’s throat tensed up at the way he pleaded with her.The way he sounded so exasperated, so ready to let go.

“You don’t get to say that when you _chose_ to be with her.With Siobhan, of all people.”Something flashed across Mon-El’s face as she spoke, and she let the thought die.There was nothing more to she could say to express the hurt.Surely, he’d understand her feelings well enough.Her anger.The betrayal.

“You decided for me when you turned on me.I thought we were fine, and then suddenly we weren’t,” he whispered. 

“I was angry — I lashed out.” It was the start of an apology as much as it was an explanation, tinged with sorrow and regret, but without the two words that would help them heal.It was unfinished, at best.

“You did.And I deserved better than that.” 

Mon-El didn’t wait for her answer.He was right, and Kara had no will left to force him to stay, frozen as he pulled himself from her grip. Then he was gone.And with him, left the hope she had of salvaging this… whatever it was.They couldn’t go back.Forward, maybe — but there was no telling what their future could ever be.Perhaps Eliza was wrong, just this once.

“You did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry. Their next chat is gonna be a good one.
> 
> Update tomorrow bc I passed out without updating last night. oops. But I'll see you then.
> 
> Lots of love to darknessfalls1321, akane171, Klark, MaiaSpeedster, katie, Jrom0824, and 862euv for your comments on last chapter. So sorry for all the angsty feels, but we're getting this all out of the way. They may think they're enemies right now, but neither of them WANT that. So that won't last, and they aren't gonna be acting like it.


	25. Rushin' To Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 7

Kara’s phone went off in the middle of a meeting.And normally, she would have ignored it.Normally, her phone would be on silent.But for once, it wasn’t, and she had Rao to thank for that small mercy this week.

On a normal day, the idea of her phone ringing mid-meeting would have given Kara a panic, and she probably have had nightmares about this entire scenario, complete with rude stares and a boss who was just about ready to fire her.But luckily, Ms. Grant wasn’t in the meeting, and Eve — dear, sweet Eve — took only a beat to pluck the notebook from Kara’s hands and shoo her off, assuring her that the meeting minutes would be done for her. 

She walked into the hallway, directly in front of the elevators — the most private place she could get to in a moment’s notice.An unknown number.Could be important… or just a telemarketer.

“Keri Reeve-Foster,” she announced as she answered.“Who’s this?”

“It’s Brian,” the voice muttered.“I’ve got a time and place, but you gotta meet me quick.” 

 

Six hours ago, Kara would not have pictured herself in this situation.She was dressed in a skintight jewel-toned blue bandage dress and strapped, very unprofessional high heels — ones she’d stolen from Alex back in college. 

In fact, she wasn’t sure why exactly she still had this stuff, relics of a simpler life, when she could do something silly like go to a frat party dressed like some rich bitch off to a weekend in Vegas.

But when Brian had given her the address… well she couldn’t think of anything else.She’s only been to this club once — in college.It was frequented by some of the more… well-off students at National City University, and she could never quite fit in.She felt no different now, following men in sleek, well-tailored suits and women glistening with diamonds.

Trying to simultaneously exude confidence and avoid the eyes of every other being entering the club, she walked on unsteady ground with her wobbling, excessively tall heels and held her arms close to her side.She couldn’t help curling into herself.She felt so — exposed…It was unlike her to dress this way, and she wasn’t sure she enjoyed the attention it brought from passing eyes. 

She made her way through the line, listening ahead to ensure there were no passwords or requests for names on a list.It looked like relatively low standards for ensuring only those invited could attend.When she reached the front, she followed the lead of the people in front of her, each placing an index finger against a scanner when prompted.The line had only gotten so long because it took about five seconds per person for the device to clear them.A couple moments of awkward waiting and each person passed by. 

She eyed the device as she waited through her uncomfortable moments, noticing the sleek curve of the design and the imprint of _LutherCorp_ written along the base.Near imperceptible to anyone who wasn’t paying attention.One.Two.Three.Four —

The device was silent, but flashed a glaring red.Not the gentle green of each individual who had gone before her.Kara’s throat tensed as a wave of nauseating panic flooded her with a chill from head to toe.

“Surely there’s been some mistake,” she responded, her fear displacing externally into a shrill annoying whine.Something befitting a socialite who has not made it onto the guest list.Playing the part.She moved to put her finger back on the scanner, but the contraption was pulled away from her.

“Miss, we need you to come with us.”Two of the four guards manning the entrance stepped forward and gestured for her to walk between them. 

She couldn’t fight.Not without revealing herself in some way or another in front of all these people.And if she put up a fuss, she would undoubtedly draw even more unwanted attention.And running would likely do her no good at a moment like this.Not with wobbling heels and the knowledge that flying off would screw her over more than whatever was waiting down the hall.So, with as much grace as her shoes would afford her, Kara stepped between the two guards and walked silently alongside them, out of sight of the other guests. 

 

The guards wouldn’t step past the door, but they nudged Kara a little too forcefully through it, nearly knocking the unsuspecting Kryptonian sprawling onto the floor.Thankfully, her super-human strength kept her upright.But it didn’t stop her from almost losing her balance the moment the doors shut behind her.

“Now who have we here?” A woman, half hidden behind a giant mahogany desk, stood and glided her way over to Kara.“Your name, darling.”She spoke with deliberate slowness, the words dripping from her mouth becoming something sinister.Kara could almost imagine the woman licking venom off the tips of her incisors. 

“Karen.Karen… Olsen,” Kara choked out, lowering her head.And what started as a manifestation of insecurity and anxiety, twisted into intrigue.At the woman’s ankle was the distinct curl of a tattooed tail, following the outside of her ankle, wrapping around her knee and the front of her thigh — popping out from the waist-high slit in her red dress until it disappeared at the top of her thigh.Kara raised her eyes to meet the woman’s gaze and found the head of a snake, jaw wide and fangs exposed — poised to attack.Suddenly, she knew exactly who she was dealing with.

“Karen — you’ve seemed to stray a bit too far from home, haven’t you?”

“Hardly.I’m here to see you, Roulette.”

“Ah, I see my name precedes me.”The woman’s face, with eyebrows sharply defined and eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man, was pulled tight into her updo.And, somehow, her smirk seemed reptilian.Kara resisted the chill that tingled through her spine.“Now, how did an alien like yourself find her way to my fighting ring?”

“I — I’m not —” Kara stumbled over her words.

“My scanners are state of the art — and never wrong.But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“It is?”Kara squinted at the woman, confused, her guards still up.

“So long as you do me a little favor.”

“What could I possibly have to offer someone like yourself?” Kara scoffed.

“My guests, they… have refined and varied tastes.Too much predictability and they lose interest.I could use another fighter to shake things up.Hop in the ring a few times, and no one will ever know your secret.I know how it can be… on the outside, no one to give a damn if you live or die.Safety, Karen.Security.I’ll even pay you for the fights.Win or lose.You might just find you love it as much as the audience does.”

“So _this_ is your game?You kidnap aliens and then blackmail them into fighting for you.For entertainment?You’re sick.”She resisted the urge to spit or scream curses at this awful woman.

“Those disappearances have _nothing_ to do with me.A lot of my recruits have gone missing.No — All my fighters choose to be here.They know the risks and they know the rewards.It would be a mistake to turn down my offer.”Roulette’s tone darkened and Kara understood her meaning.Fight, and she could eventually go on her way.But refuse, and Roulette would reveal her to be an alien, putting her at an immense risk.She bit back the part of her that wanted to scream and fight.But her hands were tied.Metaphorically.

“Then how can I say no?” 

 

Downstairs, where the fighters waited for their rounds to begin, was a lot less civil and polished than the club upstairs.Instead, aliens of all shapes, colors, and species, sat around in cages like prisoners.And each one of them sized her up as she walked by, one of the most _normal_ appearing of any of them.She walked halfway down the hall with the same set of guards, before they opened a door of grated bars and let her in.They locked her in by tapping a code on the door panel and then they were gone. 

An eerie quiet set over the entire area.Hardly any of the aliens made a sound.Each of them remained suspended in anxiety, waiting for their names to be called.Every ten minutes or so, footfall echoed down the stairs and the door at the end creaked open.Two names would be called and four guards would step down the hall to escort the fighters up to the ring. 

After about three rounds, Kara grew angry and frightened and lashed out, hitting the bars of her cage.The metal was stronger than anything she’d hit before, and she hurt herself without even making a mark against the frame. 

“Blondie, are you okay?”A deep voice murmured to her.

“Terrified,” Kara whispered, too candid for her own liking.

“Everyone is scared their first fight.But you get better at it.”She turned to her left to see a middle-aged man, his skin light, dressed like one might expect a suburban father would.Khaki pants and a lovely green polo shirt.He looked as unassuming as possible — exactly what an alien trying to blend in on Earth would aspire to.

“You came dressed for the show,” the man said, gesturing at her outfit.

“I’d hoped I’d be able to sneak in and investigate this place myself, but she knew I wasn’t human.”

“Ah, yep.That little gizmo she has everyone use at the door.I’d forgotten about it.See, she doesn’t want aliens in there watching the matches.Not when she can have them fighting in the ring and can easily use their immigration status as leverage.Most of us come here the same way… everyone stays for different reasons, but we all fear the same things.”

“You… chose to stay?” she asked, shocked.

“Reluctantly, but yes,” the man nodded, standing up and approaching the grating separating their cells.Some of us like to fight… the strong ones who get a thrill out of pummeling their opponents.Some stay because it’s safer in here than it is on the streets.Some could use the money and can’t get jobs anywhere else.Me — I’ve got a wife and kids.If humans knew what we could really do, they would hunt us down.So every second I’m in here is a second they aren’t looking for my family.”

“What you can do?” Kara asked, watching the man carefully, knowing there was more to him than met the eye. 

“I’m strong.And I can fly…”

“So can I!” Kara exclaimed excitedly, a little too loud for her liking.The man waited for the other aliens to avert their gaze before he continued.

“I think it’s the telepathy that scares them the most.Humans enjoy their secrecy, and anyone who poses a threat to that… They’ll do anything to get rid of them.”Kara nodded. 

She knew well enough that a life of exposing secrets and searching for truths, no matter how sinister those truths may be, was a dangerous life at times.She’d known that before she decided to study journalism, and it hadn’t stopped her before.But she found truth the hard way… with evidence.Just knowing what someone was thinking?She couldn’t imagine how high that might raise the stakes.

“So you’re always reading minds?Isn’t that…overwhelming?” She could hardly stand the chatter in her own mind most days, let alone those of a stranger.

“Only when I choose to.I’ve found that knowing everything isn’t the most important thing in this life.I use my powers only when I must.”He stepped closer to Kara.“You look like you have a heart of steel.What terrifies _you_ so much?”

“Are you reading my mind right now?” she whispered, staring him in the eyes.

“No, I’m just a good judge of character most days.”At his response, Kara relaxed, knowing she was free to explain herself without judgment or prying.To provide whatever truth she was willing to.The control that gave her was relieving.

“I can’t have anyone knowing that I’m not human, now more than ever.I’ve made a life for myself… Not a great one, but an okay one.I know I’m lucky.I just…”Kara felt herself crumbling a bit.This man, so kind and honest with her even though he didn’t know her, seemed so trustworthy.Like a father figure.Someone whose support she could rely on and someone who could understand her.A little like someone else she could think of.

Kara took a deep breath and continued.“If anyone knew that I wasn’t human — if they knew what I’ve done to take care of myself and my family — I can’t even bear the thought of what they might do to me.”

“What you’ve done?” the man prompted, his hands against the bars now, both their voices dropped to nearly a whisper.

“I’ve done things I shouldn’t.I _still_ do things.I hate it and I wish I could just live a normal life, but I don’t get that luxury.So I do these… bad things and I justify it because my intentions are good, but the guilt of it — it tears me apart.”

“We would do anything for the people we love,” he offered with a nod.She thought for a moment perhaps he wasn’t only talking about her.After all, he was willing to _physically_ fight for his family.“It’s an admirable thing.So long as you don’t harm anyone —”

“I don’t.I swear,” she interjected, hoping to guide him away from thinking of her as one of _those_ bad guys. 

“— then you can wipe your conscious clean.Counteract the bad with the good.Redeem yourself in whatever way would please your gods.It can’t be this bad forever.”

“Thanks — I, uhh — that means a lot to hear.”Kara lowered her head and clasped her hands together, feeling immensely vulnerable and withdrawn.She didn’t know what else to say.Somehow, the man had managed to make her feel better _and_ worse about her choices. 

The man opened his mouth to reply, but footfall echoed from the stairs.Then the door creaked open.Four guards stood at the doors.Kara’s blood froze and she could hardly breathe.

“Martian — New meat.You’re up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot plods along...
> 
> First off: Love going out to my superwriter Sunflower_Nation who has been bingeing this fic even though it isn't UIFY and I keep getting distracted with this story... Appreciate and love you so much darling. So blessed to have a bestie like you <3
> 
> And heaps of thanks and love to the darlings who commented on last chapter! akane171, Jrom0824, darknessfalls1321, MaiaSpeedster, and Klark -- Thanks for tolerating the feels. I'm grateful for your support, even when these puppies are being dumb and sad and stubborn. 
> 
> Catch y'all in 48 hours <3


	26. Fight or Flight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Put me in your fight club  
> Cuz you wanna beat me up  
> I gotta way with making faces made for punching  
> I wanna be the one  
> You wanna take out  
> ...  
> Hey you  
> I wanna know why you made  
> Me your punching bag  
> Yeah you  
> Is it because I am mean? Or because I'm mad?"  
> \- "Fight Or Flight Club", Madge

The ring was as terrifying from the inside as she’d imagined it.The bright lights and shouts overwhelmed her senses as her instincts took over.All she knew was that she was trapped in here as Roulette introduced her and the man across from her, the one who she had just spoken with in her cell — the Martian Manhunter. 

He stepped closer and offered his hand, his voice so low that only she could hear.Not that anyone would be able to hear them considering how loudly the human spectators were shouting.

“Put on a show.I’ll make sure you get through this, just make them think they’re getting their money’s worth.And stay close.I’ll give you any advice I can.”Kara nodded once, shook his hand, and took a step back.She’d seen the WWE once or twice before.Surely, she could fake a fight, right?It was just entertainment.Besides, she trusted that this… whatever he was… didn’t want to hurt her. 

There were shouts of “Morph” behind her, and Kara turned her head every which way trying to understand them.But when the man in front of her stepped forward — the same man she’d seen in the cage beside her — she understood.There he was, the unassuming and gentle human she’d seen only moments before.Then, his pale skin grew a deep and murky green, and from his khakis and polo shirt came a dazzling and frightening suit and cape. 

The crowd erupted in cheers as he transformed before her eyes, and she understood.These humans — these monsters — took a thrill from watching aliens reveal themselves and fight, knocking each other senseless in their truest forms.Watching them fight fulfilled the very stereotypes these humans wanted to believe.That aliens were deceitful and dangerous.

And they weren’t just the average cruel and disgruntled humans, the types who might vote for an imbalanced and hateful candidate for political office.No.These were faces she recognized.A Senator.The CFO of Queen Consolidated.Lillian Luthor.One of the reporters from the Channel 8 news team.A few women Kara had given name badges to at Ms. Gold’s benefit.The Mayor’s wife, too.People who had control over life in National City and the surrounding regions — and beyond.And they were here to watch and leer and holler as aliens beat each other senseless.

And now, she was just another one of their playthings.

 

Even with her familiarity with her opponent, Kara could help but feel fearful of him.The Martian was intimidating in stature, despite those kind eyes she’d seen from her cellmate before.She knew he was no monster and she was not in any real danger, but still, she could not help but freeze in his presence.It was still unexpected and disconcerting.

He nodded before her and prepared his stance, as Kara tried to model his posture.The moments waiting for the first blow held the entire crowd in shushed anticipation, the time stretching so long it felt as if everything was in slow motion.But Kara couldn’t move fast enough.The first fist came from her partner, a fist she could have easily been able to block had she been ready.Kara stumbled backwards, earning a symphony of hissing and booing from the crowd. 

_Martian_ , Kara thought, _Now would be a great time for that telepathy of yours…_

The man, in a heartbeat of sympathy, helped hoist her back to her feet, using the moment to whisper to her. 

“What are you doing?Fight back.”

Kara’s voice shook as emotion overtook her.“I don’t want to.” Those eyes.She couldn’t possibly do anything to bring hurt to them.

“Sometimes we must do what it takes to survive.Even when it feels wrong.Forgive yourself, for _all_ of it.I already forgive you.So fight back.Survive.”

Now back on her feet, Kara had no choice but to continue.She couldn’t risk everything just because she was scared.She couldn’t let feeling stand in the way of doing what was needed.Steeling herself, Kara curled her hands into fist and prepared a punch. 

At first, he blocked her punches as a well matched adversary — one who could read her mind.Still, his thoughts did not invade hers to make suggestions.Every one of his blows, only slow enough for her to block with her heightened abilities, was matched with a short order of advice — a different move or a defense stance or an adjustment to her form — words that could be more prolific and valuable if they were exchanged without sound.

His blocks began to weaken as he feigned exhaustion and inability.Even his punches fell short.Kara could see the well-rehearsed act, as misguiding as his chosen human form.Meant to distract and blend in.To be less of a threat. 

Suddenly, Kara felt as if she understood him on a level she never anticipated.As if she could see his scars and know why he worked to hide himself.She could only imagine the life he had lived.He was a survivor.He needed forgiveness as much as she did. 

After her fist went unblocked, the Martian rose into the air, his cape flowing about behind him, stirred from his retreat into the air.With a smile of understanding, Kara followed after him, raising herself up slowly — the closest thing to a reveal an alien such as herself could give. 

Behind her, Kara could hear gasps and cheers as the crowd turned in her favor, all waiting for her to deal the next blow.With a gentle bow, unnoticed by the audience below, Kara threw an unblocked punch towards the Martian’s stomach, knocking him back into the cage itself.He crumpled to the ground, a final act to surrender the contest. 

Kara couldn’t hear anything besides her own heartbeat, racing angrily as she floated back down to the ground.She turned to the crowd and raised her fist, feeling it the best thing to do in her victory.Then she turned away, letting her face fall as she helped her partner back up and they each returned to the company of the escorting guards. 

The cages below were still and quiet — more so than in the hour before — as the ringing of cheers and boos still echoed against her inner ear.The ghost of yet another terrible act this life had forced her into.Kara tossed and turned as she fought to slip into sleep.

 

In the middle of the night, Kara found herself stirring from restless slumber when a female voice brought her back to consciousness.

“Hey,” came the whisper, abrasive and aggressive, from the left side of Kara’s cell.Kara turned in the direction of the voice and tried to get a better look at whoever was hidden in the shadows.“Good.You’re up.”

A woman dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket stepped into the dim light by the cell doors.Blonde hair, eyes like ice, and unmistakable ridges on her forehead and nose.Kara could’ve sworn she knew that face.

“I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m a friend of Brian.”Kara nodded, then froze in fear.Someone had recognized her.Someone here knew her as Keri, and if anyone knew that Keri was here — let alone that she wasn’t _human_ — she was fucked. 

“You —”

“Don’t worry.Your secrets are safe with me.I’m Lyra.Lyra Strayd.”

“My — my secrets?”

“The — uhh.Bad things.I heard you talking with J’onn earlier.”Kara nodded, glancing over at the Martian behind her, resting quietly in his cell. _J’onn_.She would have to remember that name.She owed him… and when they got out — she’d show it.If she could.Kara returned her gaze back to Lyra.

“I wanted to ask if you might want some help with… your line of work,” she offered. “See, I’m in the business myself and I’ve got a job if you’re interested.I need a partner.”Kara’s mind wandered to Mon-El.He seemed to be doing fine for himself without her now that he had a new partner in crime.Perhaps this Valerian could help ease the ache she felt every time he crossed her mind.Maybe it was less that she needed _him_ and more that she needed _someone_.Someone to rely on.Someone who understood. 

“I’m in.But… we probably should talk away from prying ears.”

“Meet me at the Golden Lion tomorrow.Midday.”

“Tomorrow?But how are we going to meet there if we’re stuck here —?” 

Lyra winked at Kara and held her index finger to her lips.“Tomorrow,” she repeated.Then she was on the other side of her cell, laying down, out of sight. 

Kara groaned.She’d been too caught up in the logistics of it to remember that she couldn’t be caught dead at the Golden Lion.She gave a moment to throw prayers up to Rao that she wouldn’t have to face Mon-El again tomorrow. 

That was, if they ever got out of this hell hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy dancing bc I wrote/finished 3 chapters in the last 2 days and hopefully that means I can keep this pace up past arc 4 :) 
> 
> Ever grateful for everyone taking the time to respond to this chapter. It's truly a gift to have y'all here and I can't possibly express my gratitude and amazement. My superfriends and personal superheroes: Libbie, akane171, Jrom0824, katie, Fandomlove7, jeymien, MaiaSpeedster, Klark, darknessfalls1321, Linda, 862euv, and danversxo (holy moly so many of you commented these past couple days and you blew me away.) All my love and hugs to you.
> 
> Catch you in another 48!


	27. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 9

It was dark, but with her naturally enhanced vision, Kara saw the commotion as it came down the hall.Something — or, rather, someone — was running past the cages, stopping every few feet to rattle against the Nth metal frames.Behind them was a stampede.A full parade of the aliens Kara had seen as she walked past these forsaken holding cells.Someone was letting them all free.

But it wasn’t just the one dark figure doing it.No.In fact, the figure skittered to a stop and turned through a doorway halfway between her cell and the entrance.Instead, alien after alien turned away from their escape route to open the cells of all the aliens who had yet to be freed.A young alien who appeared to be Valerian came to free Lyra, a knowing look of familiarity on his face as he swung the door open and embraced the Starhavenite. 

J’onn’s cage on her other side was flung open by a large, and quite intimidating alien whose arm was as big as Kara’s entire torso and had a curled horn starting from the ridge right above his nose.The last alien Kara would want to have to fight up there in the ring. 

Kara was gripped with a brief moment of panic when the giant freed J’onn with a eager smile, one of recognition and camaraderie.All these aliens — for lack of a better phrase, had a warming sense of common humanity and compassion.Friendship among foes.A willingness to help those of all species, even when it risked their escape.They had each other’s backs when no one else in this Rao-forsaken world did.It was beautiful, and it made her feel a surge of pride to be a refugee like each and every one of these creatures. 

But she was no one here.With no true friends and next to no interaction with the other aliens, who would spare a second to help her, too?

But sure enough, as the anxiety set in, Kara heard a click and looked up to see a face peering out from beneath a red hoodie.Olive skin, and as human-presenting as herself, were it not for the eyes — black when they should be white, with a blue that seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the hall.A total stranger, and yet, he let her out without hesitation.She committed his face to memory and nodded her thanks before he rushed down the hall to another cell.Words failed her now, but she prayed he understood.The ringing, resounding echo in her chest that his kindness set off.A feeling like hope that she forgot she could feel. 

Her relief was tempered by the surroundings.The entire place was in chaos, particularly here, but also the path to the way out.There was no telling when someone would try and stop them from escaping, but one thing got her heart racing — back into fight or flight.The sound of sirens.Flight it would be. 

Kara turned down to hall and saw as the last cell door flung open, and the crowd surged in the opposite direction — towards the entrance… and their only exit.Now was the time to run.Wait.Flight.That was it.Now was her time to fly.

Taking a breath and remembering her company, Kara lifted off the ground and flew out, moving faster and faster, not looking back until the club was far out of sight and she reached her apartment building.Somehow, miraculously, she’d made it out.And she wasn’t alone in escaping.

 

The precinct was in utter chaos.Everyone who wasn’t already on the scene was yelling at each other.And with good reason.The tip line had had another call-in, this time informing the NCPD about a warehouse club run by a known drug lord and trafficker.And as Hodge came to discover, the warehouse had been just as chaotic. 

As officers arrived on the scene, someone had sent off a fucking stampede.Aliens of all species running for the hills.It was all the police could do to get in, find their target and get the hell out.But they’d done it, and they were on their way in.

What Hodge hadn’t expected was the sight of Maggie Sawyer, dragging a woman into the station, reading her Miranda rights and detailing the charges against her.The sting had gone perfectly, but he hadn’t pictured that a woman could’ve been behind it all.Served him right for letting his assumptions get the best of him.He shook off his shock and confusion as the woman passed by him, her red dress trailing behind her with an alarmingly hypnotic grace.

He didn’t catch whatever she’d said to Maggie, but he couldn’t miss the lulling lilt in her voice.She had a tone like honey with a sharp bite to it.Like she herself was dripping with some kind of sweet poison.Like she’d kill you and you wouldn’t even notice you were dying until it was too late.

He’d heard that voice before.Over and over.Informing him of a young Jorian who had allegedly been selling Prarien Buttercups.The anonymous tipper — had been a drug lord?Surely they had the wrong suspect. 

“You!” he shouted, unable to control himself, his anger and confusion taking control. “You reported the Jorian — an innocent kid — how could you?”

The woman grinned at him, her lips curling in sinister symmetry.He glanced away from her face and noticed the snake tattoo scaling her form, revealed by her less-than-modest gown. 

“I was recruiting a new fighter,” she shrugged.“Everyone knows that _no one_ fights harder than a Jorian.”

The pieces all clicked together.This — this monster in front of him was the mastermind behind a trafficking scheme, a drug ring, and the framing of an innocent alien.And who knew what other evils she’d done against alienkind in the name of her businesses? 

There was no doubt in his mind that she was responsible for much more than she was being accused.And he knew Sawyer would get the confession out of her on record.But he knew.He finally knew.He’d fallen right into her trap.Let her manipulate him, playing off his impression of Jorians, and used it to get him to arrest a kid who’d done nothing wrong. 

But perhaps worst of all was the sickening realization that all of this had been orchestrated by a human.A human who directly targeted, abducted, manipulated, and framed aliens for her own gain.And he, like every officer in the precinct, had let her get away with it until today. 

He’d judged strangers based on any generalization he could find regarding their species.And he’d failed to protect them.Hundreds of them, if the officers’ reports from the scene could be reasonably trusted.But if the reports were true, those aliens had been kidnapped and forced to fight in order to survive.They were victims here, and he had judged them for everything they did to stay alive.To protect themselves.

Hodge had never felt this way… so enflamed.Outraged.Disappointed in himself.He would have been ready to just resign on the spot, give some kind of apology for letting his biases prevent him from doing his job.Until he remembered that these folks needed any help they could get.Sure, they had Detective Sawyer.But that was _one_ human on their side. _Maybe_ two if Gilchrist was having a good day, and three if Dana was on board. 

Four was a better number.Four officers… they could get something done.Starting with this monster.Then, perhaps, they could do something to help the aliens they’d incarcerated on shaky pretenses.Streetfighting and drug charges — perhaps he could convince Gilchrist to take a second look.They could all talk about overturning convictions.Someone just had to suggest it. 

It was penance.And he was ready to step up and start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My mother used to say, a long time ago -- whenever there would be any ... catastrophe that was in the movies or on the air, she would say 'always look for the helpers. There will always be helpers" ... "Because if you look for the helpers, you'll know that there's hope.'"  
> \- Fred Rogers
> 
> Sometimes, the bad guys win. But sometimes, the world is filled with good people who care for those around them... strangers or not. There are always helpers. There is always hope.
> 
> -
> 
> I am filled with gratitude, as I always am, for those of you who stick with this story and share your experience with me. You are some of the helpers in this (at times) cruel world. 
> 
> Sorry to make y'all wait a little extra longer on this one. Sunday and Monday were busy (and also wonderful) days, and I couldn't keep myself awake by the time I got home and was free to post. So I beg your forgiveness for falling a bit short on my promise, but I'll have the conclusion of Arc 3 for y'all tomorrow!  
> I've been having a lovely last few days, and your comments have played a huge part in that so extra big hugs and thanks to darknessfalls1321, katie, danversxo, MaiaSpeedster, Klark, 862euv, Libbie, akane171, Jrom0824, and Lina. Y'all are incredible.


	28. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Chapter 10

Kara had tried to convince Lyra that meeting at the Star Haven Gastropub would’ve been better neutral ground, but she should have known that the woman would have none of it.And she supposed it was fair.She would have been uncomfortable had Lyra insisted on meeting at CatCo, so places of employment were off the table. 

But the Golden Lion? _Really_?Just the thought of running into Mon-El had Kara on edge the entire walk there.But, luckily, Lyra had snagged them a corner booth and had left Kara the seat facing away from the bar.So even if Mon-El _was t_ here _—_ which she’d already checked and determined he _wasn’t_ — she wouldn’t have to see him.Thank Rao.Her life was confusing and stressful enough already, even without them fighting.

“You know, I’m going to need something to call you,” Lyra said as Kara sat down.Unprepared with a quick response, her mouth opened and shut.“It doesn’t have to be your real name or anything,” she uttered hurriedly.“Just.Something I can say when we’re working instead of ‘You there.’Not exactly very partner-ish.”

“Catastrophy.”Lyra raised her eyebrows in unimpressed, vague curiosity, making her distinctive ridges even more pronounced.“It’s a given name.My… villain —”

“Don’t care.It’s just a strange thing to call yourself.”

Kara clasped her hands together and pursed her lips.She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to reel her frustration back a little and brush off the offense she’d taken at Lyra’s abruptness.“Alright then.You’ve got a plan for this gig?”

“The night security staff at the National City Museum of Art switches shifts at half past two.We get them while they’re distracted by the switch and the door alarm won’t set off any suspicion.I’ll be in charge of replacing one of the works with a replica.You’ll be needed for the way in and out.And just in case I need backup.Should be easy.In and out.The bastards won’t see it coming.”

“Okay, so an actual plan.That’s — refreshing.But aren’t you worried about the cameras?” Kara said, tapping her fingers against the table.“I mean, have you scoped this place out?NCMA isn’t exactly known for lax security.They’ve got eyes everywhere.”

“Hardly.They’ve never seen me before, why would they now?”Lyra replied with an air of nonchalance.“Can’t get a Valerian on photo or video.Great for anonymity.Terrible for social media.”

“So, that was _you_.” Kara muttered to herself, her eyes flashing up to the bar.She still didn’t see him.Still, she couldn’t help herself but to look.As if looking over at the space he should normally occupy was the natural reaction to feeling that brief joy in sharing a private joke. 

“What was?”

“Oh, uhh.My - err - this friend of mine told me about this museum that was broken into, but the security feed couldn’t see who had done it.He thought it was me, but… it was you, wasn’t it?”

“You’d have to be specific as to which museum exactly, but there’s a good chance.My brother rarely does a heist without me.“

“Why isn’t your brother working with you this time?”

“That whole fight thing really messed with him.When he was down there… well, he was gone a couple weeks before they blackmailed me into it.He says he’s out.So I needed a new partner.”

“And that’s where I come in,” Kara said mindlessly, nodding and staring back at the bar.Her thoughts were lightyears away, moving through time and space as if the two forces were nothing. 

“Precisely.”

 

M’gann M’orzz walked into the back to grab an extra liter of vodka for the well, since it was a slow afternoon and her current bottle was running low.But when she rounded the corner, she knocked into Mon-El, just standing by the wall — but still directly in the walkway. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” she asked, glaring.

“Hiding,” Mon-El whispered through gritted teeth.He was wincing — whether from embarrassment at being caught or some kind of inner turmoil… she wasn’t sure.

“From who?”

“There’s this girl in the back booth.She’s uhh —” he shut his eyes as he took care with his words.But M’gann had a good enough idea of what he was going to explain. 

“Your ex?Say no more.”She didn’t wait for him as he tried to elaborate and explain himself, stuttering into silent defeat.She understood well enough.She’d hate if any of her exes had the nerve to show up at her work, too.Especially her good for nothing husband.“I’ll let you know when she’s gone.You can do an inventory check and I’ll man the front.”

Besides, she could hold down the fort for now, with the bar as empty as it was.The guy could use a break. 

 

It was a quarter past 2 in the morning, and Kara was dressed in her suit for what felt like the first time in a while.She leaned against the side entrance of the museum within one of the stretches where the streetlights didn’t quite reach.The fabric seemed to squeeze her tighter than usual.Or perhaps she was just imagining the shrinking space around her.She could see a figure swiftly approaching from the shadows, and she _knew_ it was just Lyra.But it didn’t stop her from worrying that she’d fallen into some kind of trap. 

Sure enough, the Valerian walked up, a cylindrical container strapped to her back and a semi-sphere in her hands, flashing a soft green.Lyra barely acknowledged her before rushing over the door within the alley.

“Sorry I’m late,” she uttered, affixing the device to the biometric scanner on the outside of the handle-free entryway. 

“What kept you?” Kara asked moving forward.

“Just swiped this off the R &D line at LuthorCorp.The youngest Luthor had her boyfriend over and it took them forever to get out of there.”

“You broke into LuthorCorp?”

“It’s not exactly difficult.It was almost too easy, actually.”

“Do you have a death wish?You _don’t_ fuck with the Luthors,” Kara grumbled, starting regret her choice in partner.She knew better than to just mess with the Luthors without any provocation.“Not unless you _want_ them to have it out for you.”

“Meh,” Lyra shrugged.“I can take ‘em.Besides.It’s not like they’ll miss one of these.They had hundreds.But press this and —”Lyra clicked the center of the sphere and a spark zapped the scanner.The door popped open and Lyra stepped aside to let Kara through with a grin.

“After you,” Lyra said, extending her hand in front of her.“Make sure none of the guards are on patrol, yeah?”

“On it,” Kara said with a nod, running down the hall as Lyra removed the device from the door.

As expected, the halls were clear, but Kara could hear the guards prepping for patrol, their mid-night discussions as they swapped places matched with the whirring and dripping of the shitty coffee machine in the back room.They probably only had a couple minutes until the guards were back to patrolling the place and monitoring the cameras again.And Lyra wasn’t en route yet.

“Let. Go. Of. Me” came a forceful shriek, filled with venom, from back at the alley entrance.There was a screeching of tires and then the shouts went silent. 

“Lyra?” Kara’s whisper was met only with a soft click — the door shutting behind her?

Kara ran back through the hallway, trying keep her footfall quiet.Sure enough, when she reached the door she’d come through, she was met with a closed door.If she exited, she wouldn’t be able to get back in.Still, she moved through anyways.If Lyra was nowhere to be found the heist was probably fucked anyway.No, not _probably_ — Definitely. _Definitely_ fucked.

Outside, there was no sign of Lyra or whoever — or whatever — took her.The device Lyra had used to get them in the building was gone, but the cylinder Lyra had been wearing was lying in the street, forgotten, with a torn strap.The only sign of a struggle. 

Kara removed the cap, trying to keep herself hidden as she inspected what their target had been all along.

The painting was well-worn and aged, in composition and material seeming to be decades older than it must have actually been.A soft horizon of heavily clouded sky, threatening rain, ended near the top of the canvas.The foreground was dedicated entirely to a weather-worn, rocky coast, topped with young spring grass.It seemed like a moment of peace before an oncoming storm, the cliffs having seen far crueler tides.On its lonesome, a single sailboat raced into harbor, no doubt seeking safety before the storm reached land.

She was sure she’d seen this piece before, but she couldn’t remember where exactly.Kara’s eyes reached the corner, searching for a forged signature, when the matte page shone perfectly in the light to reveal a signature painted in gloss. 

“A fucking Monaghan?” Kara stifled her shriek as she nearly dropped the forgery.Lyra was stealing one of the most priceless pieces in the entire museum and she’d gotten dragged into this?A true Monaghan original went for millions in private sales… and Lyra had made it seem like it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

And whoever had taken her didn’t seem to care about their heist.Just about Lyra.She’d have to find out why.Tomorrow.That’d be a job for Keri.Right now, she needed to get out of there.

Kara rolled up the painting and slipped it back into Lyra’s container.She held it close to her chest as she took off and soared, unnoticed, through the night sky.

 

{End of Arc 3}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short lived partnership, but now we have a new mystery for Kara to solve... But that's a whole new arc ;)
> 
> I'll be back in about 48 hours to kick off arc 4! And I'm halfway done with arc 5 too (I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS), so I'm getting really excited for it. I'm aiming to get it done this week (send me good vibes and motivation plz) so that I can keep this momentum up bc I love getting to post this often.
> 
> Big hugs to darknessfalls1321, MaiaSpeedster, Klark, akane171, and 862euv <3 Your comments are so loving and insightful and brilliant. How'd I get lucky enough to have people like you with me on this journey? Seriously. Thanking Rao for you every day. 
> 
> See ya soon <3


	29. Playing Reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4; Chapter 1 (of 8)

For maybe the first time since she graduated, Kara was using her degree they way she’d always intended.She was on a mission.Fully immersed.Thank Rao for the endless lectures on primary source material and fact checking for rendering her unable to take shortcuts to the truth.

And what she’d found was actually pretty remarkable.LuthorCorp had not yet had the patent approved for their lock override device, but there were some redacted records of it.She pulled a few strings she’d managed to gather in college — mostly from roommates and classmates who’d become interns and assistants in high places — who helped her confirm what she’d begun to suspect. 

Whatever the Luthors were up to, it was tied with a government operation — which explained all the redacted paperwork.But whatever Project C.A.D.M.U.S was, Kara was certain she wouldn’t like it.Cadmus had been a _hero_ perhaps, but that was only because he had been a slayer of monsters.She knew the government loved a good Ancient Greek reference when it came to top secret projects… but an association like that couldn’t be good. 

Lyra taking the prototype must have brought their attention to her.Otherwise, how would they know she’d be at the museum and manage to get to her so quickly?They must have followed her.Which meant, at best, Lyra was abducted for taking the device… At worst — Kara didn’t want to imagine.

She shivered, and jotted down a list of leads she wanted to follow up on when she heard a throat clearing and looked up to see Siobhan standing over her desk.

“Oh Keri, it’s so cute that you still play reporter when Ms. Grant is out of the office, but you really should get back to work.You wouldn’t want anyone to tell her what you’ve been up to, now would you?”

“Don’t you have some story you should be working on?I thought it was all hands on deck on Snapper’s team.”Kara turned back to her work, wishing she could just shoo Siobhan away.

“I wish — no, with all those criminal aliens going radio silent, the crime beat has been really relaxed.As much as I wish I could be out there in the field making a difference… I say good riddance.”

“Criminals have gone missing, too?”Kara asked, unable to hide the concern and intrigue in her tone and expression.

“Sure, I guess.Not that anyone misses them.”Siobhan laughed.“Maybe they’ll go home and free us from having to deal with them.”She shrugged and sauntered away with nothing left to stay and no real reason to stick around.And normally, Kara would have been enraged enough to lose track of her work and any optimism she’d managed to pull together.But what Siobhan had said only urged her on even more.Criminals and registered aliens were now both going missing? 

Once she was sure Siobhan was far enough out of ear-shot, she picked up the phone and redialed a number she hadn’t yet put in her contacts.He picked up on the second ring with a whispered hello.Or, perhaps it was a normal speaking volume and she just couldn’t tell beyond the background noise.

“Brian?It’s Keri.I was wondering if you might know how I can get a hold of a woman named Viv.Green skin, strawberry blonde —”

“Voice of an angel?Yeah, she’s at the bar right now actually.Hey, Viv —”Kara’s heart started pounding.An eager excitement mixed with dread wondering how she was going to make this call in the office.With as much speed as she could maintain while still looking human, she rushed into Cat’s office and onto the balcony where she could be alone for a moment.

“Keri — darlin’ you sure?Oh, alright —“her voice, in all its rich, sugar-y sweetness, grew louder as the phone was brought to her.“This is Viv.”

“Hi, Viv.I don’t think I officially introduced myself when we met a while back.We talked about the missing kids?”

“Oh, you’re that girl who got our favorite bartender all in a tizzy, ain’tcha?”Viv’s voice grew muffled as she moved further away from the phone.“—Oh honey, don’t you go lyin’ to me.She had you reelin’ from the moment you laid eyes on her —Sorry dear, what can I do ya fo’?”Kara tried to withhold the unnatural ball of laughter that had knotted in her gut.He was there.Already she could picture the tint of his cheeks and ears that he’d get when she bested him or teased him.She missed that.More than she’d known.But she couldn’t let the thought get to her — she had shit to do.

“You told me that the only kids who’d gone missing were on the registry.Have you heard anything more about it?Have any more kids gone missing?”

“This mess ain’t fixin’ itself, if that’s what you’re askin’.Seems like ev’ry day somebody new is missin’ and no one’s lookin’ for ‘em.Good or bad, it ain’t no dif’rence.”

“Someone I talked to today said that it’s people with criminal records now, too.”

“Well, I suppose.I don’t know too many bad eggs ‘round here, but a few teenagers I know who’d been fightin’ got released, and nobody’s seen ‘em in a bit.If ya ask me, it’s safer in jail then out here these days.”

“Don’t forget about the JaoMari kid,” Kara heard Mon-El add.“It’s not like him to keep vanishing and his mother is scared to go to the police.”There was that strange feeling.A giddy joy mixed with sorrow, glad to have his help, but wishing for more. 

“And Lyra didn’t show up to work today.She’s not answering my calls, either,” Brian shouted. 

“Bless their hearts, but they’re mixin’ with the wrong folks.Gettin’ on that registry is gon’ be the worst mistake any of us make,” Viv declared.“I hope ya don’t mind my askin’, but none of your folks are missin’, are they?”

“No… my family is safe.I’m just trying to figure out what’s happened to everyone before it’s too late.”Kara sighed.“Thanks for taking my call.”

“Bless your heart, Keri.Anytime you wanna chat, you let me know, dear.Stay safe.”

“You, too.All of you.”Kara could hear Viv passing the blessing on as the phone clicked off, ending the call.She smiled to herself, holding the phone close to her chest.She was worried for them — Viv, Brian… Mon-El.She needed them to stay safe while she figured this out.One way or another, she was going to find those missing aliens. 

She walked into Cat’s office just in time to hear the chime of the elevator and rush back to her desk.Ms. Grant stormed into the office, clearly frazzled.

“Is it Tuesday yet?” Cat groaned.“This is turning out to be the worst day.Kelly, I need you to get a hold of Marilyn Gold.She stood me up for brunch this morning and I haven’t been able to reach her.I need to talk to her — or at the very least, her assistant.Now.”

“On it!” Kara shouted back, adjusting herself in her seat and reaching for her headset. 

Saving her fellow aliens would have to wait until Mari decided to pick up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I had to finish up the next arc before I could start posting (It's one of my rules... and the reason I can update so quickly).
> 
> So... thanks for the patience. I'm here with all of arc 4 for you to update as fast as I reasonably can <3
> 
> This partnership only goes up from here, so I hope you'll enjoy these next few updates. We got some plot, some reconciling, and some good feels coming up and I can't wait to share them.
> 
> Shoutout to my angels <3 MaiaSpeedster, akane171, danversxo, Klark, elenasofiaj, Jrom0824, 862euv, and katie -- since I can't give y'all big hugs to thank you for all your support, you're gonna have to accept my virtual hugs and all my love. ilysm.


	30. A Facilitated Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4; Chapter 2

There were so many things Kara should have been doing.She should be home, working on her laundry or writing.She could be spending time with friends — that is, if she actually made any.But beyond all of that, she shouldn’t be here, dressed in the stealthiest clothes she owned — her Catastrophy suit — checking out the massive LuthorCorp facility out in the desert. 

Closed to the public and about as guarded as Area 51, Kara knew she was in over her head from the moment she arrived at the supposed C.A.D.M.U.S headquarters.Especially without any backup.She wished she was on good terms with Mon-El again, because she’d give anything for his quick reflexes and good humor right now.And she wished she didn’t have to be on her own in this, with no one knowing where she was as she threw herself fully into danger. 

This was a mistake, but she was already here.She owed it to Lyra and all those missing aliens to find out what was going on.

She trained her senses to pick up on anything she could to let her know what she was in for.The building was near silent except for a pair of heartbeats and footfall a floor down from her.Nearly within her range of normal vision.But with x-ray vision…

Downstairs, the distinctive voice of Lillian Luthor spoke in hushed tones with a man she called Hank.Kara worked her way through a doorway to reach a balcony with a perfect view of the two.Lillian stood poised in a two-piece navy suit, ever the business powerhouse she seemed to be to the outside world.The man next to her stood tall, a force to be reckoned with.His pitch black suit, meant for stealth and function, had white lettering on the chest.D.E.O.Kara racked her brain for any thought of what it could mean. 

Whatever this DEO was, it had something to do with this whole project.She’d have to look into it further when she got back to safety… and internet access. 

“Is it ready?” the man asked, arms crossed, impatient and unimpressed.

“We should be ready to go Wednesday night, so long as you can ensure the recruits get here in time.”

“I have it handled.You’ll have what you need.”

“Then I look forward to completing this exciting venture with you, Hank,” Lillian nodded, turning to the screen in front of her.

“When we are done, the Luthor name will be praised for all our good work,” Hank declared.“But, I want to see the schematics again.I’m going to need one of my agents to verify your side has done everything correctly.”

“Not that there should be any doubts, but —” She tapped at the screen and brought up a set of blueprints and several assorted data sets that Kara couldn’t decipher fast enough.Rao, she was rusty on human coding.But if she could get a copy of the information…

“USB?” Lillian prompted, sticking her hand out.Hank thrust a small object in her hand, which she fit into the massive computer in front of her.A short minute later, she pulled the drive back out and handed it back to him.“Everything you’ll need.”

“Thank you, as always, Mrs. Luthor.”

A phone beeped shrilly, and Kara froze, worried she’d been stupid enough to bring her phone with her.Relief washed over her as the man reached for his belt and pulled out his own phone.

“I’ve got a new candidate to deal with,” the man said gruffly as he put the device away.“Duty calls.”

“A promising one?” Mrs. Luthor asked.

“Should be easy enough to recruit if I get there quick enough.”His grin spread wide as he let out a low rumbling chuckle.This seemed to please Lillian.

“Perfect timing then — I’ve got to get back to the office.”She let Hank lead the way to the main floor exit, and followed him out of the building.

She followed the sound of their footsteps and peered through the facility’s main walls.She didn’t move until she saw the two of them driving off in the direction of National City.Now was the time to act. 

Careful to float down to the floor and keep quiet, Kara inserted a personal USB drive into the computer and matched Lillian’s keystrokes until she too had a copy of the schematics downloading.The entire minute she had to wait, she was wrapped tightly in anxiety, unsure if she was imagining the sounds of other inhabitants in the building, dulled by layers of thick walls. 

Once again she found her mind drifting to Mon-El — how he would probably put them in a near-capture situation… but she’d give just about anything to have someone watching her back.Someone she could rely on.

Because that’s what she could do with him, wasn’t it?Rely on him…He’d hardly given her good reason not to.And she missed his company.She missed having a partner in crime. 

She was drawn from her thoughts as the blueprints popped on screen.Some kind of— was that a spaceship?There wasn’t much to go off exactly, but it appeared to be some kind of passenger or cargo ship.And beyond basic dimensional information, the word Exodus on the corner of the image caught Kara’s eye. 

The computer beeped, alerting her to the completed download.She pulled the USB out and flew straight up.Just in time, too — One of her imaginary noises turned into the very real footsteps of a LuthorCorp employee — a security guard of sorts, whose heartbeat she’d somehow missed.Even now, as he walked the ground beneath her, she couldn’t hear it.But there he was.

The computer screen caught his eye, and the guard reached for his phone.“Mrs. Luthor, there’sindication on the main monitor that someone has made a download of —” Kara’s blood stilled, knowing she could be caught any minute.One breath too loud and she’d be screwed. 

“Oh — I’m sorry to have wasted your time, Mrs. Luthor.Of course.Goodbye.”

The man slunk his shoulders and turned away from the screen.Kara floated backwards until she reached the balcony ledge and made her way out as quickly and quietly as she could. 

She had the data.And if she could just check the information out, she could piece together what they were up to.But first, she needed to get home safe. 

Her solo mission was complete.For now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Just gotta get this bit out there so we can move forward with the plot!
> 
> Sending lots of love to my comment angels: katie, Klark, danversxo, MaiaSpeedster, akane171, and Jrom0824. I love you so much. Kisses and hugs. 
> 
> See you in 48hrs <3 Or... maybetomorrow? ;)


	31. The Colonization Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4; Chapter 3

On Tuesday afternoon, Kara gave in finally and looked at the files she’d retrieved the day before.Without a suitable laptop at home to handle the files, she chose to stay late at CatCo until even the custodians had left.Within the darkened office of Cat Grant, Kara projected all the documents she’d retrieved onto the many monitors behind her boss’s desk.With everything clearly in view, it was easier to get a scale of exactly how big of a deal this Project Exodus was.

Even with a mind like hers, it was hard to tell exactly what was going on.Some portions of the write-ups and reports contradicted others.There were entire unmarked areas of the blueprints with undisclosed purposes, resources, and materials.Just blank spots on a map with heavy structural reinforcements.And stranger, perhaps, was the fact that there was a portion of the ship dedicated to manual navigation, but no crew quarters?

The more she looked through the files, the more concerned Kara became about what exact Project Exodus was meant to be. _The Colonization Movement_ that the documents all referred to seemed to suggest that LuthorCorp was privately funding space expeditions.

That, in and of itself, wasn’t exactly unfounded.Plenty of other wealthy humans had tried to circumnavigate the hideous bureaucracies that would call themselves government-run space programs.Most had been done in vanity or greed or because of some angry vendetta — because some rich snob had been rejected by NASA, or some other privileged sob story that no one cared for.But LuthorCorp would be the first to actively attempt to colonize another planet.Well… the first human colony.Humanity had lost _that_ space race before they even knew what stars were.

Still, Kara couldn’t imagine them wanting to keep this project so heavily under wraps unless there was more to the story.A human venture like this would have every person on the planet glued to their computers and television, wrapped in amazement in hope at the unity of human ingenuity, curiosity, and courage.And since there was nothing about LuthorCorp’s mission into the great beyond to be found, Kara looked for any indication of why it would still be a secret.Anything illegal, dangerous risk to human life, negative public image…There had to be something.

The press release they had prepared was cookie cutter and vague.Certainly not something befitting a monumental human accomplishment.Kara had been expecting another _giant leap for mankind_ speech.The specs for the ship itself, _The Moses —_ an implication Kara didn’t even want to start worrying about — were stripped down.The trajectory pattern took a little extra brain power, but they’d be heading straight for Mars if she’d done her math right.Yet another reason to get Earth in the UPDC.If they’d fucking bothered with interplanetary diplomacy, they’d know that Mars was pretty much a war zone.The last place you’d want to start voluntarily sending civilians. 

Hell, Kara couldn’t even figure out _who_ were supposed to be the members of this colony.Shouldn’t there be paperwork on the crew?Results of health and fitness tests?Even information about their background and qualifications?Kara couldn’t find any evidence that this mission was even to have anyone on it.

That was, until Kara encountered an encrypted file she had missed in her first look through.She sat down at Ms. Grant’s computer and began to work on the data, wishing she could just hand the computer over to Winn and let him work his magic.But… no partners. _Solo_ mission, she reminded herself.Besides, she didn’t want to try to explain to Winn what she was digging into when he had no stake in it and _she_ didn’t even know what she was up against.

With a swift keystroke, Kara managed to open the folder and project _those_ files up against the monitors above her head where she could inspect them all at once.Each file had the DEO insignia in the top corner, where “Department of Extranormal Operations” was fit neatly along the medallion. 

Kara felt a chill run down her spine.She’d only heard the word extranormal used that way once — while watching a middle-school bitch tormenting an alien child on the playground.Her vision had gone spotty as the child harassed the innocent alien, shouting cruel words and shoving the kid out of the sandbox and onto the concrete that surrounded it.The only thing that kept Kara from ripping the girl to pieces and shoving her away from the poor kid was the touch of Alex’s hand at her shoulder as her sister tried to stop her from interfering, knowing that Kara wouldn’t be able to hold herself back. 

“Extranormal”.The word had seemed so innocent in essence, but twisted in that girl’s mouth it became the foulest curse Kara could ever imagine.At least, as a kid.And even now, the sourness and cruelty in the way she spat it cut worse than she could imagine any simple human curse.Words were words, sure… but the tone of her voice carried even worse meaning.The weight of a world of hatred and prejudice that the alien, and even Kara, weren’t fully aware of.She didn’t want to imagine the other terrible things the girl would say, especially when she realized Kara was extranormal by her standards.That she was _just_ as unfit to be here as the grey-skinned child crying in the sand, curled into herself.

Aliens.Kara realized.The DEO specialized in alien life and behavior and anything that might entail.The recruits Hank had been dealing with must’ve been aliens.

Kara scanned through the files for confirmation of everything she could possibly find to suggest otherwise.Any evidence that this wasn’t precisely what was going on.But there on the bottom row of screens was a list — the National Alien Registry.And on the next screen over, another list of arrest records from the NCPD database, naming convicted alien criminals. 

She thought of every missing person, flipping through her notes, and tried to locate them on the lists.Strayd… check… JaoMari… check… J’onnz… check…She began to lose hope when she found herself unable to come up with one of her missing persons that didn’t match up.Every single one had made it onto one or both of these lists.And beyond those there were at least fifty other names she didn’t recognize.Were they aliens who had yet to be taken?Or were they people who had no one to even know they were missing?

Panic set in, and Kara’s world felt like it was spinning.She stared mindlessly at the screens while her mind ran through every question.What if she had been registered?If she hadn’t been lucky enough to have the Danvers and her falsified papers… Would she have been taken too?Would anyone have known she was gone?How many others out there were being targeted? Was Mon-El safe?Viv?Brian? 

She needed to do something to protect the ones that had no one else.The ones nobody cared about.And she had to do it fast.Because if Lillian was telling the truth, she had less than 24 hours until all the missing aliens were going to be deported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep, but I woke in the middle of the night -- it's like my brain remembered I'd promised to update. So here I am <3 
> 
> CADMUS is here with some awful plans. Things that I wish didn't reflect so heavily on this world's history and present. Shit we humans should not still be doing to each other.Luckily we have some superheroes who can protect these aliens, the same way advocates and helpers around the world help those in need.
> 
> I know politics/current events can be immensely frustrating. And disheartening. They are that way for me. I can't stand watching the news and seeing the ugly things people do to each other. But we ALL can become helpers and be the goodness we crave in this cruel world. Look for the helpers.   
> Refugees are people, too - and in need of our love, compassion, and support.   
> (I'm grateful to be a part of a loving community here that sees this -- where this doesn't have to be such a radical statement. I am surrounded by people here who grow outraged at injustice and can still see the goodness in those who believe themselves irredeemable. You are all such wonderful, brilliant, understanding, and empathetic people.) Okay. Rant over. thanks.
> 
> Hugs to MaiaSpeedster, Jrom0824, Sam, darknessfalls1321, Libbie, and akane171. I'm so glad to get to share my writing with you. Thank you for all your encouragement and love. 
> 
> OKay... I'm going back to sleep now. Love y'all. Good things coming next chapter. Things we all want. See you in 48ish hours or maybe tomorrow ;).


	32. My Thoughts On You Hit The Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4; Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Give me a second light, I haven't smiled since yesterday  
> If I need to I can pay, but let me hold this 'til I feel okay  
> Since you burned me at the stake, all of my feelings went away  
> There’s no feelings in my way  
> At least there’s no feelings in my way..."

He wanted to bash his fucking head open.Or rip his ears out.Honestly, right now, he’d trade all the money in the world to rid himself of this Rao-awful existence.He couldn’t get the sound out of his head, ringing constantly and insistently.If he had to listen to the Silver Banshee whine for another second —He wasn’t sure what he would do, but there would be a dead body — his or someone else’s… he wasn’t sure.

There were so many reasons to hate the bitch.And he could see now, exactly why Kara had been so angry when he started this partnership.Everything was about her and the bitch could hardly see past her own nose, let alone have the self-awareness to see how unpleasant she actually was. 

And that didn’t even mention her voice.When she wasn’t bitching about something, she was using her claim to infamy — her banshee scream, which had left him disoriented more than a few times and wanting to either strangle her or claw his brain out.

They were in their third jewelry shop this week, and frankly… he was sick of it.Of her.Of this team up.It’d been a rebound, half driven by his anger and his desire not to be alone in his work, but the company was not worth its drawbacks. 

Silver was leaned over a broken display case, picking up and inspecting diamond rings and pendants as if she was shopping around.The damage was irreparable and obvious.A rookie move, unless she was actively looking to bring attention to herself.She could have bothered trying to unlock it, or doing something other than screaming to shatter the thick panes of glass that protected the designer diamond jewelry she’d come here for. 

“Ooh, this one is gorgeous, don’t you think?” she exclaimed, turning around and swinging the thing in his face, as if he’d even be able to appraise it himself with it completely obscuring his vision.

He withheld a groan.Silver was… a liability.He knew — probably better than most — that diamonds were not the target here.He’d seen enough diamonds in his life to know how little value they truly had.And the ugliness that brought them to markets — he couldn’t covet them in good conscience.Besides, with serial numbers on each stone, trying to sell stolen jewelry would be as obvious as going to the police and confessing to every break in.

Not that Silver would give a damn if he told her — let alone actually listen to him if he bothered.She’d just tune him out, like usual… a superpower he _clearly_ did not have.

“I don’t care.Can’t you just take the thing already?”Mon-El rolled his eyes and turned to the real goods.The register was locked and could only be opened with a code… or manually with a key.A key he noticed was partially hidden, directly behind the calendar on the back wall.The silver of the ring that held the key in place on the thumbnail peeked out and glinted gold against the harsh, yellow light coming from the street lamps.He made his way over to it and took it off the hook with as much discretion as he could. 

He only took a handful of hundreds, wanting to remain relatively unnoticed.And with no evidence of forced opening, the only thing anyone would realize was missing would be whatever stupid shit Silver decided she could get away with.

“Aren’t you going to get anything?” she called over her shoulder.She stuffed a gaudy statement necklace in her pocket and picked up a set of earrings, holding them up to her ears and glancing at them in the mirror behind the counter. 

"Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m not worried,” she said shrugging as she turned back around to face him.And she didn’t sound it at all.But she stared him up and down with a wrinkling of her nose, the way she looked at something she couldn’t decide if she liked or not.She’d given him that face several times a heist, and it was beginning to lose the novelty of her condescension. 

She shrugged again and got back to admiring her earrings as she put them on one at a time.“But you look stupid standing there, just looking around.” 

“Again.Don’t care.”Mon-El crossed his arms and leaned against one of the counters opposite her, waiting for her to be ready to go.The way he usually did. 

“Okay, whatever.” 

He couldn’t contain his smirk as he watched her donning jewelry befitting an heiress in this get-up.The hideous, skeletal makeup clashed terribly with the priceless jewels and he found himself marveling that she bother wasting all the time she put into caking on paint that looked like bad monster makeup.Like every heist was her personal Halloween.

At least she looked as ugly outside as she was on the inside this way.Her Banshee identity seemed more reflective of who she truly was than he imagined her human identity ever could.

“Thank God, all the aliens are finally getting out of this business,” she sighed, switching into the gossipy train of thought she picked up when he was boring her.Normally, it was some criticism of someone he didn’t know.A few times he caught her trash talking her boss and her coworkers, but she took a little extra care not to name them.Even if he hadn’t already known.But she rarely talked about other bad guys. 

“What?”

“Yeah… It means more jobs for us.Mind you, we also have to be more careful about the cops, but I think it’s a win.Less of them and more for us.”

Mon-El felt a twinge of rage within his gut.He and Viv had been talking all week about the missing aliens.And when Brian didn’t show up on time for drinks the night before, he’d been terrified that his buddy had been taken, too.And here was Silver Banshee, someone he voluntarily worked with, spouting the same stinging hatred that he saw most humans uttering.The same prejudice. 

“Don’t you even feel a _little_ sorry for them?” he snapped.But his anger was met only with nonchalance.

“They don’t _belong_ here.Metas like us are a different story.It’s our planet, and we can do what we want… but they need to stick with our rules or get out.” 

He bit his tongue.She knew nothing about him, and that had kind of been the point of this team up.No vulnerability and all of the benefits.They wanted the same thing most of the time — raise a little hell, get rich.It was easy to be selfish and thoughtless when he was around her.But she was a far worse person than he was, he was beginning to realize.On a fundamental level. 

Hell, they weren’t even the same kind of villain.He was trying to survive in a world that wanted him gone.She was just looking out for what she wanted.And she wanted the world to worship her.He could already see the seeds of her self-importance growing with every show of her powers.It went straight to her head.

She was nothing like Kara.Kara, who wore her heart on her sleeve but still tried to hide it.Kara, who made him better — at being a villain and being… human.Kara, who cared so much and couldn’t let a true injustice slide. Who fought for what was right even when she was committing crimes by his side.He trusted Kara.Adored her, even.And he respected the hell out of her.And deep down, he knew they were on the same page.They understood each other.

But Mon-El was an alien and Silver Banshee was a meta-human.No matter what, they’d never truly align.And that was a good enough excuse for him to break this thing off for good.

He waited a few minutes for the tension and his anger to fizzle out.Pushing himself off of the counter, he spoke up, hands in his pockets.

“Hey so I’ve got what I’m here for, but don’t leave on my count.Treat yourself, alright?”He was careful to mind his tone, but a surge of excitement hit him as he heard a siren in the distance.He didn’t have to stick around for her.And he didn’t owe her shit, even a warning that danger was on the way.He let his mind wander to a distant fantasy of walking away from this partnership a free man — while the police took the Silver Banshee into custody. 

“That’s the attitude.” Mon-El watched as her smile grew wide, her greed justified by his words.She thought she deserved this.“Tomorrow, let’s hit the store on 9th Street?I hear they just got a shipment and I’ve been dying to get myself something nice there.”He scoffed.

“Uhh… maybe,” he finally responded.

“Maybe?”Silver whipped back around, a fire in her gaze.

“I’ve… I’ll see if I can make it.”

“You better.If you don’t show, I can replace you in a second.” _Please,_ he thought.He’d rather be alone than be stuck with someone like Silver Banshee.She didn’t give a damn about anyone.And she thought she was better than him.As if he couldn’t take her in a fight.As if her DNA made her worthy.He wasn’t coming back.Not a chance.

“I’ll keep that in mind.Bye, Silver.”

“Ciao,” she sang, waving her hand in his direction, but too busy looking at the ring she’d just slipped on for her to pay him any attention.She gaze at the diamond ring, far too large to be modest.It was meant for a millionaire’s engagement, but after the week she’d had… she deserved it.She gazed into the stone, watching how the light bounced off it. _Yep,_ she thought, _This is the one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SILVER STEELE IS DEAD, LONG LIVE STEELE CATASTROPHY!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay y'all. You've been SO freaking patient. I know this fight has gone on long enough and these two need to talk it out and forgive each other. And it's happening. NEXT CHAPTER. Which will be here tomorrow (sorry I keep passing out before I can update. Early update coming as thanks for the patience <3)
> 
> Kisses to the best readers a writer could ever ask for. darknessfalls1321, katie, MaiaSpeedster, Jrom0824, Lina, and akane171. Y'all made me smile so much. Thank you so so much for your love for last chapter <3


	33. Between The Fights, I Still Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4; Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the beginning for reasons. 
> 
> The song quotes in the beginning and end of last chapter and this chapter (and from the titles) is the WONDERFUL "My Thoughts On You" by The Band CAMINO. Which is one of my favorite songs -- to listen to AND to write to. It's probably gonna be on my top 10 most-played list on Spotify this December hahaha. And it's a major song on my Catastrophy playlist. Bc it's an big emotional turning point. Anyway I'm rambling.
> 
> Sending big hugs to y'all for all the comments. Sam, darknessfalls1321, MaiaSpeedster, akane171, Jrom0824, 862euv, katie, and Linda -- I updated an extra hours early bc y'all are the best and you deserve all the updates. ESPECIALLY THIS ONE.  
> Believe me when I say it. Karamel only goes UP from here. No more separation fights. Nothing but growing feelings and the most powerful team up National City has ever seen. I promise. We have a lot of story left, but there will be none of the "so close to dating... let's split them up" angst. Not about that.
> 
> And without further ado, the karamel reunion. Let me know how you feel about how it goes <3

It was a clean escape.He left Silver Banshee behind without a fuss, made it out long before the cops could show, and was already jumping between rooftops before he could even see the lights from the sirens.The cold night air whipped around his neck and ears, keeping him cool and refreshed.It was a beautiful night, still young and full of new promise.He’d freed himself of a terrible mistake and had a world of choices ahead of him. 

Of course, he knew what he wanted to do.What he _still_ wanted to do.And he wasn’t sure if it was his pride or his respect for her space, but he wasn’t just about to force himself back into Kara’s life.Maybe once the time apart made her more open to his presence, he could.But she needed to be ready, too. 

Still, he missed her.

Mon-El wasn’t sure exactly what made him stop at first.Like a dog, sensing impending disaster, he froze in his tracks, resting on the next rooftop, not looking around.He wasn’t alone. 

He heard a heartbeat at first, then the gentle whoosh of air rushing behind him.The footfall was near imperceptible.But the voice wasn’t.

“Mon-El?” she whispered as she landed, behind him, her voice shaken and fragile.He whipped around to see Kara, dressed in her black jumpsuit.Her blonde hair fell in loose waves, which she nervously tucked behind her ears the moment he looked at her.Her eyes were soft, and her entire demeanor was without her usual hostility.She gripped her sides, arms criss-crossed against her stomach, as if her hands were the only thing keeping her in one piece.

How long had it been since he saw her?Not since she’d met one of Brian’s friends at the bar and he’d done everything in his power to avoid her.He’d felt ambushed, even though she hadn’t been seeking him out.They hadn’t spoken since their last fight.And even then she was gentle, on the border of an apology, and he hadn’t been ready.But he was ready to see her now, no matter how much that terrified him.

 

“Kara.”He whispered her name with gentle care, and relief rushed through her.The last time she’d seen him, he refused to say her name.And it had tore her apart.That was the turning point for her.The moment the realization of how much of the fault was truly hers finally dawned on her.She missed him.She missed the light in his eyes and the way he said her name.She missed knowing she could rely on him, even just for company and not to save the day. 

He hadn’t called her Catastrophy.That was enough to urge her forward.She could tell, he was in a good mood — ready to talk to her again, perhaps.She rushed forward and threw her arms around him, trying to convey her worry and her relief in a light hug. 

He was here.He was okay. 

He was reluctant to accept it, but ultimately he returned the embrace — not because it was unwelcome, but rather because it was new.Any kind of intentional and affectionate contact besides a hand against her shoulder.He couldn’t think of a time she’d initiated something like this.It wasn’t something adversaries did… No nemesis of Catastrophy’s would be the recipient of such a hug. 

Wind whipped around them, cold and sinister, but they continued to hold onto each other, knowing that this was a rare moment — what with how infrequently they were on the same page and how they never let themselves be vulnerable.Kara wasn’t ever likely to tell him that she needed him by her side.That she’d grown accustomed to — no, fond of — his presence. 

And his willingness to let her get close, to welcome her back after she’d pushed him away?It was a merciful second chance.She was going to make the most of it. 

Kara pulled her head from its place against his collar, and smiled as she stepped away.She pulled her courage together and let it strengthen her.Let it grow in the soil of her half-formed assurances and faith and every moment she’d spent hoping for this.

“I am so so sorry,” she spoke, loud and clear, unwilling to let her voice fall back into a gentle whisper.It was hard enough to say it once.“I was unfair and you deserved better.”

Mon-El stepped back in shock, squinting slightly to get a better read on her glance.Shy, nervous, hopeful.“You — you’re apologizing.”

“Yes.”Her curt nod softened at the sight of his confusion.Her confidence wavered, unsure if she’d misread him all along.

“I never thought you’d —”

“Look, I thought a lot about it and i know I was wrong to snap at you.Despite the fact that you drive me crazy, we get each other and it was foolish of me to treat you like you weren’t worth my time.”She fiddled with her hands, tracing her fingertips against her palms and applying a calming pressure against the center of her hands.Self soothing, to balance herself in a moment of overwhelming emotion.Something to distract her.

“I… uh… thanks.”Awkwardness descended between them as neither knew how to move forward.Kara gathered herself together, suspecting she’d misstepped and missed her chance.But at least she could be kind as consolation for all she’d done, even if he never wanted to see her again.“I’m sorry for what I said.I didn’t mean that.” 

Kara grimaced, knowing there was some truth in many of the things he’d snapped at her when they were fighting.Remembering them hurt, but the thought that he was trying to take them back made up for the reminder.

“I hope Banshee knows she’s lucky to have you on her side.”Mon-El snorted and Kara’s head rose to face him.He was looking at his own hands with a massive grin, as if his mind was elsewhere.Somewhere not quite so unbearable.

“I’m done working with her.Irreconcilable differences.Couldn’t stand her.”Kara laughed.

“I’m just surprised it took you this long to figure that out.She’s possibly the worst person I’ve ever met.”He grimaced and bobbed his head.That she was.He could hardly stand Silver Banshee — he couldn’t imagine how Kara put up with seeing Siobhan everyday.Let alone now.

“Hey, uh…”Mon-El paused, Kara’s eyes watching his every stutter and nervous tick.He took the plunge.If she could apologize, surely he could speak his hopes into existence.“Where are you heading right now?I was… wondering if you’d like to work together… for old time’s sake.”

“I’d — I’d love that.But tonight I’m on a mission.I —“Her nervousness turned into excitement, and Mon-El found himself wrapped in anticipation — eager to share her enthusiasm.“I figured out what’s happened to the missing aliens.”

“You did?”He stiffened, growing serious and alert.This was a big deal, and trying not to worry about the disappearances had been occupying his waking thoughts for weeks.All his friends and the people they cared for — it was a dangerous time to be a refugee in National City, and there was so little anyone could do. 

“And I’m stopping it.” 

“Catastrophy to the rescue?That’s a headline I’d love to see…”Somehow, the thought of her saving the day, filled him with pride.She was soft and caring, deep within that Kryptonian heart of hers.Nothing like Silver.She would be better suited as a hero.But standing up for the aliens who’d gone missing… it was a start. 

“It’s a one-time thing.Besides, I’m gonna be leaving a disaster in my wake."Kara winked, catching Mon-El’s grin.There was no doubt in his mind that she would earn her moniker, today and everyday that followed. 

“That’s my girl.Well, I’m not letting you go alone then.Please.”He reached out to her arm, his fingertips brushing against her wrist.He wasn’t above begging for the chance to be apart of this.And if she said yes… he’d be able to work with her again.“I want them home as much as you do.And I can be helpful.I _will_ be helpful.I promise.” 

Kara nodded, relieved.It was about time someone did something.And the two of them were unstoppable forces.They could fix this.She could rely on him.She trusted him.She needed him.And above all, she _wanted_ him by her side.

“Fine,” she said, trying to cover up her eagerness and slip right back into their old routine.“But we are sticking with my plan.”

“Deal.So what can I do to help?”

 

—

 

"And I know this, I can’t read it right.Between the fights, I still need you.

And I know this — I fell for your eyes.I just realized, I still need you."


	34. Two Villains Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4; Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, y'all! I got behind on writing arc SIX (i can't believe it... also I am thriving)  
> But I kicked MAJOR butt this week. Like... I'm talking... I've written long chapters and more than 1 a day. I was holding off on posting so I could catchup enough to give you arc 5 at a great pace, and now I can! 
> 
> Anywho, thanks for the patience <3 Love you all.  
> I'm off taking myself on a much needed self-date, so without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Oh, shit.”

The whisper, half in terror and the half in awe, slipped from Mon-El’s mouth before he could stop it.He’d been in over his head a few times.Many times.But he’d never quite thrown himself into a scheme of this magnitude.

“You mean to tell me _this_ is the ship we have to stop?” he asked, turning back to Kara,. who was scrutinizing the entire vessel — mentally mapping the structure from the outside.He could see the gears turning behind her eyes.Calculating and recalculating.Thinking of every possible hiccup.Since there undoubtedly _would_ be hiccups. 

“It is massive, isn’t it?”

“I’ve seen smaller _planetary warship fleets_.”The hunk of metal _had_ to be as big as any of the ships he’d ever seen on Daxam.No wonder these CADMUS people built it out in the middle of nowhere.“You said this is set to launch?Where is everyone?”

“I doubt the facility would ever be empty, so we’ve got to be careful… but Lillian Luthor said it’d be tomorrow.So it’s now or never.” 

Kara cracked her knuckles and stared over at her partner. _Partner_.Maybe it was pre-mature… and she’d have to adjust to it, but she really liked the idea of that.

“So I take care of the cargo. You sure you can handle the rest yourself?It can’t take too long to evacuate.I could help.”Kara smiled to herself and looked away.

“I can handle it.If I need backup — you’ll know.” 

“Good luck, Catastrophy,” he whispered, eyes dead ahead, staring at his target, the primary hull in the back of the ship.Even now, he could see a red light blinking slowly from the security panel.

“Same to you, Steele.” 

Mon-El stared up, watching her fly up and forward to the ship’s helm.He steadied his nerves and focused on Kara until she was out of sight.With a wave of tensing muscles from his wrists to his core, Mon-El prepared to jump.He sprung into the air, landing with a forceful shake, his fist to the ground to brace his impact. _Careful.Shit.Careful meant quiet_ , he thought with a grimace. 

Part of him figured that ripping off the hull might be the best move — damaging the ship and opening the area he needed to work.But Kara had warned firmly against it.Obvious damage could be easily fixed.So instead, he walked to the blinking red panel and punched in the code.7-4-5-5-2-1.Red.Red.Green.

The door hissed as the seals detached and the hull automatically lowered. _Brilliant._ He stepped onto the ship and followed down the main hallway Kara had told him about.Her directions had been easy enough.Open the door.Follow the path straight ahead and take the second left to reach the primary cargo hold.From there, he just had to get everyone out and back down that same hallway.Except —

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mon-El groaned after his first attempt to bust open the door to the cargo hold.What fucking good were fists of steel if he couldn’t even bust down one measly door?A door meant to keep — to keep aliens of all kinds inside.Of course.Nth metal.A cargo hold enclosed in Nth metal.It was barbaric, sure, but so was alien trafficking.He’d seen enough on Maaldoria to know the hearts of the kinds people who allowed and encouraged monstrosities like this to go on.Enough to know that no amount of punching would get anyone out of their cages.

Mon-El headed over to the computer panel next to the door.A bio scanner and a keypad.Surely, he could figure out a way to get this shit open the old-fashioned way?It would just take… patience.And time he didn’t exactly have.

“What do you think you’re doing?” a voice rang out behind him. 

 

Programming code for intergalactic travel was a lot like riding a bike, Kara thought.A bike she’d left out in the rain.A bit rusty, but the more she let the wheels turn, the faster she moved and the smoother the ride.

She was seated behind a makeshift control panel, typing on a tiny keyboard faster than she’d ever been able to type in English.Or had ever wanted to.She studied this programming so intensely that she felt it was imprinted behind her eyes.She could see it flash before her every time she blinked.The trajectory couldn’t take this ship to Mars.Well, it could.Easily.It just would be disastrous.A crash-landing of an Earth ship — empty or not — the size of a warship would easily be misconstrued as an act of aggression.And without the United Planetary Defense Council to step in… Earth couldn’t get mixed up in interplanetary war at this stage in their development.Let alone should they _ever_.

So the first task was to derail this thing so Lillian could send the empty ship into an empty part of the universe.Somewhere safe.

Kara recalled as much elementary cosmography as she could —star systems that could be suitable directions, orbital patterns, black holes and fledgling supernovas.First and foremost, adapt this thing to minimize fuel use enough to clear Pluto. 

Fortunately, she wasn’t working from scratch.And she’d already been running ideas through her mind from the moment she first decoded the data on that USB drive.With her eyebrows firmly set, a small wrinkle forming in the space between them, Kara told herself this was _nothing.No big deal.Just like being in school.Just like riding a bike._

 

“I _said,_ what do you think you’re doing?” the man repeated as Mon-El turned slowly around… to find a gun in his face.The man holding it looked more than capable.He was dressed all in black and held the weapon as if it was an extension of his fist.A part of him.There was a darkness in his eyes that seemed murky.Mon-El couldn’t decide if it meant the man was devoid of humanity or so full of it that he couldn’t bear much more.

“I’m just checking that the — prisoners — are accounted for.”

“Prisoners?” the man said, a curl of near black hair falling against his forehead.He did not lower his gun.“What prisoners would those be?I know you aren’t with CADMUS.So, I’ll ask one more time.What do you think you’re doing?”

“The right thing.For once.”Mon-El spoke with hesitance, knowing that his answer could screw him over.

The man lower his gun slowly and stepped closer to the wall behind Mon-El, who stayed in place, hardly breathing.All the while, he thought of ways out of this mess.He’d been a fool to land without care.He must have alerted anyone on-site to his presence.He could knock the guy out?That could work.

“Well don’t let me stop you,” the man said, placing the gun back in its holster and pressing his palm against the panel.With a muted flash of green and a deep, clinking groan of metal against metal, the cargo hull opened. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

The man brushed his hair back in place and half grinned.And with the flash of his smile, Mon-El noticed the lines of the man’s face — somehow both terrifying and soothing.The familiarity of that smile. 

“Do I know you?” Mon-El asked taking a step back, out of the man’s personal space, to get a better look at him.The distance only reinforced the itching reminder that he had crossed paths with this man before.Somewhere.The man extended his hand.

“Jeremiah Danvers.” 

 

With the trajectory taken care of Kara made sure to override any external piloting commands.She shook her hands to relieve the cramping and began to disconnect the ship from the servers in the facility.Which — she had to admit — might have been a better first step.Because now, as she slipped out of her focus, she noticed the silent alarm that had been flashing, both inside the ship and outside of it.And she didn’t have long until Hank and Lillian knew something was wrong.

 

Behind the door were row after row of rudimentary cages, enclosing hundreds of aliens of all species.Some stood against the bars, ready for a fight.Others slept on thin cots.Mon-El noticed a few pairs of mothers and children, huddled together, sobbing.

A massive pang of pain ripped through his stomach.It was just as bad as he had pictured.Mon-El turned to his left, channeling his anger into his fists, directing them at the closest set of bars.The metal gave willingly under his force, bending wildly out of form.Mon-El breathed heavily, relief washing over him.One more mercy in this ugly world.The cages themselves couldn’t stand a chance against him.

Behind the bars, a figure in green stood tall before three smaller beings of his kind.

“Agent Danvers, please report,” came a gruff male voice from the speaker against Jeremiah’s shoulders.

Jeremiah winced and froze in place.“They know something is wrong.I can’t just report back that all is fine.”

“Then tell them _some_ of the truth,” Mon-El whispered, pointing to himself.

Jeremiah nodded and pressed the button.“Danvers to Henshaw, are you receiving me?”

“Receiving you.What’s your status?” the man ordered, concern and authority oozing from his static-filled frequency.

“We’ve had a breech in the ship.I am presently investigating.We seem to have an intruder —”Jeremiah watched as Mon-El held two fingers up and gesture to himself.The man squinted, then widened his eyes in understanding.“There may be accomplices.I will report back when I know what we are looking at.”

Mon-El sighed as Jeremiah removed his finger from the radio.The air around them remained silent until Jeremiah nodded, and Mon-El turned back to the cage to his left.With a few more punches, there was a gap in the bars large enough for each of the beings inside to step out. 

“Right and down the hall.Run and don’t look back,” Mon-El commanded.The largest being stepped forward, and in a low rumble spoke to the figures behind them.The two eldest argued for a few moments, before the smallest three followed Mon-El’s directions and ran.

“J’onn J’onnz,” the being uttered, reaching out for Mon-El’s hand.Again with the handshakes?

“Steele.”Mon-El squeezed J’onn’s hand and nodded.“Sir, you need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“I need my family — and all these families — to get home safe.All due respect, _Steele,_ but I am going to help ensure we get everyone out.”J’onn’s eyes glowed a bright, ruby red and Mon-El stepped back hastily. 

“Go right ahead,” he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

And with Jeremiah standing guard and directing the refugees, the two super-powered aliens got to work on unlocking and smashing cages through the entire hold.

 

Kara was trying to figure out how to shut the alarms off when she heard footsteps approaching.And since Mon-El had been so insistent upon helping her when everyone was evacuated, Kara breathed a sigh of relief.Two heads _were_ better than one.Usually…

“I’m so glad you’re here.Could you help me with this, M—”Kara turned around as the for opened to a woman in the doorway.

“Marilyn Gold?” Kara squeaked, stepping back into the panel.

“Oh Keri, darlin’!It’s you.I was so sure you were that Mrs. Luthor and… well, honestly I didn’t know what to expect.You look different — did you do something to your hair?”

“I — I’m not — who is Keri?” Kara stammered, tugging at her light waves, still frozen against her workstation.

“Don’t be silly.Names come and go, but I never forget a face — especially not one with eyes as striking as yours.”

“I — no, you must have —”Kara shook her head.She was fucked.There was no way around it.And lying was only making her feel more shaky.“Are you… with CADMUS?”

“Oh, goodness me, no.One of their goons abducted me when I was visiting my father.I tried to warn him — ‘Dad,’ I told him, ‘even Metropolis is safer for aliens these days.’But before I could get him away, there was a raid and I got swept up in it.”

“Your dad is — not human?”

“Neither of us are.Ma’arlyn Iyrsan of Gailorion, at your service,” Ms. Gold said with a slight, practiced curtsey.“But you are still welcome to call me Mari.”

 

“Agent Danvers, Lillian Luthor is enroute.Is the ship secured?”Jeremiah groaned as he raised a hand to his shoulder and searched his brain to come up with a plausible story. 

“Agent Henshaw, the ship does in fact seem to be breached.No visible damage, but the site is not secure.Please alert Mrs. Luthor to keep clear of the premises.”

All around them, the aliens kept quiet, stilling their desperate breaths and silencing their footfalls as they rushed through the doorframe.One by one they moved through the hall like a trickling river, each being knowing that they were one within this space — but beyond these walls it was every alien for themselves.

Jeremiah waited for a lull in foot traffic before checking back in.“Agent Henshaw, I repeat.The site is not secure.Mrs. Luthor should not approach.”

“She is not receiving me.The boys downstairs are coming to take care it.Danvers, I want you to stay off that ship, you understand me?”

Standing at the doorway, Mon-El guided the last people out of the hold.He nodded to Jeremiah before joining J’onn in ensuring everyone made it out.They didn’t have much longer now.

“I hear you.Loud and clear, Sir.”

 

Kara stared at the woman in front of her, still processing everything.She was human, as far as Kara ever could have been able to tell.Of course, being a public figure lead to a public life.All her dirty secrets aired.That’s how life was with celebrities, no matter why they were in the news.Journalists did their due diligence and learned the truth.And yet… not once could Kara ever remember Mari’s identity being called into question.

“But you’re — you’re a humanitarian.Human.You’ve lived your whole life _on Earth_ trying to make this planet a better place.You’re supposed to be running for president for crying out loud.I don’t —”

“We all play a part, darlin’.I may be lucky enough to look like a human, but that’s it.This country is ready to elect another female president.They aren’t ready to elect a president who is a known alien.I’m ready to take us into a new century.The people are ready for it, too, but they’re gonna fight if they know who is going to bring them to it.”

Kara slipped out of her fear for a moment, feeling a wash of relief.It was one thing to realize that someone you admired was _not_ the person you thought them to be.It was an entirely different thing to realize that they were _exactly_ who you thought they were, in the ways that mattered most.Kara felt the latter as Mari smiled at her.In knowing she’d seen a glance of a hero, one in whom she could place her hope.

“So, Keri.What are you doing and how can I help?”

“I, uhh —” she said, twisting back around, trying to reorient herself with the mission plan. “I re-calibrated the trajectory so this thing won’t reach Mars, like CADMUS planned.And I was trying to disconnect it so they can’t just reset the flight plan.”

“If you mess with the computers, CADMUS still has their ship.What about physical damage?” Mari asked.Kara turned to her with a smile.Mon-El had a few habits she knew she could depend on.And unnecessarily blasting a hole through something was one she was growing to like best.

“I’ve got someone helping me get everyone out, and I doubt he left it intact.”

Mari closed her eyes, lost as she pieced together a mental image or two.Composing her thoughts, she crossed her arms.“Inside the cargo hold is a mess, but the ship itself is still functional.What is there to stop CADMUS from just trying again?”

“Are you suggesting we rip the ship apart?” Kara said, shock raising her pitch.

“Not rip, exactly.It doesn’t have to be big.Earth rockets have fallen apart before breaking the atmosphere for things as small as imperfect bolts.Something that got too loose or too cold or —”

“Too cold?I might be able to work with that.”

 

After making their way out of the on-ship command center, Kara and Mari inspected the front of the ship for any places that might be more prone to weaknesses.Kara ran her hands against the cool metal, wondering if it might just be better to throw a few punches.But Mari had insisted.Something unnoticed — something that could be dismissed as human or mechanical error — was the safest bet. 

“If you don’t want people knowing you are human… why do you live such a public life?” Kara asked, reaching a place towards the belly of the ship where a strip of heavy duty bolts and seals protected a critical panel.

“We all need a little humanity sometimes.A little company.Someone to believe in us.” Mari offered, watching as Kara directed a steady stream of breath at the panel, freezing the parts that kept it attached.Pleased with Kara’s choice, Mari continued to answer.“Above all, I’ve lived my entire existence on this little planet of ours.I know this world and I care about it and the beings that inhabit it.It is how I can help.How I can protect people like me.People like us.Just as you do being… Catastrophy, was it?”

“Mari, I can explain —” Kara whipped around, her eyes wide.Chills ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the damage she’d just caused to the ship.

“Don’t worry yourself, darlin’.Even if I didn’t have secrets of my own, yours would _still_ be safe with me.We make the best with the chances we get.We survive.And when we are done fighting for that, we put a little good back into the world.You’re on your way to that, I know.I have faith in you.”

Kara’s response was halted by a cacophony of sounds, each of which sent red alarms off in her head.The first was screeching tires from the back entrance of the facility.Someone was here — and in a hurry — which couldn’t mean anything good.The second was of the ship’s rear hatch shutting, a pounding that echoed against the walls — anyone around could have heard it, but Mon-El ran out from behind the ship with an evasive grin that assured her that the ship closing shouldn’t be a concern.And third was the slight blare of a siren a few floors beneath them… and with that siren came the mobilization of any CADMUS employees still in the building.Everyone needed to get out.And fast.

“Steele!” Kara shouted.“Get everyone out the front.We aren’t alone.”

“On it, Catastrophy.”

And at his answer, Kara hastily followed the river of refugees out.She didn’t look back.She didn’t look at those she was fleeing with.She didn’t even wait until everyone had made it through the doors.She didn’t stop until she reached a dune, far enough that any human in that Rao-forsaken facility couldn’t see her.

 

Lillian Luthor arrived at the CADMUS desert headquarters to a swarm of agents, fully armed, stun guns at the ready.Agent Jeremiah Danvers stood behind them, securing the opposite exit with his gun draw, while the other on-site personnel searched the floor for any remaining renegade aliens.Already, several had stopped their search with an incapacitated alien in their custody.

“Mrs. Luthor, there was a break-in… or break-out.We aren’t sure.We apprehended a few escapees, but there are bigger problems,” Jeremiah said, lowering his weapon and approaching the woman.

“And what would those be, Agent?”

“Catastrophy and Steele, Ma’am.They vanished before I could shoot them down, but they know about the ship.”Jeremiah’s voice shook as he struggled to stay strong against Lillian’s all-seeing gaze.

“That _is_ a problem, now isn’t it?” Lillian uttered, disappointed, but altogether unsurprised.“They’ll ruin everything if we don’t finish this now.”

She turned and marched forward to her oversized control panel, reading over the ship diagnostics she’d pulled up the night before with Agent Henshaw.She’d hoped to have one more day to clear everything and complete the final inspections, but drastic times called for cut-corners and time was of the essence now.She began barking out orders as she made her decision.

“Take the deserters downstairs.We can always use new test subjects,” Lillian commanded the auxiliary agents, who dragged the sedated aliens away.“We are accelerating the launch.Everyone to their stations, immediately.”

“And Agent Danvers —” she said over her shoulder, a knowing and sinister darkness in her eyes, “I will deal with _you_ later.”

 

Lillian Luthor, Hank Henshaw, Jeremiah Danvers, the alien escapees scattered in the desert around, and humans far in the distance who caught sight of the spectacle in moments of sleeplessness — no one could pull their attention away from the ship beginning its journey into space.Not as its lights grew blinding.Not as a flash like a spark to the flame brightened the Earth-made star.Not as it rose… and plummeted back to Earth, fragments of it lighting up the night sky as the ship fell to pieces before breaking through Earth’s atmosphere.

To some, the sight was a source of relief.To others — their worst fears realized.And to the spectators in National City, the light was as mysterious in its life as it was in its death.And with no news to answer their questions, they carried on with their late nights as if the blazing glory was truly only a waking dream.

 

Mon-El stood behind Kara at the top of a small hill of desert sand, well cleared from the launch site.She was still and quiet, staring into the air where the ship had begun to fall apart.She could see the charred pieces that had ripped from the hull, falling back down to the Earth, and for a moment she prayed to Rao that everyone was safe.She couldn’t live with herself if they hadn’t been.

“Did everyone make it off the ship?” she asked, sensing his eyes on her.He placed a hand on her shoulder, a gentle reminder of his presence and support.

“The ship — yes,” he offered confidently.But then his voice dropped and his stomach sunk.“The building, I am not so sure.”

Kara nodded, watching the destruction they had caused.Mainly her, although he’d been a valuable resource in creating a perfect chaos.All the aliens fleeing from CADMUS, paired with the distraction of a failed launch made for a perfect escape.Really, she could not have imagined it going better.They saved who they needed to and fucked things up just enough to ruin the plans of their enemies. 

Kara laughed, brightly and freely as the weight slipped from off of her shoulders.Somehow they’d saved the day and brought freedom to the innocents.They’d done the right thing, albeit in their own convoluted way.And it felt… like light itself.

“We really did it,” Kara spoke between fits of laughter.

“Yeah.You and I make a great team,” he replied.Kara halted her laughter, still shaking with the ghosts of her emotions as she considered the thought.She let her head fall to the side to rest against his shoulder. 

Mon-El tentatively let his hand against her opposite shoulder relax.They stood watching the sky rain down with fire and ruins, each relieved, taking solace in the comfort of sharing the sight together.Kara gripped his side as her laughter subsided into a state of calm contemplation.

“We do, don’t we?” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klark, darknessfalls1321, marshmellow, MaiaSpeedster, akane171, Samantha_Scott, Jrom0824, katie, and 862euv -- I am so so grateful for ALL the love. Really. You gave me so much momentum this week and I've written a ridiculous amount this week. And that is so massively because of your encouragement and support. This story means so much to me and sharing it with you is my strongest act of uninhibited vulnerability. Thank you for giving me this space to do this thing.   
> Extra thanks to Jrom0824 for checking up on me. I'm all good, just been busy writing <3 I'm so freaking excited to give you the next 2 arcs, so hopefully all this work will pay off!
> 
> Love you all to Krypton and back. Thanks for bringing me such joy and fulfillment. I can't believe how far along this project I am, but it wouldn't be like this without all your support. KISSES AND HUGS!


	35. There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4; Chapter 7 (of 8)

“No we can't slow down

We can't hold back

Though you know we wish we could

No there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good.”

\- Cage the Elephant, “Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked”

 

Life at CatCo the next day was transitioning into a bizarre new normal.Everyone was bustling, but Kara felt centered for the first time in… she couldn’t even _remember_ how long.It was almost as if the universe had stalled for just a moment, and _just_ for her — even amid chaos, she found a split second of reprieve.Everyone was on a deadline, editors kept flying in and out of Cat’s office, poor Eve was on call after call, and every single screen behind Cat’s desk was set to a different local new station.Fortunately for everyone — Kara, especially — Cat Grant was too busy chatting on the phone all morning with Marilyn Gold, grateful her friend was _finally_ getting back to her, to give anybody more work to do.Normally, not having something to work on would set Kara on edge.She didn’t know what she was supposed to do with herself when there was no demand on her.She was too anxious to ever fully relax.

But today, as far as Kara was concerned, everything was feeling okay again.For now.Which was a start.Kara spent her morning between working on a proposal for an article for Cat to potentially review later and thinking about all the things she’d managed to get right.Siobhan was on her own again, which was just one thing to be excited about.And then there was the _Steele Catastrophy._ It was a working team name created by a few of the staff writers in the opinion section, but she was growing to like it more and more — now that they were back together.Saving the day and committing crimes.And while that wasn’t the best news for National City in general, for Kara, it was what she never thought to hope for.

And on top of everything else, all the missing aliens were back home.Well… not _all_.Kara knew they hadn’t managed to get everyone out.She and Mon-El had run with everyone else and did their best to help as many others as they could.No one was on the ship when it blew, but the facility was another matter entirely.Most of the missing persons reports at the police station had been resolved, but Viv and Brian were still looking out for a few of their friends.In the meantime, though, Kara was going to work on finding out where CADMUS had hidden them and, more importantly, how to get them back.But in the meantime, she could rest easy for a moment.She had her partner, she had friends, she had her job… and Siobhan couldn’t take that from her.

“Cat’s trophy got out of the bag,” Siobhan announced, slamming a set of papers onto Kara’s desk.She stood in front of Kara with her arms crossed and a smug look, thinking herself ingeniously hilarious.

“I’m sorry — what?” Kara mumbled, still distracted, eyes glued to her computer as she reread a paragraph she’d finished.

“Catastrophy.Cat’s trophy?”She paused for effect, hoping Kara would be as amused as she was at the pun, but her audience remained entirely disengaged. “Whatever, same difference.”Siobhan reached her right hand between herself and Kara and began snapping her fingers.“Back to Earth, Keri.Get with the program.”

Kara minimized her document with a quick keystroke and leaned back to look at Siobhan, since the bitch wouldn’t rest until she had Kara’s full attention.

“You’re such a space case today, Keri.Anyway, Cat’s little pet villains were out galavanting this weekend causing an absolute mess.Lillian Luthor reported them to the police but there’s nothing the cops can do.Catastrophy and Steele destroyed a space ship mid-launch and now a multi-billion dollar expedition is grounded.Indefinitely.”

“Wow, I can’t believe I missed that,” Kara whispered, feigning shock.It was easier said than done, but Siobhan wasn’t even looking at her — her attention was directed entirely at the pieces of paper she’d so rudely tossed in Kara’s direction, unbound and somewhat scattered on an already cluttered desktop. With Siobhan so focused on her own shit, what was the point in acting, anyway? 

“I’ve already written my article on it.At least those idiots are giving me something to write about…mind proofing it for me?”Kara picked the papers up and skimmed over it.

Like everything else Siobhan had written so far, the few facts and research had been stretched and emphasized repeatedly until it became apparent that Siobhan hardly knew anything about the ship or the launch that hadn’t already been disclosed in the first hours after the explosion. 

Once she had exhausted the actual information, the article became a sourceless spewing of Siobhan’s thoughts on the matter, identifying both Catastrophy and Steele as the attackers and completely missing the point of who was in the wrong.Of course, what else cold she possibly think?The LuthorCorp press release had been quick to blame — rightfully so — the two notorious villains who had been “tormenting National City”, but it had also made wildly falsified statements about the nature of the launch and the “crew” who had been sent out to determine the chances that humanity could feasibly fully colonize Mars in the next decade.

And Siobhan clung to the release — 

_The aliens responsible are a direct threat to democracy as we know it.They must be stopped before they destroy our city and our country in their wake._

Kara read over the last line a few time, offended and annoyed, but unable to come up with anything to offer Siobhan. 

“Seems… umm… unbiased?” she suggested, handing the papers back to Siobhan with a fake smile and glittering eyes.“I think you’re clear on errors from what I saw, but you might want to run it past an _actual_ editor instead of me.”

Siobhan’s smile grew wide and her shoulders relaxed, almost as if Kara had said exactly what she wanted to hear… or, at least, along the right lines.But Kara would never actually tell Siobhan that her articles were brilliant or perfect or whatnot — not even being sarcastic.She’d be damned if _Siobhan_ and _amazing_ were ever in the same sentence together without _is not_ somewhere in between.

“Thank you, Keri.It’s so hard as a reporter to keep my own political beliefs out of my work, but it’s so rewarding.”Siobhan straightened up, ready to leave Kara be.And Kara, for one, was looking forward to having her nemesis out of her face as soon as possible.

She wasn’t stupid.She knew there was no reason for Siobhan to actually want editing feedback from her former co-assistant.Sure, Kara had an extensive background in writing and editing for someone with her age and position.But there were people mere desks away who had years more experience and more constructive feedback to offer.People Siobhan had been _told_ to refer to, by Snapper.People whose _actual_ job it was to proof her shitty articles.No — Siobhan brought it over to taunt and to force Kara to read what she had to say.There wasn’t a doubt in her mind.

Kara returned to her computer and rolled her eyes.Thank Rao Siobhan rarely looked directly at anyone, missing the insincerity painted upon her face.

“You’re so altruistic, Siobhan.”Kara made a face in the direction of the reporter’s already retreating figure.A look that Eve may or may not have caught, with a giggle into the binder on her desk.

And sure, within the office, mocking Siobhan openly was fun.But the world outside wasn’t a joke.Outside, real people would read Siobhan’s article — and whether they knew it or not, they would pick up on what she was saying.They’d find themselves growing to agree with every story they read about aliens.Anti-alien sentiment was already at an all time high.Animosity between species grew with every heart turned cold, and the news perpetuated the same opinions that brought conflict. 

It was a vicious cycle, one that oppressed refugees and then publicly admonished them for their existence.They made criminals and then punished them.Humans had done this before, to each other, countless times.Every era had a scapegoat.Modern Earth took the most foreign group possible — non-Earthlings — and found the perfect one.Beings that were too different.Groups that were too small to ever have any political sway.Groups that had no citizenship, whose allegiance could be questioned freely. Beings that humans didn’t think had a right to occupy space here.It was so easy to target them — and humans always chose the easy way.

She knew she wasn’t the only alien who wanted to fight against this.Who wanted to make Earth a safe place for all species to live in harmony.They’d all come here, seeking sanctuary… amnesty… peace.And instead, they’d trapped themselves in a different kind of hell.No — they wanted to fight, but they were scared.Scared of humans… of imposing themselves where they weren’t welcome… of the consequences of fighting back.There was so much to gain, but even more to lose.

No one had explicitly called aliens _terrorists_ yet — a fact for which Kara was immensely grateful — but she knew it was inevitable.Most humans already treated them like garbage.Soon, every refugee on the planet would stop being _foreign_ and start being _dangerous._ She never wanted to live to see that day, but she wasn’t sure she’d have much of a choice. 

To ensure that wouldn’t happen, it’d take a lot more than just her.One alien against a world full of people who didn’t want her kind here?She didn’t want the odds to be that insurmountable. 

She couldn’t fight this alone.And she didn’t have to, she supposed.She had Mon-El.That was a start. That would be enough to keep going.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much gratitude for the outpouring of love on the last chapter. I'm really excited to give y'all the next one. It's gonna be one of my birthday presents to me [my birthday is the 27th, so it should be out early on the 27th or before then] So expect that update probably in 24-36 hours ;)  
> Sending love and good wishes to katie, Samantha_Scott, Jrom0824, elenasofiaj, akane171, Klark, MaiaSpeedster, jeymien, darknessfalls1321, Lina, and Chalek1725 for giving me so many reasons to smile in the last couple days. Next chapter is the end of arc 4 and it's one of the arc ends that I love most. So see you soon with that.  
> Thanks a million for reading, y'all!


	36. One Man's Hero Is Another Man's Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4; Chapter 8  
> [end of arc 4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember who asked for Karamel/Steele Catastrophy drinking together (i'll check the comments later probably to thank you for the inspo way back when)... BUT -- If you requested it, this one goes out to you.

“Come on, Kara.The first two are on me.”Kara crossed her arms and shook her head as Mon-El scooted into the booth seat across from her.The Golden Lion was busy — busier than she’d ever seen it — but Mon-El was taking full advantage of his night off with free drinks and her company.

“I can’t believe you even convinced me to come here.”She was smiling, despite her usual annoyance with him.She did actually really love the place.And keeping herself away just to avoid him now felt like a stupid idea, driven only by fears that were… unfounded, at best.He pushed two of the four tumblers in her direction and grinned at her, knowing he had her trapped.

“You couldn’t resist me.”She didn’t deny it.She couldn’t.After pushing him away and then suddenly having him back on her side… it was a great feeling.Being around him again.After surprisingly missing his teasing and clumsiness and attitude, she was taking advantage of the time she could get.It was like… having an actual friend.Only better. 

“Oh, would you shut up.”Kara shook her head and avoided his eyes, staring at the two fingers of pale amber liquid in the near-empty glass.With a flinch, she sculled it — to Mon-El’s absolute horror.

“Oh Rao! Kara, those are strong.” His eyes widened as he stared at a now pink-cheeked, grinning Kara.Seconds.Mere seconds and she was already beginning to feel it. 

“What… worried you can’t keep up?” she asked, reaching for her second glass. 

Both too proud to admit that the drinks were a lot stronger than they were used to, the pair took a few rapid gulps to finish off the glasses in front of them before signaling M’gann for more.And the moment they did, Kara began to feel herself slipping into a moment of content comfort.As if there was no place she’d rather be and no one else she’d rather see.As if, for a moment, they were completely immune to the world around them, as they got a moment to be both glorious and victorious.

And as it turned out, whatever she was feeling was pretty powerful, because she hadn’t felt so right about what she was doing in ages.She wasn’t even sure what they were saying anymore, but she couldn’t stop laughing.And watching him.The gentle crease at the corners of his eyes when he smiled wholeheartedly.The way he held his hands out when he laughed in silence, as if shoving back some invisible force.She couldn’t even distract herself long enough from his eyes — a gorgeous shade of steel, the thought of which turned her amusement into a bubbling brook at the base of her stomach — and the way they were trained on nothing but her.

For a moment, they got to be guiltlessly the center of each other’s world, and nothing else had to matter.The world could end, and having him by her side would make it survivable. 

And if that wasn’t a powerful enough realization to completely blindside her, she decided she loved his laugh.And being the reason for it, above all.And surprising him.And just generally seeing him happy. 

Perhaps that was the reason she was so keen to tease him, the realization gone unnoticed for so long.The thought of that was sobering enough, but the news broadcasting on the bar television in the corner was what really brought her out of their serene joy.

“Catastrophy and Steele have been named National City’s public enemies.The NCPD has offered a financial reward for information leading to the arrest of either suspect.”The newscaster was so stiff and formal, yet his intonation varied to the point that it felt like being on a rollercoaster.A really _shitty_ rollercoaster.Kara grimaced and felt herself retreat behind her walls as the gravity of their latest mission began to weigh on her.

“I feel like they’re maybe missing the point —” Mon-El said, trailing off as he too turned away from the screen.The police had been informed by multiple previously missing aliens of the true nature of the ship, and yet, none of it was being shared with the public.A chorus of voices sharing the truth and no one was listening.

Kara let her head fall into her hands, groaning.“We saved innocent aliens from unlawful abduction and deportation and we are _still_ the bad guys.” 

“Don’t you love doing the right thing?” he scoffed, shaking his head.“It’s SO rewarding.” 

“I thought you _loved_ the reward."Kara grinned into her tumbler, trying to nurse what little liquor she still had left on the table to maintain that glorious buzz she’d managed to find only a few minutes ago.She nearly choked when she glanced back at Mon-El.He was staring at his hands, tracing a circle against his palm with his thumb, but he cracked a silent half-grin.

Although every other part of him seemed full to the brim with worry, he was smiling again — containing laughter.And beyond the turn at the corner of his mouth, she’d managed to bring out a dimple she hadn’t known he even had.Of course.He wasn’t usually smiling… and when he _did_ , it was that self-satisfied smirk that she was beginning to realize had never reached his eyes and — Woah.

Kara shook her head.No more alcohol.Nope.She was done.

“Money is nice, but it’s not all of why I do it,” he finally replied, looking back at her, a slight smile despite the seriousness of his tone.

“See!” Kara squealed, pointing at him and then smacking the table triumphantly.“I _knew_ you didn’t need the money.But… if you aren’t just in it for cash, why —”

“I want to be just annoying enough to make them miserable.”And there was that self-satisfied smirk.But then again, she was back to teasing him… and he was slipping back into his devious Steele side.

“You are so fucking petty.”She shook her head, leaning back against the booth.

“So?I like it this way.When someone mistreats one of us,” he whispered, gesturing at the rest of the bar, “or if someone fucks over a friend of mine, I hit them where it hurts.You can call it petty, but I say it’s good old-fashioned vengeance.”

“I can’t blame you, but shit.You might be the pettiest person I know.”Kara laughed as Mon-El shrugged.

“I will… take that as a compliment.” 

“Sure.Fine,” Kara said, leaning back in.“But haven’t you ever wanted more than this?To be able to just live life as if you were a normal citizen of Earth?Have a career… a family… any of that?”Mon-El’s face fell, and she regretted the question just as quickly.She read so many different emotions from him, and just wanted to know what he was thinking about.Had he truly wanted that?Did he refuse to believe it possible?Had he once had it?

“They’re never going to accept us, so why try?” he whispered finally.

“That’s a sad way to see it.”

“This world is a sad place.Don’t fool yourself into thinking otherwise.”Kara noticed the way his eyes darkened, his whole demeanor souring with thoughts she wished she could hear — wished she could understand.Kara had lived most of her Earth life in a vacuum, bound by the privileges that the Danvers family had afforded her.She had family, a job, a roof over her head.And she looked human.She knew she was lucky.She _knew_ she’d never seen the worst this world had to offer her kind.

But there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Mon-El had.

“That’s just the cynic in you talking,” she said, throat tensing up, trying to convince herself.She wasn’t sure what barrier they’d just broken, exactly how many walls had fallen, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look at Mon-El the same, knowing what he must have had to do to survive.

When Mon-El slipped out of whatever thoughts had been plaguing him, he gave her a brave attempt at a smile, more grimace than anything else.Trying in vain to cover up the part of himself he’d just let her see through.

“And that’s just the optimist in you trying to make the see the best in everything.I mean, I saw you back there on the ship, trying to save everyone you could.You _care_ too much.”

“I —“Kara blubbered, unsure how he turned this back around of her.She was caught with her guard down and he definitely had a clearer head than she did.Mon-El watched her intently, and Kara felt her fight-or-flight instincts kicking in.Flight, in particular.

She stood up and gathered her bag, ready to take off.Mon-El nodded, knowing he’d caught her.Still, she let him walk her to the door and follow her into the empty alley, the chill of the night hitting them suddenly and viciously. 

“If I didn’t know better, Kara…” he whispered, even though there wasn’t a soul within earshot,“I’d say you aren't cut out for this.So, why are you still doing it?”

His words chilled her to the bone.But she kept her walls steady and refused to indicate her distress, how he somehow knew just what questions to ask.Kara offered nothing more than a shy smile as she skirted the question.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“I would.”

The silence that followed was heavy, wrapping around them.His candor both comforted her and set her on edge.And Kara didn’t know what to do with it.So, with one last smile, she turned away from him and flew into the night. 

Mon-El watched as she went, following her figure until she was entirely out of sight.And when she was gone, he stared down at his shoes, hands in his pockets, grinning madly.

Even if she wouldn’t give him an answer, her avoidance — and her abrupt exit — told him what he needed to know.If she was this guarded, it was her secret to hold onto.He just hoped one day she would trust him enough to share it.

She made him _want_ to hope.

 

{End of Arc 4}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my current arc in time for my birthday so I get to updateeeeee yay!!!  
> And since nothing makes bring my heart joy quite like sharing this story with you, it's my birthday present to me <3
> 
> kisses and hugs for everyone who read in the last 30ish hours. MaiaSpeedster, Chalek1725, Jrom0824, Klark, elenasofiaj, marshmellow, 862euv, and akane171 -- your comments and generosity with your valuable time means so so much to me. Eternally lucky to have you.
> 
> GREAT NEWS! : Arc 5 and 6 are complete, which means... RAPID UPDATES ARE BACK (once I edit both arcs... which should be a day or two.)  
> I had an absolute blast writing these two. Feelings and cooperation are aplenty. Plus... some things people have been asking for/about.
> 
> So, today... I'll relax. Saturday... I'll get back to work. And updates... they'll be here VERY soon.  
> Love you!


	37. Exclusivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5; Chapter 1 (of 8)

He had a club soda waiting for her when she got off work.Which _should_ have been a red flag or something.If it hadn’t been _him_.And if this hadn’t been the… was it the fourth time?Yeah.It’d been the fourth time _this_ _week_ that she had stopped at the Golden Lion on her way home from work.It started with a casual offer to meet for drinks, but every night, he told her he’d see her tomorrow.So she’d walk right by the pub — even though she could have just flown home — and she’d hesitate at the entrance to the alleyway, wondering if it’d be alright if she stopped in to say hi. 

Which inevitably turned to her just hanging around until he was off his shift.Which mostly consisted of her distracting him as he served the customers around until he was free to just sit around and tell her stories about his day and what some of the regulars had been up to.She already knew she loved his laugh, but she adored hearing his stories.And somehow here, in this dive bar, surrounded by some of National City’s most diverse and least welcome inhabitants, she now found safety and fragments of joy.

Here, it felt like the universe had come into orbit.People from every reach of the galaxy had made their way to _this_ space.Here, over drinks and games of pool, those who were lonely didn’t have to be.Those who had once been enemies could now be…friends.Here, there was no war.There was no death… no destruction.No xenophobia.For a couple hours, the rest of the world didn’t hurt so damn much.

And sure, there were other reasons to stick around.Reasons that weren’t about feeling anonymous and safe among her fellow aliens.Reasons that had all to do with a grey-eyed Daxamite who she could admire in peace as he prepared drinks and chatted with everyone else who stopped by.Eyes that caught hers so often that she’d stopped shyly looking away. 

Kara was busying herself by reading an online article on the EXODUS launch failure, trying to figure out when the press conference would be broadcast, when Mon-El came by for his ten minute break.

“You don’t know how to let go, do you?” he asked, pulling her phone from her grip and setting it down on the counter.

“It’s for work,” she whined, trying her best to guilt him into giving it back with big, sad puppy eyes. 

“It’s _always_ for work, Kara.If it’s not for an article, it’s for you-know-who and whatever shenanigans you’re planning to get into next.” He said, clicking the power button and flipping the device over.“Speaking of which.You’re scheming and I want in.”

“Do you ever _not_?” Kara laughed.

“What can I say?I like working with you.”Mon-El let his gaze grow unfocused as he mindlessly wiped down the counter with a damp rag.He hadn’t been so well received the last time he told her that, but so much had changed. 

“And I like working with _you_.But if we are gonna keep doing this, we need ground rules.”Mon-El groaned, but moved around the bar to reach the seat next to her.After settling himself in his spot, he took a deep breath.

“Okay.Go.”She turned in her stool to face him, pulling together as much seriousness in her expression as she could.This meant business.

“If either of us become a liability… we’re on our own.I’m not risking my life to save your sorry ass.Deal?”She thought about extending her hand, about signing and sealing this one, but it seemed strange for them to do that — they were in a strange space of physicality, trapped in the middle of sensitive and averse — even a handshake seemed both too formal and too intimate.They were too fresh from nemeses and too close to friendship for either to be appropriate.

“And I for you. Harsh, but doable.My turn — I need some way to be able to reach you…”

“I’m working on it,” Kara answered quickly.The thought dismissed, Mon-El found himself relieved.At least she was figuring a way to reciprocate the accessibility he’d offered her.It was a start. 

“I need to know that it’s _us_ against the world.You know?”She sighed, this clearly the part she was worrying about most.It was easy to agree _not_ to do something.To promise you wouldn’t be sticking around if things went south.But to ask someone to have her back — and no one else’s — that was more of a stretch.

“You’re talking… exclusivity?Because I think I can handle that.”His response soothed her nerves.She hadn’t wanted to be so straightforward, to say she was looking for commitment.But that’s what she needed.Exclusivity.A partner she could rely on.Trust. 

“I’m saying _my_ enemy is _your_ enemy.Even when we’re upset at each other.”

“You might wanna make a list this time.” Mon-El responded, the ghost of a laugh against his throat, playful amidst seriousness — something that was inherently him.She would despair if he’d acted otherwise.“Cause I’m not gonna remember every sorry sucker that’s on the other end of your wrath.I mean… _I_ would’ve been on that list, and look at us now.”

“Siobhan.CADMUS.The DEO.And Roulette.That’s all I’ve got right now.”

“Well, would you look at that.Same page.I like it.Add the asshole who took my pod and we’ll have matching lists.”Kara laughed as she took a sip of her club soda.Mon-El could really hold a grudge, and nearly he hadn’t gotten his fill of that need for vengeance yet.But, sure, she could tack on one museum curator to her list of humans worthy of her wrath. 

“But CADMUS is the _real_ enemy.We need to make sure they never get another chance to ship aliens out of orbit.Or do anything else, for that matter.”

“Fuck up CADMUS, then everyone else.Got it.You have a plan yet?”

“Working on it,” Kara said, reaching for her phone again.

“Alright, I’ll be off in a bit… In the meantime, go ahead and scheme.”Mon-El winked and stepped off his stool to return behind the counter.

Kara smiled as he went.If he could handle her rules, maybe this partnership wasn’t doomed.

 

Had he not gotten her to look away from her phone… and had she not gotten distracted watching him work, she probably would have gone home to see the press conference from the comfort of her own apartment.But, luckily for her, the bar had a flat screen tuned into National City’s primary news channel.And right there on the screen, broadcasting across the city… and no doubt all over the world if the Luthors had any say in the matter… was Lena Luthor, the co-face of her family’s company.

Lex Luthor was the better known Luthor sibling, having made headlines in the past few years for all the “good work” he’d done in Metropolis — things that made Kara’s blood boil — but also as the representative of LuthorCorp’s more business-oriented public image.Mergers, fundraisers, community service — Lex came out of nowhere to participate in whatever the company deemed ideal for their image and profits. 

Lena, however, had proven herself to be a genius and quickly took her place alongside her mother, heading the scientific research and development for LuthorCorp’s work in National City.And although Lex could’ve been misconstrued as a mere puppet for their father… there was no mistaking Lena’s impact on what the company was up to.So, of course, she was the one to represent the company after the Exodus launch failure.

Kara sipped on her club soda, watching the screen and studying Lena for any possible tells — anything to give her a definitive hunch that Lena was both aware of and responsible for the scheme her mother had nearly gotten away with.

She’d zoned out for the first part of the press conference, disinterested with the details in Lena’s speech.There was nothing Lena could have said that would have helped Kara understand an event she not only witnessed, but _caused —_ and she didn’t share anything that hadn’t been disclosed in that heavily falsified release her company had put out.

But Lena’s voice shifted as she reached the end of her speech, and Kara couldn’t help but pay attention.

“LuthorCorp is a force for good, dedicated to protecting this country — and this planet — from anything that means to do it harm,” Lena said, raising her eyes from her typed speech on the podium to address the crowds outside the LuthorCorp headquarters.  “We look forward to working with National City to make this _beautiful and strong_ city safer for humans of all kinds.” 

The audio faded into silence as polite applause drowned out the newscaster’s announcement of the commercial break.Even after a brightly colored, irrelevant ad filled the screen, Kara still stared at the screen as if the image of Ms. Luthor was still onscreen.Like she could still scrutinize her body language and smile as she spoke with carefully chosen tone and words, calculated and cold — even when talking about supposed tragedy and trying to inspire hope and trust.It gave her chills running through her entire body and triggered a familiar fear response deep within her.

"You catch that?” Mon-El laughed as he tossed his towel down on the counter top and sat beside her once more.  He, too, stared at the screen, but he didn’t seem nearly as concerned.Or, at least, not so visibly affected. 

“What?”There had been so much to think about.Right now, Kara was fixated on the coldness in the woman’s voice, the way she didn’t so much twitch as she told the people that her company was _good._ She believed it.There was no doubt in Kara’s mind.She’d hardly ever misplaced her trust, and she knew she couldn’t trust this woman.Especially since she already knew the truth.

"For  _humans_  of all kinds.  She’s such a politician type,” Mon-El scoffed.  “A scientist, sure, but she’s as much about image as the worst of them.  She _sounds_ so progressive and accepting, looking beyond race and religion… You hardly even notice the rampant xenophobia.”

"You are hopeless," Kara said, sinking further in her seat.  She knew he was right, but she hadn’t picked up on the word choice, still trapped in thoughts of every other part of the telecast. 

Still, he misread her defensiveness as disagreement, thinking Kara had fallen for the bullshit like any human might.

"No.  You’re just optimistic.  I’m a realist.  And the truth is, Lena Luthor has something cooking up in that tower and, as aliens, we should all be scared.”

“ _Should_?”They’d seen some what CADMUS was capable of.And she knew they could do much worse if they were pushed.Deep down, she was already scared.There was no _should_ for her.

"Yeah.  We should be.  I mean, most of us refugees should be.  You and I, perhaps not as much.”

"Aren’t _you_ scared?"  Kara asked.Mon-El shrugged, running his fingers along the edge of a used paper coaster.

"What’s she gonna do, kill me?" he scoffed.Kara’s heart sunk a little — both at the way the words didn’t seem to affect him and how he wasn’t looking at her.She couldn’t see into his eyes and watch the thoughts pass through them, emotion etched into his every feature. 

"And that doesn’t scare you?” she whispered.

“Everything on this planet is trying to kill me, as far as I’m concerned.  Why should I worry about one more corporation doing that?  If I die, maybe I was meant to.”

She was fighting it.This deep, expanding urge to reach over and comfort him.To will that thought right out of his head.But she knew the guilt, the sickening twist of doubting the worth of your existence.Of regretting the person you'd become — wishing you hadn’t been saved. 

When she was at her happiest, she was full to the brim with gratitude — Survival had been a blessing from Rao and she intended to make the most of it.But when she felt that downward shift, that spiral of darkness, she saw who she was and all that she’d done.And she didn’t think she’d earned the mercy.Or perhaps this planet was a personalized hell meant to punish her for the darkness inside her heart.Maybe she was meant to be this — this… monster.

She couldn’t blame him for his survivor’s guilt.She couldn’t argue and help him see differently when she could hardly see otherwise sometimes.She shook her head.

“What if we did something?” she asked finally, leaning in conspiratorially.His whole entire demeanor switched as he let her suggestion distract him.

“I like the way you think.What _something_ exactly?”He turned back to her, warmth working its way back into his expression.She wasn’t sure how it had been done, but something had tugged him out of that darkness, even for a moment.She breathed like she had been drowning, in full-lung inhales, gasps and sighs.Her chest ached in a way that reminded her she was grateful to be alive.

“Let’s see what they’ve got cooking.And go from there,” she suggested.His smile shifted to a mischievous grin.

“Friday night?I’m off by half past two.”

“Perfect.Rooftop?” she asked.It was, after all, their usual place.

“Where else?” Mon-El shrugged as she laughed. 

And as her amusement bubbled up and consumed her, she realized it.This routine — knowing what the other would say next … having a usual _anything_ — It wasn’t as scary as she thought before. 

It was… nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to arc 5. It's gonna be a fun one.
> 
> Sorry for the wait! Editing took ages and I've been soooo sleepy lately. But... I get to post this arc freely so... prepare for the next one in two days!
> 
> A big thank you for all the birthday wishes and comments on last chapter from akane171, MArellanoR5, TheKaramelLover, darknessfalls1321, Klark, katie, MaiaSpeedster, elenasofiaj, Lisa cohen, Libbie, Jrom0824, marshmellow, Lina, Amber, and 862euv. The feedback was wonderful and I'm so thankful for all of you reaching out and making my day even brighter. I started the year off well and I'm hoping it bodes well for how the rest of it will be. I'm lucky to have y'all around.


	38. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5; Chapter 2

“You’d think they’d have some better security, wouldn’t you?” Kara asked as they pushed through the door to Lena Luthor’s office.They’d overcome any need to override the locks to get inside the building by merely flying — or… leaping — to the balcony on the top floor, overlooking the Central Plaza and the small adjoining community park. 

“A break in from a balcony _this_ high up isn’t exactly the most likely scenario for a security breach…”

“There are enough metas and aliens who can fly and are known to fly.Not locking the back door is just…”

“Bold?” Mon-El offered.

“I was going to say reckless.Or stupid.”

“That, too.”Mon-El moved past her, bold himself, as she looked over the room for anything alarming.He plopped himself right behind the desk, trying his had at Miss Luthor’s password — coming up blank.Siobhan had been easy enough to read, simple-minded and self-centered.He hardly know a thing about Lena except that she would _hate_ him.Which, to be fair, quite a few people did with good reason.

Kara wandered the office, taking everything in.The place was… pristine.Almost as if it was never worked in… although Kara had heard her fair share of stories about the workaholic who spent most of her days, and several of her nights, in this space.Still, the room was cold. 

The decor was all monochrome, coasters and artwork contrasting in well-balanced shades of greyscale.It looked just how she’d imagined a model home would — carefully designed and maintained, both full of potential and void of life, deceptive and enticing.There were hardly any personal touches that Kara could see.A shelf with a few awards dedicated to the youngest Luthor, a framed article about her promotion within her family’s company — and into the public eye — and a photograph on her desk of her smiling up at an unmistakable face. And though his eyes were averted from the camera, Kara knew that smile well enough.She’d been on the receiving end of it for several months.Months that didn’t seem all too long ago.

“Ugh.” Kara groaned, picking up the photograph in its ornate silver frame.“Of course he’s with her.”Lena Luthor had never been public with her love life, but behind her office doors it seemed she was happy to show off her boyfriend — a man who was as gifted in front of the camera as he was behind it. 

“Who?” Mon-El asked, looking up from behind the sleek desktop computer.

“James Olsen,” she replied, turning the frame around and rolling her eyes.“Pulitzer Prize winning photographer for the Daily Planet and resident art director at CatCo Magazine.And… apparently, Lena Luthor’s boyfriend.”

Mon-El, disinterested, began tugging at desk drawers, hoping a woman foolish enough to leave her balcony unlocked on a Friday night would also be the type to leave her password written somewhere… in case she forgot it.

“Rao, it’s disgusting.It’s like some people are just meant to be together.I mean, it _has_ to be fate for two terrible people to find each other.Inevitable.Why do they always get to be the happy ones?” Kara ranted on, and Mon-El was momentarily distracted by her frustration.

“You seem a bit too upset about people you don’t actually know…” he warned.

“Oh, I know James Olsen.” She tried to keep the venom out of her voice.But it wasn’t easy, and she’d never been one for biting her tongue.

“Oh, yeah?”Mon-El sat straight up, feeling ready to hear Kara in a wrathful rant about someone other than himself.He could already tell it was coming.

“Yeah.We were… seeing each other.For about four months.Just long enough to get out of that cutesy honeymoon phase.I… I thought for a while that he was the man for me.He was selfless, driven, intelligent…The kind of thing I always wanted in a partner.But then I realized how mistaken I was.How he could be those things and still be so — Wrong.”

“What changed?” Mon-El asked, feeling tentative about how much information to ask of her.Relationships were personal and almost always hurt.She couldn’t be keen on reliving that pain, especially if the bite to her anger was still lingering.

“He’s… anti-alien. _Very_ anti-alien.”Mon-El’s eyes widened in understanding.He knew the type — people who would not be reasoned with.“You know for the most part he was really compassionate, but he was too stubborn.His mother… she was murdered.By an alien.He never forgave, and I don’t blame him for that… but — I don’t think he’s ever been able to separate that one alien from anyone that wasn’t born on this planet.”

Mon-El nodded, unsure what to say.The dude seemed… unpleasant.But perhaps that was because he knew how Olsen would feel about him.And sure, his past must not have been easy, but was that an excuse to just hate freely?He hoped not.And he hoped he wasn’t guilt of the same generalizations.

“Also, he was — is — a vigilante, which is kind of… weird, I guess.I mean, why?What does he think he is going to accomplish that the police can’t?”

“Wait, your ex-boyfriend is an anti-alien vigilante?”

“Please don’t call him that.But yes.Sometimes I don’t make the best decisions, okay?” Kara whined, her discomfort blatant.

“Case in point,” Mon-El joked, gesturing to himself.That at least earned a laugh from Kara.Brightening her spirits felt like it might be just what she needed.“I thought vigilantes were supposed to be in disguise.But you knew?”

“He was… But even though the lead in his mask may have inhibited the X-ray vision… he wasn’t subtle.I pick up on things.And when I realized what he was doing — beating up refugees in the dead of night with no more reason than that they were suspicious-looking aliens — I couldn’t stand him.I made an excuse and ended it.” 

“Shit,” was all Mon-El had to say.He couldn’t imagine trying to be with someone like that.Day by day trying to forgive them for the evils they chose to commit and the hatred they harbored.But perhaps it was his feelings about his own transgressions that were getting in the way of picturing it.

With a surge of inspiration, he leaned forward and made another attempt at the password.But no variation of ‘JamesOlsen’ unlocked the computer.

“Any chance you know Olsen’s girlfriend as well as you know him?I thought maybe she might use his name, but —” Mon-El scooted back and threw his hands up in defeat.

“You can’t always be right.But… maybe you still are,” she trailed off, rushing in front of his seat and leaning over the keyboard.A few keystrokes and the screen switched from the login to the primary desktop.“By day, he’s wholesome photographer, James Olsen and by night… Guardian.”

Mon-El threw his head back and rested it against the chair.“Rao, not that guy,” he groaned.

“Yeah.That one… Cat was proud of the name.So was he, honestly.”

“Even more reason to hate him.” 

Mon-El stood up to give her the chair, letting her take her place and do the snooping she wanted.But as he watched her, looking over the desktop’s contents, he couldn’t help but ask more. 

"So... you and James were partners?”He meant it as a couple.The way lovers could become partners in life.But Kara’s quick turn and deep stare settled into the silence as she tried to read him.Sure, she had dated James, but she had never been by his side — his confidante and support.And he had never been hers.Not like she wanted.Not like —

"Well, not like that.  But, you know.  Outside the whole villain-vigilante thing, yeah.  I guess we were." 

"Did you love him?” Mon-El asked, his hand inches from her shoulder, and his voice near imperceptible.

"I mean... I don't think so.  It's hard to love someone when you know they hate you.”

“No…”He shook his head.“I’m not sure it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaiaSpeedster, Klark, 862euv, jeymien, Jrom0824, Fandomlove7, akane171, marshmellow, elenasofiaj, darknessfalls1321, and katie -- thank y'all so much for all the feedback. I'm so excited for you to see where this arc goes and what comes next!   
> thank you a million times over for sharing your feels with me.


	39. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5; Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all. it's been a hot minute. The last month+ has been devoid of writing and full of financial, professional and academic stress. I've got a new job, quit my old one, and now I'm taking some classes on the side (because OF COURSE I need an extra thing in my schedule).
> 
> After a few weeks of stress breakdown, I'm back and a bit more stable and responsible than before. Yay for adulting.
> 
> I probably shouldn't have been so behind, and I'm very grateful for those of you who checked up on me and nudged me. Sorry it took so long, but the nudges were VERY helpful in getting ore done and getting this ready to post.
> 
> All my love to 862euv, darknessfalls1321, drykadiniz, Jrom0824, Klark, akane171, bloodyinspiredshank, Libbie, marshmellow, katie, Fandomlove7, Lina, Amber, and Amelia!!!! WOW... y'all blow me away.   
> Extra hugs to Lina, Jrom0824, and Katie for the love, checkins, and reminders. 
> 
> Sorry to have made y'all wait SO LONG (I truly hadn't been aware of how long it had been. yikes.). but no more of that. I'm promising an update every 2-3 days for this arc. It's ready to go and I can't wait to show you where this arc is going!! 
> 
> Feel free to nudge me for earlier updates. When I'm thinking about y'all I tend to work harder and faster, and I can always use a reminder <3
> 
> Okay. On with the story...  
> ____
> 
> Previously on When Catastrophy Strikes:
> 
> "Did you love him?” Mon-El asked, his hand inches from her shoulder, and his voice near imperceptible.
> 
> "I mean... I don't think so.  It's hard to love someone when you know they hate you.”
> 
> “No… I’m not sure it is.”

 

Kara turned the chair towards him, distracting herself from the computer’s contents to look at him.He said things so often that left her wondering what was beneath the surface.And some days she just glossed it over, picking up what she could and accepting the fact that she might be left wondering what was on his mind.But this felt different.There was hurt here she couldn’t name.A vulnerability that was rare and fragile and she didn’t want to let it slip through her fingers.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he started clearing his throat and taking his hand off her chair so he wasn’t towering over her.But still he hunched over in her space.“What I meant is that we can’t always choose who we love… and we certainly can’t control if they love us.”

“You don’t seem like a man who falls in love with anyone who doesn’t adore him.”

“In love, I don’t know.But… well, my mother for one.As a kid, I loved her with all I had and yet she hated me just as much.”He shook his head, letting the old hurt fall aside.He shut his eyes tightly, willing the choking lump in his throat away.Maybe mentioning his mother was a bit too much — for either of them.

“She — how could she possibly —”

“I’ve had many people hate me in my life.People who hardly even knew me.I’m used to it.”He shrugged.

“You shouldn’t have to be.”

“You hated me, too, Kara.You’re a prime example.And I bet parts of you still do.”His voice fell back to a whisper as he watched her eyes.Looking for confirmation.Some sign that they hadn’t completely changed — proof that he couldn’t rely on this.He didn’t want it to be true, but he already felt like he decided on her answer.

He was closer than he’d ever been, watching her eyes so carefully that they were pretty much all she could see of him.She studied every micro-movement of his eyelashes as his eyes darted around and — shit, she didn’t know what to say. 

Here, with him so open and honest, she wanted to just say no.She didn’t hate him.Not now and probably never, even if she’d said it.Even if he’d annoyed her.She still enjoyed his company. 

But how she felt about him now was… complicated.She wanted him around.She liked working with him.Liked him.Just him.Every version of himself he’d shown her endeared him more to her.And that was confusing, because there was so much she still didn’t know or understand about him. 

And being this close to him was only giving her even more mixed signals.They were supposed to be snooping, but instead, he was leaning over her and she was frozen watching him, trying to desperately to tell herself that it would be a very bad idea to kiss him.But then again, she had done a lot of bad things recently.How could one kiss possibly be a mistake?

She blinked rapidly, trying to shake the feeling off.But she couldn’t.Fuck.He’d said something.Something about how she hated him —She needed to say something.Whether or not anything happened, she needed to answer him.

“Well… I only hate you sometimes,” she whispered finally, smiling.“Not much.Anymore.Hardly ever.” 

In her periphery, she noticed the slightest upturn at the corner of his mouth, as a slip of that genuine smile returned.Six words lingered on her tongue. _I’m not sure I ever could._

But she couldn’t say it.It was too much too fast.

“Well that’s a start —” he said, the air growing tense and thin between them, as if the space had stretched too far and the rubber band was fighting to snap them back together.Kara wasn’t sure if she could stop herself from letting it.

A siren on the streets outside LuthorCorp — probably some late night car chase or drunk driver — distracted them momentarily.And each, slightly grateful and slightly disappointed, moved back into reality, stretching the space between them further.

“We’ve been here too long,” Mon-El said finally.Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and moved her chair back to the computer.She tapped and clicked away, trying to find answers like hay in a stack of needles. 

Honestly, there was no knowing what the Luthors could be hiding.What dangers could be lying about in their patent applications and interdepartmental memos.Anything they produced could be a danger, and Kara wasn’t sure how long it would take to vet through the data hidden away on just this _one_ computer. 

She started compiling a selection to try and take with her USB drive.She was getting it out of her pocket, ready to begin the data transfer, when Mon-El’s demeanor shifted and he moved out from behind her suddenly.

“Catastrophy, we _really_ need to go.”Mon-El stiffed and turned towards the door, one hand pressed against the chair for balance and the other reaching for her arm to pull her away from the computer.

_Catastrophy_? she thought.It wasn’t like him to use her moniker when they were alone.Or when he wasn’t upset. _Was_ he upset?Had she said something wrong?

“I’m almost done.Just another minute —”

“No, _now_.”He pulled her up, and that was when she heard it.Heavy footsteps coming from outside Lena’s office door.He must have been keeping alert while she lost herself in the computer, but now she was aware, too.A moment too late.

She and Mon-El backed towards the balcony and the footfall ceased and the door was forced open. 

Standing tall in a dulled metal suit, his face obscured with a lead mask, Guardian stood between them and one exit.They didn’t wait for him to cut them off from the other. 

Before he could fully identify them, the two rushed separately to the open balcony door.Mon-El lead the way, leaping down to the street level.Kara was caught in her fear, worried that James would recognize her.She swallowed down her anxiety, reminding herself that if he did, she’d figure it out later.Right now, it was about fight or flight.And she was in no state to fight him now.His suit was built to fight aliens — its defenses protecting him against several of her more useful powers. 

Outside, the sirens were louder and closer than she’d thought, but still she jumped down from the balcony to slip away into the night.Only — as she and Mon-El both discovered as they landed — they weren’t alone. 

A police barricade surrounded the main entrance of the LuthorCorp building.While they had landed behind the cops, they didn’t go unnoticed.The gunfire began before her feet even touched the ground.They’d been waiting, prepared to face super-powered villains.She didn’t say a word, fleeing immediately.She may have been bulletproof, but every second she was visible, she was in danger.

Mon-El was ahead of her, and she followed him, running as fast as he could between alleys and onto roofs whole city blocks away.They were miles away by the time either of them stopped to breathe.LuthorCorp was out of sight and so were the humans ready to stop them. 

Mon-El stopped first, landing on a rooftop and breathing heavily.Kara skidded to a halt behind him, her whole body shaking with the high of her adrenaline rush.Her entire being felt electrified — brimming with energy she didn’t know what to do with, power coursing through her fingertips.That could have been bad.

“Fuck that was close.Can you believe we made it, Mon-El?”She fought to catch her breath, nearly laughing at the sheer horror of the thought of what could have happened, but he didn’t look at her.He didn’t laugh even halfheartedly with her.“Mon-El?”

He was hunched over on the rooftop still, one hand on his knee and the other pressed against his left shoulder.He breathed in short, labored breaths and moved his hand from his collar to glance at it.It was red, soaked with fresh blood.But it was the hiss he let out that made her own blood run cold.

He looked pale and weak, the first time Kara had ever seen him look remotely unlike himself.But there he was, bleeding on a rooftop after a close call with the police and he was staring at the blood on his hands like he couldn’t believe his own eyes.He began to wobble, struggling to keep himself upright.He returned his hand to his shoulder, pain etching into every line of his face. 

He lifted his head to the sky, his jaws clenched so tightly that she could see the strain in his veins, pushing against the skin of his neck.He shut his eyes and pressed his lips together before taking a shaky and forced breath.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. DUN....
> 
> See ya in 48 hours with the next update. I'm back and better than usual ;)
> 
> Love you.


	40. I'll Carry You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5; Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY:
> 
> He looked pale and weak, the first time Kara had ever seen him look remotely unlike himself.  But there he was, bleeding on a rooftop after a close call with the police and he was staring at the blood on his hands like he couldn’t believe his own eyes.  He began to wobble, struggling to keep himself upright.  He returned his hand to his shoulder, pain etching into every line of his face. 
> 
> He lifted his head to the sky, his jaws clenched so tightly that she could see the strain in his veins, pushing against the skin of his neck.  He shut his eyes and pressed his lips together before taking a shaky and forced breath.
> 
> “Shit.”

“Oh, Rao.”Kara’s breath rushed out of her.She felt her body seizing up as the panic set in.This was… bad. 

The whole Kryptonian thing had convinced her that there was a certain safety in all her… less than legal activities.Danger had always felt distant.As if her body was safe — indestructible, even — and only her freedom could be threatened.But watching Mon-El, who was still reeling in shock, she realized how foolish that thought had been.This planet was dangerous, and any number of things could hurt her.Things she probably was unaware of.Hell, she _knew_ that her cousin had been hurt countless times by humans.So why did she think herself any different?And if Mon-El could get hurt too, that made everything they did a little more terrifying and downright reckless.

All of this flashed through her mind as the stress ripped through her and she rushed to his side.She couldn't remember the last time she was this scared — and wasn’t fighting for her own life or freedom.Countless times she’d been scared to death about saving her own ass.But this crippling current rushing through her, rendering her mind blank, victim to her environment… decisions beyond her control — she’d only felt it a few times.Escaping Krypton.Her first night alone with the Danvers.Watching her cousin captured and tortured on the news.Trying to wake Alex up after her overdose.When Eliza collapsed, back before they knew anything was wrong.Always her fear had been for herself and her family.Her loved ones.

And now, Mon-El.He was fighting through each breath, wincing in pain at even the gentle but rapid rise and fall of his chest.She wasn’t sure what exactly it meant that she was so terrified for him, to the point of mental paralysis, but she knew it was important and something she’d have to worry about later.In the meantime, she needed to make sure he was okay.She owed him that much.

“Mon-El, look at me —”Slowly, he raised his head, a pained smile morphing his features.A brave face to counteract all the pain he was feeling.

“Fucking hell, that was —” he groaned and his head lowered as he tried to inspect his wound by tugging at the corner of his uniform.Kara breathed a sigh of relief.If he could talk, maybe it wasn’t that bad.But… he was bleeding.

“Mon-El we have to get you somewhere safe. A — fuck.I don’t know.A hospital?”She tried and failed to think of a viable place to treat him.Anywhere that might perform tests on him could endanger his identity.And most places wouldn’t even take aliens — human-like or not.Plus there was the danger of showing up at a hospital with a bullet wound after the police attempted to apprehend a pair of wanted criminals. 

“I’ve got this.I’ve got — I’ve got supplies at my place.I can take care of it.”He pressed his hand against the entry wound.He could still feel it — the tiny fucking piece of lead lodged in the space below his collarbone and shoulder joint.Radiating.His breathing was steady enough and he was still conscious, so at least he had that. 

“No, I’m not letting you do this alone.”Kara reached to touch him, but he shook his head, wincing again as his muscles cried out against the movement.Still, Mon-El stood up and pushed aside the pain. 

“Seriously, I’ve got it.See?I’m fine.”He took a step back and then his knees began to buckle and his vision grew spotty.He hunched over and tried to focus on his breathing.“Fuck.”

“I am _not_ leaving you, Gand.”

“What happened to not saving each other?”

“I’m not saving you, idiot.Besides, I’m not risking my life right now.But you’re risking yours, so I’m getting you somewhere safe whether you like it or not.”

“This isn’t —”

“Just tell me where I’m taking you. _Now._ ”He opened his mouth to protest, but he gave in. 

“Corner of Ocean and Arlington.The one with the mirrored windows — eleventh floor.My window is open.”Mon-El kept his hand on his wound, and stood as best he could.But it didn’t matter much, as Kara reached out to him, wrapping a hand around his back and bending to grip behind his knees.She took a breath and lifted him with ease, ensuring he was situated semi-comfortably before moving. 

Mon-El withheld a groan of embarrassment.Being carried back to his apartment after one little fucking bullet… he felt weak as shit.But Kara was okay.And she was there with him.As his vision faded in and out and she took off into the air, he sent a silent prayer to Rao.Not begging for his life, no.Instead, he was thanking his god for the women who’d come to his aid.The one who wasn’t leaving his side.

 

Kara didn’t have time to think about anything but Mon-El’s breathing and steady heart rate as she flew across the city to his place.Just the whoosh of air moving through his lungs, nothing outside the usual, and the thumping within his chest, the beating synchronized in her ear and at her fingertips —elevated, but continual.Stable.Just how she needed him to be.

His directions had been easy enough to follow.She’d flown through that intersection, trying to avoid her own reflection, the only object to be observed against the nighttime sky.And sure enough, eleven floors up, an open window — on the side of the building facing the sea and away from the street — disrupted the appearance of the endless mirror.She flew straight through it and into his apartment. 

She hardly had time to gather her bearings, because he wiggled in her arms until Kara lost her balanced hold of him and he tumbled lightly from her arms.

“Thanks for the lift, Kara.I’ll handle it from here.”

“The _hell_ you will —” Kara raised her voice as she followed the idiot across his apartment into the pristine kitchen, tracking blood through his space.Somebody was going to have to clean that up.“Mon-El Gand, would you stop walking away from me?”

“I really appreciate you taking me home, really, but I’ve done this before.I can handle it.”Kara rolled her eyes and watched as he crouched down and pulled supplies from underneath his kitchen counter — a rudimentary first aid kit, some cloth squares, and something that looked like pliers.Then he reached into his pantry and extracted an unopened bottle of clear fluid with a frosted logo in a language Kara couldn’t easily translate, but at least recognized.

Mon-El lowered his arm as his vision grew spotty again. _Fuck_.He glanced down at the hand he’d pressed against the wound.The bleeding was getting worse.He’d aggravated it somehow.Probably all this movement. _Shit_.

When he started to wobble, he panicked.Already he could feel the effects of the lead, only making the injury worse.Nausea set in and he found himself fighting to stay conscious. 

“I’m just trying to help,” Kara retorted, unaware of his body shutting down before her. “I get that you think can take care of yourself.But I care about you and I want to help.”She stepped forward, trying not to fuss over him and overwhelm him.She was just so worried.She needed him to be okay.She couldn’t be okay if he wasn’t.

Mon-El fell back against the island counter, feeling dizzy and weak.“I changed my mind.I need your help.”

“Okay just… sit down and I’ll patch you up,” she whispered, a steadying hand against his good shoulder, helping him stay upright.

“I have to get the bullet out.”

“It might make things worse.Isn’t it better to just leave it in?”

“You don’t get it.I… I have to get it out.It’s — I’m — Daxamites are allergic.To lead.”It took far too long for him to grit the words out.He could feel his heart pounding, his nerves on fire, spreading throughout his body.He didn’t have that much time.

“You’re telling me if I would’ve just shot you from the start, I wouldn’t have had to deal with you anymore?”It was a poor attempt at a joke, something to lighten the mood.Some attempt at their usual teasing.But her voice caught as she said it and it came out… like a hiccup or a stutter., she wasn’t sure. 

She felt like she was underwater, the way she could hardly hear anything besides the fluid thumping of blood passing through his heart, slowing.She wasn’t sure if his heart was starting to fail or if everything was in slow motion as her brain raced.

“You would never.”There was that faint hint of a smile.Even if her joke hadn’t lifted her spirits, it seemed to have that effect on him.“It’s not in your nature.”

“Try me,” she said with a sad smile as she reached forward and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“Not the time,” Mon-El grunted, squeezing his eyes tight, his smile faltering.

“Sorry.I — just.How can I help?” she asked finally, her hands already trying to carefully support his weight.He opened his eyes at her gentle touch.He watched her, his gaze full of pain and vulnerability, an openness she could rarely reciprocate.He — his life — was literally in her hands.

“I want you to remove the bullet.” He gripped her shoulder with his good arm and hissed for a moment before pulling himself together.“ _Please_ , Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So if by the time the bar closes  
> And you feel like falling down  
> I'll carry you home tonight"  
> \- We Are Young, Fun.
> 
> \-----
> 
> katie, Linda, jeymien, darknessfalls1321, Karamel1, MaiaSpeedster, akane171, 862euv, Jrom0824, Lina, and Klark -- Thank y'all for the warm welcome back. I'm so so lucky to have such patient, loving, and kind readers. You're a blessing.
> 
> We'll see what comes next in a day or two ;) Til then, love ya!


	41. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5; Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started officially writing this story a year ago today after months of prep work and patience. We're almost 100k written now and I've got another 50k I'm writing this month so I'm gonna need all the motivation I can get this month (and you'll be getting plenty of updates since I HAVE to get a bunch of chapters done <3). 
> 
> One year later, my love for this story is still going strong. We've come 41 chapters - well.... more like 55 for me ;) - and we've got plenty of story still to tell.
> 
> We're getting really vulnerable this arc, and I can't wait to show you where it takes us.

_Please_.It was all she needed to hear.Gingerly, she helped him lay against his kitchen countertop on the island in the middle of his apartment, trying not to notice the way he stamped the white marble with a bloodied handprint as he steadied himself. 

“Do you trust me?” she asked, pulling his suit shirt off with as much care as possible.She grimaced as she saw the bloodied mess beneath. 

“Absolutely.”He didn’t look her in the eye as he said it, his eyelids shut tightly and his head laid all the way back against the cold slab of his counter.“Do it.I trust you, Kara.”

With a nod and a breath to steel herself, she focused her gaze on his wound, willing her powers to help her in his time of need.X-ray vision had its limitations — lead, being one of them — but today, that was an advantage.She spotted the bullet, lodged just out of reach of any major arteries, deep within the muscular tissue. 

Mon-El should count himself fucking lucky.The hunk of metal hadn’t hit anything essential.Beyond a painful wound and a fucking annoying recovery… he was going to be fine.She hoped.Just so long as she could get the bullet out and disinfect it.That was… of course, praying that the lead hadn’t gotten into his bloodstream.But, of course, she wasn’t seeing that as she inspected the area around the bullet.The damage seemed miraculously contained.

“What are you waiting—” He spoke a moment too soon, as Kara reached and extracted the bullet.His words became a low shout as he let himself express the pain.This was… she hoped it would be the worst part.But she wasn’t sure.She’d never been shot before.

There was a burning pain, and then all he could feel was the pressure of Kara’s hand and the cloth she’d been using against his chest.He could hardly hear a thing above the wet thump of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.As if the world around him, apart from his weakened form and Kara herself, was muted. 

“Is — is it?” he gasped, panting as Kara pressed a soft cloth against the wound to halt as much bleeding as she could.She stared down at her hands, his blood staining her fingertips and palms.The bullet rested in its own miniature pile of bloodied mess, the offending artifact within reach but already out of mind.

“Got it.” Kara said, breathlessly, lifting the misshapen bullet into Mon-El’s line of sight.At the sight of it, he let his head relax fully against the counter."Now to fix you up.”Mon-El gave a half-hearted, open smile as he exhaled beneath the pressure of her hands.

“You — You’d be… a great surgeon, you know that?”He let out what little a laugh he could from underneath his pain, finding that the minor spasm from his laughter was painful itself.

“I would never — I can’t stand hospitals.Not anymore.”Kara answered curtly, distracted as she let the bullet drop agains the counter beside them.He hardly even heard the ting of lead against stone, unable to focus on anything beyond her.

There was hurt there what he couldn’t fathom yet.Parts of her she still kept locked deep within.And eventually, he hoped he would understand… that he would figure it out or — better yet — that she would share it with him.Hospitals were filled with so much pain in this world — so much death and agony and hopelessness — but still, there was a fire in her words that seemed to suggest that it was more than just your average bad news. 

But she wasn’t ready to share, and he certainly was in no place to be there for her the way she needed, considering how she was the only thing keeping him from death right now — a fact for which he was immensely grateful.

She reached for the bottle he’d pulled out for himself.And before he could protest, she poured a sizable amount of it on his wound.He grit his teeth and tensed at the shocking increase of pain. 

“Shit, Kara.That was to drink, too.”Kara tried not to laugh as she placed the rest of the bottle, still half-full, in the hand opposite where she was working.Slowly he lifted his head and took a gulp of the alcohol straight from the bottle.Pure distilled Skörvien spirits.Expensive shit, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“My bad,” she said as he set the bottle back down.“We’re almost done, I swear.”

“Fucking better be,” he grunted as he leaned his head back against the countertop.He winced and hissed as the alcohol still stung against his exposed skin.“Or I’m gonna end you.”

“Well we already know you’re gonna be the death of me.”Kara rolled her eyes and weighed her options.“Rao, couldn’t you have gotten shot in the leg or something?It’d be so much easier to stop the bleeding.”

“We both know Rao has never made things easy on me.”

“No, but he has given you a fair amount of luck.And luckily, tonight you have me.”And that was when she decided.It’d be quick and a hell of a lot easier.She felt the surge of her powers become focused within her, centering on the wound in front of her.Then with a quick burst of beamed light and heat, she cauterized it.

This time, he did not attempt to contain the scream.Both out of the sheer magnitude of fire rushing through every nerve in his body and out of the shock of it.And it wasn’t a betrayal exactly, but still the pain — unexpected and unnecessary — flared a different kind of fire.

“Fuck — I could just wring your neck — I can’t believe you — you did that on purpose!” Mon-El accused, the pain simmering down as he lifted his head to gaze angrily at her.

“Of course I did… to help you heal faster.”

“I can heal on my own,” he groaned.“It’s one of my powers.”

Kara floundered for a moment, moving to speak several times but failing to come up with something to say. 

“Well, you could have said that,” she whispered finally, a pout on her face. 

Mon-El couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.Of course, she’d done the best she could with the information she had.And hiding any of his abilities from her was a mistake… _clearly_.Regardless of how she’d done it, he was lead-free and wasn’t bleeding anymore so he counted his lucky stars and thanked Rao, specifically, in silence.

Kara smiled and withheld a giggle of her own as she cut a piece of gauze and taped it down with the supplied in his medical kit.Expertly, she bandaged him up and pressed gently, minding the sensitive skin around the now sealed wound. 

It hurt like a bitch, but… fuck if it wasn’t better than the alternative.Death — particularly a slow death by lead poisoning — had to be far worse. 

He tilted his chin to watch as she finished the dressing.The pain was beginning to fade — or rather, becoming a bit more bearable — and his first clear thought was of her. 

Kara was clearly frazzled, and definitely out of her element.And she’d somehow volunteered to save his life only a couple of nights after telling him that it wasn’t a part of the deal.And maybe that meant she was too good to let a man suffer.Or maybe she felt guilty.Or maybe she cared about him a lot more than she let on.He was hoping it was the third one.He’d settle for the first, but he wanted to believe she cared. 

His second rational thought was that his shoulder was fucked.For a while, at least.Recovery was not going to be a walk in the park.He’d undoubtably be aching for a while.This wasn’t going to fix itself overnight like the last lead injury did.And the wound itself — it was probably gonna be there forever.A souvenir of their risky adventure.

"If it scars, I'm going to kill you,” he whispered.Kara’s eyes snapped up to meet his.He was smiling — his exhaustion obvious, but tinged with evidence of an adrenaline high and a hint of relief and joy, perhaps.He didn’t mean it, she knew… the same way he didn’t mean it when he was groaning in pain.And so she laughed. 

He shared it as he settled back against the counter and she drew her hands away from his shoulder. 

"Good luck with that.” 

 

It took about half an hour before she moved him off the counter.The first half of that had been filled with every manner of reassurance she could give him — and herself.She worried over him in a way no one ever had, minding every single one of his winces and assessing his injury physically and emotionally as best she could. 

Once she decided he was okay to move, she helped him off the counter.He insisted on walking himself to his couch, too exhausted to try and get to his room.But Kara followed him every step of the way, her hand against his back serving as a constant reminder that she was right there beside him. 

When he was settled and she’d exhausted every idea she had for little things she could do to make him more comfortable, she started cleaning up around the apartment to rid it of the mess they’d made. 

He watched as she busied herself wiping up a stray drop or two of blood and then hunting through his cabinets for disinfectants.She swept and cleared the walkway.She started hand washing his suit, and looked for a sewing kit for a while before she gave up on that idea.She even reorganized his first aid kit.And once she reached the capacity for work she could do around the apartment without intruding into his space, she walked over and sat on the ottoman across from him.

By that point, the stress and pain had caught up with him and depleted every ounce of energy he had left in him.Feeling weak, but a whole hell of a lot better, Mon-El began fighting ineffectively against sleep.His eyelids felt heavier than they’d ever been, but he couldn’t look away from the woman beside him, watching over him like she was an actual angel sent by Rao to protect him.And tonight, she really seemed like just that.Other times, it seemed like they’d both been brought together to make each other’s lives a living hell.But not tonight.

Kara didn't know what to do with herself.She couldn’t bear to leave him alone, not now.Not until he was safe. 

She tried to come up with anything she could do to help him out.But the more she cleaned up around his place, the more she felt reminded that she was never truly meant to be here.She’d only been invited at her insistence and out of a life-or-death urgency.So she did her best to return the apartment to how it was before she’d come flying in. 

But she ran out of excuses.And when she stopped being busy, her worries came back to eat at her.And tonight, they were all about him.Was he really going to be okay?Did he still want her there?Her ears were tuned into his heartbeat and his breathing, mindful that any deviation could mean something was wrong.She sat next to him and watched him as he grew exhausted.She could see him fading before her eyes, slipping into sleep with a level of comfort that only the truly drained could feel.He’d had… a rough night.He needed his rest.

Before he passed out for the night, Kara felt a delicate touch as Mon-El reached his hand out to hers, as she fiddled with her fingers — trapped in her thoughts.He tucked his fingers into her grip, halting her nervous tic, and squeezed lightly — the closest thing he could offer to a reassuring hand hold.

“You’re really something, Kara Zor-El,” she heard him whisper.The words filled her with the greatest kind of chill passing through her spine.“Something wonderful.”And with that, his eyes shut and he slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait darlings! I hadn't realized how much time had passed. Shoot.  
> All my love to drykadiniz, 862euv, Jrom0824, akane171, Fandomlove7, MaiaSpeedster, and katie for being patient and supportive and enthusiatic and putting up with me <3 
> 
> During November, I'm forcing myself to make writing and posting a more prominent part of my daily routine.  
> To all of y'all participating in this year's Nanowrimo, may Rao and all the writing gods be with you, may your plot bunnies be strong, and may you never run into a block.
> 
> See ya in a couple days!


	42. Bullet Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5; Chapter 6

It was already noon and Mon-El was still asleep on the couch.She didn’t sleep — couldn’t sleep.At first it was only because she was terrified if she did, something bad would happen to him.There was no way to make sure he’d be safe from whatever lead was actually in the bullet without waiting.Time was something they had plenty of, but it expired so slowly. 

After she was sure that he really _was_ okay, she felt out of place.This was his dominion.A part of his human life that she’d never been privy to — never invited to share.If it had been anyone else — and had Mon-El been awake — perhaps she could easily have taken a nap on the chair in the corner or figured out where his room was.

But right now, she was in an apartment essentially alone, and every step she took felt like an intrusion.Except for the space between the two of them.For now… It seemed the only place she belonged was by his side.

Still, she’d sat for several hours, wide awake in the same place, hoping he might stir.But instead, she grew restless.And the more her mind turned, the more her feet would not stop moving and her hands would not stop fidgeting. _Pacing_ … she thought.Pacing would at least get _some_ of this energy out. 

Mon-El’s apartment was quiet and curated, not exactly what she’d imagined a man who worked as a bartender would want — or be able to afford.Honestly, his kitchen alone was the size of her entire apartment.Besides what she assumed was the number of rooms, the square footage on this suite alone must have been comparable to a decent house. 

What was strangest about the place wasn’t the size.He’d always given her the impression that he was well off — that he was in their partnerships and this whole business for different reasons than hers.But his apartment looked almost as if no one really lived here.Sure, the fridge was stocked and he had a chair full of laundry in the corner, but the rest of it was so pristine and clean.The design was entirely neutral — dark stained wood for the cabinets and chairs and white and grey marble countertops and tabletop.His couch was grey, as was just about every piece of decor.White.Grey.Black.All of it, almost lifeless.It just didn’t feel like him.It didn’t feel real.

The only real piece of the place seemed to be a small collection of potted plants by the window near where she flew him in last night. They were all clustered in the corner of the windowsill, in front of the only pane that wasn’t wide open.A touch of color in a monochromatic space.Kara reached out to touch the leaf of the ficus closest to her, and found herself delighted with the realization that it was living.She laughed a small hiccup worth of amusement.And sure enough, she noticed a small cup, still partially filled with water, meant for the plants. 

She couldn’t explore much more, as Mon-El started stirring then.She rushed back to his side and sat on the ottoman, twisting and turning her hands in on each other. 

Mon-El groaned as he opened his eyes, staring straight at the ceiling. Kara wasn’t sure if he had noticed her presence next to him, so she clear her throat lightly and spoke up.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Mon-El turned to her, surprise tinged with relief flashing across his face.She took it as a good sign.Then he looked down at the bandaged region of his chest and settled back into the couch cushion.

“Like I got hit by a car.Which come to think of it… might be preferable to this.”Kara laughed.Cars were nothing for people like them.“So I take it that wasn’t some horrific dream and you _actually_ had to save my sorry ass?”

“Yeah, that happened.”Her tone was apologetic, as if the mess had been her fault.Guilt crept into her bones.Already she felt like she was even more out of place here with him awake then she had been when he was sleeping.

“Have you been here all night?” he asked in disbelief, the thought just hitting him.

“It didn’t feel right to leave you alone.”Mon-El’s smile softened.

“Well that’s — unexpected.But thank you.I really appreciate it.Did you sleep at least?”Kara didn’t respond, returning her attention to her hands.“Oh for fuck’s sake, Kara.You need rest, too.”

“I can sleep later,” she argued.

“Look, I’m going right back to bed.Just… my room is the door on the left.Bathroom is on the right.Just get yourself comfortable and take a nap.Please.For my peace of mind?”

Somehow, it was easier to justify napping when her sleep was a matter of his worries.She might not have been able to fix everything for him, helpless while his body healed itself, but the least she could do was attempt to sleep to calm him down bit.Give him one less concern.

Mon-El tucked his arm under his head and took a few deep breaths after she agreed.She stood up from her place next to him, knowing he was right.She needed sleep, and he needed a bit of space to heal.So she wandered her way into his room and settled on top of his duvet.She only had a moment to take in the same design scheme, all white or black, and plagued with that same kind of empty lifelessness as the rest of his place, before she heard his breath starting to return to a steady, uninhibited rhythm from a whole room over.She fell asleep before she even realized how tired she was.

 

Kara woke back up with a start a few hours later, comfily snuggled into Mon-El’s pillows, when she noticed that the apartment seemed different.Namely that she heard moving… Defenses up, Kara rushed into the kitchen, only to find Mon-El on the couch still, struggling to get upright on his own.

“Here— let me —” Kara began, reaching for his hand.Mon-El shook his hand and wouldn’t take the help.

“Im fine.I have to be able to do this on my own, anyway.”Kara nodded and watched as Mon-El moved himself upright and brought his legs to the floor.Slowly, and with a fair amount of wincing, he pushed himself until he was standing upright beside her.He trudged over to the kitchen counter and she followed him, talking a place across the countertop from him. 

“You need to eat something,” she reminded him, as she picked two glasses out of his cupboard and filled them with ice and water from his refrigerator.

“There should be something in a glass container on the third shelf.I think that’s still decent.”Kara followed his guidance and removed a sealed container full of what she hoped was some kind of rice casserole.She took a plate out and reheated the food in the microwave before handing it over to him. 

Mon-El busied himself with his phone while she prepared the food.

“Remember how I said I might need some time off if something happened?I need a couple nights off…No, no.M’Gann, I’m okay now.Just… healing…Thanks.I owe you big time.”His call was quick and tinged with secrets that — for once — she knew all about. 

Kara sealed up the rest of his food in silence and waited for him to eat.Really, she had nothing else to do, and she wanted to help him out however he’d let her.She still didn’t want to leave him anytime soon.Perhaps — and it was a little ridiculous to think of — perhaps, she’d see if she could stay the night tonight to check up on him.

“I was thinking maybe I could change that bandage and make sure it isn’t infected or anything.If you’re okay with that.”

“Absolutely okay with it.You did such a fantastic job of it last night.”Kara smiled and pulled the medical kit out from under the counter and pulled out what she’d need. _Finally_ , she thought, _she could be a bit more useful._

And as it turned out, she didn’t need to ask if she could stay the night.He’d been the one to bring it up.Almost as if he had seen the question hanging in front of her and figured he would answer it before she had the chance to say anything.

“If you wanted to hang around, you’re welcome to.As long as you want.I don’t mind the company… actually.”He whispered it as she sat across from him, the apartment silent aside from the sounds of the city below them.When she perked up and smiled, eager at the thought, he continued.“I’ve got a bunch of leftovers and some ice cream we could eat and you can take my bed tonight if you get tired—”

“No, you should really sleep in your own bed, I —” Kara argued.His bed was comfy as hell.Like a fucking cloud.Like the entire thing was a pillow itself.But while those few hours she’d stolen away this afternoon were blissful… she couldn’t deny him that quality of sleep when he was trying to heal.

“I’ll roll over if I do and that’s not exactly the best thing for me to be doing right now.So… you take the bed and I was thinking maybe we could watch some movies?Just pretend we don’t have to be… us…for a day?”

“That’d be…” The thought of escape was so tempting.And she knew they could easily slip into it.New roles.Pretending that they weren’t criminal aliens on a planet that wanted them dead.That this life wasn’t difficult and draining, day after day.Sitting on a couch, pretending like the world around them wasn’t real…“That sounds perfect.”

“Brilliant.Anything you want to watch right now?”

“How do you feel about musicals?” Kara asked with a grin.

“I‘ve never seen one I didn’t like.”He smiled and shrugged as Kara shook with soft laughter against her breath.

“Then I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoooooo feeling good about the writing. I've missed it so much. And I've missed y'all. 
> 
> So I'm like... 20k behind my goals rn but IT'S FINE i am motivated and got through a tough chapter and building a new mini-plot from scratch so that is a big accomplishment rn. Imma try to churn out like 5 k today and tomorrow (if it works out you'll get updates tomorrow)  
> If you wanna help out, tag me in gifs or send me stuff on my tumblr @karadanversprince. Season 2A Mon-El and Red K Kara are the best for getting me writing.
> 
> All my love to everyone reading this and a big old bear hug to MArellanoR5, MaiaSpeedster, Jrom0824 (double hugs for the nudge <3), 862euv, Klark, Sam, bloodyinspiredshank, akane171, darknessfalls1321, katie, and Libbie. Don't know what I did to deserve ya, but I'm ever grateful and overjoyed to share this story of mine with you.


	43. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5; Chapter 7 (of 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I came into your picture such a broken fool
> 
> A million different pieces looking back at you
> 
> Believe me when I say this, I was giving up
> 
> But now you come and save me
> 
>  
> 
> And I know, and I know it’s a different love
> 
> And I know, and I know that you make me better
> 
> It’s a love that will keep me holding on
> 
> And I know, and I know we only get better”
> 
> — “Better”, SYML

 

“Hey Mon-El, so I still feel really bad and nothing makes me feel better than food, so I — Oh Rao!”She twisted the doorknob as she spoke, letting herself in with one hand while she held a large container level to the ground with the other, mindful not to let it waver too much.

“Kara!”She shouldn’t have barged into his apartment unannounced.Or without even fucking knocking.That would have been the courteous thing to do.And yet, she’d hopped right over that boundary without a thought, expecting that he’d be… well she didn’t know what she’d expected him to be up to.Still on the couch sleeping, where she’d left him yesterday morning?

Instead, she caught him in a pair of grey sweatpants, walking from his bathroom into the kitchen, still messing with the back of his hair with a damp towel.She stared at his torso, not because he was shirtless… which he was and she was _really_ trying not to stare — but because the bullet wound she’d patched up for him was freshly bandaged.

“Is it still bad?”She couldn’t help it — her instincts drove her to step into his personal space and run her fingers against the skin around the bandage, careful not to touch it directly. 

“I’m taking care of it.It’s — not quite better.But I’m better off than I would be if you never patched me up.”

“I’m still really sorry about that.Some warning probably would have been nice then, huh? And just now too, maybe.”It was amazing what a singular moment of trust and vulnerability could do.She’d gone from keeping him at a distance to spending full days by his side, fully beyond their villainous partnership.Just — caring for him.Now it seemed like just turning up at his apartment… wasn’t that big a deal.It should have been, but it felt right.Natural.

“Probably,” he laughed.Mon-El slipped from under her fingertips and approached a chair in the corner of his living room — _the chair,_ she thought with a snort.That one chair dedicated to a pile of unsorted laundry.He picked a shirt off the top of the pile, a shade of grey darker than she’d ever seen his eyes, and tugged it on.She didn’t miss the hiss he let out as he pulled his arm through on the side with his wound.Or the way he tried to keep arm close to his side as he moved, still curled up in pain.She thought better of mentioning it.

“I brought you food,” she whispered, setting down her plastic tub on the smooth, white marble countertop and opened the top of it.Mon-El took a seat next to her.“Well, I _made_ you food… Potstickers.”

“Do you usually cook for your friends?Or is it just because you like me?” Mon-El asked, placing an elbow on the counter and watching her dreamily.Complete with a wink and a dramatic sigh.She rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t you say a Rao-damn thing.Just eat.”She shoved a pair of chopsticks in his hands and pushed the container towards him before popping a dumpling into her mouth.

“Thank you,” he whispered, knowing to curb his teasing.He dipped his in the thin sauce she’d tucked into the corner of the tub.The moment it met his tongue, his eyes lit up.He picked up a second one before he’d finished chewing the first.

“It’s nothing.”Kara shrugged between bites.She didn’t look him in the eyes, instead staring at his hands as he reached for a third potsticker.

“It’s something, but that’s okay.”He covered his mouth with a fist as he spoke, trying to politely speak with his mouth open.

“My uhh… my sister taught me how to make them when I was younger.”Kara picked another potsticker up and dipped it into the small ramekin, her movements slow and distracted,

“Earth sister? Or—“ He trailed off — to take another bite or to let her finish his question, she wasn’t sure.She went with the latter.

“Yeah.Earth sister.I was … an only child back home.”She was growing uncomfortable, something he seemed to pick up on.Instead of prying, he nodded and offered a meek smile.

“Well, your sister taught you well.They’re delicious.” 

“Thanks.”She could sense the way he was holding back his questions, grateful to dip her toes into sharing everything with him, but not dive straight in.“Hey, uh —you know, you handled that shit well back there.”

“The whole getting shot thing?I think it was a pretty big fuck up.”

“I mean me fixing you up.You did brilliantly.”She saw the corner of his mouth turn up in the slightest of smiles before it fell again. 

“Yeah, I mean… I only threatened your life, what — twice?”He scoffed, distracting himself with another potsticker.

“Three times,” she corrected.

“Third time’s the charm.”His voice dripped with self-deprecation and half-hearted sarcasm, but she still found herself amused.

“Yeah, definitely _real_ charming having you promise you were gonna kill me.Way to make a girl feel appreciated.”It could have been a dangerous joke to make, rooting itself in criticism, but instead they both laughed it off.Because, honestly it was a ridiculous situation they’d got themselves into, and now that he wasn’t hurting and she wasn’t fighting desperately to make sure he was okay, his empty threats were… hysterical.And they couldn’t stop laughing.

“I do, though,”He declared finally, once the laughter subsided.

“What?”

“Appreciate it,” he whispered, dragging his chopsticks against the bottom of the container mindlessly.“I mean, it still hurts like hell and I don’t understand why you bothered, since you said we weren’t going to be doing this saving each other thing — but, I’m okay with that, so thank you.”

“Of course.”She could feel the blush rising against the high points of her cheeks. 

“ _You_ were the brilliant one.I meant it when I said you could’ve been a surgeon.”

“My dad would have _loved_ that.”Kara threw her head back in a laugh, thinking about her father.All the aspirations he’d had for her.All the subtle hints he’d given and professionals he’d introduced her to.

“Earth —?”Again he left the question unfinished, taking more food and wondering if it was information she was okay with disclosing.

“Sorry, no.Biological father.On Krypton, he was a scientist.I think part of him wanted that for me, but I took more after my mother.She was a judge — Her whole life, she made sure criminals were brought to justice.Rao, she’d hate to see what I’ve become.”

“She would understand.No one can fault you for what you’ve had to do.”

“Still.My mother and father… they sought the truth.In their own ways.And I know I do too, in my way, but I have to live so many lies — this isn’t the life they wanted for me.It’s hard not to imagine what they’d say if they could see me now."

Mon-El dropped his chopsticks and reached to touch her wrist.She opened the white-knuckled fist she’d been holding, her fingers relaxing into a slight curl.He wasn’t sure why he felt so driven to do it, but he edged his fingertips into her open palm and between her extended fingers.Her eyes were shut tight, but her grip tightened as their fingers laced together. 

“They’d be happy you were alive — No matter what it took to make sure that you survived.All else would be forgiven.”He ran his thumb against the side of hers, an extra reassurance.

Kara sighed with a shallow breath and relaxed her shoulders.“What would _your_ parents have said?”

“They… they didn’t even care.”Mon-El tried to shake the frustration out of his voice.It was a sore subject, she could tell, and she wouldn’t force out more than he offered to share with her.“I mean, they never really cared much about what I was up to, even back on Daxam.When they found me again, it just wasn’t relevant to them.I was here, and that’s all they needed to know.”

“Your biological parents are —“She struggled to come up with what exactly she was asking.Were they here?Did they know about Steele?What were they like?She suddenly wanted to know so much more and she couldn’t help her curiosity.She trailed off as all the questions moved to quickly for her to pick.

“Alive and well on Earth, yes.And when they saw the bloodline had survived, well — it was good news for them.”

“Bloodline?” she asked, clinging to the part that seemed to draw out his bitterness and ire.

“I’d been… royalty on Daxam.The prince, actually.My parents are still holding out hope that we can rebuild the monarchy on Earth.”Kara stared at him with a furrowed brow and a loose jaw.He couldn’t read her if her tried, but he supposed it had been a bit of unexpected information.

“I _knew_ you had that look,” she said finally, a self-satisfied grin on her face.“You’ve still got it.”

“What look?”

“Frat boy of the universe — but _Prince_?That’s even better.I mean… Rao, you _carry_ yourself like royalty.And you’ve got expensive taste — in _everything_.”Mon-El slipped his hand out of hers as he leaned back, turning to look at her. 

“Is that judgment I hear?” he said, looking scandalized.

“No, I just — it makes a lot of sense.”Her response seemed to be exactly what he needed to hear — something that soothed him.He leaned back into place and laid his hands against the countertop, palms down and relaxed.But still, he stared forward, gathering his thoughts and distracting himself from the expression of concern and guilt she wore.

“Sorry, I’ve had too many people criticize me for what my parents did — for things I had no control over.People who thought I deserved… the life I ended up with here.”

“Your parents… they didn’t do the best things, and they don’t exactly sound like the most loving parents, but that’s not a reflection of you.”Kara took his hand back in hers as she echoed his words.“You deserve peace — no matter what it took to make sure that you survived.”

They sat there at his kitchen counter in silence for moments that felt like eternities, gripping each other like they were a lifelines in a vast sea.Eyes shut, they focused on the feelings pouring through them, certain — if only for a moment — that for once it was nice to not be so alone in a universe this full of life.

“There’s one more potsticker left,” Mon-El whispered.Kara’s eyes remained tightly shut but she broke into a full grin. “Do you —”

“Have at it,” she laughed, releasing his hand.She opened her eyes to the sight of Mon-El plucking the last potsticker up with his fingers — leaving his chopsticks forgotten — coating it in the sauce she’d brought, and popping it in his mouth.He watched her with a big, child-like smile as he chewed.

She didn’t know how to describe the feeling that smile gave her, but this… right here.Eating together in his apartment, able to let her walls down and laugh at the stupid grin he had when he got what he wanted — it was probably her new favorite thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a heavy day for me, so here is some fluffy goodness. I hope it brings you as much joy as it did for me.
> 
> Love and hugs to MArellanoR5, 862euv, Judyth11, Klark, Libbie, MaiaSpeedster, akane171, and Jrom0824. Thanks for making me smile. <3


	44. A Valuable Asset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5; Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so... it's been 2 months and I am quite sorry to leave you hanging. 
> 
> November was lost to writing (I am quite a bit ahead now so I'll be rapid posting arc 6 this coming week!) and a pretty heavy bout of depression. I'm still not out of this awful round of it, but it's more a dissociative depression than how it started and for now that is preferable.
> 
> Holidays were busy as hell and I was let go at work, so I've been struggling the last two months to get back to my own normal and haven't head the heart, time, or energy to update, let alone write.
> 
> But I am here. Feeling a bit more empty than usual, but I am here.   
> Hope you are two because I've got a lot more for you.

“Think we can manage a heist this early without fucking it up?” Kara asked Mon-El as they arrived on scene.“It feels…like a bad idea.”

“Like I said on Wednesday —I am all healed up.”Mon-El waved his arm and moved his shoulder as much as he could to prove his point.“So… maybe it’s just that you’re _scared_.”

“I am NOT _scared_ ,” Kara said, raising her whisper to a light scratch, offense and rage trickling into her voice.

“Calm down, Kryptonian.It’s okay.It’s your people’s nature to back away from adventure.But that’s why you have me.To remind you how to have fun.”Kara smiled.He was good for more than just a bit of fun, but that was definitely one of his stronger abilities.After all, he had her in a giggle fit last week watching her favorite musicals on demand — to the point where they had to pause the television every few minutes because they couldn’t stop laughing.She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d felt so carefree. 

“You? Fun?” Kara threw back at him.

“I’m fun.You’re — you’re more fun than _most_ Kryptonians, I’ll give you that.But you should loosen up.It’s not like something bad will actually happen two heists in a row.”

“You watch your mouth, Daxamite,” Kara laughed.She looked around the alley in front of them.No wood to knock on.“If you go looking for trouble…”

“Trouble ye shall find,” Mon-El said, triumphantly, finishing her thought.Kara just stared at him, incredulous.“What?”

“I mean… you aren’t wrong.That’s what I meant.But nobody says it like that.”

Mon-El shrugged and moved down the alley to the warehouse they’d been investigating.A couple new guys at the bar had found the place… or rather, told everyone at the bar about it. 

Specifically, Brian had been the one to hear about it.He told both Mon-El and Keri about it separately — the thought of a rundown warehouse owned by some unknown company… worried him.After all, shady warehouses had been exactly where Roulette and Lillian Luthor had captured aliens and kept them in captivity for whatever anti-refugee plan they had in mind.

The customers said the place was nothing but trouble, but they refused to elaborate.Which is why Kara had insisted they take a look.Mon-El would have preferred to save it for the dead of night, but she’d pushed for sunset.He wasn’t sure if it was because she wanted the investigation out of the way as fast as possible, or if she was hoping to catch whoever owned the place in action. 

Either way, The place seemed… dead.There were crates stacked around the building, and the occasional buzz from the low-quality lamps hanging from the ceiling as they flickered on and off intermittently.Besides that, the rapid thumping of music from the club across the street was the only significant sound.

Kara wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but this _wasn’t_ it.The warehouse was… nothing unusual.There were boxes scattered around the edges of the main room.Water dripped slowly from the pipes above them.The cement pillars were damaged, but not yet beginning to crumble.Metal and wooden beams crossed above them, dangerous walkways balanced precariously between the sides of a rudimentary second floor out of their sightline.The floor was filthy, and most of it was covered with puddles of water where the floor had been worn down. 

The top of the warehouse’s frame was lined with windows, where the last of the sun’s rays passed through, filling the building with an eerie red glow.

Mon-El kicked at a rusted open barrel and watched as it rolled across the floor, splashing in the water and accumulating a layer of mud and grime as it passed through the loose dirt.

“Well, this is thrilling,” Mon-El said, looking around.“Clearly, there’s a lot going on around here.”

“Shut up…” Kara rolled her eyes.His sarcasm wasn’t doing anything to help her sour mood tonight.“A warehouse is a good front.There might be more here than meets the eye.”

Mon-El shrugged and walked over to a pile of boxes, slowly prying one of the lids off to take a peek inside.He dug through the textured packing paper, thin strips of crimped brown cardboard, hoping to find something of interest at least.But there was nothing.He reached the bottom of the first crate, the wood at the bottom soaked in whatever grimy water was all over the floor.Nothing but paper and crate.He groaned and moved on to the next, without much success.

“Catastrophy,” he shouted across the empty floor, “I’m beginning to think this just a bust.Why don’t we go find something more promising?” 

Mon-El turned to look at her, but Kara was turned away from him, he head turned like a dog sensing something coming.Her index finger was raised to silence him and her eyes were shut tight. 

“I can’t hear a thing beyond the music… I think.But I’m not sure I like that,” she whispered finally, her eyes narrowed. 

Kara kicked at the puddle at her feet, regretting it immediately when she felt the water soaking into her boots, a light, but unsettling dampness.Great.She’d have to figure out how to clean those on her next night off. 

“Is something wrong?” Mon-El asked, shutting the lid of his third empty crate.He turned his back to her as he reached for another box.

The hair on the back of her neck raised, and Kara felt a sourceless panic.“I don’t like this place.Let’s get out of here.”

She saw the flash first.It came like a lightning bolt straight out of the dangling lamps above their heads.It split like a two-headed serpent, one side crackling along the wires above them and the other crashing into the water by Mon-El’s feet.

“Steele!” Kara shouted, watching him collapse, unaware of what had struck him.She took off running towards him, not even thinking of the danger and the promise they had made to each other.But then the second half of the lightning struck by her feet and everything went dark.

There was a buzz as the light from the overhead lamps collected together, materializing in human form on the walkway above Catastrophy and Steele.A ferocious woman with white hair, frazzled and standing on end, crossed her arms, as if waiting for her full form to come together.She stared down at the unconscious aliens a floor below her and scoffed.It was easy… child’s play.They hadn’t even seen her coming.

A man stepped out from the shadows of the second floor, his grin standing out against his normally stern and cruel features.The woman wished she could smack the smile right off his face, but she couldn’t do that.Not if she wanted to get her freedom anytime soon. 

“Excellent job, Leslie,” Hank Henshaw congratulated as several armed agents entered the warehouse through the doors from which the two aliens had first approached.With guns raised, they approached cautiously before apprehending the unconscious forms of Catastrophy and Steele.“You’re proving to be a valuable asset.”

Asset.She supposed that _was_ all the DEO really saw in her.A tool to help them accomplish their missions.Less than a body, but better than the two suckers lying on the floor beneath them.She’d be collateral damage, too, if she wasn’t careful.She closed her eyes slowly and snapped them back open as she processed everything.

Leslie’s voice rumbled low as electricity crackled at her fingertips, as if her voice was thunder and she was lightning itself.“My name…” she gritted out, “is _Livewire_.”

 

 

{End of Arc 5}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to everyone keeping an eye out for an update and checking in on me. Sorry I've been so MIA -- I appreciate the living daylights out of you: akane171, MaiaSpeedster, Jrom0824, Judyth11, 862euv, Klark, darknessfalls1321, katie, Lina, Amber, Tess, bloodyinspiredshank, and Mr.E. Lucky to have you here. Thanks for bearing with me. 
> 
> See ya on Monday with the next one. Arc 6 here. we. come.


	45. The Custody Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 6; Chapter 1

When Kara finally opened her eyes, she was face down against the floor.Everything hurt — everything ached.She wasn’t sure what had happened.All she remembered was two joint flashes of light and watching Mon-El collapse and — _Mon-El!_

Kara pushed herself up and surveyed the area around her, looking for him.The man in question was sitting up, his legs crossed, staring at his hands.He looked like he could easily be asleep, but the lighting hadn’t visibly hurt him, which she quickly thanked Rao for.

When she realized that her partner was okay, Kara’s mind became occupied with everything else about their situation.She and Mon-El were contained in some kind of box.Hexagonal in shape, their cage had glass against each vertical wall and had enough room to fit both of them — even at their full heights and wingspans combined.They were quite spacious accommodations for what Kara could only assume was a specialized prison.Kara pushed herself up to stand.

“Oh good you’re awake.You wanna give those walls a go?” Mon-El said, not even lifting his head.Kara ignored him, trudging over to his side.

“Are you hurt?”

“My head feels like I ran into a lead wall, but I’m gonna be fine.I’ve had worse hangovers,” he shrugged.

“Where are we?”

“Haven’t figured that out.I tried to break the glass for about ten minutes before you started to stir.Haven’t seen a soul yet.”

“The glass won’t break?” Kara asked in disbelief.

“I can break bulletproof glass, but I can’t even put a crack in this stuff.Whatever it is, it’s clearly doing its job.”He looked exhausted.Maybe even sick.And Kara wasn’t sure if it was her imagination, or the lighting, or just the aftereffects of whatever electrocution they’d faced.But whatever it was, she wasn’t sure being here any longer was good for them. 

“How long have we been out?” Kara asked, staring around the room.The entire place was blocked, and all the light was artificial.No way to tell from the outside if it was day or night. 

“That monitor over there—” Mon-El said, pointing towards the corner of the room where a workstation seemed to be idling, “says it’s past 10 am, so we had a nice, long nap.”

“AM?” Kara exclaimed.“Shit, I need to go.I had things to do and — oh Rao.”She rushed to the glass and began punching furiously.With no success.“Damnit.” 

Her fists grew sore the harder she fought, the attempts growing more futile every hit.She sat down beside Mon-El, giving up before her fists bled.As she breathed heavily at his side, recuperating, she noticed Mon-El’s raw knuckles and fought the urge to take his hands into hers.

“So _that’s_ why you wanted to go at sunset… you know, you can tell me if you have plans.I’m happy to accommodate your schedule.So… what was it?Hot date?”

Kara snorted.“No.Just… I was supposed to meet someone for dinner and I am not going to hear the end of it.”

“Sounds like a date to me,” Mon-El mumbled with a smile.Which didn’t help Kara’s mood. 

But she was already growing tired and frustrated.She’d let herself get caught by thoughtlessly diving into a dead end investigation without thinking about the consequences and not leaving when her gut had sensed something was off.Kara huffed in frustration, mostly at herself for being unable to get the two of them free and help him heal, but also that they had gotten into this situation in the first place.

“I’m… willing to take the blame for this one.This one’s on me.” Mon-El lowered his head and grazed his fingertips over his right knuckles, hissing when the pads of his fingers touched his raw skin.“I’m sorry for getting you caught up in my mess.”Kara sighed and let herself lean into him, a small affection to help him feel her acceptance of his apology without having to say it.

“I thought you did your due diligence,” she said, frustration mixing with a genuine wish for them to talk through this.It was a learning opportunity.They’d get out and next time they wouldn’t screw up as badly.“You didn’t even _know_ the guys who tipped us off to the warehouse.How could you know it hadn’t been a set up?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s _exactly_ what it was,” Mon-El groaned, leaning his head back to rest on the glass behind them.“I just wish you’d come up with this argument before.I just — I let my eagerness for the mission cloud my judgment.I can’t seem to do this right.”

“I shouldn’t have let you take the lead on this one.”She huffed, but the she looked at him in all her frustration and melted.He looked so visibly upset and overwhelmed.And she couldn’t truly blame him.She’d let her rational side slip away in her own excitement.And she hadn’t listened to her mind when the red flags went off.So instead of letting criticism sneak into her tone, she smiled at him and took on a teasing lilt.“See, Mon-El?This is what happens when we go with _your_ plan —”

“You didn’t have to come along,” he whispered, turning to face her.Mon-El caught sight of her gentle smile and the tension in his shoulders seemed to dissipate.“I could have done it on my own.”

“Of _course_ I had to.Besides, if I _didn’t,_ you’d be alone in this mess and then I wouldn’t be able to save your sorry ass.”Her smile grew.

“What part of not saving each other —“ he began.

“That’s right.”She shook her head.She wasn’t sure that rule counted when they weren’t both already in danger.Just when taking care of each other would put one of them in danger.But that wasn’t a discussion for today.“I just —I meant that I wasn’t going to let you go all by yourself.We do this together. Good and bad, okay?”Kara reached for his arm, moving toward his hand, her fingers sliding gently down the inside of his forearm.Before Mon-El could agree or disagree, the wall across from them hissed as the metal slid open and into its frame.Both of them rushed apart to stand, assuming fighting stances.From the shadow outside of the room beyond the open door, a woman stepped forward. 

She was tall and lean, with shoulder-length, deep brown hair waved perfectly to frame her face.She stood in a power stance with perfect posture, a tablet in her hand lighting up her features with white light, making her look even more intimidating.All the depth and gentleness of her green eyes were contrasted against her thick eyeliner and lashes and the way she set her lips and eyes in a slimmed, focused gaze filled with suspicion and distrust.

And if she didn’t command attention with her mere presence, her all black suit and the massive stun gun on her hip was frightening enough to ensure she had all eyes on her.

A single thought at the sight of the woman crossed Kara’s mind.She was _exactly_ her sister’s type.Alex was always into the dangerous and authoritative ones.And this woman… if Lex hadn’t met her yet, she would _definitely_ go for her.Which… would probably be a problem now that she’d been face to face with Catastrophy — and Kara wasn’t ready for Alex to know about _that_ alter ego.

The woman continued to type on her device before finally glancing up at the two aliens trapped in front of her.

“Steele and Catastrophy, is it?I am Major Lane of the U.S. Army.I am here on behalf of the DEO to facilitate your case and ensure you receive fair treatment in our custody.Alleged alien criminals are extended many of the same rights any other non-national might reasonably be guaranteed from the —”

“Lane?As in Sam Lane?" Mon-El said, gritting his teeth.

“General Lane is my father, but I don’t see how that —“ she began, growing increasingly annoyed as Mon-El interrupted her again.

“Of course.Assign a Lane to ensure the aliens are _treated fairly,_ ” he snapped in a near snarl. 

“My father and I disagree on _many_ things.I took your case because I want to make sure you pay for your _crimes_ , not _what_ you _are_.No one _else_ here was willing to do that.” 

“Steele, stand down.Let her speak,” Kara said, stepping just far enough in front of him to hold him back with a hand to his chest.

“Her father —“Kara had heard stories about General Sam Lane, too.Back when she was in school, he’d been in charge of a government-run refugee camp that bordered on illegal practices and unethical treatment of the aliens who lived there.Sam Lane got away with a mere scolding — keeping his job by being transferred to another assignment, somewhere his anti-alien policies and beliefs wouldn’t be a problem.

“Her father does not speak for her."Kara stepped between Mon-El and the glass and turned to look him in the eyes.“You of _all_ people should know that we are _not_ our parents.”Her fingers reached around his wrist, resting in the center of his palm, hesitant, but insistent. 

At Kara’s words, Mon-El calmed down, as if that was the exact thing he needed to return to rational thought.

“If my father was in charge of your custody, you’d already be undergoing testing with CADMUS.As it is, I’m doing my best to ensure that doesn’t happen.But —”  
“What is CADMUS?” Mon-El asked, his stance shifting as his rage simmered down and he grew capable of showing the woman before them a reasonable amount of respect.

“They are the DEO’s partner — working the scientific and genetic engineering aspects of our work.They work to understand and combat super-human abilities to ensure human safety.To return balance on this planet.”

“Do you work for CADMUS?” Kara asked.

“They are a civilian organization.So, no.I get no say in what happens to you if you’re placed in their custody.So if I were you, I’d cooperate to ensure that you get a simple trial and the worst you end up with is prison.I’ll let you two discuss what path you’d prefer.”

She turned on her heel and the door opened at her movement.Within moments, she disappeared back into the darkness of the hall outside and Kara and Mon-El were left to themselves.

“Prison or becoming CADMUS’s guinea pigs?” Mon-El groaned.“Not exactly much of a decision.”

“Well, what would you have us do?” Kara asked, pressing her hands against the glass.She turned to face Mon-El, who’s was inspecting every corner of their glass cage.

“We’re gonna bust ourselves out.” He crossed his arm, looking for a place to begin.“Humans made this contraption.With two of _our_ brains, I’m sure we can find some human error here to help us out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hint at Mon-El's past, a brief cameo, and yet another problem for these two to get out of. Welcome to Arc 6 y'all.
> 
> Thanks for the welcome return <3 It has meant so much to see you back here excited about this story even after I vanished for a bit. Klark, bloodyinspiredshank, Fandomlove7, Libbie, TheStarOfLeoV, MaiaSpeedster, darknessfalls1321, 862euv, katie, Jrom0824, and akane171: You make all of this work worth it. I count myself lucky to have you here supporting and enjoying what I create. Lots of love for you all. You keep me strong.


	46. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 6; Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... we've broken the 100K mark. (!!!)   
> To everyone who has made it this far, cheers. Buckle up, we still have a long way to go. But thanks for being here for the ride ♡

“No cage of this size can be equally strong against our attacks,” Kara muttered as she began to explain the plan.She kept her voice low and her head down, careful about exposing any part of her identity or their plan to the cameras around the room.The last thing they needed right now was for a bunch of secret agents coming into the room to stop them from getting out.

“So we find the weaknesses in the glass and focus our energy there?”

“Yeah,but especially around the edges.One weak joint of metal and glass could be our ticket out of here.”Kara began to pound her first into the glass, each punch directed at a different area around them. 

“Anti-Alien Panels.Got to say that’s a first.” Mon-El hated the silence as they worked, filling it while he rolled his eyes.He knocked the knuckles of his index and middle finger across the glass on all six panels as if he was at someone’s doorstep as he looked for weak points.He, too, had noticed the cameras and wanted their behavior to look… normal.If they were being watched, he didn’t want anyone to find their resistance to their prison cell truly alarming.

“Has me wondering, though,” he continued.“Do you think the DEO just has a random stockpile of alien-proof building materials, or do you think they made it especially for us?”  
Kara rolled her eyes and continued to punch at the walls of their cage. “What do you think, Steele?” she said, remembering to keep his identity safe.

“Well, I know _logically_ it wouldn’t make sense for them to put this much funding into a project like this just to catch a couple of miscreants like us.And if they round up aliens regularly, it would make sense for them to have tons of prison cells like this.But on the other hand —“ he trailed off, shrugging.Kara stopped suddenly and stepped back to look at the wall in front of her, scrutinizing the transparent shield in front of her.Mon-El held his breath until he realized what she was doing. _X-ray vision_ , he thought to himself as she did.

“On the other hand, the part of me that’s a bit proud says that they totally made this all for us and only us.I like to think we’re _that_ big of a deal.”  
“I’m sorry… a _bit_ proud?”Kara turned with a smile on her face.That sneaky grin that told him either she’d figured it out or she was going to give him shit again.Or maybe both.“Steele, that is almost two-thirds of what little personality you _actually_ have.”Kara laughed at the way his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed, taking offense at her joke. 

“I resent that,” he mumbled.

“Besides,” Kara reminded him, “we cost CADMUS and the DEO their entire Exodus project.I don’t doubt that they’d spend whatever they needed to — whether government or corporate money — to ensure we remain behind bars.We’re the bad guys.They’re going to want to track us down until they think we’ve paid for what we’ve done to them.” 

Kara grew quiet, Mari Gold’s advice crossing her mind for a moment as she decided how to take advantage of the weakness in the glass before her. 

Kara took three quick steps back, gesturing for Mon-El to move back as well.Once he was out of the way, his back against the opposite wall, the chamber grew cold… and quickly became unbearable.A blast of wind — of ice, really — came from her mouth, and the glass panel in front of them frosted over.Mon-El’s arms grew tighter across his chest, his breath visible in front of him.He felt like he was in a meat locker, and Kara had done that with just a breath.It was… impressive to say the least.

Once the frost had spread and thickened, Kara curled her fist and slammed it into the wall with a force that shook the foundation beneath their feet. 

And the glass just — shattered. _So much for alien-proof.  
_ “Nice,” Mon-El whispered to himself as Kara stepped through the empty frame of the now five-sided trap.  
“Thanks,” she grinned, looking back at him. “Now come on.Let’s get out of here before they start sending bullets your way.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice.  


Kara made it home by one in the afternoon.She still had her Saturday evening to herself.Although that _wasn’t_ how she’d intended on spending her weekend.She was supposed to investigate the warehouse quickly and then get on her way.She would have had plenty of time to get home, fix her hair, and fly out to Midvale to catch a late dinner with Eliza and Alex and spend the weekend getting some quality family time. 

But then they got caught.And she hadn’t had a way to tell her sister that she wasn’t going to make it.Fuck.Alex would be ready to strangle her.

Kara entered her apartment through the window and pulled her suit off as she crossed through her tiny living room.She made it to her bed, slipping into a pair of jeans and a solid, pastel purple t-shirt.She should probably go see her family anyway.Just… fix her hair and grab a quick overnight bag…It’d be fine. 

She laid down flat on her back, enjoying the comfort of her shitty little mattress for a moment.That was until her phone rang.Her phone _never_ rang.Ms. Grant hated voicemail and would rather just email or text Keri anytime she needed anything.Her family rarely contacted her, ever.Only Brian had called her in her recent memory.She rolled over in her bed and reached for the phone where it had remained plugged in and charged since she left last night.

The number wasn’t recognizable.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, it’s Lex.Where the fuck are you?I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for… sixteen hours now.I was ready to file a missing person’s report…But apparently you have to be missing for three days before they’ll let me do that.Still — are you okay?”

“I’m fine.I just… got caught up.And I had a dead phone.”Kara scrunched her face in regret.Bad way to put it.She’d have trouble trying to explain that one.

“Were you with a _guy_?” Alex asked, glee in her voice.Kara grimaced, trying to balance honesty and evasiveness… and failing miserably.

“Technically, yes.But it’s not—”Alex didn’t even listen beyond Kara’s initial admission.

“Kira Danvers, do you have a _boyfriend_ you’re hiding from me?Because I swear if you do —”She sounded so excited that Kara almost wished she could give into her sister’s dream of her love life.Alex was… frankly, a shit show at times.For Lex, romance and love were a couple drinks at a dive bar and a wobbly dance before a trip back to someone’s place — she never let it be anything more.But, of course, she expected nothing but a true love story for her sister.After all, Kira had ended up with a comparatively easier life.The path of a younger sister, carved out by the eldest.Kara knew how little ease either of them had actually had as they grew up, but Kara could at least still _pretend_ she hadn’t fallen off the wagon and let her morality and self-worth tip off-scale.

“No.No boyfriend.”Kara shook her head forcibly. “He is _not_ my boyfriend.”Although… for a moment, the thought passed through her mind.And she didn’t hate it.In fact, she kind of wished she could hold onto the dream of that for a while longer.Her and Mon-El — partners in… _life_.The worst part was she could _actually_ see it.But the thought faded as quickly as her own voice did, as her sister responded over the line.

“Ooh, one night stand?Oh, Kira… I didn’t pin you for that type of girl.We have so much to talk about.”

“You— uhh, yeah.That’s it.You got me.Sorry I skipped out on dinner last night.I should have told you, but I was… kind of occupied.”Kara broughther hand to cover her eyes, grateful that her thorough embarrassment was outside of her sister’s awareness.

“Clearly.But don’t worry, I get it.Mom’s kinda worried about you, but I’ll let her know you’re okay.She was _really_ looking forward to seeing you, though.”

“I’m gonna be there as soon as I can.Just gotta get ready.”

“Ahahaha,” Alex laughed.“I’m sorry, Sis, I just can’t imagine you and a walk of shame.I’m just — completely failing to come up with a mental picture.I want to know everything.”

“It’s _really_ not exciting," Kara insisted.

“I’ll be the judge of that.See you soon.”

“See ya soon, Lex.”Kara hung up the phone and fell back against her bed.That would be a fun chat. 

Three slow pacing breaths later, Kara pushed herself up from her mattress and trudged into the bathroom, grabbing her hair dye on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One millions ♡s to the sweet angels in the comments section who make this all the more fun to do -- akane171, drykadiniz, MaiaSpeedster, Klark, darknessfalls1321, Jrom0824, and 862euv: Don't know what I did to deserve oyu, but I love you so much for being by my side. Lots of love from me --> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡


	47. Bulletproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 6; Chapter 3

Being home was becoming incredibly enjoyable.She could admit it now — she missed this.And after applying herself to causes that meant something to her the last few weeks, she wasn’t as filled with self doubt and guilt as she usually was. 

Of course, she probably should have been working this weekend, especially considering how she’d burned through her spare cash with this month’s rent, plus the mortgage on the Danvers’ home, plus the medical bills this month.In fact, Kara had the last of her spare cash tucked into her pocket to give to Alex before she left.When Alex couldn’t protest and Eliza wouldn’t be watching. 

But Alex making a fuss about money was nothing compared to her fussing over Kara’s whereabouts on Friday night.In fact, she brought it up relentlessly in front of their mother — who, of course, wouldn’t let it go either. 

Kara felt enough guilt hiding most of her life from her family.And since she couldn’t tell them about the work she’d been doing with the refugees or her heists, the least she could do was mislead them about her weekend activities. 

Let them believe what they wanted to.

“So.The guy.Tell me all about it,” Alex prompted, settling on the ottoman by Eliza, twisting her hands and rubbing them together as if she was waiting for something good.

“Lex, it’s _really_ nothing.I just… I couldn’t call and I fell asleep.I wish you’d drop it.”

“Mom,” Alex whined, turning to Eliza.“Kira was with a _man_ instead of us and she won’t tell me _anything_.”

“Kira — Wait, is this that boy you told me about?” Eliza asked.“The one you were fighting with?”

“You remember that?” Kara asked, sitting up straight.She’d forgotten about that visit, so wrapped up in her guilt and anger, thinking about everything she’d lost.She hardly even realized she’d talked about him.

“Of course I do.You were so torn up about what you’d said.Did you two make up?” Eliza asked.

“More like kiss and make-up… sex,” Alex interrupted with a laugh, nudging Kara with her foot, leaning back, and crossing her arms.Alex was pleased with herself.Kara only groaned.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, could you _please_ let that go?” she whined. 

“Language, Kira!”Eliza was giving her famous narrowed eyes, and Kara felt the full weight of her mother’s disappointment as if she was still a kid who’d gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar.Not a feeling she enjoyed, that was for sure.

“Sorry, Eliza.”Kara lowered her head and stared at her hands.“Yeah.I apologized and we’re better now.Way better than ever.”

“I’m so glad.No one who truly knows you will ever find you beyond forgiveness.You are too good, sweetheart.”Eliza’s gaze was full of nothing but sincerity and kindness.

Kara blushed and looked away from Eliza, unwilling to meet her eyes for more than a split second.She was sure Eliza was wrong.She’d done plenty of unforgivable things.If the afterlife was a real thing, in whatever variation, Kara wasn’t sure hers would be filled with joy and peace.

“So by _better than ever_ you mean…?” Alex asked, earning an eye roll from Kara.

“We are _friends_ , Lex.That’s all.”

“That’s hot.”Alex winked, and Kara felt a full-on blush wash over her at her sister’s implication.She was about to argue against what she _knew_ Alex was thinking, until Eliza spoke.

“Lexi, darling, not everyone wants to share about their private lives.I know you enjoy oversharing, and I’ll always support you in that, but remember — Kira is _Kryptonian_.”Kara snapped her eyes up to watch her Earth-mother lecture her sister.She couldn’t remember her heritage often being discussed while she was living at home with the Danvers.It was almost as if… the less they talked about it, the easier it would be to forget she wasn’t human.

“While it might seem prudish to you, Kira’s discomfort is a natural part of her upbringing.She does not owe you an explanation.She is a grown adult, making her own decisions.And if she’s unavailable to spend time with us because she has plans of her own, that is okay.Her relationships are hers to disclose.Or keep private.”The actual scold was nonverbal, as Eliza threw a vaguely threatening glare at Alex until she crumpled under it.

“Sorry, sis.Just… overexcited is all.”

“Apology accepted.Now… can we talk about you?How is Mrs. Warren doing?Any funny stories from the old folks?”

Alex brightened up as she started to articulate rapidly, already busting up laughing with the better memories of her last week or two at work.This week, it seemed one of her patients has taken to riding the elevator up and down while sleepwalking.Just pressing buttons as she stood with her walker.One of the gentlemen on the third floor, whose room was bordering the elevator shaft, had grown frustrated with being woken up at 2 in the morning, but everyone else took a bit of extra joy in it.

Saturdays were always better with Alex, which made Kara almost grateful she’d missed dinner last night.Workdays made Alex bitter and sorrowful.Her life was difficult enough without the pain of working with terminal illnesses and elderly populations all day long.But this weekend was different.She’d stayed home last night in the hopes of seeing Kara — meaning that she hadn’t gone out with her friends.And if Kara was here all weekend, Alex was bound to have a nice… and _sober_ … weekend.Already, Kara could see the improvement in her sister’s mood — and, in turn, her mother’s general disposition. 

And with her family in good spirits, Kara couldn’t help but feel it too.She was healthy, safe, and happy.What more could she hope for?

 

It was a heist like any other.And he had absolutely no problem with that.Mon-El was just happy to have slipped back into his routine with Kara.They’d shied away from any kind of intense investigation, since CADMUS had seemed really quiet as of the last few weeks.Still recovering from the ship launch, he thought.And he was fine with an easy heist, since it’d only been a couple days since they’d been captured by the DEO.

Kara came in Monday after work, like she usually did, in an incredible mood.She was lively and beaming the entire time, chatting with Viv and Brian as she waited for him to take his breaks and wrap up his shift.He couldn’t remember seeing her let loose… except for the time he’d let her have some of the Aldebaran rum.But she seemed sober… and _genuinely_ happy. 

Whatever she’d been up to during the weekend must have renewed her spirit, and he kind of wished he knew her trick.He’d spent the entire weekend anxious about the consequences of someone in the DEO planting a false lead.In _his_ bar.Was it just to attract any alien?Or were they targeting Catastrophy and Steele?

Kara took the initiative for the most part, eager to get back to their heists and get some cash.Mon-El was more than willing to follow her lead, feeling apprehensive.He just hoped that Kara wasn’t feeling too invincible.He needed her brilliant mind keeping an eye out for danger.

The heist had gone well.Kara wasn’t reckless like he’d initially feared, but she wasn’t hesitant either.It was amazing what a bit of happiness did to her sense of control.She commanded the space around her, taking charge of everything they did, executing it perfectly.This time, they’d managed to break into the recently re-secured Central National Bank without breaking any walls or setting off any alarms. 

Mon-El tried not to think about how far they’d come since they first robbed this place, back when they were just a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton.Back before they knew each other.Before he had any reason to care about her.When they were just two villains trying to get cash and get out. 

If someone had told him he’d follow that girl wherever she went — he would probably have laughed.She was interesting then, for sure, but that’s all.Now, he could hardly imagine this life without her.He could hardly remember who he’d been before her.

He willingly followed her into the bank they’d first robbed together, all those months ago.He was still learning about her now, and she _still_ had her guard up, but he knew her and he liked her a whole hell of a lot more than he’d ever expected he would.

And now, she was this whole other woman, surveying the bank carefully, letting him know the plan as they went along.She’d let him do his fair share, working his way through locks on the building’s exterior employee-only door and the room housing the double-secured vault. 

Everything went perfectly until the cops showed.See — it didn’t matter if they were careful not to set off any alarms.Not if there were Nosy Nancys in the building across the street who’d reported suspicious activities.They didn’t even hear sirens this time… and Mon-El was _pretty sure_ that was intentional.

They’d put everything in one bag as they stuffed it full of cash, leaving behind any jewelry or items of sentimental value in the safe deposit boxes.Kara had the bag on her shoulder as they snuck out into the alley.Except… they weren’t alone.One end of the alley was a dead end, and entirely empty.The other, however, had a line of cops, their lights on, but sirens off.

Maggie Sawyer stood at the head of the formation, the only cop not hiding behind her car door. 

“Shit,” Mon-El muttered, alerting Kara to the danger.She dropped the back and turned to look where his eyes were fixed.

He saw Maggie raise her gun, and the first thing he thought was  _not again_.  Because Maggie was a good shot, and if she was getting in on this fight, he'd be lucky to make it out alive.  Let alone unscathed.  He prepared to jump, hoping she might not be able to hit him if he was in motion.

But then Kara was flying — rather, hurtling — towards him and he got distracted.  He heard the gun go off and shut his eyes, but he didn't feel a thing.  When he opened them, he saw Kara standing partially in front of him, her thumb and index finger pressed tightly together mere inches from his chest, right in front of where his heart was beating like a hummingbird’s.

Kara snapped her fingers open and he watched, as if in slow motion, as a bullet fell to the ground.  She caught a fucking bullet.  In.  Mid.  Air. 

"Did you just —?” he began.  

Before he could finish his sentence, Kara turned towards him fully, mirroring his stance with hers as a series of shots rang out.  He was frozen in fear.  And once more, he heard a clatter as bullets fell to the ground.

"You're —“ he muttered, eyes wide as she stood tall, still breathing and both of them unscathed.The police looked on in shock, and as they were distracted, checking and refilling their cartridges, Kara picked up the bag and pushed it in Mon-El’s unoccupied arms. 

"Not now,” she whispered.“Take the bag and go, okay?  I'll meet you at your place.” 

He didn’t wait for any more orders.He leapt into the air, before the cops could even notice he’d gone, moving from building to building under the cover of night, taking as direct a route as he could until he collapsed onto his couch, breathing heavily.

_What the hell had just happened?_

Kara followed through the window, though with considerably more grace and a bright smile on her face, only two minutes after he arrived. 

She flew through his window and landed with her feet on the floor as if she was still at her best.Still cautious and strong, unaffected by the last few minutes of adrenaline-fueled panic.And there was something about the way she entered his space… as if it was her home.As if she belonged there.For a moment, a small part of his mind whispered that she was getting too comfortable.He wasn’t sure how he felt about what it meant that she had acclimated so well to being in his apartment, but he knew the rest of him liked seeing her there.He kind of loved it, in fact. 

"You're bulletproof?” he declared suddenly, standing up as she walked over to him. 

“Yeah.Comes with all the other stuff.”They’d known each other for ages it seemed now, and it’d just never come up.Hadn’t there been ample opportunity to say it, he wondered.Like… _I see you are allergic to bullets — Fun fact, I am impervious to the things_?But he supposed it wasn’t normal conversational stuff.After all, he hadn’t told her about his accelerated healing and all of his abilities that she’d seen so far were just that — seen.Not disclosed.

“Wow… that’s incredible,” he finally responded.“I wish I could carry you around as a shield — that was just… super helpful.Life-saving, even.Shit.Thanks.”

Mon-El couldn’t keep his train of thought together enough to process the actual significance of her newly revealed ability and the fact that she literally just saved his life like it was nothing.In fact, she just shrugged as he tried to thank her.Shrugged.Like it was no skin off her back to make sure he made it out of there.Which, he supposed it wasn’t.Since she was _fucking bulletproof_.

When he failed to come up with anything else to say, she finally piped up with a teasing smile.

“I’m more than just a shield, you know.”

“Oh _trust me_ , I do.Just.”Mon-El took a shaky breath as he stared at her.He shook his head and rubbed his palms against his face before running them across the top of his head.When he gathered his thoughts, he sighed and smiled at her.“Fucking hell.I don’t know what I would’ve done without you there.”

“Yeah, well…” she shrugged, her smile growing wide and genuine, filled with all the same joy he’d see her with at the bar.This time brought about by _him._ Only, this time, color had risen to the surface of her cheeks and she brought her hands together as she rocked back and forth on her heels.“What are partners for?”

“Partners?” Mon-El asked.They were just that — but hearing her say it so casually, like it was no big deal, set a fire in his blood, a feeling he didn’t quite have a name for.Whatever it was, he could feel it reaching from his fingers to his toes, sending sparks through him. 

“Don’t go letting it go to your head.We’re a team.This is how we work from here on out, okay?You can rely on me.”She sighed, letting her words sink in — for _both_ of them — before she continued.“And I’ll try to let myself rely on you, too.”

“Got it,” he replied, beaming.He couldn’t have toned down his heart if he tried.Even if he wanted to.But he didn’t.There was no point hiding how he felt right now.“Loud and clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a very sleepy person right now, so keeping it short.   
> Ya girl got a job in her field!... so I've been busy with the whole hiring situation, but I just wanted to say thanks for all the support and love. I'll be back to writing like crazy when my schedule is set, but for now I have plenty of chapters for you.   
> SO SO many hugs to darknessfalls1321, MaiaSpeedster, drykadiniz, Mr.E, 862euv, Jrom0824, lina, and Klark. Thanks for being here and making me smile. Love you!
> 
> I'll be back Sunday/Monday with a new chapter -- one I absolutely adored writing. Kara gets some of the forgiveness she needed today. I think someone else could use some of that, too.


End file.
